Sarah Adams
by Sarah Mary Adams
Summary: Sarah Adams, uma menina de 14 anos, membro da família mais azarada do mundo bruxo, entra em Hogwarts, no time de quadribol, se torna amiga dos Weasley, Harry e Hermione e se conecta de forma inesperada com seu maior inimigo: Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1 O Natal Parte I

**Sarah Adams**

**+13**

**Draco Malfoy/Personagem Original, Harry Potter/Gina Wesley, Ronald Weasley/ Hermione Granger, Alvo Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbotton.**

**(N/A: Ignorem tudo que aconteceu a partir do 5º livro. AVISO: Essa história pode vir a ter cenas NC-17, porém essas cenas estarão em capítulos separados e não irão alterar o enredo da história.)**

_Capítulo 1_ O Natal_

_**24 de dezembro de 2008. Casa dos Adams. 20:00 hs.**_

Os Adams têm fama de ser a família mais azarada do mundo bruxo. Todos os Adams são bruxos com habilidades especiais fantásticas, como Morgana, a bruxa dos mares, que conseguia nadar por dias sem precisar subir à superfície para respirar, ou o famoso conde Adams, que foi um dos maiores bruxos da sua época, e conseguiu desenvolver a vampiragem. O que pouca gente sabe é que Morgana foi uma inspiração para ser a bruxa má dos filmes da Ariel no mundo trouxa, já que algum bruxo que vivia entre os dois mundos espalhou sua história, mas, claro, sem contar que ela era uma bruxa. Sem falar em Bram Stoker, amigo de infância do conde Adams, quando ambos estudaram em Hogwarts, na Sonserina, que escreveu um livro sobre o lado vampiro do amigo, alterando seu nome para Drácula.

Existem três razões básicas para os Adams serem considerados a família mais azarada do mundo bruxo:

Primeira: os Adams (todos eles) têm poderes especiais que com o passar do tempo se tornam tormentos em sua vida como: ter sede de sangue, serem super rápidos, controlarem os ventos, a terra, a água ou o fogo (esse poder em especial incendiou Tróia), lerem mentes, preverem o futuro, ouvirem demais ou verem demais, intuição, capacidade de rastrear pessoas à quilômetros de distância, isso só pra citar alguns. Mas uma coisa é fato: todo Adams nasce com um poder.

Segunda: Depois da época do Conde Adams, as próximas gerações nasceram vampiras e contaminaram o mundo com a vampiragem, o que gerou a morte do Conde Adams por Van Helsing, um agente do Ministério da Magia. A geração atual dos Adams ainda tem a pele muito clara e os cabelos muito escuros, herdados dos vampiros originais, o que gera medo na maioria das pessoas e, consequentemente, isolamento.

Terceira (e mais importante): Todos os Adams estudaram em Hogwarts, TODOS foram membros da Sonserina e TODOS têm uma tendência incrível para quebrar regras.

Nessa noite de natal, na casa dos Adams, todos esperam ansiosamente a meia noite. A cada dos Adams localiza-se na Rua Áurea, nº13 bairro Da Vinci, Transilvânia. Nela estão presentes:

* Helga Adams (lê mentes): vovó da família. Viúva, 78 anos, duas filhas:

* Angeline Adams Markson (controla a terra): 45 anos, casada com Paul Markson ,46 anos, três filhos.

Jonh Paul Adams (atrai metal): 23 anos, treina dragões-brancos no Ártico, casado com Helen Turner, 22 anos.

Sarah Mary Adams (fogo): totalmente anormal, nerd porém joga quadribol, ama ler mas adora ouvir música, detesta poções e ama feitiços,14 anos.

Lilo Elisabeth Adams (respira embaixo d'água): doida, ama morder tudo, 6 anos , detesta a irmã.

*Christine Helga Adams (prevê o futuro) : 48, viúva, uma filha.

Julia Christine Adams (explode coisas):33 anos, casada com Raymond Lemony, 34 anos, duas filhas.

Ana Lemony Adams (água): 12 anos, gosta de ficar à toa. Muito ligada à Sarah Adams. Detesta aula e altura.

Mary Anna Lemony Adams (vento): 10 anos, ama jogar xadrez, o que faz muito com Sarah, gosta de nadar e detesta voar.

* Jack Markson (gelo): um dos irmãos de Paul, muito ligado à família, "sempre solteiro mas nunca sozinho", 32 anos, trabalha no Ministério da Magia na cessão de Artefatos Mágicos Proibidos **(N/A: não sei se esse departamento existe, mas se não,eu criei ********)**.

*Joey Markson (gelo): **(N/A: os Markson são 4 irmãos: Paul, Jack, Joey e Marta a única que não é ligada à família.)**gêmeo de Jack, trabalha no Ministério na mesma cessão que o irmão, é casado com Eleonora Dax Adams, também presente no cafofo dos Adams.

Bom, todos os nomes citados estavam reunidos na sala de estar espaçosa dos Adams, alguns conversando nos sofás, outros na varanda, mas havia uma única Adams que estava entretida no terceiro andar, na biblioteca, escrevendo em seu diário, sem nem se lembrar do que estava acontecendo, de que era natal e de que toda a sua família estava no primeiro andar, conversando, dançando, tomando wiski de fogo e hidromel e comendo trufas. Para Sarah Adams, nada mais importava.

.............................................................................................................................................

_Bom, diário, hoje foi um dos dias mais importantes da minha vida. Finalmente (obrigada Merlin) fui aceita na Ordem de Merlin. _**(N/A:**__**a Ordem de Merlin é como a Ordem da Fênix, porém foi criada por Merlin há muito mais tempo e para se entrar nela tem que ter quinze anos, saber muito de feitiços e ter um talento excelente para voar. Atualmente, apenas os Adams fazem parte dessa Ordem. Todos os Adams citados acima que tem mais que quinze anos estão incluídos, menos a vovó porque ela já ta meio caduca. Kkk.)**

_Depois de anos tentando entrar na Ordem, eu consegui. Tudo bem que eu AINDA não tenho quinze anos, mas eu consigo fazer todos os feitiços que eles conseguem há anos! Eu já até criei os meus. Sem contar que pelo meu poder ser o fogo eu seria uma grande ajuda no campo de batalha. _**[N/A: os Adams só tem um inimigo: Voldemort. Ele matou o vovô Adams, Walter Bram Adams, matou James Wulfric, marido da Christine e tem a intenção de exterminar os Adams. Desde sempre Voldemort tem atacado a Transilvânia para tentar matá-los, e desde sempre os Adams lutam contra isso. Quando Voldemort falhou em matar Harry Potter e sumiu, os Adams tiveram uma folga, mas quando Harry Potter, que entraria no primeiro ano ao mesmo tempo que Sarah, foi para Hogwarts, os Adams consideraram Hogwarts um lugar perigoso, e todos os Adams passaram a estudar em Darktos, uma escola para bruxos na Groelândia, com segurança máxima (a escola é guardada por dragões).]**

_Se bem que a probabilidade do Voldemort e seu exército de idiotas comensais nos visitar é mínima, é sempre bom prevenir. As únicas invasões que eu presenciei foram quando eu tinha 8 e dez anos e Voldemort nunca esteve presente nelas, mas eu sempre tinha que ficar com a turma do sótão, que não lutava e tentava pegar uma chave de portal para o Ministério se comunicando pela lareira: a vovó, já meio caduca, as minhas primas de 2º grau, Ana e Mary, minha irmã Lilo e minha tia que nos comandava. Era sempre horrível ouvir gritos do lado de fora, saber que sua família corre perigo e não poder salvá-los. Agora eu estou do lado ativo da coisa. Isso pra mim é ótimo. Meu poder está controlado e eu consigo voar muito bem, graças aos treinos de quadribol na quadra dos Pit, nossos vizinhos. _**(N/A: quando ela diz Pit, ela quer dizer Brad Pit e Angelina, sua esposa, que tem trigêmios Carl, Ander e Sean, 15 anos, amigos da Sarah, estudam em Hogwarts, Carl e Ander na Lufa-Lufa e Sean na Corvinal, todos jogam quadribol como artilheiros. Vizinhança humilde, né?)**

_Às vezes eu tenho vontade de ir pra Hogwarts. Em Darktos, além de frio, não temos campo de quadribol, nem uma Hogsmeade para visitar nos fins de semana, só saímos quando vamos para casa pela lareira nos feriados ou nas férias. Além disso, Hogwarts me parece bem mais hospitaleira pelo que Sean fala. Em Darktos não podemos nem relaxar nos jardins, já que esses estão cheios de dragões. E o mais importante, não temos Casas lá. As divisões são: meninos de meninas e cada ano em um andar da torre dos dormitórios. E em Hogwarts eles têm fantasmas!! Deve ser o máximo. Em Darktos todos os fantasmas foram expulsos há uns 2000 anos, quando a escola passou a ter dragões. Dragões idiotas. Só servem pra ocupar espaço nos jardins!_

-Então, você realmente odeia dragões né? – falou Ana, que estava lendo o diário por cima do ombro de Sarah.

-Ai, Ana! Quer me matar do coração, é? – Ana rachava os bicos do pulo que Sarah deu do sofá.

-Me conta, desde quando você que r ir pra Hogwarts? – perguntou ela cruzando os braços.

-E desde quando você fica lendo o diário dos outros por cima do ombro das pessoas que estão distraídas?

-Desde que essas pessoas se esquecem de que é natal e que a família inteira está lá embaixo esperando por ela pra jantar. – Sarah revirou os olhos e guardou o diário numa prateleira escondida. - E creia em mim, é melhor você descer, sua irmã está com fome e eu apostei 5 galeões com a Mary que ela vai subir aqui e comer um pedaço do seu braço se você não descer agora.

-Tá, vamos.

- Ah! E a propósito, parabéns por entrar na Ordem.

-Valeu. – Sarah não conteve um sorriso de canto de lábio. A prima sabia muito bem o quanto ela tinha batalhado pra entrar na Ordem e ninguém melhor que ela pra lhe parabenizar.

As duas desceram e se acomodaram na mesa de jantar. As horas passaram, os presentes foram abertos, abraços e beijos foram trocados e quando a meia noite estava se aproximando todos foram pra rua para participar do festival de fogos mágicos. **(N/A: no "meu" mundo bruxo todos os bruxos têm a tradição de sair pras ruas e lançar fogos mágicos (ou de artifício) com suas varinhas e arremessar seus chapéus enfeitiçados para o céu no natal.)**

-Preparados? – Joey perguntou.

-Claro. – Todos responderam. Só agora, olhando bem para sua família que Sarah notou a presença de uma ruiva que acompanhava seu tio Jack.

-10...9...8...7... – Eleonora começou a contar olhando pro seu relógio de pulso.

-6...5...4... – Todos a acompanharam, lado a lado e com varinha em punho.

-3...2...1...FELIZ NATAL!!!

Nesse momento, o céu explodiu em fogos verde, vermelho, prata, dourados, azuis, brancos e alguns que depois de tocar o céu se transformavam em papais-noéis sendo levados pelos trenós e renas. Logo em seguida todos jogaram os chapéus enfeitiçados, que quando atingiram o céu se transformaram em uma explosão de fogos, com as cores e formas mais variadas e mágicas possíveis.

Porém, um dos chapéus, vindo do outro lado do bairro explodiu em forma de cobra, que ao atingir o céu, se transformou na marca mais temida pelos bruxos e mais odiada pelos Adams, a marca negra. Logo, os aplausos se transformaram em gritos de medo e os Adams, antes lado a lado para lançar fogos, agora estavam lado a lado, varinhas em punho, para lutar.

.............................................................................................................................................

**N/A: Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou muito cheio de N/As, mas eu tinha que explicar muita coisa sobre os Adams. Prometo diminuir nos próximos.**

**É a minha primeira fic, então por favor comentem e dêem, sugestões para que eu possa melhorar. Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou muito focado nos Adams, mas considerem como uma introdução do que está por vir. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo. **

**Beijos,**

**Sarah M. Adams**

_Capítulo 2_O Natal – Parte II_

"_-3...2...1...FELIZ NATAL!!!_

_Nesse momento, o céu explodiu em fogos verde, vermelho, prata, dourados, azuis, brancos e alguns que depois de tocar o céu se transformavam em papais-noéis sendo levados pelos trenós e renas. Logo em seguida todos jogaram os chapéus enfeitiçados, que quando atingiram o céu se transformaram em uma explosão de fogos, com as cores e formas mais variadas e mágicas possíveis._

_Porém, um dos chapéus, vindo do outro lado do bairro explodiu em forma de cobra, que ao atingir o céu, se transformou na marca mais temida pelos bruxos e mais odiada pelos Adams, a marca negra. Logo, os aplausos se transformaram em gritos de medo e os Adams, antes lado a lado para lançar fogos, agora estavam lado a lado, varinhas em punho, para lutar."_

-Atenção todo mundo! - Paul anunciou se dirigindo em direção a casa e fazendo sinal para que todos o seguissem – Christine, leve as crianças e a minha sogra para o sótão. Tente entrar em contato com o Ministério pela lareira. Saia daqui com elas o mais rápido possível. Nos espere do outro lado. – disse ele, entrando na sala e abrindo o armário de vassouras. Jogou as vassouras para seus donos.

-Você não acha melhor tentar sair pela casa dos Pit? Eles já nos ofereceram ajuda e aqui é o primeiro lugar onde os comensais virão procurar e... – Christine sugeriu.

-Não é hora pra pensar nisso. Vá agora. – Jack a interrompeu. – E leva a Mary Jane com você. – Acrescentou, lhe entregando a ruiva apavorada, depois de lhe dar um selinho. **(N/A: sim, peguei o nome e a personagem do Homem-Aranha. Desculpem, só achei que ela se encaixaria bem no desenrolar da história.)**

Todos que iriam lutar já estavam com as vassouras nas mãos e se despediam com beijos e abraços dos que ficariam para trás.

_Não acredito que pode ser a última vez que eu veja um deles. – _Pensava Sarah, enquanto abraçava Mary, a tia Christine, sua irmã que parecia bem mais inofensiva agora, e sua prima, Ana, que começou a chorar:

-Fique com a gente dessa vez, Sarah... Você acabou de entrar pra Ordem, não pode lutar com Comensais logo na primeira noite.

-Não posso ficar Ana. É meu dever lutar. Faço parte da Ordem agora. – disse Sarah, se soltando de Ana para abraçar Helga.

-Minha neta querida! – A avó sorria, provavelmente sem saber o que estava acontecendo. – Eu sempre acreditei em você. – Sussurrou. - Posso te pedir um favor?

-Claro, vó.

-Se você vir o Voldemort, estupore ele pra mim. Em homenagem ao Walter.

-Haha... Claro, vó.

-E lembre-se: com grandes poderes vêm grandes responsabilidades. Walter sempre dizia.

_O tio do Homem-Aranha também. – _Pensou Sarah.

-Eu sei querida. Onde você acha que seu avô aprendeu a frase? – Helga piscou para ela.

-Ah... não vou me esquecer, vó.- De vez em quando, Sarah esquecia que a avó sabia ler mentes.

Como Sarah não tinha recebido sua vassoura ainda, foi checar com o pai o que estava acontecendo. Esse se encontrava encostado na porta, alheio à confusão de gritos nas ruas ou das despedidas doa Adams, apenas concentrado na vassoura de Sarah que ele segurava com ternura.

-Pai?

-Oh, Sarah! – Ele pareceu acordar de um sonho de repente. – Filha, não quero que você vá.

-Pai, nem vem! Eu sou parte da Ordem, cansei de me esconder dos comensais. Eu quero bater em alguns também!

Um grito de dor em especial chamou a atenção de todos. Todos reconheceram a voz: Angelina Pit. Os comensais já estavam no final da rua nos poucos minutos que eles passaram dentro de casa. Christine falou em meio aos gritos:

-Todos os que ficam, comigo agora! - Disse arredando o tapete da sala e dizendo – Revelius! – Nesse momento o chão embaixo do tapete se tranformou em um alçapão que ela abriu e ajudou a vovó a descer. - Ana, Mary, agora! Lilo, você também!

-Atenção, Ordem! – Paul entregou a vassoura a Sarah e se dirigiu ao quintal. – Não se esqueçam: não matem ninguém. Apenas prendam-nos com o Enlácio! **(N/A: a Ordem de Merlin não é assassina, eles criaram o feitiço Enlácio para deixar os comensais inconscientes e amarrados, e já que só a Ordem sabe um contra-feitiço, nenhum dos comensais consegue soltá-los)** E não se esqueçam, não pousem se não tiverem um bom motivo pra isso.

-É, como por exemplo, se uma loira top de linha estiver passando. – Brincou Jack. Até nessas horas ele conseguia fazer piada.

-E aquela ruiva que estava com você, hein? – Jonh Paul perguntou.

Bom, nesse caso ela...

-Chega de palhaçada! – Paul disse – Em forma!

Os Adams se organizaram em formação de V invertido, como os pássaros fazem quando voam em bando. Na ponta, Paul Adams. E no terceiro lugar do lado esquerdo, atrás de Joey e na frente de Raymond, Sarah Adams. Os Adams tinham uma forma de lutar bem eficiente, eles seguravam a vassoura com uma das mãos (por isso que para entrar na Ordem de Merlin eles tinham que voar extraordinariamente bem) e a varinha com a outra, assim, nunca tinham que pousar e lutavam do ar.

-Boa sorte a todos. – Angeline disse e com um impulso, todos estavam no ar.

_Nem acredito que vou enfrentar comensais agora! Finalmente!_ – Pensava Sarah.

Só existia uma coisa que Sarah amava mais que livros: voar. A sensação do vento batendo no seu rosto e saber que o céu é o limite era perfeita pra ela. Mas agora, voando e se aproximando mais da Praça Da Vinci, onde os comensais estavam, ela só conseguia sentir raiva. Eles tinham atacado o bairro inteiro e estavam incendiando tudo. Olhando para o céu ela via em meio à confusão de fumaça, a marca negra ainda no céu.

-Atenção, Ordem! – Paul teve que gritar para ser ouvido em meio à confusão. Vamos dividir em três. Os da esquerda vão pra praça, os da direita vão pras ruas e eu, Angeline, Joey e Raymond vamos salvar os Pit. Vão!

Cada um foi pro seu lado. Sarah foi pra praça com o lado esquerdo. Eles baixaram vôo e começaram a atacar os comensais encapuzados.

_Por que não mostram as caras, seu bando de idiotas! Nós já sabemos que vocês são feios. _– Pensou Sarah.

-Reducto! – Alguém gritou na direção da formação em fila do lado esquerdo. Eles se separaram e cada um foi atacar um ou dois comensais, que corriam pela praça. Uma deles tirou a máscara e caminhou sorrindo para o lado de Sarah. Era impossível não reconhecer a cara feia de Belatriz Lestrange, que tinha fugido de Azkaban há um mês junto com outros 10 comensais.

-Estratosfer! – Belatriz gritou, lançando uma explosão de cacos de vidro na direção de Sarah.

-Protego! – Sarah se defendeu. – Então, Feiatriz, já está com saudade de Azkaban?

-Hahahaha!... Então você entrou pra Ordem dos idiotas também? Como é que deixaram alguém como você, tão bobinha, entrar pra...

-Estupefaça! – interrompeu Sarah – Você fala demais, mas luta de menos.

Belatriz sorria atirada ao chão e aparentemente sem se preocupar em revidar.

-AAAAAAAhhhhh!

Sarah reconhecia esse grito, era sua mãe gritando da casa dos Pit que Sarah imaginava também estar em chamas, mas não olhou para trás para conferir. _Regra nº 5 da Ordem de Merlin: jamais dê as costas para um comensal._

-Enlácio! – Sarah gritou. Mas Belatriz foi mais rápida que ela e aparatou.

-Droga!

-Então... finalmente vou conhecer a mais nova integrante da Ordem mais inútil do mundo. – Uma voz fria e rouca soou atrás de Sarah. Quando ela se virou, deu de cara com o homem que mais queria morto. Voldemort. Porém, aos e virar, viu que sua mãe estava desmaiada na Rua Áurea e que sua casa também estava pegando fogo. Sua raiva foi tanta que seus olhos, antes castanhos chocolate, agora estavam em chamas (literalmente, o poder dela é o fogo pra quem não lembra).

-Crucio! – Voldemort gritou.

-Aahhhhhhhh! – Berrou Sarah, tomada pela dor e quase caindo da vassoura. Agora ela estava se segurando por uma mão.

-Então, como você quer morrer, Sarah? Rápida ou lentamente?

-E você? – disse ela, assim que conseguiu sentar de novo na sua Fletcher. **(N/A: durante a fic, vou criar algumas vassouras, feitiços e lugares. Essa vassoura é de madeira escura e muito leve, ideal para voar, e a sua velocidade é controlada pela pressa de quem a usa. Obs: adoraria ter uma dessas pra ir pra escola :D ) **Ah, pensando bem, você não merece opções. Lazar! – Um jato de luz azul atingiu o peito de Voldemort, que não teve tempo de se defender. Esse feitiço é como um Crucio, porém ele faz com que a pessoa atingida fique com a visão embaçada por um tempo, o que é bem útil pra quem está lutando contra Voldemort.

-Imperius! – Voldemort, caído, tentou acertar Sarah, mas acabou atingindo um salgueiro da praça.

-Cara, seu senso de direção está péssimo. – Sarah viu que ele estava se concentrando para aparatar, e antes que pudesse ela cercou a praça, agora ocupada apenas pelos dois, de chamas, porque sabia que não se pode aparatar de um lugar em chamas, por isso os incêndios matavam tanto no mundo dos bruxos.

-Enlácio! – Antes que o feitiço atingisse Voldemort, ele se transformou em um jato de fumaça preta e saiu voando na direção dela. Sarah apagou o fogo da praça **(N/A:** **os Adams podem desfazer o que fazem com seus poderes especiais num estalar de dedos.) **e voou para fugir dele. Quem visse a cena não acreditaria. Sarah Adams, voando para fugir de Voldemort, num bairro em chamas, em meio a um céu de fumaça numa noite de natal.

_Cenas do próximo capítulo: _

_-O QUÊ?!_

_-Darktos não é mais segura. Você vai para Hogwarts essa semana. – Sarah não acreditava na própria sorte. _

_-Mas se Darktos, com todos os dragões não é mais segura, como Hogwarts vai ser? O que Hogwarts tem de tão protetor?_

_-Eu. – Disse uma voz rouca e gentil, entrando na sala. Quando Sarah olhou para trás, mal podia acreditar que a voz que ela ouviu pertencia ao maior bruxo de todos os tempos, Alvo Dumbledore._

.............................................................................................................................................

**N/A: Não consegui encaixar Hogwarts nesse capítulo, mas no próximo está confirmado. Surpresas estão por vir.**

**Beijos**

**Sarah M. Adams**

_Capítulo 3 – Weasleys_

"_Quem visse a cena não acreditaria. Sarah Adams, voando para fugir de Voldemort, num bairro em chamas, em meio a um céu de fumaça numa noite de natal."_

A Fletcher de Sarah disparou no céu a uma velocidade inacreditável tamanha era a sua pressa. Provavelmente nem mesmo uma Firebolt conseguiria ultrapassá-la. Sarah viu com alívio que Voldemort estava ficando para trás. Assim que conseguiu se distanciar uns dez metros dele, deu meia volta e lançou uma bola de fogo na direção do jato de fumaça. O jato foi atingido e Voldemort caiu. No mesmo instante de sua queda Sarah deu um mergulho para o chão. Porém, antes de Voldemort atingir o chão, a fumaça sumiu com um estalo.

_Deve ter aparatado. Covarde!_ – Pensava Sarah, enquanto se desviava do chão e voltava para o alto, indo em direção ao seu irmão, que batalhava com um comensal ainda encapuzado. Porém outros três comensais a distraíram no caminho.

Os comensais pareceram notar a falta de Voldemort e estavam todos aparatando. Jonh estava em frente à casa dos Ween, pairando em sua Stronger 2007 **(N/A: mais uma vassoura: a Stronger é a vassoura mais resistente que já existiu. É preciso bem mais do que um simples feitiço para tirar uma lasquinha de madeira que fosse. Por ser a prova de fogo, é ideal para quem treina dragões. A sua única desvantagem é que ela não chega a alcançar mais que 100 km por hora.) **a poucos metros do chão.

-Estupefaça! – Gritou Jonh. O comensal mascarado se defendeu com um feitiço mudo. – Ebráima! **(N/A: feitiço usado para fazer o atingido escorregar e ao cair no chão sentir seu corpo muito pesado para se levantar.)**

-Protego!

_Eu conheço essa voz._ Pensou Jonh. _Hora de saber se estou certo._ Com um aceno de mão, Jonh tirou a máscara de metal do comensal.

-Olá, Malfoy.

-Bom te ver, Jonh.

-Pena não poder dizer o mesmo. Enlá...!

-Estupefaça! – Jonh caiu da vassoura com o choque e bateu com a nuca na calçada, ficando inconsciente.

Helen, que estava por perto resgatando os vizinhos, ao ver a cena saiu correndo na direção do marido, passando o bebê que carregava no colo para Julia.

-NÃO! – Ela gritou, montando em sua Nimbus 2005 e indo na direção de Lúcio Malfoy.

Lúcio se aproximou de Jonh e chutou seu rosto.

-Crucio! Isso vai doer mais tarde quando você acordar Jonh. Isso é, se você acordar. – Ele sussurrou se abaixando na direção de Jonh. Quando se levantou e se virou foi atingido com um soco que provavelmente quebrou seu nariz. **(N/A: aproveitei a idéia do soco que o Draco tomou da Hermione no terceiro ano e a reutilizei. Tal pai tal filho.)**

-TIRA AS PATAS DO MEU MARIDO SEU DESGRAÇADO! – disse Helen, que depois de o atingir deu-lhe uma bela joelhada vocês sabem onde. – Enlácio! – O feitiço acertou em cheio Malfoy, que caiu inconsciente e amarrado ao lado de Jonh.

Sarah, que com muito custo e depois de ter tomado dois Crucios no peito tinha conseguido Enlaciar os três comensais, se aproximou de Helen, que estava ajoelhada ao lado de Jonh, sua vassoura jogada de qualquer jeito no chão.

-O que aconteceu? – Helen apontou para Malfoy. - O que ele fez?

-Estuporou ele, eu acho. Ele deve ter batido a cabeça com a queda. – Disse Helen examinando o marido e tentando levantá-lo. – Temos que levá-lo para casa.

Sarah olhou bem para o nº 13 da Rua Áurea, agora em chamas e destroços.

-Não podemos... – Disse por fim.

-O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Helen.

-Eles estão indo embora, disse Sarah se referindo aos comensais, ainda pairando no ar. Vou checar quais são as ordens. Me espere aqui. **(N/A: só pra constar, esqueci de mencionar que a Ordem de Merlin tem um líder e um sub-líder, mais conhecidos como alfa e beta, que nesse caso são alfa: Paul e beta: Jack.) **

Sarah voou na direção da casa dos Pit e viu que sua mãe ainda estava inconsciente no chão. _Esse é um bom motivo para pousar._ Pousou suavemente e se aproximou da mãe. Se ajoelhando ao seu lado, checou seu pulso e com alívio viu que ela ainda estava viva, porém seu batimento estava muito fraco.

-Sarah. – Raymond a chamou. – Está tudo bem, acabou. Eles se foram. Está na hora de limpar a bagunça. – Sarah se levantou e viu que atrás de Raymond estavam: Julia, ainda carregando o bebê loiro e de olhinhos verdes assustados que Helen tinha entregado a ela, Jack, Joey e Eleonora. Sarah se sentia cansada e com dores no corpo, afinal depois de uns quatro crucios no peito não tem quem não se sinta assim, mas se forçou a acompanhar os Adams ainda de pé para "limpar a bagunça". **(N/A: "limpar a bagunça" para os Adams quer dizer apagar o fogo, procurar sobreviventes, entrar em contato com o Ministério e entregar os comensais capturados para os agentes de Azkaban. Só o básico, né?)**

Os Adams foram para o meio da praça e se afastaram de Jack e Joey, que deram as mãos e fecharam os olhos, se concentrando. Em poucos segundos, começou a nevar. Mesmo sendo inverno, nessa noite de natal não tinha nevado, até agora.

_Isso é lindo._ – Pensou Sarah, olhando pro céu. Mesmo o seu poder sendo o fogo, ela amava a neve e o frio. Irônico, não? – _Se o céu não estivesse negro e a vizinhança não estivesse em chamas, seria perfeito._

-Sarah? – Jack chamou, abrindo os olhos mas ainda olhando para o céu. – Você consegue derreter a neve a uns cinco metros antes de atingir o chão?

-Acho que sim. – Disse ela, se aproximando dos dois. Ela abriu os braços e inspirou fundo, seus olhos em chamas novamente. De repente a neve que caía passou a se transformar em chuva, a alguns metros do chão. E pouco a pouco, neve e chuva apagaram o fogo da cidade. Dentro de uns cinco minutos, só sobraram cinzas. Nesse exato momento, um grande grupo de pessoas aparatou bem ao lado dos Adams, que instintivamente apontaram suas varinhas para eles.

_Ótimo. Agentes do Ministério da Magia. Desculpa galera, mas o show já acabou. Por que será que eles só chegam quando nós já acabamos o serviço?_ – Pensou Sarah, abaixando sua varinha ao reconhecer Cornélio Fudge, Emílio Bask **(N/A: criei esse personagem, digamos que ele é o futuro sucessor de Fudge e braço direito dele.)** e Marta Elizabeth Markson, sua tia e a mais nova diretora geral do Ministério da Magia. Junto deles estavam dois ruivos que ela nunca tinha visto e um rosto que só vira nos jornais: Sirius Black. A penúltima edição do Profeta Diário tinha uma foto dele e a manchete: _Ministério decreta a inocência de Sirius Black._

-Vejo que fizeram um excelente trabalho por aqui. – Disse Fudge, sorrindo e olhando em volta. – Pena que não conseguiram impedir o incêndio.

-Me perdoe por ter que dizer isso Cornélio, mas não é exatamente fácil impedir dezenas de comensais da morte de incendiarem o bairro. E olhe que nós somos rápidos. – Disse Eleonora, claramente reclamando da demora do Ministério.

-Pensamos que a Christine fosse prever algo essa noite. Ela pode ver o futuro, não pode? – Emílio disse, com sua voz grave.

-As visões da Christine são focadas naquilo que ela tenta ver. Como ela ia imaginar que sofreríamos um ataque hoje? – Jack disse, claramente irritado.

-Não é hora de discutir sobre isso. – Julia disse. – Então, elas chegaram bem ao Ministério?

-Sim, estão todas bem e em segurança. – Disse Cornélio. – E quanto aos outros Adams?

-Jonh foi estuporado, caiu da vassoura e bateu a cabeça, a Helen está cuidando dele em frente à casa dos Ween. Minha mãe está inconsciente na frente da casa dos Pitt e eu não vi meu pai até agora. – Disse Sarah.

Cornélio pareceu surpreso em vê-la.

-Então, você é Sarah, estou certo?

-Sim.

-E você entrou mesmo para a Ordem de Merlin?

-Entrei, e se não se importar, minha mãe e meu irmão estão morrendo enquanto conversamos então se puder ajudar eu agradeceria.

-Nós vamos ajudar. – Disse o ruivo mais velho. – Sirius vai aparatar com os comensais que vocês capturaram para Azkaban e eu com os feridos para o St. Mungus.

-E você é...? – Perguntou Joey.

-Arthur Weasley. – disse ele cumprimentando a todos com um aperto de mão. – Eu era do Departamento de Assuntos Trouxas, mas fui transferido para o Departamento de Ordens essa semana. **(N/A: mais uma criação minha. O Departamento de Ordens se responsabiliza por todas as Ordens, como a Ordem da fênix e a Ordem de Merlin.)**

-E eu sou Sirius Black, mas vocês já devem saber. – Disse Sirius, também cumprimentando todos. – Sou o mais novo membro do Ministério da Magia, estou trabalhando como auror.

-Ótimo, ótimo! – Disse Marta, apressando a conversa. – E esse é Percy Weasley, filho de Arthur e secretário de Fudge.** (N/A: não sei bem o que Percy é no Ministério, então vou colocá-lo como secretário)** Quanto a mim, vocês já conhecem.

-Fico impressionado de ver o quão simpática você é, minha irmã. – Disse Joey, sarcástico.

-Há-há. Estou morrendo de rir. – Disse Marta sem expressão. – Vamos, movam-se!

-Ela é quem está precisando se mover. Deve ter engordado mais uns cinco quilos desde a última vez que a vimos. – Sussurrou Eleonora no ouvido de Sarah, fazendo-a rir.

Joey e Jack foram ajudar Sirius a aparatar com os comensais capturados, enquanto Eleonora e Julia relatavam a história para Fudge.

-Vou procurar seu pai. Tinha visto ele na rua de trás. – Disse Raymond para Sarah, antes de sumir em meio à fumaça.

-Então... quer ajuda com os feridos? – Perguntou Sarah à Arthur. Ela se sentia cansada, com dores no corpo todo e estava toda molhada, mas ainda assim queria ajudar.

-Você não acha melhor ir direto para o St. Mungus, não?

Sarah riu com o olhar preocupado que o Sr. Weasley lhe lançou. Ela devia estar mesmo um lixo.

-Acho que eu consigo ajudar um pouco.

Eles caminharam na direção de Helen e Jonh.

-Curate! Clean! Curate! – Helen desinfetava e curava os machucados de Jonh com feitiços.

-Pelas meias furadas de Merlin! Você conseguiu pegar Lúcio Malfoy! – Se espantou o Sr. Weasley. – O Ministério tenta pegá-lo há anos!

-Ele mexeu com o meu marido. – Explicou Helen.

-Como ele está? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Me parece melhor. Mas ainda não acordou.

-Vou levá-lo ao St. Mungus e já volto. Procurem por mais feridos na minha ausência. – disse o Sr. Weasley.

Helen e Sarah confirmaram com a cabeça. O Sr. Weasley segurou a mão de Jonh e sumiu num segundo.

-Helen... – Sarah chamou, quase sem voz pelo cansaço. – Minha mãe... os Ween... ela está fraca... vá... lá... – Disse poucos antes de desmaiar de cansaço, largando sua vassoura e varinha no chão.

-É... parece que não vou ter que ir muito longe para encontrar feridos. – Disse Helen, pegando no ombro de Sarah e sua vassoura e varinha com a outra mão. – Você conseguiu Sarah. Bom trabalho.

E dizendo isso aparatou com ela para o St. Mungus.

_**25 de dezembro. Hospital St. Mungus, quarto 202. 09:32**_

Sarah abriu os olhos devagar. Estava se sentindo muito melhor que na noite passada. Ou retrasada? Ou da semana passada? Não fazia idéia. Não sabia onde estava nem por quanto tempo ficou lá. Ao olhar para o teto claro do quarto e aspirar o cheiro de desinfetante e água sanitária se deu conta de que estava numa cama de hospital. Se sentou devagar, ainda sentindo muita dor no peito. Ela estava num dos quartos particulares do St. Mungus, que tinha uma cama, uma TV **(N/A: sim, meus bruxos vêem TV, porém a televisão deles é bem mais moderna que a nossa. É mais fina que uma TV de plasma, mais leve que um livro, a moldura muda de cor de acordo com o ambiente em que se encontra, ela não precisa de suporte, pois fica flutuando onde você a larga e liga, desliga, muda de canal, aumenta ou abaixa o volume e etc. com o controle da mente. Obs: ai como eu queria ter uma dessas. Suspiro.) **uma mesinha de canto com um telefone e um sofá de dois lugares para visitantes. Ela levantou e entrou no banheiro do quarto. Tomou um demorado banho, escovou os dentes, penteou o cabelo e se vestiu com sua roupa que alguém deixou no banco do banheiro: calça jeans escura, camiseta pólo preta e tênis. Assim que voltou para o quarto o telefone que estava na mesa de cabeceira tocou.

-Alô? – Ela atendeu.

-Oi Sarah, bom dia. – A voz da vovó Adams era inconfundível. – O chuveiro desse lugar é mesmo o máximo, não é?

-Como sabe que eu já tomei banho?

-Estou lendo sua mente desde ontem antes da batalha.

-Mas vó...! – Sarah ia protestar.

-Seu pai me pediu. Ah! E aliás, valeu por mandar brasa no Voldemort. Foi melhor do que se você o tivesse estuporado.

-Hahaha, valeu vó. Mas, como estão todos? Onde estão? Tem mais alguém aqui no St. Mungus? E o meu irmão? Acharam meu pai?

-Calma, Sarah! Eu, a Christine, a Ana e a Mary estamos bem, conseguimos sair por pó de flu em dois minutos. Sei irmão ainda está inconsciente porque bateu a nuca muito forte na calçada da rua. Mas não se preocupe, ela está sonhando com dragões brancos nesse momento.

-Vó, você precisa parar de ler a mente das pessoas, está se tornando um hábito.

-Bom, continuando... A Helen, **(N/A: por falar em Helen, esqueci de mencionar que o nome completo dela é Helen Turner Adams, já que ela é casada com o Jonh. E mudando de assunto, o Paul, o Jack e o Joey não são exatamente Adams, mas são como da família, e o Jack e o Joey têm poderes porque nasceram assim, mas o sobrenome deles é Markson. Obs: desculpem-me pelas falhas técnicas.)** o Raymond, a Eleonora, a Julia, o Jack e o Joey estão bem e estão acampados na Rua Áurea tentando reconstruir o bairro.

-Pergunta: como me mandaram roupas se minha casa estava em chamas?

-O fogo só ationgiu o primeiro andar, o segundo está praticamente inteiro. E não se preocupa, a biblioteca está bem.

-Ufa! – Sarah suspirou de alívio. – Mas e meus pais?

-Bom, seu pai foi encontrado na Rua Eféria, desmaiado. Fora o braço quebrado ele está bem. Provavelmente amanhã ele estará junto com os outros no acampamento. E quanto a sua mãe, bom ela está internada no quarto ao lado do seu com o seu pai, que está em observação pó hoje. Eles estão no quarto 201. Pode ir.

-Valeu vó. Tchau. E por favor, pare de ler a minha mente!

-Tá bom, parei. Tchau.

Ao desligar o telefone, Sarah correu para o quarto 201. Bateu na porta e entrou. Esse quarto era bem maior que o dela, e tinha duas camas e dois sofás. Ela viu sua mãe dormindo e seu pai acordado vendo TV. Assim que ela entrou, a TV desligou.

-Oi.

-Oi filha.

-Como se sente? – Perguntou ela, se sentando na beira da cama.

-Bem melhor. Mas meu braço ainda dói. E você?

-Pelo visto melhor que a mamãe. O que ela tem?

-Ela está em sono mágico desde ontem. **(N/A: eu criei o sono mágico: é um estágio em que a pessoa que foi atingida por um feitiço que até hoje só é conhecido pelos comensais adormece profundamente por dias. A pessoa em sono mágico não envelhece, não se suja nem pode ser tocada com as mãos nuas. Ela acorda alguns dias ou horas depois, nunca se sabe, não se lembrando de quem a atacou, apenas de ter caído. O problema é que se a pessoa estiver fraca demais e não acordar em dez dias, ela morre.) **Os curandeiros acham que ela vai ficar bem.

O telefone que estava na mesa de cabeceira no meio das camas tocou.

-Alô? – Paul atendeu. – Aham. Claro. Você tem certeza de que pode cuidar dela? Então está bem. Ela está a caminho.

-Quem era?

-Arthur Weasley. Filha, você vai para a casa dos Weasley hoje.

-Por quê? E os outros?

-Sua irmã e suas primas estão na casa da Marta. Vão passar o resto das férias por lá e depois veremos o que fazer. Já você... Bom, Cornélio conversou comigo depois da batalha e me convenceu de que é melhor pra você ficar na casa dos Weasley antes das aulas, já que é bem mais protegida do que a casa da sua tia.

-E por que eu preciso de proteção extra?

-Bom filha, depois de torrar a cara do Voldemort, ele pode querer te fazer uma visita. – Disse Paul, sério. – Mas se você quiser ficar com a sua tia, eu aviso a Ordem e...

-NÃO! – Sarah não pode não gritar com a hipótese de passar as férias encarando a cara de bunda da tia Marta. Marta Elizabeth Markson era uma mulher com um metro e meio de altura, uns 75 quilos e uma expressão de superioridade no rosto. Era suuuuper pessimista. Aquele tipo de pessoa que quando alguém fala "Que dia lindo!" ela responde "Melhor entrar, acho que vai chover." Ou então: "Marta, você foi promovida!" e ela "Ótimo, mais impostos para pagar." Ou "Olha, meu regime está funcionando, já perdi três quilos!" e ela "Que ótimo! Agora só faltam duas toneladas!" – Eu vou pra casa dos Weasley! Não tem problema nenhum! Até achei o Sr. Weasley muito simpático ontem. – Disse Sarah, deixando bem claro que não iria pra casa da tia.

-Que ótimo. Você tem que ir pra diretoria do hospital agora. Só não me disseram onde fica

-Eu me viro. – Disse Sarah, saindo do quarto. – Se minha mãe acordar, mande um "Oi mãe, adivinha só: eu torrei o Voldemort!" por mim ok?

-Hahaha, pode deixar. Tchau filha.

-Tchau pai.

Os corredores do St. Mungus estavam uma completa zona. Pessoas flutuando em macas, desmaiadas nos braços de outras e com ferimentos graves eram levadas por curandeiros para todas as direções do hospital, indicadas por uma velhinha notavelmente irritada.

-Mande esse para a Ala de Acidentes Graves! Vocês dois naquele corredor à direita! Você aí, pro terceiro andar!

-Com, licença... – Começou Sarah.

-O que é? E você, o que tem? – Disse a enfermeira a examinando com os olhos.

-Bom, nada que eu saiba. Só quero saber onde fica a diretoria do Hospital.

-E quem é você pra querer falar com a diretora?

-Sarah Adams.

A mulher arregalou os olhos diante do nome, arrancou a edição matinal do Profeta Diário das mãos de um homem que estava sentado numa das cadeiras do corredor e o esfregou na cara de Sarah.

-Esta Sarah Adams?

Sarah leu a manchete do jornal.

"_Sarah Adams, a primeira pessoa a fazer Voldemort recuar"_ e logo abaixo uma foto dela lançando a bola de fogo no jato de fumaça negra.

-Quem tirou a foto? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Ninguém sabe. Mas você pode me dar um autógrafo?

-Mais tarde. Eu preciso ir à diretoria agora.

-Está bem, vá ao sétimo andar, no fim do corredor, em frente ao quadro de avisos aos funcionários e diga: Eu fui autorizada a entrar.

-Obrigada. – Sarah passou correndo pelo corredor e subiu pela escada de emergência, para evitar os olhares de quem lia o jornal. Chegou no sétimo andar e parou em frente ao quadro de avisos, que não tinha mais que trinta centímetros.

-Eu fui autorizada a entrar.

O quadro se transformou em uma porta, que se abriu revelando uma sala pequena em que estavam três pessoas.

-Sarah!- Disse Joey. – Como vai a mais nova manchete do Profeta Diário?

-Foi você!

-Claro que fui eu. Tirei uma foto com a máquina que você me deu de natal. Foi bem útil, não?

_Nota mental: nunca mais dar máquinas fotográficas de presente para o Joey no natal._ – Pensou Sarah.

-Muito prazer, meu nome é Marlene Mungus, sou a dona do hospital. – Disse uma mulher alta, magra e ruiva, com uma expressão cansada no rosto.

-O prazer é todo meu. – Respondeu Sarah. – Então, o que eu preciso saber?

-Sarah, você vai para a casa dos Weasley e de lá para a escola. Não pode sair de lá até que te avisemos. Nem mesmo mandar cartas. Voldemort pode estar interceptando o correio. Suas coisas já estão todas lá e eles estão aguardando por você. – Disse Eleonora.

-Minhas roupas?

-Estão lá.

-O dinheiro para os livros, meus uniformes, minha coruja, meu malão?

-Tudo lá... Exceto os uniformes.

-Por quê?

-Você não vai pra Darktos esse ano. – Disse Joey.

-O QUÊ?!

-Darktos não é mais segura. Você vai para Hogwarts essa semana. – Sarah não acreditava na própria sorte.

-Mas se Darktos, com todos os dragões não é mais segura, como Hogwarts vai ser? O que Hogwarts tem de tão protetor?

-Eu. – Disse uma voz rouca e gentil, entrando na sala. Quando Sarah olhou para trás, mal podia acreditar que a voz que ela ouviu pertencia ao maior bruxo de todos os tempos, Alvo Dumbledore.

-Muito prazer, sou o Professor...

-Dumbledore!... Por Merlin! Eu vou mesmo pra Hogwarts? – Sarah perguntou, cumprimentando-o.

-Uma aluna como você será muito bem vinda em Hogwarts. Já está matriculada.

-Eu... eu... – Sarah não sabia o que dizer.

-Deixemos as conversas para mais tarde. Os Weasley estão te esperando. Segure o meu braço. – Comcluiu Dumbledore.

Sarah aparatou para a casa dos Weasley onde foi muito bem recebida. Em questão de minutos se tornou amiga da família e as férias não podiam estar melhores. Harry e Hermione também estavam lá, e também se tornaram amigos dela, em especial Hermione que se tornou sua nova melhor amiga. Uma semana tinha se passado em meio a brincadeiras, jogos de quadribol, partidas de xadrez com Ron (que ela sempre perdia, é claro, ninguém supera o Ron no xadrez) e cantadas que ela levou de Fred, que se mostrou muito a fim dela desde que chegou. Na virada do ano, ela conheceu melhor Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Tonks, sua namorada metamorfómaga. Ela sentia muita falta dos Adams e estava se corroendo de preocupação pela mãe e pela irmã. Pelo menos até hoje.

_**02 de janeiro de 2009, Toca, quarto do Ron, 12:15.**_

-Sua vez Harry. – Disse Ron. Ele, Harry, Hermione, Sarah, Fred, Jorge e Gina estavam sentados no chão de quarto de Ron, jogando o Jogo do Anel. **[N/A: O Jogo do Anel é um jogo que eu criei,de cartas. Tem um monte de cartas que se embaralham sozinhas antes do jogo e um anel para cada jogador. A pessoa que começa o jogo gira uma flecha flutuante (eu substitui a garrafa do verdade ou consequencia por uma flecha flutuante) e a pessoa que a ponta da flecha apontar deve tirar uma carta do monte e fazer a pergunta escrita nele. (Obs: as perguntas variam de pessoa para pessoa, o jogo sempre muda as perguntas das cartas de acordo com a pessoa que deve respondê-las. Essas perguntas podem ser sobre romance, vida pessoal, amigos, família, etc.) Se a pessoa que responder mentir, o anel fica vermelho e solta faíscas e essa pessoa está fora do jogo. Se ela falar a verdade o anel fica verde e solta mini-fogos mágicos (ver capítulo 1 para saber o que são) e a pessoa continua no jogo. Ganha quem ficar por último. Ufa! A maior N/A que eu já escrevi!]**

Harry girou a flecha e essa parou apontando para Jorge.

-Uuuuhhhh! – Todos gritaram na espectativa.

-Harry... - Disse Jorge lendo a carta que tirou. – Você chupa o dedo enquanto dorme?

-Não! É claro!

O anel de Harry ficou verde e o jogo prosseguiu. Jorge girou a flecha, que apontou para Fred.

-E aê, irmão? – Disse Fred, pegando uma das cartas do monte. – Hahaha! Você baba no travesseiro enquanto dorme? – Todos riram com a pergunta do jogo.

-Não vale mentir hein? – Disse Sarah.

-Tá bom, eu babo. – Todos desataram a rir quando o anel ficou verde e a cara de Jorge mais vermelha que os cabelos.

-Sua vez, Fred. – Disse Hermione.

A flecha apontou para Sarah.

-Oi amor! – Disse Fred sorrindo com o canto do lábio e piscando para Sarah.

-Tá bom, Fred! Presta atenção no jogo! – Disse Sarah, ruborizando. – Ai, eu não vou perguntar isso pra ele! – Completou.

-Deixa eu ver... – disse Ron, lendo o bilhete por cima do ombro da Sarah, que estava sentada ao seu lado. – Hahahahha! Você tem que perguntar essa!

-Tá bom. Fred...

-Sim, eu aceito me casar com você.

-Não, seu bobo!... Você tem sonhado comigo ultimamente? – Sarah estava quase tão vermelha quanto o cabelo de Fred.

-Bom... eu...

-É claro que ele sonha! – Disse Jorge. – Eu o escuto dizendo seu nome no meio da noite.

-Oooohhh! – Todos disseram, menos Sarah e Fred, muito vermelhos para falar.

-Desculpe interromper a brincadeira, mas tenho um recado importante para a Sarah. – Disse o Sr. Weasley. – E Molly mandou avisar que o almoço está pronto.

Ao ouvir as palavras mágicas "almoço" e "pronto" os Weasley despararam escada abaixo, seguidos por Harry. Apenas Gina e Hermione se levantaram do chão com calma.

-Homens! – Disseram Sarah, Hermione e Gina juntas, descendo logo em seguida, Sarah mais atrás sendo acompanhada pelo Sr. Weasley.

-As notícias são boas? – Ela perguntou com impaciência. – Como está minha mãe? E meu irmão? E o bairro? Já conseguiram reconstruí-lo?

-Calma Sarah! Sua mãe está bem. Ela acordou hoje de manhã, mas ainda vai ficar por uns dias no St. Mungus para se recuperar.

-Graças a Merlin! – Sarah suspirou de alívio. – E meu irmão?

-Acordou bem na virada do ano. Ele disse alguma coisa sobre dragões serem lindos e dormiu de novo.

-Hahaha, bem a cara do Jonh.

-Os médicos dizem que ele só está dormindo tanto pelo cansaço. Assim que ele acordar, seus tios me avisarão no Ministério. O seu pai está no acampamento, já recuperado do braço e mais de metade do bairro já foi reconstruída com magia. **(N/A: no mundo dos bruxos existem feitiços de reconstrução bem rápidos. Pelo menos no "meu" mundo bruxo.) **– Sua mãe mandou um "Oi filha! É, eu vi no jornal. Dá-lhe Sarah!" mas eu não entendi bem o que significa.

-Hahaha, não se preocupe, coisa dos Adams.

-Ah, é! Sua avó te mandou isso. – Disse ele lhe entregando um pergaminho.

Sarah abriu o pergaminho e leu. O Sr. Weasley desceu para a sala de jantar.

"_Sarah, _

_Depois da manchete do Profeta Diário do dia 25 (que ninguém nunca vai esquecer) você ficou bem famosa aqui na Transilvânia. Seu pai me mandou te vigiar até que você esteja dentro dos portões de Hogwarts. Seus livros de escola estão todos a caminho junto com seu horário de aulas que a McGonagal mandou via coruja. Todos os Adams te desejam um bom começo em Hogwarts. Sua coruja vai chegar hoje. Fique de olho no horizonte._

_Quanto ao seu uniforme, a Christine deu uma checada no seu futuro e já sabe pra qual das Casas você vai, mas como eu sou caduca, esqueci (risada irônica). A Eleonora foi compra todos os uniformes que você vai precisar e mandou pra você. Quando você ler essa carta a Sra. Weasley vai ter os colocado no seu malão. NÃO o abra! Queremos fazer uma surpresa. E a propósito, eu mandei uma edição do Arauto que você precisa ver._ **(N/A: Arauto, que quer dizer mensageiro é um jornal que foi criado em outra fic por outro autor. Só estou reutilizando a idéia. Rita Skeeter, que foi demitida do Profeta Diário, passou a ser dona do Arauto, que publica fofocas e intrigas do mundo mágico que nem sempre são verdade. Obs: da Rita Skeeter pra frente eu inventei.) **

_Beijos,_

_Helga Adams._

Sarah olhando dentro do envelope, viu um jornal dobrado em quatro. O abriu e viu a manchete.

_Arauto, 25 de Dezembro de 2008. Edição nº 325._

_Sarah Adams, uma surpresa para o mundo mágico._ – Dizia a manchete do jornal, seguida por uma foto de Sarah enlaciando um dos três comensais que a atacaram à caminho do seu irmão. A matéria dizia:

_Nessa noite do dia 24 de dezembro, centenas de comensais da morte invadiram o luxuoso bairro da Vinci, na Transilvânia, exatamente na hora dos fogos mágicos. A sorte para os moradores foi que um bem organizado grupo de moradores (estamos investigando a respeito) aparentemente prontos para lutar, batalharam com astúcia e demonstraram uma excelente formação de vôo. _

_Em meio à luta, Você-Sabe-Quem em pessoa apareceu e logo demonstrou interesse em nocautear Sarah Adams, a mais jovem do grupo de batalha. Em meio aos gritos e pessoas correndo desesperadas, cinco comensais foram capturados e todos os moradores saíram sãos e salvos. O que nos deixa a pergunta: não seria esse ataque planejado? A jovem e poderosa Sarah Adams não seria uma nova jogada de Você-Sabe-Quem para desviar a atenção de si próprio? Qual é, meus queridos leitores, para mim está mais que na cara que os Adams querem mudar a fama de mais azarados do mundo para os novos heróis do mundo bruxo. Cabe a vocês escolherem em quem acreditar._

_Até amanhã, Rita Skeeter._

Sarah queimou o jornal com as próprias mãos e transformou as cinzas em um pardal que voou pela janela afora. _Rita Skeeter, me aguarde._ – Pensou ela.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-Eu então lhes apresento a mais nova estudante, Sarah Mary Adams._

_Todo o Salão Principal explodiu em "Ooohs!" e o barulho de pessoas sussurrando preencheu o local._

_Ninguém está te olhando, ninguém está te olhando! – Pensou Sarah, andando até a cadeira de seleção para as Casas. – Tá bem! Todos estão te olhando._

_Ela sentou na cadeira e Dumbledore colocou o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça. O chapéu permaneceu calado por um instante, como se estivesse pensando._

_-Huuum, essa é uma escolha muito difícil de se fazer. – Disse ele. – Você é de uma família de sangue puríssimo, e possui a astúcia ideal de uma sonserina. Porém é corajosa como uma autêntica grifinória. – Os Weasley, Harry e Hermione sorriam pra ela da mesa da Grifinória. – Mas é muito inteligente, é claro, se daria muito na Corvinal, e possui a bondade necessária para entrar na Lufa-Lufa... Então eu acho que você deve ir para..."_

_Capítulo 4 – Hogwarts_

_**31 de janeiro de 2009, Estação de Embarque, plataforma 9 ¾ , 17:55. **_

-Anda Gina! – Exclamou Ron, irritado pela demora da irmã que tinha empacado na porta do trem que partiria para Hogwarts em 5 minutos conversando com Dino Thomas.

-Passa logo, cabeça de fogo! – Retrucou Gina, liberando a passagem para ele, Sarah, Hermione e Harry passarem.

-Eu juro que te escrevo essa semana, Fred! – Disse Sarah pela milésima vez, tentando se soltar do abraço esmagador de Fred e entrar no trem.

-Promete? – Disse Fred em meio aos seus cabelos.

-Prometo! – E dizendo isso, entrou no trem.

_Ninguém vai me reconhecer. Foram só duas matérias nos jornais... Na manhã de natal. Mas já faz tempo e todos devem ter coisas melhores para fazer do que me encarar. _ – Pensava Sarah, não convencendo nem a si mesma.

Assim que ela entrou no trem, se destacou entre os demais, primeiro porque como esse ano o trem partiria quase na hora do jantar, todos os alunos foram orientados a já irem uniformizados para a escola, e como ela era novata, estava vestindo a saia preta da escola, a camisa social do uniforme sem gravata e a capa inteiramente preta, assim como os sapatos. Segundo, é claro, porque ela era famosa na Transilvânia e tinha saído em duas manchetes em pleno natal! Terceiro, por ser a primeira Adams a voltar para Hogwarts depois de anos. Os alunos da Sonserina a olhavam esperançosos e até meio cúmplices, como se soubesses que Adams + Hogwarts = Sonserina.

-Essa aqui está vazia. – Disse Hermione, abrindo a porta de uma das cabines. – Nós vamos nessa.

-Eu vou para a cabine do time de quadribol. – Disse Harry. – E Ron, se quiser entrar pro time, melhor vir comigo.

-Cabine do time de quadribol? – Perguntaram Sarah e Hermione juntas.

-É, no final do ano passado ficou decidido que a cabine para os monitores seria ocupada pelo time nesse ano para decidir quem é o novo capitão e quem está interessado em jogar.

-Todas as Casas decidiram isso? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Não, só a Grifinória. Esse ano, a taça é nossa. – Disse Ron, presunçoso.

-Homens! – Disseram Sarah e Hermione entrando na cabine.

-Então Sarah, pra qual casa você acha que vai?

-Não sei, talvez pra Sonserina, como todos os outros Adams.

-Eu espero que você fique longe da Sonserina. – Disse a voz irritante de Pansy Parkinson, invadindo a cabine.

-Não enche, Parkinson! – Hermione disse, largando a edição do Profeta Diário ao seu lado no banco.

-Parkinson, não é? – Perguntou Sarah. _Deixa comigo._

-Sim, e eu espero honestamente que você tenha o bom senso de não se juntar a nós, sonserinos.

-Posso saber o por quê?

-Os Adams podem ter sido muito bem vindos na sonserina há alguns anos atrás, mas a sua geração está sujando o nome dos Adams prendendo comensais. Uma digna atitude de sangues-ruins. – Disse Pansy, destacando as últimas palavras e olhando fixamente na direção de Hermione, que se mostrou um pouco constrangida e apenas olhou pra janela.

-Pra sua informação – Disse Sarah, se levantando e largando no banco a edição do Arauto que tinha nas mãos. – quem decide pra qual casa nós vamos, chama-se Chapéu Seletor, e ele vai me mandar pra onde eu merecer ficar, não pra onde você quiser, sua idiota. E o seu sangue, mesmo vindo de uma família inteiramente bruxa, vale menos do que o de qualquer pessoa que está dentro desse trem, independente de qual Casa pertença ou vai pertencer. – Nesse ponto da conversa, outros alunos já estavam nos corredores ouvindo atentamente a conversa e comentando entre si. Até a moça do carrinho de doces parou para assistir. – E só pra constar, como é que vai o seu pai? – Terminou Sarah, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Todos do mundo bruxo sabiam que Ken Parkinson foi um dos comensais que a Ordem de Merlin prendeu no natal, inclusive, um dos três que Sarah prendeu. Os Parkinson eram uma família que herdou uma mina de esmeraldas, e Voldemort os ofereceu mais dinheiro ainda se trabalhassem para ele como comensais, e como eles são gananciosos, aceitaram o emprego, encorajados principalmente pela queridinha da família, Pansy Parkinson. – Mande lembranças a ele por mim.

-Ele vai voltar para te visitar em breve. – Disse Parkinson, se corroendo de raiva por dentro.

-Não se preocupe, eu estarei esperando.

Parkinson saiu chutando tudo e gritando com todos que estavam em seu caminho. Sarah fechou a porta da cabine e voltou a se sentar em frente à Hermione, que sorria boquiaberta.

-O que foi aquilo?! – Perguntou, largando outra vez o jornal.

-O quê?

-O quê?! Como o quê? Você acabou com a Parkinson no meio de um trem em movimento, na frente da escola toda e ainda me pergunta o quê? – Disse ela rindo.

-Ninguém mexe com os meus amigos saindo ileso. – Disse Sarah, rindo também. – E aliás, o pai dela me mandou um crucio no peito que doeu por muuuuito tempo. Ela mereceu.

-Ainda acho que foi o máximo!

-Foi mesmo não foi? – As duas começaram a rir juntas se lembrando da cara de besta da Parkinson.

-Rindo do quê? – Perguntou Ron, entrando na cabine, seguido de Harry.

-Você não viu? – Perguntou Hermione. – A Sarah acabou de humilhar a Pansy em pleno expresso de Hogwarts!

-Também não foi assim... – Disse Sarah, ruborizando e fingindo se concentrar no jornal.

-De qualquer forma, vamos acabar sabendo quando chegarmos à escola. – Completou Harry.

-Gente, escuta isso. – Disse Hermione, lendo o jornal. – "Cornélio Fudge, atual ministro da magia, depois do ataque à Transilvânia, que confirmou com todas as letras que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou, está extremamente preocupado com a segurança das escolas, por isso, todas as escolas para bruxos estão novamente sendo guardadas por dementadores, como foi feito há dois anos atrás."

-E lá vamos nós outra vez. – Disse Ron. – Passar o dia inteiro aturando os panos de chão flutuantes nos jardins e nos jogos de quadribol.

-Panos de chão flutuantes? – Perguntou Sarah, rindo, sendo acompanhas por Harry e Hermione.

-É, tenho vários apelidos para eles: saias velhas da Lestrange, sugadores de pia desenvolvidos, Malfoys de mau humor, etc. – Todos desataram a rir e a viagem percorreu assim, entre risos e conversas atoa.

**[N/A: vou explicar como a "minha" Hogwarts vai funcionar:**

**O ano começa em fevereiro, tem férias em julho e em dezembro, como no Brasil.**

**As refeições serão feitas como são no começo do ano, com cada casa na sua mesa e os professores na mesa deles. Acho que esse é o Salão Principal, ou coisa do tipo, mas pra mim vai ser Salão Comunal (local onde pessoas comem juntas, de acordo com o dicionário) e aquele salão de cada Casa que era chamando de Salão Comunal, pra mim vai ser Salão Principal. Imaginem a McGonagal dizendo com aquela voz rouca "Todos os alunos, para os Salões Principais de suas Casas." **

**As aulas serão das 7 às 11:30 da manhã, com um intervalo de 20 minutos as nove e meia para o recreio (mais detalhes sobre o recreio serão mostrados no decorrer da história). Cada aula durará 45 minutos e o intervalo de 5 minutos entre cada aula será para a troca de salas (Hogwarts é grande e as escadas mudam, então calculei uns cinco minutos para a troca de sala.) exceto no último horário, que dura os 50 minutos.**

**As refeições são: café da manhã: das 5 às 6:55, almoço: de 12 às 14, e jantar: de 19 às 21 hs. **

**Todos os alunos devem estar nos Salões Principais de suas casas até no máximo as 21:30. (Obs: imaginem isso com a voz da McGonnagal de novo, fica bem mais legal :D, não reparem, eu fico meio boba às vezes.) A Floresta Proibida, como o próprio nome já diz, é proibida, a não ser que um professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas leve os alunos em uma de suas aulas. Obrigada pela sua atenção.]**

O trem parou e todos desceram. Esse ano eles iam de dedão para a escola, pois as carruagens guiadas por testrálios estavam misteriosamente ocupadas. **(N/A: explicações em breve.)**

Ron e Harry foram conversando na frente, esquecendo totalmente das duas nerds que estavam com eles e começaram a conversar sobre quadribol (pra variar!).

-Nervosa? – Perguntou Hermione à Sarah.

-Apavorada, amedrontada, aterrorizada... Mas fora isso, estou bem.

-Hahaha, não precisa ficar assim, eu me senti do mesmo jeito quando entrei em Hogwarts.

-Pelo menos a sensação é melhor do que a de quando eu entrei em Darktos.

-Por quê?

-A idéia de entrar para uma escola na Groelândia, cheia de alunos mal humorados e nervosos, sem poder sair nem pros jardins porque estão cobertos de neve e dragões não me parecia muito animadora... – Disse ela.

-Não pode ser tão mal assim...

-Juro pelas bermudas floridas de Merlin que era muito pior.

-Merlin usava bermudas floridas? – Perguntou Hermione rindo.

Sarah riu também e assim elas seguiram pra dentro do castelo. Sarah mal podia acreditar que tudo aquilo era real. O estádio de quadribol era milhões de vezes mais legal do que ela tinha pensado, os corredores pareciam não ter fim e os quadros eram bem mais animados do que os de Darktos. **(N/A: por falar em Darktos, as primas da Sarah, Ana e Mary voltaram para lá e a Lilo voltou para a sua escola primária de bruxos, onde eles aprendem matérias normais, como matemática, português, etc.)**

Todos os alunos se encaminharam para o Salão Comunal, minimizando seus malões e os guardando nos bolsos junto com suas corujas. Sarah fez o mesmo e seguiu a multidão. Ao chegar às portas do Salão Comunal, Sarah se sentiu maravilhada com o esplendor do local. Último mês do inverno **(N/A: vocês sabem que no norte do planeta as estações são opostas das nossas, e assim é em Hogwarts, então vou manter assim)** já não nevava mais, mas parece que Dumbledore não ligou muito pra isso, já que do teto do salão caiam delicados flocos de neve que sumiam pouco antes de atingir a cabeça dos alunos. Cada uma das quatro mesas estava decorada de acordo com as cores de cada Casa, e bandeiras com o símbolo das mesmas flutuavam em meio às velas e à neve.

Todos os professores estavam sentados na mesa conhecida pelos alunos como "a mesa do juízo final" porque era lá que os professores os observavam e fofocavam entre si diariamente, fofocas que muitas vezes viravam detenções e pontos as menos para suas Casas.

Duas cadeiras estavam vazias na mesa dos professores, a do diretor e da vice-diretora Minerva, que nesse momento orientava os novatos do lado de fora do salão.

-Atenção, todos vocês! Em fila! Meninos de um lado e meninas do outro. Sr. Stuart, guarde essa varinha!

-Boa noite, Minerva, - Disse Dumbledore, passando pelos novatos e entrando no Salão Comunal. – Sarah, espere aqui, Minerva vai te orientar. – Disse ele dando um de seus típicos sorrisos simpáticos.

Assim que Dumbledore entrou no Salão Comunal, o barulho de conversas cessou e apenas seus passos eram ouvidos. Ele parou em frente à coruja de cobre **(N/A: aquela dos filmes, em que ele faz seu discurso todo começo de ano.) **e falou:

-Meus alunos, sejam bem vindos de volta! Espero que tenham aproveitado as férias. – Um burburinho de negação se espalhou no salão. – De qualquer forma, esse ano será um ano diferente em Hogwarts. Primeiramente, eu gostaria de lhes apresentar nosso mais novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Rick Hamilton. – O professor citado se levantou e acenou para todos. Praticamente todas as garotas suspiraram diante da visão. O professor Hamilton era alto, forte, tinha pele morena clara e cabelos pretos levemente ondulados, que combinavam perfeitamente com seus olhos verdes e seu sorriso encantador.

Depois que o professor voltou a sentar, Dumbledore prosseguiu:

-Continuando... Devido ao esplêndido sucesso do Torneio Tribruxo que ocorreu ano passado, os professores de Hogwarts decidiram, com meu inteiro apoio, que nesse ano haverá um novo torneio, porém apenas em Hogwarts, uma disputa entre as Casas, onde o vencedor ou vencedora do torneio ganhará um prêmio de um milhão e meio de galeões e... – Dumbledore foi interrompido pelos aplausos, assovios e conversas animadas vindas de todos os alunos. Até mesmo Sarah, que estava observando tudo encostada nas portas do Salão, aplaudiu. – Silêncio! – Todos se aquietaram com a voz severa de Dumbledore. – E os vencedores do primeiro e segundo lugar ganharão uma viagem a dois para uma ilha deserta do Caribe, com tudo pago, para a primeira semana das férias de julho. – Os alunos não se conteram e voltaram a gritar, aplaudir e comentar entre si. – Silêncio! – E todos tornaram a se calar. – Serão escolhidos dois alunos de cada Casa, um menino e uma menina, para entrar no torneio. Serão 7 provas, e a cada prova um participante será eliminado. Na sétima prova, os dois participantes restantes não serão informados sobre nada em relação à prova, nem poderão ter ajuda de ninguém. Aquele que trapacear será imediatamente eliminado.

-Oooooh! – Todos do salão fizeram.

-Professor Hamilton, me ajude aqui, por favor. – Disse Dumbledore, se aproximando de um pedestal de pedra, onde no ano anterior estava o Cálice de Fogo, mas agora estava aparentemente vazio. Suspiros foram ouvidos do Salão quando o Prof, Hamilton se levantou e com um aceno de mão, revelou um cálice, antes invisível, no pedestal. Todos do salão fizeram "Ohh!" ao ver que o cálice era bem maior e mais bonito do que o do ano passado. – Este, senhoras e senhores, é o Cálice de Prata. Diferentemente do ano passado, vocês não escolherão se querem ou não participar do Torneio. Esse ano, o Cálice escolherá quem ele acha que deve, e todos os alunos, não importando a idade, estão incluídos em sua lista.

-AÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!! UHUUUU! MERLIN É PAI! – Exclamou a maioria dos alunos, todos os que tinham menos de 17 anos, para ser mais específica.

-O Cálice de Prata foi construído por mim mesmo – Continuou Dumbledore depois que todos se acalmaram – e ele selecionará os alunos que tiverem a maior astúcia, coragem, lealdade e inteligência suficiente para saber lidar com as dificuldades do desafio. Se o cálice escolhê-lo, e você não quiser participar, ele escolherá outra pessoa para te substituir. Tudo o que vocês precisam saber é que esse Torneio não é para fracos nem para pessoas gananciosas. A escolha dos participantes será nessa sexta-feira, na hora do jantar. Espero que todos estejam presentes.

-Ô!

-É claro que eu vou estar!

-Não perco essa por nada na vida! – Exclamaram alguns alunos.

-Agora, gostaria de chamar a Professora Minerva com os alunos que ingressarão no primeiro ano.

-Vamos, todos vocês! Em fila! – Sussurrou a Prof. Minerva para os alunos ansiosos. – Sarah, espere aqui, Dumbledore vai te chamar.

-Tá. – Disse Sarah. A sensação que Sarah sentia era que uma montanha russa estava à toda velocidade dentro do seu estômago, a deixando enjoada.

Engraçado é que todo ano era a mesma coisa com os novatos: eles se agitavam até não dar mais conta do lado de fora do Salão Comunal, mas quando passavam pelas portas e recebiam os aplausos, andavam calados e em fila, como anjinhos.

Durante a cerimônia de escolha de Casas, a maioria dos novatos foi para a Lufa-Lufa, em segundo lugar para a Grifinória, apenas uns cinco foram para a Sonserina e só dois foram para a Corvinal.

-Silêncio! – Disse Dumbledore para a multidão de alunos agitados, sabe-se lá se pelo Torneio, pelos alunos novos, pela ansiedade das aulas começarem ou se pela notícia comprovada de que Voldemort voltou. – Tenho mais a anunciar. – Ele fez uma pausa, olhando fixamente para todos:

- Um dia, um aluno como vocês se sentou nessa mesma sala, na mesa da Sonserina, e para nós parecia ser um aluno normal. Esse aluno cresceu e se tornou um grande bruxo, com muitos seguidores, e hoje ele é conhecido como Lord Voldemort. **(N/A: qualquer semelhança com o sexto filme não é coincidência.)** Há 14 anos ele desapareceu, e no ano passado, no Tornei Tribruxo, ele voltou. Nesse natal, ele invadiu a cidade da Transilvânia, e atacou a todos que viu pela frente. Um grupo de pessoas, membros de uma família conhecida como a mais azarada do mundo bruxo, lutou e prendeu cinco Comensais. Nesse ano, uma pessoa dessa família estudará aqui em Hogwarts, e eu espero sinceramente que ela seja bem recebida.

O Salão se encheu de sussurros e exclamações ansiosas vindas de quem não tinha visto Sarah discutindo com Parkinson no trem. Dumbledore prosseguiu:

-Eu então lhes apresento a mais nova estudante, Sarah Mary Adams.

Todo o Salão Principal explodiu em "Ooohs!" e o barulho de pessoas sussurrando preencheu o local.

_Ninguém está te olhando, ninguém está te olhando!_ – Pensou Sarah, andando até a cadeira de seleção para as Casas. – _Tá bem! Todos estão te olhando._

Ela sentou na cadeira e Dumbledore colocou o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça. O chapéu permaneceu calado por um instante, como se estivesse pensando.

-Huuum, essa é uma escolha muito difícil de se fazer. – Disse ele. – Você é de uma família de sangue puríssimo, e possui a astúcia ideal de uma sonserina. Porém é corajosa como uma autêntica grifinória. – Os Weasley, Harry e Hermione sorriam pra ela da mesa da Grifinória. – Mas é muito inteligente, é claro, se daria muito bem na Corvinal, e possui a bondade necessária para entrar na Lufa-Lufa... Então eu acho que você deve ir para a Corvinal, onde encontrará seus iguais.

Os alunos da Corvinal se levantaram e explodiram em aplausos, e ó agora Sarah podia ver Sean, Carl e Ander, que a olhavam e comentavam sorrindo entre si.

Sarah se levantou e seguiu em direção à mesa da Corvinal, antes olhando para a mesa da Grifinória, onde Harry, Ron, Hermione e Gina sorriam, acenando pra ela. **(N/A: detalhe: olhando da mesa dos professores as mesas das Casas são da esquerda para a direita: Sonserina, Corvinal, Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa.)** Quando Sarah estava chegando perto da sua mesa, algo aconteceu. Seu olhar cruzou com o de um loiro que ela só conhecia por fotos em jornais e cujo pai estava neste exato momento preso em Azkaban por causa de sua cunhada Helen: Draco Malfoy.

O mundo pareceu desaparecer diante de seus olhos, ela não conseguia ouvir nem pensar em nada que não fosse continuar olhando dentro daqueles olhos cinza-azulados, que pareceram ficar mais cinza ainda, quase prateados, enquanto ele olhava pra ela de pé, sem desgrudar o olhar. Os olhos de Sarah ficaram inevitavelmente em chamas, e ela só tinha uma leve consciência disso. Os olhos de Malfoy ficaram de um prateado líquido e brilhante, e ele por sua vez nem ligava pra isso. Horas pareceram ter passado enquanto eles se olhavam, quando Sarah sentiu seu braço ser puxado por Sean, que entrou na frente dela, quebrando o contato visual entre ela e o sonserino.

-Alô? Sarah? Você ta aí?

-Ahm... – Respondeu Sarah, se sentando.

-Seus olhos estão pegando fogo de novo. – Sussurrou Sean. – Eu sei que é irado, mas os outros podem te achar meio estranha sabe, não estamos na Transilvânia.

-Ah, claro. Desculpe. – Sarah fechou os olhos e se concentrou por um minuto. – E agora?

-Castanhos de novo. Normal. E a propósito, parabéns por entrar na Corvinal.

-Valeu. – Disse ela sorrindo.

-Olha só esses dois. – Disse Sean, se referindo aos seus irmãos sentados duas mesas adiante, de frente para eles, que estavam distraídos enfiando bengalas de açúcar nas narinas e nas orelhas. – Parecem dois macacos. Eu sempre disse à minha mãe que eles deviam ir pra um zoológico, mas ela nunca me ouviu. Au! – Carl tinha acabado de mandar uma bengala de açúcar na cabeça de Sean.

-Eu ouvi isso, seu idiota! – Ele berrou da mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

-Carl, tenho uma sugestão de onde você pode enfiar essas bengalas de açúcar, quer ouvir? – Sean gritou de volta.

Sarah estava tão distraída da conversa que nem ouviu o resto do que estava acontecendo. O banco onde ela estava sentada ficava de costas para a mesa da sonserina, e ela tinha certeza de que alguém estava olhando para as costas dela, mas não se atreveu a conferir. Um aviãozinho de papel veio voando magicamente da mesa da grifinória e pousou com classe na frente dela. Ela o desdobrou e leu.

_Sarah,_

_O que foi aquilo com o Malfoy, hein? Você viu os olhos dele? Vocês já se conheciam antes? _

_P.S.: Parabéns por entrar na Corvinal!_

_H.G._

Hermione nem precisava ter assinado o papel, Sarah já conhecia a caligrafia dela há tempos. Escreveu embaixo do bilhete de Hermione, já que ela não tinha pergaminho por perto, só uma pena azul que ganhou por entrar na Corvinal. **(N/A: nova tradição que eu criei: todos os novatos ganham uma pena da cor da sua casa quando entram em Hogwarts.) **

_Hermione,_

_Não aconteceu nada entre eu e o Malfoy. Eu só estava correndo os olhos pela mesa da sonserina e o vi. Sim, eu vi os olhos dele, deve ser a luz de uma das velas que bateu pra ficar prateado daquele jeito. E eu não o conhecia! Ainda nem conheço, pra ser sincera. _

_P.S.: Valeu! :D_

_S.A._

O jantar correu normalmente, bom... Nem tão normalmente, já que todos estavam ansiosos com o Torneio das Quatro Casas. Lá pelas dez, Dumbledore anunciou:

-Atenção! Amanhã, já que é domingo, aproveitem para colocarem a conversa em dia com os amigos e se organizarem para as aulas. Eu recomendo a todos que desfrutem do frescor dos jardins durante a manhã e a tarde, e quando o sol se pôr, retornem ao castelo. Como vocês sabem, temos a visita de dementadores durante esse ano, e eu lhes informo, não é seguro ficar perto de um deles à noite. Mudando de assunto, aqui está o número do dormitório de vocês e a senha para entrar nos Salões Principais, boa noite a todos.

Na frente de cada aluno surgiu um papel indicando o dormitório em que ficariam. Todos deixaram o Salão em direção às suas Casas. Na saída, Hermione arrastou Sarah da confusão:

-E aí, como me explica aquele olhar hein?

-Ah... Nada.

-Nada?

-Não foi nada... Eu tenho que ir. – Disse Sarah e sumiu em meio à multidão de novo, lendo seu pergaminho:

_Salão Principal da Corvinal, terceiro andar, corredor da fonte, Quadro da Mulher-Amarga. Senha: Poção Veritasserum._

_Torre da esquerda, dormitório número 13._

_Fácil de decorar_ – Pensou Sarah. – _O mesmo número da minha casa, do dia do meu registro de nascimento, da minha senha na Ordem de Merlin... Só pode ser perseguição!_

Quando Sarah estava indo em direção às escadas, que mudavam de direção sem parar, uma garota loira entrou subitamente na sua frente:

-Oi! Você é a novata da Transilvânia, né?

-Sou, muito prazer, meu nome é...

-Sarah Mary Adams – Ela a interrompeu. – catorze anos, pele clara, olhos castanhos, um metro e sessenta e quatro, a primeira Adams da história a entrar na Corvinal e...

-Nós já nos conhecemos? – Interrompeu Sarah.

-Já, há exatamente 15 segundos e meio. – Disse a menina, conferindo um relógio de pulso amarelo brilhante, sem ponteiros.

-Relógio interessante.

-Ah, obrigada, meu pai que comprou. Vem comigo, eu te mostro o Salão Principal da Corvinal.

_E eu te mostro o caminho do sanatório._ – Pensou Sarah.

-Como você sabe as horas se não tem ponteiros?

-Mas é claro que há ponteiros, porém eles são duas linhas de zomzóbulos pilares.

-Ah, claro... - _Melhor não perguntar._

-A propósito, meu nome é Luna Lovegood.

-Muito prazer.

As duas subiram dois lances de escadas e chegaram ao terceiro andar, andar em que se encontravam a biblioteca, enfermaria, dormitórios dos professores, a fonte das sereias e outras dezenas de salas restritas a alunos, que só Merlin sabe o que contém. Elas passaram pela fonte onde três sereias de pedra cantarolavam em cima de pedras, penteando seus longos cabelos. Sarah se lembrou de uma das conversas que teve com Hermione nas férias, em que ela contou que o canto das sereias da fonte era mágico para os homens, e os atraíam para a água, por isso não era seguro ficar muito tempo perto da fonte. Muitos alunos que se atrasavam para a aula davam a desculpa de terem se caído na fonte das sereias, e apareciam encharcados na aula. Ela continuou acompanhando Luna e os outros.

Entraram num corredor estreito, sendo seguidas por outros alunos corvinais que iam para o mesmo rumo.

Ao chegarem ao final do corredor, havia um quadro em forma de U invertido, exatamente como uma porta, onde uma mulher magra, altíssima (e nariguda) bailava sozinha no topo de uma montanha, debaixo de suaves flocos de neve.

-Poção Veritasserum. – Disse Luna.

A mulher olhou para eles da montanha, cruzou os braços e virou a cara. A porta se abriu.

_Mulher-Amarga. Agora faz sentido._ – Pensou Sarah, entrando no Salão Principal da Corvinal. O Salão era completamente diferente e mil vezes melhor do que ela tinha pensado. Era majestoso, amplo, com o teto em abóbada e janelas emolduradas em azul e prata. Sofás e poltronas azul-marinho ocupavam o centro do Salão, formando um semi-círculo ao redor da fogueira. Algumas mesas para estudo ficavam espalhadas no patamar mais alto, sobre o maravilhoso piso de mármore. Quadros de grandes gênios como Lord Stevies, Minerva Fowl, Julian McDonald **(N/A: amo muito tudo isso!)** estavam pendurados nas paredes em molduras de quase dois metros. No chão, tapetes bordados em azul e prata deixavam tudo com um ar mais aconchegante. Uma águia de prata passou em rasante sobre a cabeça de Sarah, e subiu até a abóbada do teto onde ficou pairando no falso céu, que parecia não ter mais fim.

_A águia de prata da Corvinal. É mais linda do que me disseram._ – Sarah pensou. Durante as férias na Toca, Hermione, que estava lendo um livro sobre as Quatro Casas, contou para ela sobre essa águia, criada por um dos namorados de Rowena Ravenclaw, que até hoje não se sabe o nome. A águia voa pelo Salão Principal da Corvinal desde que foi criado, e há lendas de que ela deixa cartas para quem realmente precisa delas. Mas isso nunca foi comprovado.

-Abre logo, Sean! – Disse um dos garotos da Corvinal, que estava em meio ao grupo que cercava Sean.

-Então me dêem espaço! – Gritou Sean. – Sarah! Vem ver o que eu ganhei!

Sarah olhou para os lados e, como Luna tinha sumido, foi até uma das mesas, onde Sean abria o presente.

-Quem mandou? – Ela perguntou, se enfiando no meio da multidão.

-_"Filho, faça bom uso. _

_Brad Pit."_ Meu pai!

-É, eu notei. Parece uma vassoura.

Sean abriu o embrulho, que revelou uma vassoura de luxo, de madeira clara e com _Sean Pit_ gravado em prateado na lateral onde devia estar o nome da marca da vassoura. Sean abriu o bilhete e terminou de ler:

-_"Filho, devido ao seu grande sucesso na escola no ano passado, eu e sua mãe estamos te dando essa vassoura, feita sob encomenda. Ela chega a atingir 300km por hora, tem um Ipod embutido, com direito a caixa de som nas laterais traseiras, e uma TV 29 em forma de holograma que é projetada do cabo, e vem com um Play Station 9 com três controles. Ah! Esqueci de mencionar que ela fica invisível. Ela funciona com comando de voz. A marca dela é Sean Pit (hahahaha)._

_P.S.: Sua mãe ta me forçando a falar que ela te ama. Então: Filho, mamãe te ama. _

_Brad Pit._

-Vai testar agora? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Vai Sean!

-Testa cara, deve ser o máximo!

-Se você não testar eu testo! – Exclamaram alguns dos que o cercavam.

-Tá bom, atendendo a pedidos, eu vou testar. – Disse Sean, montando na vassoura enquanto os outros abriam uma das janelas. – Hum, se é controlada pelo pensamento então é só falar vaaaAAAAA! – E tentando dizer vai, ele saiu em disparada pela janela, sob aplausos e gritos.

-E ele será conhecido como... Sean. – Disse Sarah, indo em direção às escadas da esquerda. Alguns andares depois, ela chegou ao quarto número treze. Abriu a porta e entrou.

-Sarah! – Disse Luna. – Estamos no mesmo quarto!

-Que bom! – _Pode ser divertido._

-Oi, meu nome é Cho Chang. – Disse uma japa, a cumprimentando e voltando a arrumar sua cama. – Você é Darah Adams, né?

-Sarah... Sarah Adams.

-Só sobrou aquela cama perto da janela, Sarah. – Disse a última menina do quarto. **(N/A: só pra vocês terem uma idéia, o quarto era quadrado, duas camas na esquerda e duas na direita, as da esquerda frente a frente com as da direita, e com um armário e uma mesa de cabeceira de cada lado de cada uma das camas, com uma enorme janela ao fundo. A cama que a Luna pegou é a do fundo do lado esquerdo e a Chang a outra do lado esquerdo.)** – Meu nome é Dakota Fening. – Completou a menina extremamente loira, de olhos azuis e sorriso simpático, que ocupou a cama da frente da de Chang.

-Muito prazer. - Disse Sarah a cumprimentando e indo até a última cama restante, que ficava na frente da de Luna. Abriu seu malão e começou a colocar suas coisas no armário e na mesinha de cabeceira. – Cadê o Ted? ** (N/A: sim, coruja com nome de urso.) **– Perguntou Sarah, olhando para a gaiola e sentindo falta da sua coruja cinzenta de olhos azuis.

-Sua coruja? No corujal, com as outras. Esse ano Dumbledore ordenou que todas as corujas ficassem no corujal, elas sujavam muito o quarto. – Disse Dakota.

Quando estava mexendo no malão, Sarah viu no fundo um embrulho com seus uniformes e um bilhete preso a ele com a caligrafia da vó:

" _E aê, Sarah?_

_Quando você pegou esse bilhete eu me desliguei da sua mente. É livre para pensar agora. E, a propósito, parabéns por entrar na Corvinal, a primeira Adams da história, hein? Seu pai mandou falar que o bairro já foi reconstruído e que a casa está nova em folha. _

_Mudando de pau pra cavaco, aparentemente Voldemort deu uma pausa para retocar a maquiagem, então não estamos prevendo ataques para um futuro próximo. Traduzindo: relaxa e aproveita a escola. A Christine me contou sobre as novidades de Hogwarts,, inclusive dos dementadores. Obedeça aos conselhos de Dumbledore e fique longe deles (com voz séria). _

_P.S.: Nós ainda não podemos mandar cartas. Sinto muito._

_Abraços, _

_H. Adams"_

Ao terminar de ler o bilhete ele se desfez em suas mãos se transformando em purpurina que formou a frase: _Despedida gay!_ e saiu voando pela janela. _Bilhete de uma lida._ – Concluiu Sarah. **[N/A: bilhetes de uma lida se transformam no que a pessoa que escreveu quiser depois da primeira lida (óbvio).] **_"Despedida gay!", bem coisa da minha vó mesmo._

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_As mesas são para dois alunos, então quero um aluno de cada casa nelas."_

_Sarah se despediu de Sean e foi sentar ao lado de Hanna, mas foi impedida por Snape:_

_-Adams, você fará dupla com o Sr. Malfoy até o final do ano._

_-Mas professor eu... – Disseram Sarah e Malfoy juntos._

_-Não pedi a opinião de vocês. – Concluiu Snape, voltando para sua mesa._

_Eu mereço! – Pensou Sarah."_

**(N/A: dedico esse capítulo ao Pablo, que foi minha fonte de inspiração para criar o Sean. Pablo, ta aí sua vassoura. Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo)**

**Bjs.**

**Sarah M. Adams**

_Capítulo 5 – Parceiros_

_Sarah estava correndo pela Floresta Proibida a toda velocidade, como se sua vida dependesse disso, pensando bem, com Voldemort e seus comensais correndo atrás dela, talvez dependesse mesmo._

_Seus pulmões ardiam e sua garganta estava queimando, mas ela não conseguia parar, não podia parar. Em meio à correria, alguém se aproximava dela, pulando as raízes expostas das árvores, porém o som dos passos parecia vir na direção dela do norte, e não do sul, de onde os comensais vinham. Sem ter tempo de pensar em mudar de rumo, e muito concentrada em não tropeçar nas raízes das árvores, ela trombou com a figura que vinha correndo do norte e ambos caíram no chão._

_-MALFOY?! – Disse Sarah, quando conseguiu se sentar. Sua sobrancelha sangrava com a batida e suas pernas tremiam pelo esforço, a musculatura do corpo toda dolorida._

_-Hein? – Disse Draco Malfoy, ainda meio tonto pelo encontrão e arfando pela corrida. – ADAMS?! O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_-Plantando batatas! – Ironizou ela. – Estou fugindo de Comensais da Morte! E você?_

_-Colhendo flores! – Ele também ironizou. - Eu estava... Ah! – Disse Draco, tapando a boca de Sarah com uma mão e a puxando pela cintura com a outra para detrás da primeira árvore que viu. _

_Nesse exato momento, Voldemort parou com sua tropa no exato local onde eles estavam antes, caídos._

_-Ela deve ter seguido em frente. – Disse Goyle._

_-Ah é... Claro. Seu idiota! Então porque ela teria parado no meio do caminho? Pra plantar alface? – Disse Voldemort._

_Não, batatas. – Pensou Sarah._

_-Vamos nos dividir em três grupos. – Completou Voldemort. – Belatriz, você vem comigo pro norte, o resto se divida em dois grupos, um vai pra leste e o outro para oeste. VÃO! – E dizendo essas delicadas palavras, Voldemort seguiu para o norte e os comensais se dividiram e seguiram para onde deviam._

_Crab parou por um momento ao passar ao lado da árvore onde Draco e Sarah estavam escondidos olhando ao redor e..._

_Sarah e Draco prenderam a respiração..._

_... Pegou um bolinho de abóbora do bolso, deu uma dentada e seguiu em frente. Assim que os comensais estavam a uma distância segura, Draco soltou Sarah e ambos soltaram o ar prendido, em um longo suspiro._

_-Foi por pouco. – Disse Sarah, se sentando encostada na árvore. _

_-Hahahaha, tinha que ser o Crab pai mesmo... – Disse Draco, deixando seu corpo escorregar e se sentando ao lado de Sarah. _

_-Então, onde estão as flores? – Perguntou Sarah sorrindo._

_-Que flores?_

_-As que você estava colhendo antes de me ver._

_-Há-há. – Disse ele irônico. – Eu estava atrás de alguém que... Ah, você não vai entender, eu nem te conheço direito!_

_-Pode falar... Eu sou uma boa ouvinte._

_-Alguém estava me chamando... Gritando meu nome, especificamente. Era você?_

_-Não, eu estava meio ocupada tentando respirar... Que árvore é essa? – Perguntou Sarah olhando para cima e se deparando com uma imensa árvore, que começou a agitar seus galhos, como se estivesse acordando de um sono profundo. _

_-Ai, meu Merlin! – Sussurrou Draco, depois de olhar para a árvore, puxando Sarah pelo braço para saírem de lá agachados. – Não faça movimentos bruscos e me siga._

_-Olha, temos que conversar sobre isso de você ficar me puxando para os cantos! – Sarah disse, também sussurrando. _

_-Sshh! Discutimos isso mais tarde. – Respondeu Draco, ainda a arrastando de perto da árvore._

_Porém, como ele estava andando de costas, não viu a raiz enorme da árvore que estava bem atrás do seu pé. Resultado: tropeçou e caiu gritando como uma garotinha e puxando Sarah junto na queda. Essa caiu de costas ao seu lado e bateu a cabeça na raiz. _

_-AI! - Ambos exclamaram._

_-Malfoy, sua besta quadrada! Não olha pra onde anda não?_

_-Sarah, cuidado! – Disse Malfoy, pouco antes de girar para o lado evitando que um galho da árvore acertasse sua cabeça. Sarah gritou com o susto e girou para o lado oposto de Malfoy, se levantando e ajudando ele a se levantar. _

_-QUE ÁRVORE DOIDA É ESSA?! – Ela gritou, pulando e se abaixando para desviar de mais galhos que tentavam atingi-los. _

_-Eu tenho noventa e... – Draco foi interrompido por uma galho que acertou sua barriga, e como ele não tinha muitas opções, se agarrou ao galho, ficando pendurado nele e sendo levado pelo mesmo._

_-MALFOY! – Gritou Sarah, pouco antes de um galho acertar suas pernas e ela cair de costas no chão, pela terceira vez naquela noite. Assim que conseguiu se levantar ficou a espera de um dos galhos._

_Isso é loucura Sarah. – Disse o lado racional do seu cérebro. – Eu sei. Mas eu sou uma Adams, coisas loucas e completamente sem sentido acontecem comigo o tempo todo. – O lado irracional respondeu._

_Sarah se agarrou ao primeiro galho que passou, tomando uma pancada no estômago e girando um pouco atrás do galho em que Malfoy estava. _

_Ainda bem que eu não jantei direito. – Pensou Sarah,sentindo seu estômago se remexer enquanto rodava, tentando alcançar a perna de Malfoy para puxá-lo._

_-SARAH?!_

_-NÃO, O PAPAI NOEL! HO HO HO!_

_-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO... AI!... AQUI?_

_-TENTANDO... AI!... TE PUCHAR PRA BAIXO! - Eles conversavam aos gritos._

_-SOBRE A ÁRVORE... AI!... EU TENHO NOVENTA E NOVE POR CEEEEENTO! – Disse Draco enquanto foi lançado ao chão._

_-MALFOY!_

_-NÃO SE PREOCUPE, EU ESTOU BEM! – Gritou ele de volta, caído no chão._

_-QUE ÁRVORE É ESSA?!_

_-EU TENHO NOVENTA E NOVE POR CENTO DE CERTEZA DE QUE É UM SALGUEIRO LUTADOR!_

_-E O QUE EU FAÇO AGORA?!_

_-VOU TENTAR TE TIRAR DAÍ! – Berrou Draco de volta, tentando encontrar sua varinha._

_-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! – Gritou Sarah, vendo que outro galho vinha na sua direção como se fosse lhe dar um soco. _

Sarah acordou aos gritos no dormitório feminino número 13 da Corvinal. Se sentou ofegante e tentou se situar.

-Você estava sonhando com o quê? – Perguntou Luna com uma expressão impassível, sentada com as pernas cruzadas na cama em frente à de Sarah.

-Ahn?... Não sei bem... – Disse Sarah, ainda arfando. – Não me lembro. – Mentiu ela. Sarah se lembrava exatamente de tudo o que tinha sonhado. Tinha sido o sonho mais nítido que ela já teve, mas preferiu não contar nada a ninguém.

-Às vezes eu também me esqueço do que sonho. – Disse Luna olhando para a janela, pensativa.

-Quantas horas são? – Perguntou Sarah, se levantando e começando a arrumar sua cama. Luna olhou no seu estranho relógio amarelo.

-São exatamente 9 da manhã.

-A Cho e a Dakota já desceram?

-Já, elas desceram lá pelas oito. Acho melhor você se apressar ou perdemos o café da manhã, e eu estou com fome. **(N/A: esqueci de mencionar que aos sábados e domingos o café da manhã é servido das 7 às 10. As outras refeições são servidas no horário normal.)**

-Valeu por me esperar. – Disse Sarah sorrindo.

-Não tem de quê. – Respondeu Luna se levantando. Nesse exato momento, uma coruja amarela enorme entrou voando de ré pela janela, deixando uma carta na cama de Sarah, virando-se de costas para a janela e saindo de ré outra vez.

-Hahahahahahahahaha! – Sarah não pode deixar de rir com a cena. – Que coruja é essa?

-É a coruja do meu pai. – Disse Luna. – Seu nome é Sunny.

-Ah... É pra você. – Disse Sarah a entregando a carta deixada por Sunny.

-É do meu pai. – Luna abriu a carta e começou a lê-la.

-Me desculpe pela curiosidade, mas por que a Sunny voa de costas?

-Ah, ela faz isso desde que a compramos. O senso de direção dela é meio invertido, por isso ela deixou a carta na sua cama, e não na minha.

-Ah... Entendi. _Estou surpresa que ela tenha acertado o quarto._ – Pensou Sarah enquanto pegava uma roupa no armário e uma toalha. – Onde ficam os banheiros?

-No último andar da torre tem três banheiros. Eu recomendo o da direita. Tem menos nargolês. – Disse Luna, pegando alguma coisa na gaveta da sua mesa de cabeceira. – Vou responder à carta a caminho do corujal. – Disse ela saindo do quarto com um pergaminho e uma pena na mão. – Te vejo no Salão Comunal.

-Tá. Tchau._ O que diabos são nargolês?_ – Pensou Sarah.

Sarah pegou tudo o que precisava pra tomar banho e foi em direção aos banheiros.

_Quantos andares de dormitórios femininos da Corvinal tem nessa torre?_ – Pensou ela, depois de uns dez andares de subida.

Ao sair do banho, Sarah viu um armário onde estava escrito ROUPAS SUJAS. O abriu e viu que não era um armário, e sim um buraco enorme que ia para baixo, como se fosse um poço de elevador. Leu o bilhete que estava pregado ao lado do armário.

"_Compartimento para roupas sujas. Ao jogar suas roupas aqui, elas serão levadas para a lavanderia e estarão de volta no seu armário em 24 hs. As roupas são identificadas por magia. Não nos responsabilizamos por outras coisas que forem jogadas aqui como: ipods, dinheiro, papéis, brincos, objetos pessoais, etc."_

Sarah jogou suas roupas sujas no armário e se trocou. Enquanto estava escovando os dentes e penteando os cabelos, ouviu uma conversa de duas meninas, vinda do lado de fora do banheiro.

-Então é verdade?

-Absoluta. Eu vi os dois brigando nos jardins ontem depois do jantar.

-Então quer dizer que Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson terminaram de vez o namoro?! Mas eles namoram desde o segundo ano!

-É a vida. Eu ouvi com todas as palavras ele falando que o namoro deles já não estava mais funcionando, mas que eles poderiam continuar amigos e tal...

-E ela?

-Pelo que eu vi berrou alguma coisa sobre ele ser um idiota e saiu pisando duro.

-Então quer dizer que temos chance de agarrar o loiro? Eu vou lá agora!

-Nem vem! O Malfoy vai ser só meu!

_Isso! Vão lá dar em cima do loiro, suas bestas. Pelo pouco que conheço da Parkinson ela vai matar as duas e queimar os corpos._ – Pensava Sarah, saindo do banheiro e descendo até o seu dormitório. Ao chegar lá, guardou a bolsa com suas coisas de banho no armário e quando estava saindo ouviu um pio.

_Xuxa? Pensei que não pudéssemos mandar cartas._ – Pensou Sarah ao ver a coruja rosa florescente de sua vó em cima da sua cama com uma carta no bico. Xuxa deixou a carta e saiu pela janela voando desengonçada. Sarah abriu a carta e leu.

"_Sarah,_

_TÁ LIBERADO! TÁ TUDO LIBERADO! (LIBEROU GERAL!)_

_(Voltando a ficar séria.) As cartas foram liberadas. Voldemort não está interceptando os correios como pensávamos. Ele parece ter sumido de vez. Agora vamos às notícias do dia:_

_(Musiquinha de entrada do Jornal Nacional.)_

_Sua tia Christine não está conseguindo ver o futuro de Voldemort nem de nenhum dos comensais. (Parece que eles melhoraram muito em Oclumência.) _

_Seu pai mandou avisar que a Ordem de Merlin fará uma reunião no próximo sábado na Toca, com a Ordem da Fênix e todos os membros devem comparecer, inclusive Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, que também receberão uma carta. Mandaremos alguém para te buscar. _

_Sua irmã já bateu em cinco colegas de escola e as aulas nem mesmo começaram! Mas não se preocupe, todos eles ficaram bem depois de uma noite na enfermaria._

_Suas primas mandaram recados:_

_Ana mandou dizer: "UHUUUUU! É isso aí Saraaaahh! Vai, vai Corvinal!". Mary Anna mandou dizer "Parabéns por entrar na Corvinal e me mande fotos de Hogwarts."_

_Todos os outros familiares mandaram dizer um "Oi!". _

_Tenham uma boa noite e até amanhã. (com a voz da Fátima Bernardes.)_

_P.S.: Vovó te ama. :D_

_H. Adams_

Sarah guardou a carta na mesa de cabeceira e desceu para tomar café. Ela achou os corredores de Hogwarts ainda mais bonitos iluminados com a luz do dia. Entrou no Salão Comunal, agora quase vazio. Viu que na mesa da Corvinal, Sean dormia de cara no prato. Se sentou ao seu lado.

-Bom dia, Bela Adormecida! – Disse Sarah se servindo de suco de abóbora.

-Ahn? Quem? Cuma? – Disse Sean acordando assustado e limpando o cereal da cara.

-Hahahaha, cansado? – Perguntou Sarah passando geléia em uma torrada.

-Ah, você não faz idéia! Ontem eu voei até onde Merlin perdeu as meias e voltei!

-A vassoura é boa?

-Excelente! Ainda nem tive tempo de testar tudo. Vou lá agora.

-Então tchau.

-Oi... Sarah né? – Perguntou um menino de cabelos pretos lisos e óculos quadrados, se sentando ao lado dela.

-Sou. E você é...?

-Steve Wizard. Sexto ano. – Disse ele cumprimentando-a. – Gostando de Hogwarts?

-É bem legal. Darktos não chega aos pés desse lugar.

-Sei como é. Estudei lá até o terceiro ano. Detesto aquele lugar!

-Te entendo. Por que nunca te vi lá?

-Eu já te vi lá. Você sempre estava na biblioteca lendo ou escrevendo alguma coisa.

-Hahaha, então você já me conhece bem.

-Sabe, nós já conversamos antes. Bem, se é que podemos chamar aquilo de conversa.

-É mesmo? Quando?

-Você estava andando pelos corredores lendo _"Um Amor Para Recordar"_** (N/A: não sei se o filme é baseado em um livro, mas vamos fazer de conta.)** quando eu trombei em você e nós dois caímos no chão. Aí eu disse "Foi mal!" e você sorriu e falou "Tudo bem.". Bom... Foi isso.

-Que memória hein? Eu não consigo me lembrar nem o que eu almocei ontem!

-Hahaha, tenho que ir. O Salão Comunal vai fechar em cinco minutos. Eu se fosse você corria. – Disse ele saindo do Salão.

Sarah passou o resto da manhã conversando com Hermione e as duas montaram um programa de estudo, porque como seria ano dos NOMs, elas tinham que estar preparadas. À tarde ela foi aos jardins e ela, os Weasleys, Hermione e Harry jogaram Detetive e O Jogo da Vida por horas. Às cinco da tarde ela respondeu à carta da avó:

"_Vó,_

_Valeu por me avisar da reunião. Pelo amor de Merlin não mande o meu irmão me buscar de dragão! Nem a Helen! Como você já sabe, eu odeio dragões._

_Mudando de assunto, mande "Ois!" para todos por mim e avise a Lilo que ela não precisa bater nos coleguinhas! Se não gosta deles, diga pra ela comer só as batatas! _

_P.S: Também te amo!_

_S. Adams"_

Sarah estava no corujal procurando por Ted que não atendia ao seu chamado.

-Ted! Ted!

-Esse Ted aqui? – Perguntou Draco Malfoy, lhe entregando a coruja que estava pousada no seu ombro. – Devia cuidar melhor das suas coisas! Sua coruja estava me atormentando no meu dormitório à tarde toda! – Disse ele nervoso.

-Primeiramente, oi, muito prazer, Sarah Adams. – Disse ela estendendo a mão para ele que continuou imóvel olhando-a com cara de bunda. – Em segundo lugar, eu não mandei minha coruja te atormentar, na verdade eu nem a tinha visto desde quando cheguei aqui.

-Não me interessa saber o que você fez ou deixou de fazer. – Disse ele dando as costas e indo em direção ao castelo.

_Agora eu entendi porque Ron o comparou com um dementador. A cara de bunda dele é bem parecida com a de um. Além da simpatia, é lógico._ – Pensou Sarah.

-Ted, entregue essa carta lá em casa, no quarto da vó, ok? – A coruja piou, afirmando. – Então tchau. – A coruja partiu num vôo gracioso de volta para casa.

_Esse Malfoy não parece nada com o Malfoy que eu sonhei. Aquele falou bastante._ – Pensou Sarah, voltando pro castelo.

Sarah demorou para pegar no sono, e ao dormir foi atormentada por sonhos confusos, embaçados, onde ela fugia de comensais e sabia que Malfoy estava por perto, mas dessa vez não conseguia alcançá-lo.

"_Porque eu seeeei que eu te amooooooo! Porque eu seeeeei que eu te queeeeroooo!"_** (N/A: imaginem a música cantada por uma mulher escandalosa e rouca.)**

Sarah acordou assustada com o barulho irritante que vinha do despertador de Cho, um relógio em forma de coração com asinhas que voou pelo quarto fazendo um barulho horrível.

-QUE DROGA É ESSA?! – Perguntou Dakota, irritada com o despertador que a rondava.

_Nota mental: nunca acordar a Dakota de manhã._ – Pensou Sarah.

-É meu despertador novo. – Disse Cho. – O Simas que me deu. – Suspirou, pegando o despertador e desligando-o.

-Eu adorei a música. – Disse Luna sorrindo enquanto arrumava a cama.

-Que música era aquela? – Perguntou Sarah, enquanto observava Dakota quase quebrar o próprio armário enquanto pegava o uniforme.

-A nova música da banda "As Mal-Amadas". – Chama-se Porque Eu Sei Que Eu Te Amo. – Disse Cho.

_Uma música dessas tinha que vir da banda As Mal-Amadas mesmo._ – Pensou Sarah, se levantando.

**[N/A: vou colocar o horário da Sarah aqui para vocês não ficarem boiando sobre as aulas.**

**Segunda: Poções, Poções, Herbologia, Feitiços e Astronomia.**

**Terça: Herbologia, Transfiguração, Poções, Feitiços e DCAT (Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas). **

**Quarta: Transfiguração, DCAT, Feitiços, HDM (História da Magia) e HDM.**

**Quinta: HDM, Transfiguração, DCAT, Astronomia e Astronomia.**

**Sexta: Herbologia, Poções, HDM, Tranfiguração e Feitiços.**

**Vou contar também com quem a Corvinal terá as aulas:**

**Com a Grifinória: Herbologia e Astronomia.**

**Com a Lufa-Lufa: Feitiços.**

**Com a Sonserina: DCAT, Poções, Transfiguração e HDM.**

**Obrigada pela sua atenção novamente. :D ]**

Sarah entrou na sala de poções tentando não chamar a atenção. A sala de poções era conhecida na escola como o ninho das cobras, já que Snape, diretor da Sonserina, era professor e dono da sala há anos, além da sala ser nas masmorras, terra natal dos sonserinos. Ao entrar reconheceu Hanna, sua vizinha, filha dos Ween, da sonserina, que acenou para ela.

Ela podia ver que no fundo da sala, sentando de modo a ocupar os dois lugares do banco, Draco Malfoy a olhava com indiferença. Retribuiu o mesmo olhar.

Sean acenou para ela de uma das mesas da frente e ela foi se sentar com ele. Assim que se sentou, ouviu o baque surdo das portas se batendo quando Snape passou por elas.

-Bom dia. – Disse ele olhando para os sonserinos, que estavam sentados no fundo da sala. – Ele passou pela mesa onde Sarah e Sean estavam sentados, lançando um olhar de desprezo aos dois.

-Quero deixar bem claro como minhas aulas vão funcionar este ano. As mesas são para dois alunos, então quero um aluno de cada casa nelas.

Sarah se despediu de Sean e foi sentar ao lado de Hanna, mas foi impedida por Snape:

-Adams, você fará dupla com o Sr. Malfoy até o final do ano. – Disse Snape sorrindo maldosamente. Ele deve ter notado a troca de olhares odiosos quando entrou na sala.

-Mas professor eu... – Disseram Sarah e Malfoy juntos.

-Não pedi a opinião de vocês. – Concluiu Snape, voltando para sua mesa.

_Eu mereço!_ – Pensou Sarah, indo se sentar com o Malfoy idiota no fundo da sala.

-Eu espero que você seja boa em poções, porque eu sou ótimo e não quero ficar para trás na matéria por causa de uma Adams. – Sussurrou Malfoy, começando a copiar a matéria que o Snape estava passando no quadro.

-É sempre bom conversar com você, Malfoy. E não se preocupe, mesmo detestando poções eu me dou muito bem nessa matéria todos os anos, só não tenho muita sorte com parceiros. – Respondeu Sarah, sem tirar os olhos do caderno enquanto copiava a matéria.

-Esse ano eu é que não tive sorte. A última coisa que eu queria na vida era ter que passar o ano ao seu lado como parceiros em Poções.

-Posso saber o que é que você tem contra mim, afinal? – Perguntou Sarah, irritada.

-Você é uma Adams. – Disse ele como se isso já explicasse tudo.

-Uau! Descobriu isso sozinho ou precisou de ajuda?

-Os senhores vão calar a boca ou vou precisar expulsá-los? – Perguntou Snape.

Sarah e Malfoy permaneceram em silêncio até o final dos dois horários de poções. Quando a aula acabou, Snape dispensou a turma.

-Adams, Malfoy, vocês ficam.

_Pelas ceroulas freadas de Merlin! O que é que ele quer agora?_ – Pensou Sarah, se aproximando da mesa do professor.

-Não gosto de conversas durante a minha aula. – Começou Snape. – Normalmente eu daria detenções aos dois, mas hoje vou fazer uma exceção.

Sarah e Malfoy suspiraram de alívio.

-Vocês serão parceiros em todas as aulas que a Corvinal e a Sonserina têm juntas.

-O QUÊ?! – Malfoy perguntou. – Eu não vou! Prefiro ter detenções pelo resto do ano!

-Não pedi a sua opinião. – Disse Snape.

_**Salão Comunal de Hogwarts, mesa da Corvinal, 20:00 hs.**_

-Então vocês será parceira do Malfoy durante o resto do ano? – Perguntou Sean pela milésima vez.

-Vou Sean! Já disse que vou!

-Como você pretende suportá-lo?

-Não sei...

-Cá entre nós... Ele é insuportável. – Disse Steve, que tinha começado a andar com Sean. Os dois eram bem parecidos: altos, musculosos (Merlin abençoe o quadribol!), tinham os mesmos interesses, etc.

-Atenção a todos! – Disse Dumbledore se levantando acompanhado por Samantha Rivers **(N/A: sabem aquela professora de vôo que deu aula no primeiro ano? Eu não lembrava o nome dela então inventei. Detalhe: ela é a coordenadora dos jogos de quadribol e juíza dos mesmos.) **– Já temos os nomes dos capitães dos times de quadribol desse ano. – O Salão inteiro aplaudiu e "Uhus" foram ouvidos ao verem quatro pergaminhos com o resultado da votação nas mãos de Samantha.

-Os novos capitães são... – Começou Samantha, abrindo o pergaminho dourado. – Do time da Lufa-Lufa: Córmaco McLagen **(N/A: sim, aquele que paquera a Hermione no sexto filme.)**

A Lufa-Lufa inteira aplaudiu, algumas garotas com um entusiasmo a mais, provavelmente as fãs de McLagen. Ele foi até Samantha e recebeu um colar prateado com o medalhão da Lufa-Lufa, dourado e negro, com o texugo da Lufa-Lufa segurando um balaço.

-Do time da Grifinória: Harry Potter. – Mais aplausos, suspiros e gritos de "Harry é o nosso rei" foram ouvidos da mesa da Grifinória. Harry recebeu um colar semelhante ao de Córmaco, porém nas cores vinho e ouro, e com o leão da Grifinória segurando o taco de beisebol na boca.

-Do time da Sonserina: Draco Malfoy. – A Sonserina inteira se levantou e aplaudiu, inclusive a maioria das meninas das outras Casas, que aplaudiam e gritavam entusiasmadas. O medalhão do colar de Draco tinha uma cobra na frente dos três aros, em posição defensiva, e era verde e prata.

-E do time da Corvinal: Sean Pit. – A Corvinal inteira explodiu em aplausos e gritos enquanto Sean se levantava e ia até a professora Samantha.

-Dá pra crer que o Sean ganhou? – Perguntou Sarah a Steve.

-Dá pra crer... Eu votei nele.

-Você não estava concorrendo?

-Não esse ano. Eu fui capitão ano passado. Esse ano eu não quero tanta responsabilidade... Até porque, esse ano o Sean estava concorrendo... E eu seria humilhado na votação.

-Hahahaha. Entendi.

O medalhão do colar que Sean ganhou era prata e azul, com a águia da Corvinal segurando o pomo de ouro no bico.

Depois que os novos capitães voltaram às suas mesas, Samantha anunciou:

-Os testes para quem quiser entrar nos times serão amanhã. O da Lufa-Lufa será às 13 hs, o da Grifinória às 14, o da Sonserina às 15 e o da Corvinal às 16. Boa sorte a todos.

_Entrar pro time de quadribol... Huuum, pode ser interessante._ – Pensou Sarah.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_Os alunos enlouqueceram no Salão Comunal. _

_-Acalmem-se todos! – Ordenou Dumbledore. – E parabéns aos representantes da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. Nos falta agora saber os dois últimos participantes do Torneio das Quatro Casas._

_Todos do salão olhavam ansiosos para o Cálice de Prata, que alterou a cor de suas chamas para azul dessa vez._

_-E os representantes da Corvinal no Torneio serão..."_

_Capítulo 6 – Os Participantes_

_**03 de fevereiro de 2009, Campo de Quadribol, 16:00 hs.**_

**[N/A: não sei se eu comentei como os "meus" jogos de quadribol vão funcionar, então vou explicar aqui:**

**Cada time tem: quatro artilheiros, dois rebatedores, um apanhador e um goleiro.**

**Os artilheiros jogam com os dois balaços, com as mãos, com a vassoura, com a cabeça, de qualquer jeito, desde que acertem o gol.**

**Os rebatedores jogam com a goles, usam um taco de beisebol, e não podem bater na bola sem ser com ele.**

**O goleiro defende os três aros e o apanhador tem que pegar o pomo (é claro). **

**O jogo dura quarenta e cinco minutos, sem intervalos, ou se o pomo for pego TRÊS VEZES pelo mesmo apanhador. (uma vez só faz o jogo durar muito pouco e esse detalhe de serem três vezes vai ser importante na fic ;) ]**

-Atenção, cambada! – Gritou Sean, mais novo capitão do time da Corvinal. – Vamos começar com os testes dos goleiros. Aqueles que tenham interesse, por favor, se aproximem.

Dois meninos e uma menina se aproximaram enquanto o resto voou até as arquibancadas e se sentou.

-Eu aposto que vai ser a Pam, e você? – Perguntou Steve a Sarah, ambos estavam sentados esperando para os seus testes.

-Não sei, aquele da esquerda parece ser bem forte.

-Hahaha, e desde quando é preciso ter força para ser goleiro? Só é preciso ser ágil.

-Honestamente, não entendo muito de quadribol, mas ainda acho que vai ser o da esquerda.

-Quer apostar?

-Claro. Aposto três galeões nele.

-E eu três galeões na Pam.

-Feito. – Ambos disseram, apertando as mãos. Sean enfeitiçou os dois balaços e a goles para simular um jogo de quadribol agitado, e mandou o primeiro menino, o da direita, para fazer o teste. O menino, Corvin, defendeu três dos cinco gols. O próximo a ser testado era o que Sarah apostou que venceria.

-Da esquerda, da esquerda! – Gritou Sarah, batendo palmas.

-Hahaha, sem chance. – Disse Steve.

O goleiro que Sarah apostou defendeu quatro dos cinco gols.

-Steve, prepare o bolso. Essa eu já ganhei.

Era a vez de Pam. Ela se postou na frente dos três aros e estalou os dedos. Pam era uma menina loira, dos cabelos lisos e curtos, na altura do queixo, tinha olhos azul-piscina e a pele bronzeada. No geral, parecia muito meiga para ser goleira do time da Corvinal.

-E... Valendo. – Disse Sean, enfeitiçando os balaços outra vez com um aceno de varinha. Pam pareceu se transformar de menina meiga para solteirona de TPM quando defendeu o primeiro balaço, chutando-o pra longe.

-Por Merlin! O que é que é aquilo?

-Hahaha, já ganhei, Sarah.

O segundo balaço veio na direção de Pam do nada, mas ela não pareceu surpresa, bateu com o cabo da vassoura nele, que saiu voando na direção de Sarah e Steve.

-Cuidado! – Exclamou Steve, puxando Sarah pelo braço pouco antes do balaço passar no exato lugar onde antes estava a sua cabeça.

-Você acha que ela me ouviu falando que o da esquerda iria ganhar? – Perguntou Sarah, enquanto via Pam dar um soco na goles mandada por Sean.

-Hahaha, não sei. Mas se tiver ouvido, é melhor você sumir por uns tempos.

Pam defendeu todos os cinco gols de forma brutal.

-É Sarah, você me deve cinco galeões.

-Mas nós apostamos três!

-Ah, qual é! A vitória foi esmagadora... Literalmente. – Disse Steve, olhando para Sean que estava desamassando com um feitiço a goles que Pam socou.

-Parabéns Pam, você é a nova goleira da Corvinal. – Disse Sean, acenado para ela, que pareceu se transformar de novo na garotinha meiga ao ouvir a notícia e voou sorrindo para a arquibancada.

-Agora, os rebatedores, por favor. – Disse Sean, fazendo sinal para que os rebatedores se aproximassem.

-Minha vez. – Disse Steve.

-Boa sorte.

Sete pessoas estavam interessadas em serem rebatedores, mas com o brilhante desempenho se Steve e Michael Stuart **(N/A: o irmão mais velho do Stuart que entrou no primeiro ano.)** eles foram selecionados.

-Uhu! É isso aí Steve! – Gritou Sarah da arquibancada, sendo acompanhada pela maioria das meninas que tinham vindo assistir aos testes apenas para ver os jogadores suarem e o treinador sarado (é claro). Olhando para a arquibancada Sarah pode ver uma menina de cabelos castanhos cantando, tocando violão e olhando para Sean com uma expressão distante.

_Ê Sean, mal virou treinador e já está pegando todas._ – Pensou Sarah, enquanto voltava a se sentar na arquibancada.

-Aqueles que estiverem interessados em serem apanhadores, venham, por favor. – Chamou Sean.

_Chegou sua hora Sarah. Respire fundo e vá. _– Pensou Sarah enquanto voava até o campo, sendo seguida por Cho Chang e Luna Lovegood.

Sean enfeitiçou os balaços e a goles para que simulassem um jogo difícil.

-Fiquem atentas ao meu sinal. A primeira a pegar o pomo sem ser atingida por nenhum balaço ou goles será a nova apanhadora.

-Vai ser moleza. – Disse Chang, olhando com cara de pena pra Sarah. – Eu se fosse você nem tentaria, Darah.

-E por que não? O céu está tão lindo hoje. – Disse Luna olhando para o céu, pensativa.

-Atenção, um... Dois... Três... E... VÃO! – Gritou Sean soltando o pomo que sumiu em milésimos de segundos.

Assim que Sean deu o sinal, Cho estava no ar montada em sua Libra 2.0 **(N/A: mais uma vassoura nova: a Libra é uma vassoura ágil, de madeira prateada que fornece mais equilíbrio a quem a pilota, ótima para ser usada em corridas de vassouras.)** voando com precisão em direção ao pomo.

_Nem vem, Chang. O pomo é meu._ – Pensou Sarah, voando em sua Fletcher bem na cola de Cho em meio aos balaços e a goles. Em segundos estava lado a lado com Chang, atrás do pomo. Luna planava no céu com sua Nimbus 2008 sem se mover, apenas olhando em volta, como se procurasse o pomo, que estava a poucos metros de Chang e Sarah. – _O que ela acha que eu e a Chang estamos perseguindo? Zonzóbulos?Nargolês?_- Pensou Sarah, enquanto acelerava atrás do pomo.

Luna continuava imóvel e Sarah viu com o canto do olho que um balaço estava indo exatamente em sua direção, porém o pomo de ouro estava a centímetros da mão de Sarah.

-LUNA! SÁI DAÍ! – Gritou Sarah, mas Luna não parecia nem um pouco interessada em se mover, estava apenas sorrindo e observando o estádio.

_Valeu Luna, agora a Chang vai ganhar enquanto eu salvo a sua vida!_ – Pensou Sarah, enquanto mergulhava em direção a Luna e a empurrava pro lado. Meio segundo depois o balaço passou onde Luna estava.

-Ufa! Você está bem? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Estou ótima. Obrigada por me salvar. - Respondeu Luna sorrindo.

-Não tem de quê. Mas por que você não foi atrás do pomo?

-Tinha uma nuvem de zonzóbulos bem ali. – Disse ela apontando para um ponto à direita de onde estavam. Sabia que a melhor forma de se proteger contra zonzóbulos é ficando completamente imóvel?

_Sabia que para você a melhor forma de ser normal é consultando um psiquiatra?_ – Pensou Sarah.

-Tá bom. – Sarah percorreu os olhos ao redor do estádio em busca de Chang. A única coisa que viu foi a torcida na arquibancada e o céu nublado que encobria o campo. – Está vendo a Chang?

-Não, ela deve estar voando mais alto.

-Vou lá. Você vai ficar aí?

-Claro que vou. Não vou correr o risco de centenas de zonzóbulos invadirem a minha cabeça. Se o pomo aparecer por aqui eu o pego.

-Ah... Boa estratégia.

_Doida de pedra._ – Pensou Sarah enquanto planava em meio às nuvens. Chang passou como um raio ao lado de Sarah, quase a derrubando.

-Ei, olha pra frente sua besta! – Gritou Sarah a seguindo.

Da altura que estavam elas não podiam ver o campo, nem mesmo a arquibancada. Olhando para baixo só se via nuvens e para cima só se via o céu, com o sol começando a se pôr.

O pomo parecia querer apostar corrida com elas. Sarah tinha a impressão de que quanto mais se aproximava dele, mais ele acelerava.

-NÃO ESTOU DISPOSTA A PERDER ESSA, DARAH. – Disse Chang, chutando a mão com que Sarah estava segurando a vassoura.

-FICOU LOUCA, CHANG?! – Disse Sarah gritando de volta e acelerando a vassoura. De repente, dois vultos negros para os quais Ron tinha criado muitos apelidos vieram na direção das duas, seguidos por centenas deles, que se revelavam ser cada vez mais numerosos de acordo com que se aproximavam.

-DEMENTADORES! – Gritou Sarah, dando meia volta.

-NÃO ADIANTA ME ENGANAR, DARAH. EU NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ. – Disse Chang, estendendo o braço para pegar o pomo sem nem olhar pra frente.

-EXPERIMENTA OLHAR PRA FRENTE, SUA IDIOTA!

Chang resolveu dar atenção para Sarah e olhou para frente, mas era tarde demais, o dementador mais próximo já estava a centímetros de distância, e começou a sugar sua alma.

_Sugadores de pia desenvolvidos. Agora eu entendi._ – Pensou Sarah enquanto voava até Chang. – _Pense Sarah! Qual é o feitiço que a Hermione te contou nas férias? Pense, PENSE! Pense numa memória boa._ – Sarah remexia os bolsos em busca da varinha._ Meus aniversários? Não. O natal? Claro que não! A virada de ano? Não._

De repente uma memória inesperada veio à sua cabeça. Ela não sabia se era exatamente boa, mas pelo menos era bem intensa. A imagem dos olhos de Draco Malfoy em prata líquida, olhando fixamente para ela no começo do ano quando estava indo se sentar em sua mesa tomou conta de seu corpo. Aquela era, no momento, a melhor memória de que conseguia se lembrar.

-EXPECTO PATRONO! – Gritou Sarah, com os olhos em chamas, produzindo uma imensa barreira prateada entre ela e Chang e os dementadores, fazendo com que eles se alimentassem da sua lembrança.

_Hora do lanchinho, seus idiotas._ – Pensou Sarah, enquanto segurava Chang para que ela não caísse da vassoura. Assim que os dementadores se foram. Sarah enfeitiçou Chang com o Wingardium Leviosa para que pudesse levá-la até a enfermaria.

_**Enquanto isso, no campo de quadribol.**_

-Algum sinal das duas? – Perguntou Steve da arquibancada a Sean, que estava de olho no céu.

-Ainda nada. – Respondeu ele. – Se elas não aparecerem em dois minutos eu vou atrás delas.

Nesse exato momento, Sarah surge dos céus montada em duas vassouras, com a varinha apontada para Chang, que flutuava dormindo (ou desmaiada) tranquilamente.

-O que é que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sean quando Sarah a colocou deitada no gramado e desceu das vassouras.

-Dementadores. Centenas deles. – Respondeu Sarah.

-EI, STEVE! CHAME O PROF. SMITH** (N/A: o professor Smith é mais um personagem que eu criei. Ele é o diretor da Corvinal. Pra quem conhece o Will Smith, é ele mesmo.)** E A MADAME POMFREY... E DUMBLEDORE, SE O VIR. – Gritou Sean a Steve, enquanto corria até a sala da professora Samantha.

Em poucos minutos Samantha, Dumbledore, Smith e Madame Pomfrey estavam no campo. Dumbledore, em especial, parecia furioso.

-Afastem-se todos! – Disse ele, abrindo caminho entre a multidão de alunos que se juntaram em torno de Sarah e Chang. – Quero saber quem presenciou a cena.

-Eu, professor. – Disse Sarah, humilde. – _Lá vem problema._ – Pensou ela.

-Estou certo em afirmar que vocês foram atacadas por dementadores?

-Na verdade, só a Chang, senhor. Eu tentei avisá-la mas...

-Ótimo, deixemos os detalhes pra depois. Professor Smith, já que a aluna é da sua casa, leve-a junto com Madame Pomfrey para a enfermaria imediatamente e me mantenha informado. Sr. Pit, quero que faça um relatório sobre o que você viu para a professora Samantha.

Nesse momento, Severo Snape se aproximou do campo.

-Mandou me chamar, professor?

-Ah, claro. Severo avise aos outros professores para checarem os céus e colocarem os dementadores onde deveriam estar. E você, Srta. Adams, venha comigo. – Concluiu Dumbledore, andando apressadamente para o castelo.

_Por que será que eu tenho a impressão de que vai sobrar pra mim?_ – Pensou Sarah, enquanto o seguia pelos corredores. Eles foram até o quinto andar, e Dumbledore parou em frente a uma grande estátua de uma águia. **(N/A: sabem aquela estátua que se tranforma em escada do segundo filme? Vamos fazer de conta que aquele pássaro é uma águia.)**

-Não se pode vencer aquele que não quer lutar. – Disse Dumbledore.

A estátua começou a girar em espiral pra cima, revelando uma escada. Ela e Dumbledore subiram nela.

-Bem vinda a minha sala. – Disse Dumbledore, abrindo a porta educadamente para Sarah.

-Bela sala, senhor. – Disse Sarah, se admirando com a grandeza e sofisticação do lugar.

-Obrigado. Sente-se, por favor. – Disse Dumbledore fazendo surgir uma cadeira na frente de sua mesa com um aceno de varinha.

Sarah sentou-se enquanto Dumbledore dava a volta para se sentar na sua poltrona, do outro lado da mesa.

-Sarah, eu preciso que me conte exatamente o que aconteceu naquele treino. – Disse ele, olhando profundamente nos olhos de Sarah.

-Bom, assim que Sean deu o sinal, eu e Chang voamos pelo campo para encontrar o pomo. Nós o avistamos bem rápido. Eu o teria pegado, se a Lovegood não estivesse prestes a ser atingida por um balaço.

-A Srta. Lovegood não estava atrás do pomo com vocês? Ela não estava fazendo o teste para ser apanhadora também?

-Estar, estava. Mas parece que uma nuvem de zonzóbulos a distraiu.

-E o que exatamente são zonzóbulos? – Perguntou Dumbledore, com uma expressão de confusão no rosto.

-Eu venho me fazendo essa pergunta desde que a conheci.

-Continue.

-Então, quando eu vi que ela seria atingida, mergulhei até ela e a puxei para o lado. Depois disso, a Chang e o pomo tinham sumido. Como o céu estava nublado, imaginei que ela estivesse planando alto. Fui até ela. Quando a encontrei, voltamos a ficar lado a lado na cola do pomo, quando eu vi os panos de chão flutuantes vindo na nossa direção.

-Você viu o quê?

-Dementadores! Eu quis dizer dementadores! – Disse Sarah ruborizando. _É nisso que dá conviver tanto com o Ron._ Pensou ela. – Quando eu os vi eram apenas dois, mas quanto mais se aproximavam, mais deles surgiam em meio às nuvens. Eu tentei avisar a Chang, mas já era tarde demais, um deles começou a sugar sua alma. E então eu usei o Patrono e...

-Você o quê?! – Perguntou Dumbledore, surpreso.

-Eu usei o Expecto Patrono, senhor.

-Em Darktos eles ensinam esse tipo de feitiço?

-Não, eu aprendi com a Hermione Granger. Ela não me ensinou exatamente o que fazer, só me falou sobre o feitiço e como ele funcionava. Eu nunca tinha tentado executá-lo antes.

-E mesmo assim conseguiu executá-lo perfeitamente em questão de segundos e espantou centenas de dementadores na primeira tentativa?

-Bom... Sim.

Dumbledore deu um grande suspiro, em seguida a olhou com curiosidade.

-Eu a parabenizo pelo que fez, Sarah. Mas você tem noção das conseqüências se o seu Patrono não funcionasse?

-Honestamente senhor, quando você tem poucos segundos para tentar pensar em alguma memória suficientemente feliz para salvar alguém, conseqüências não passam pela sua cabeça. E além de tentar, o que mais eu podia fazer?

-Tem razão. Não vou perturbá-la mais por hoje. Parabéns por salvar a Srta. Chang. Trinta pontos para a Corvinal. – Disse ele sorrindo. – Pode ir agora.

_**Nessa mesma tarde, Enfermaria de Hogwarts, 18:26 hs.**_

-Como ela está? – Perguntou Sarah a Sean, que estava saindo da enfermaria com Steve. Ele tinha saído para que os pais de Chang pudessem entrar. A enfermaria agora tinha o limite de duas pessoas por visita.

-Bem melhor. Ela acordou faz uns quinze minutos e já estava chingando aos quatro ventos por não ter pegado o pomo. Então acho que ela está bem.

-Hahaha, bem coisa da Chang mesmo.

-Ela me parecia tão meiga. – Comentou Steve.

-Hum, você tinha que a ter visto no campo. Ela quase me derrubou da vassoura duas vezes. E dá uma olhada nisso. – Disse Sarah, mostrando a mão que Chang chutou.

-Ela fez isso com você? – Perguntou Steve, observando o corte na mão de Sarah.

-Aham. Ela não parece tão meiga agora, não acha? – Perguntou ela, olhando para Steve que apenas deu de ombros.

-Uma coisa eu não entendo. – Disse Sean. – No meio da confusão toda, onde foi parar o pomo de ouro?

Sarah sorriu e abriu um dos bolsos com zíper dos uniformes de quadribol.

-Esse pomo de ouro? – Perguntou ela, erguendo a bolinha dourada na mão direita.

-Bom, seja bem vinda ao time. - Disse Sean a abraçando.

-Quer apostar que a Chang vai te matar quando souber disso? Eu aposto cinco galeões! – Disse Steve, lhe estendendo a mão.

-Não, obrigada. Chega de apostas com você.

_**6 de fevereiro de 2009, Corredores de Hogwarts, 19:03 hs.**_

-Nem acredito que já é sexta feira. – Disse Hermione, caminhando com Harry e Sarah pro Salão Comunal. – A semana passou tão depressa.

-Concordo, as aulas estavam tão interessantes e os treinos de quadribol tão relaxantes que nem vi o tempo passar. – Comentou Sarah.

-Aulas interessantes? Vocês duas só podem estar loucas! – Reclamou Harry. – A McGonnagal disse que eu sou um completo desastre em Transfiguração, o novo professor de DCAT é um idiota e eu tenho duas detenções do Snape para cumprir nesse fim de semana por ter "falado quando não fui convidado." – Disse Harry, fazendo sinal de aspas com as mãos e imitando a voz de Snape.

-Você estar estressado com a McGonnagal e o Snape eu entendo, mas por que o professor de DCAT é um idiota? – Perguntou Hermione.

-Ah! Ele é todo metido a "eu sou o maioral" e se acha superior aos alunos só porque tem diploma.

-Será que esse ódio todo não tem nada a ver com a Gina ter dito ontem que ele é bonito? – Perguntou Sarah lançando um olhar cúmplice a Hermione.

-É claro que não. Eu... Nem reparei no que ela disse ontem.

-Sei... – Disseram Sarah e Hermione juntas.

-Harry, você nunca pensou em, sei lá, chamar a Gina pra sair? – Sugeriu Sarah.

-E-e-eu? E a Gi-gi-na?

-É-é. – Respondeu Sarah, o imitando.

-Eu não sei, não acho que eu tenha chance com ela.

-Você só vai saber se tentar. – Disse Hermione.

-Conversamos sobre isso depois. Vamos jantar. – Disse Harry, entrando no Salão Comunal.

Harry e Hermione se separaram de Sarah, que seguiu até a mesa da Corvinal para se sentar ao lado de Sean e Steve.

-É impressão minha ou o Salão Comunal está cheio demais assim tão cedo? – Perguntou Sarah, olhando para os lados e vendo que todos os estudantes pareciam estar lá, conversando animados demais.

-Esqueceu que hoje o Cálice de Prata vai revelar os oito participantes do Torneio das Quatro Casas? – Perguntou Steve.

-Ah, é mesmo. Nem me lembrava disso. Estou mais preocupada com as provas do mês que vem.

-Sarah, sabe o que as provas do mês que vem me lembram? – Comentou Sean.

-O quê?

-Que ainda faltam um mês para acontecerem! – Respondeu ele, dando um pedala Robinho na cabeça de Sarah.

-Au! E daí?

-E daí que você devia estar mais preocupada com o jogo que temos no próximo sábado contra a Sonserina.

-Já sortearam quem participa do primeiro jogo?

-Já. Seremos nós contra os caras de cobra. – Comentou Steve.

-Inclusive, semana que vem teremos treino extra na segunda às seis da tarde.

**(N/A: aqui estão os horários dos treinos dos times:**

**Grifinória: terça das 16 às 18 e quinta no mesmo horário.**

**Lufa-Lufa: terça das 14 às 16 e quarta no mesmo horário.**

**Sonserina: segunda das 14 às 16 e quinta no mesmo horário.**

**Corvinal: segunda das 16 às 18 e sexta no mesmo horário.)**

-Sarah, eu se fosse você se escondia. – Disse Steve olhando para a porta do Salão Comunal.

-É, acabou o sossego. Cho Chang saiu da enfermaria. – Disse Sean tomando um gole do seu suco de abóbora e fingindo não ver a cara de "hoje eu te mato" da Chang, que se aproximava de Sarah a passos largos.

_Atenção senhoras e senhores, o barraco vai começar._ – Pensou Sarah, enfrentando o olhar fulminante de Chang na mesma intensidade (só que dessa vez sem pegar fogo literalmente.)

-Então Darah, conseguiu o que queria, não é? – Começou ela.

-Defina "o que eu queria".

-Me deixar com os dementadores e pegar o pomo.

-Pro seu governo, eu tentei te avisar que tinham dementadores na sua frente, foi você que não me deu ouvidos. E se eu não estivesse lá, você teria morrido, sabia? Ou você acha que Patronos se conjuram do nada?

-Não me interessa. Sua vitória não foi justa, e eu pedi ao professor Dumbledore para repetir o teste, só entre nós duas. Eu acredito que ele vá falar com você depois. Se prepare Sarah, eu não vou mais pegar leve com você. – Disse ela, indo se sentar na outra ponta da mesa.

-Não importa a ocasião, ela é sempre simpática. – Comentou Steve.

-Não acredito que vou ter que competir com ela de novo!

-Não esquenta, você ganha essa fácil, fácil.

Enquanto jantavam, Steve e Sean se distraíram falando sobre quadribol, se esquecendo da presença de Sarah. Um pássaro de papel, meio que aproveitando a oportunidade, veio na direção de Sarah **(N/A: no terceiro filme, o Malfoy sopra um pássaro de papel para o Potter no meio da aula. Imaginem essa cena se repetindo, porém o pássaro é pra Sarah.)** pousando em seu colo. Ela o abriu e leu.

"_Odiada Adams,_

_O que você anda fazendo da sua vidinha inútil? _

_P.S.: Estou te escrevendo porque estou entediado._

_D. Malfoy"_

Sarah transfigurou uma colher em uma pena e um garfo em pergaminho e respondeu:

"_Detestável Malfoy,_

_Creio que a minha vidinha inútil seja mais interessante que a sua._

_P.S.: Um ótimo remédio para o tédio: vá se afogar na privada."_

_S. Adams"_

Com um gesto de varinha, o pergaminho se transformou em pássaro e voou até a mesa da Sonserina, pousando no colo de um loiro que olhava fixamente para Sarah. Uns dois minutos depois o pássaro estava pousando no colo de Sarah de novo.

"_Estúpida Adams,_

_Duvido milhões de vezes que sua vida seja mais interessante que a minha. E só por curiosidade, como você aguenta esses dois viadinhos do seu lado?_

_P.S.: não estou com vontade de me afogar na privada. Aceito outras sugestões._

_P.P.S.: responda no mesmo pergaminho ou vamos acabar com os talheres de Hogwarts._

_D. Malfoy"_

Sarah respondeu embaixo do recado de Malfoy, como ele pediu.

"_Retardado Malfoy,_

_Eles não são viados, acredito até que sejam mais homens que você. Aqui vai outra sugestão pra você passar o tempo: vá cagar._

_S. Adams"_

Sarah mandou o pássaro para Malfoy e antes que ele pudesse responder, Dumbledore pediu a atenção de todos:

-Atenção, alunos! A tão esperada hora chegou. Peço o silêncio de todos para anunciar os participantes do Torneio das Quatro Casas. – Disse ele, se aproximando do Cálice de Prata. – Cada um dos escolhidos foi escolhido pela característica que lhe é mais valiosa. O Cálice não mostrará apenas aqueles que merecem, como mostrará qual valor moral fez com que essa pessoa entrasse no Torneio.

Todo o Salão Comunal ficou em silêncio enquanto Dumbledore acendia o Cálice de Prata com uma chama dourada. Alguns alunos cruzavam os dedos, outros rezavam a Merlin e outros batiam os pés ansiosos ou comiam as unhas de nervoso.

-Os primeiros a serem escolhidos serão os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, disse Dumbledore se aproximando do Cálice, que soltou do meio das chamas dois pedaços de pergaminho dourado, que flutuaram até a mão de Dumbledore. – E da Lufa-Lufa, escolhido pela sua simpatia, James Stuart Júnior.

O garotinho do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa parecia não caber em si de alegria, e foi sob aplausos e o apoio de todo o Salão, cumprimentar Dumbledore e esperar ao lado dele pelos próximos.

-Muito, bem. Parabéns ao Sr. Stuart. E agora, a menina Lufa-Lufa escolhida por sua amabilidade, Shelly Wonder.

Shelly Wonder era uma menina morena, de cabelos cacheados e olhos verdes que fazia muito sucesso entre os meninos da escola. Famosa por ser a melhor apanhadora que a Lufa-Lufa já teve, até hoje ainda estava no time, no seu sétimo ano, e já foi capitã por três anos. Sob muitos aplausos, especialmente da torcida masculina, ela caminhou e ficou ao lado de Stuart.

-Parabéns aos representantes da Lufa-Lufa. Agora, vamos aos da Sonserina. – Disse Dumbledore, mudando a cor das chamas para verde com a varinha. – Mais dois pedaços de pergaminho saíram das chamas, dessa vez esverdeados, e pousaram na mãos de Dumbledore. – Escolhida por sua imensa força de vontade, Pansy Parkinson.

_Isso é que é variedade num Torneio! Um novato, uma jogadora de quadribol e uma cobra. _– Pensava Sarah, aplaudindo Parkinson.

-E escolhido por sua astúcia, Draco Malfoy. – Sarah olhou surpresa para Draco, que retribuiu levantando uma das sobrancelhas como se dissesse "Está surpresa, Adams?".

_Pronto. Agora colocaram um chipanzé. Não falta mais nada._ – Pensou Sarah, aplaudindo Draco.

-Meus parabéns aos representantes da Sonserina. Agora, vamos aos grifinórios. – E dizendo isso, com um aceno de varinha as chamas do Cálice se tornaram vermelhas, e delas dois pedaços de pergaminho avermelhados foram lançados ao ar, flutuando até a mão de Dumbledore. – Escolhida por sua inteligência, Hermione Granger. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo para Hermione enquanto o Salão Comunal inteiro a aplaudia, os sonserinos com menos entusiasmo, mas aplaudiam do mesmo jeito.

Dumbledore leu o segundo pergaminho com uma expressão surpresa no rosto. – E o segundo representante da Grifinória, escolhido por sua coragem, Ron Weasley.

Os alunos enlouqueceram no Salão Comunal. Aplausos e gritos de apoio eram ouvidos por toda parte. Ron Weasley nunca havia sido o melhor em nada, exceto em xadrez. Ser escolhido para participar de um Torneio era mais o perfil do Harry, mas dessa vez ele foi o escolhido, e foi escolhido por sua coragem, não por ser o amigo do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

-Acalmem-se todos! – Ordenou Dumbledore. – E parabéns aos representantes da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. Nos falta agora saber os dois últimos participantes do Torneio das Quatro Casas.

Todos do salão olhavam ansiosos para o Cálice de Prata, que alterou a cor de suas chamas para azul dessa vez.

-E os representantes da Corvinal no Torneio serão... – Dumbledore fez uma pausa para limpar a garganta. – Escolhido por sua honestidade, Sean Pit.

Os alunos da Corvinal (principalmente as meninas) o aplaudiram com vigor, seguidos por todos das outras Casas enquanto Sean caminhava até Dumbledore.

-Bom, e a última participante do Torneio, escolhida por sua lealdade, Sarah Adams. – Disse Dumbledore, olhando nos olhos de Sarah e sorrindo.

_EU?! É sério??? UHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! _ - Pensava Sarah, enquanto se levantava e andava sendo aplaudida por todo o Salão, inclusive pelos outros participantes, em especial Draco Malfoy, que por incrível que pareça, sorria pra ela. Enquanto andava pelo Salão, Sarah lançou o mesmo olhar "Está surpreso, Malfoy?" à Draco, e logo depois foi para o lado de Sean.

-Parabéns a todos os que foram escolhidos. – Disse Dumbledore. – Gostaria de avisá-los que as provas não terão datas e vocês saberão o mínimo possível sobre elas, para aumentar o nível de dificuldade. Todas as provas serão individuais e cada participante será responsável e dependente apenas de si próprio.

O Salão Comunal inteiro estava cochichando, sem ligar muito para o que Dumbledore falava, apenas comentando sobre os escolhidos.

-Silêncio! – Pediu Dumbledore, mas não teve muito sucesso. – SILÊNCIO! – Ele gritou, fazendo todo o Salão Comunal se calar. – Para dar uma pequena amostra de como os desafios serão imprevisíveis, a primeira prova começa agora.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_Sarah estava deitada na sua cama, sem conseguir dormir, quando uma coruja preta desconhecida bicou o vidro da janela._

Essa hora da noite não pode ser notícia boa..._ – Pensou Sarah abrindo o envelope._

_Ao olhar o remetente da carta, ela concluiu que talvez estivesse certa sobre as notícias serem ruins, já que a carta vinha de Draco Malfoy."_

_Capítulo 7 – Nadar?!_

"– _Para dar uma pequena amostra de como os desafios serão imprevisíveis, a primeira prova começa agora."_

-Agora?! – A maioria dos alunos exclamou.

-Como assim? Sem nenhum aviso prévio, nenhuma informação sobre o que vamos encarar, nada?! – Perguntou Parkinson, indignada.

-Senhorita Parkinson, você tem todo o direito de se recusar a participar desse Torneio. Eu acredito que tenham outros alunos interessados. – Disse Dumbledore, olhando para os sonserinos, que comentavam concordando.

-Não! Eu quero participar!

-Excelente. Atenção alunos! Aqueles que estiverem interessados em assistir à primeira prova do Torneio, por favor, sigam os diretores de suas Casas. Os participantes, fiquem onde estão. – Disse Dumbledore, poucos segundos antes de aparatar, só Merlin sabe pra onde.

McGonnagal, Snape, Smith **[N/A: o professor Will Smith (aquele ator de Hitch, Hancock, Eu sou a lenda, e etc., etc., etc. .) dá aulas de Herbologia para as turmas do 5º ao 7º ano. (A Professora Sprout pode ser boa mas não é duas) e é o diretor da Corvinal.]** e Hamilton **[N/A: assim que entrou em Hogwarts, o professor Rick Hamilton foi eleito o novo diretor da Lufa-Lufa (para o deleite das alunas).]** Saíram do Salão Principal, indo para direções diferentes, sendo seguidos pelos alunos de suas respectivas Casas.

_E agora o que a gente faz?_ – Pensou Sarah, notando que o resto da bancada dos professores estava vazia também.

-Acho que a gente sobrou. – Falou Sean, se sentando nos degraus do altar da mesa dos professores.

-A gente podia jogar Strip Kiss. – Falou Shelly, olhando descaradamente para Sean.

**[N/A: mais um jogo que eu criei. Bom, na verdade existe uma versão meio diferente desse jogo, então vou contar como funciona a minha:**

**O Strip Kiss funciona da seguinte forma: seis ou mais participantes formam uma roda (obs.: os participantes devem estar em casais, ou seja, a mesma quantidade de meninos e meninas jogando.) e colocam um objeto que gostam no meio da roda. Os objetos não podem ser devolvidos até o fim do jogo. Uma pessoa enfeitiça o local onde os objetos foram colocados com o feitiço Solenius, um feitiço que segue as regras do jogo à risca, e não pode ser desfeito. Antes dos participantes jogarem, todos têm que jurar que aceitam jogar o jogo. **

**A primeira pessoa a jogar deve conjurar uma garrafa e colocá-la para flutuar. Essa pessoa gira a garrafa, e a pessoa que a garrafa apontar deve beijá-la. Caso a pessoa não aceite o beijo, tem que tirar uma peça de roupa. Aquela pessoa que ficar apenas de roupas íntimas sai do jogo e o objeto que ela colocou na roda é destruído. Ganha quem ficar por último, ou se todos os participantes concordarem em parar de jogar, e os objetos que sobraram no centro da roda vão para os seus donos. (Obs.: eu sei que esse jogo é meio pervertido, mas eu acho interessante, não que eu já tenha jogado, é claro. xD] **

-Ah, claro. Vamos todos começar a tirar a roupa enquanto nos preparamos para a primeira prova do Torneio das Quatro Casas. Brilhante! – Exclamou Ron, ficando tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

-Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia. – Disse Hagrid, entrando no Salão carregando oito embrulhos.

-Quer apostar quanto que nós vamos caçar? – Sussurrou Draco para Sarah.

-E o que te faz pensar isso? – Ela sussurrou de volta.

-Hagrid. – Disse ele simplesmente, fazendo-a rir.

-Quero que encontrem um banheiro e vistam isso. – Disse Hagrid entregando um embrulho para cada aluno. Vocês têm dez minutos. Voltem para cá assim que estiverem prontos. – Disse ele por fim.

Os oito correram para fora do Salão Comunal em direção aos banheiros mais próximos, que ficavam perto da Sala dos Professores.

-Por que será que temos que trocar de roupa? – Perguntou Hermione, a última a entrar no banheiro.

-Tomara que não sejam uniformes de quadribol! – Falou Parkinson, se distraindo na frente do espelho, ajeitando o penteado.

Sarah abriu o seu pacote, e mal acreditava no que via.

_Nós vamos nadar?! Pelo cuecão de couro de Merlin, eu não mereço!_ – Pensou Sarah, vendo um biquíni azul marinho, um roupão e dois chinelos de dedo do mesmo tom.

-Ah, meu Merlin! – Disse Hermione ao ver seu biquíni vermelho gritante. – O que eu fiz pra merecer?

-Eu não faço idéia. – Disse Sarah. – Mas sei que nós só temos dez minutos. – Terminou ela, tirando a gravata.

.............................................................................................................................................

Assim que todos os oito terminaram de se trocar e vestir os roupões, seguiram até o Salão Comunal, onde Hagrid os aguardava sentado no banco da Grifinória.

-Até que enfim! – Exclamou ele se levantando. – Estão cinco minutos atrasados. – Disse ele indicando uma imenso relógio de pulso **(N/A: que comprou na mesma loja que o Faustão.) **que mais parecia um relógio de parede com cordas. – Sigam-me.

-Então Sarah, vocês estão de biquíni ou maiô? – Draco perguntou, rindo discretamente para Sarah enquanto eles seguiam Hagrid para fora do castelo.

-E vocês, de sunga ou bermuda? – Retrucou ela.

-Não é da sua conta.

-Te digo o mesmo. – Terminou Sarah, acelerando o passo.

Eles andaram até a beira do Lago da Lula, onde tinha sido a prova do ano passado. Assim que chegaram lá, uma multidão os esperava. Não só os alunos de Hogwarts estavam presentes, como repórteres, agentes do Ministério, parentes dos participantes e até mesmo a capitã dos Red Monsters **(N/A: os Red Monsters são um time de quadribol que eu criei. A maioria dos jogadores é italiana.)** e o dono do Pérola Negra, Jack Sparrow. **(N/A: na minha fic, o Pérola Negra é a maior boate do mundo bruxo. Na verdade é um navio boate, que vaga pelos mares e a cada mês está num novo porto. Obs.: pra quem não reconheceu o navio eu recomendo a trilogia de Piratas do Caribe, é muito boa!)** Todo o local estava sendo iluminado por fadas da luz, pequenas fadinhas brilhantes **(N/A: tipo a sininho do Peter Pan.) **de várias cores que espalhavam um pó iluminado por onde passavam.

-É, eu sei. Ainda bem que não são dragões, não é? – Perguntou uma voz muito familiar atrás de Sarah.

-Vó! Você ainda está lendo a minha mente? – Perguntou Sarah, abraçando Helga.

-Mas é claro que não! Só dei uma olhadinha agora de curiosidade.

-Sei... Vou fingir que acredito.

-Sarah! – Disse John Paul, saindo de trás de uma arquibancada e dando um cascudo na irmã.

-Ai, John!

Todos os Adams estavam ao redor de Sarah, e pelo que ela pode ver, as famílias dos outros participantes também estavam os cercando. Perto de Ron só se viam cabeças vermelhas flamejantes, Hermione conversava com os pais, Pansy Parkinson recebia um presente de última hora da mãe, que provavelmente deve ter custado caríssimo, Shelly Wonder conversava com outras meninas descoladas, provavelmente suas primas, o pequeno Stuart ou Stuart Little, apelido que ganhou na escola, estava cercado por sua família e alguns amigos da sua idade, Sean conversava com seus irmãos gêmeos e os pais e Draco Malfoy tinha uma conversa séria com a mãe. Antes que Sarah pudesse tentar ver a conversa mais de perto, seus olhos foram tampados por duas mãos enormes.

-Adivinha quem é? – Uma voz masculina sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Steve, eu sei que é você.

-Como sabia que era eu? – Perguntou Steve a soltando.

-Se eu não reconhecesse a voz, reconheceria pelo tamanho das mãos.

-EI! TIRA A MÃO DA MINHA MULHER! – Exclamou um ruivo que antes estava em volta de Ron Weasley.

-Ei, Fred! Você veio! – Disse Sarah, o abraçando.

-E você achou que eu ia perder uma oportunidade de te ver?

-Achei que tivesse vindo ver o seu irmão.

-Minha intenção real era te ver, mas já que estou aqui, resolvi dar uma força pro Ron.

-Hahaha, só você mesmo Fred.

-E quem é você, posso saber? – Perguntou Fred, indo pra cima de Steve.

-Amigo da Sarah, por quê? – Disse Steve, também o encarando.

-Você sabia que ela tem namorado?

-Eu acho que... AI! – Steve e Fred exclamaram juntos, ao receberem uma bengalada da avó de Sarah.

-Meninos, parem com isso. E Fred, deixe de ser tão pervertido, vá distrair sua cabeça com outras coisas que não envolvam a Sarah, enquanto dorme!

-Vó! – Disse Sarah ruborizando.

-Filha, você sabe que não precisa participar, não é? Você pode desistir agora. – Disse Paul Adams, surgindo do meio da confusão e abraçando Sarah.

-Pai, você está me esmagando. – Disse Sarah, tentando respirar.

-Paul, largue ela. Nossa filha tem o direito de competir. A propósito, parabéns por entrar no Torneio filha, estamos muito orgulhosos. – Disse Angeline.

-E aê, Sarah. – Disse Mary Anna, se aproximando com Lilo.

-Mary, você veio! – Disse Sarah a abraçando. – Você também, Lilo. – Completou, abraçando a irmã com cuidado, sem fazer movimentos bruscos.

-Não, sua idiota. Isso aqui é só o meu holograma. A Lilo de verdade está em casa, assistindo TV e tomando sorvete. – Disse Lilo, emburrada.

-SILÊNCIO! – Disse Dumbledore, com a varinha apontada para o pescoço para que sua voz saísse mais alta. Todos se calaram. – Participantes, por aqui. Familiares e amigos, por favor, vão para a arquibancada.

-Boa sorte Sarah. – Os Adams, Fred e Steve disseram enquanto Sarah seguia para a passarela sobre o Lago onde Dumbledore e os outros professores estavam.

-Valeu, gente. _Cadê a Anna?_ – Pensou Sarah, notando que apenas Mary estava lá.

-Tomara que você morra afogada, Adams. – Disse Parkinson para Sarah.

-Muito obrigada. – Respondeu Sarah, sem baixar o nível da conversa.

-Participantes, tirem os roupões. – Disse Dumbledore apenas para eles ouvirem. Os oito tiraram os roupões, e muitos assovios e suspiros foram ouvidos das arquibancadas. Sarah olhou discretamente para Malfoy e notou que ele fazia o mesmo.

-Olha, então vocês estão de biquíni. Gostei da cor. – Disse ele, sorrindo malicioso.

-E vocês de bermuda. Injusto, não?

-Se você não fosse uma Adams, eu te mandaria uma foto minha de sunga.

-Ah, vai pastar, Malfoy!

-Atenção! – Disse Dumbledore, no "microfone". – Todas as provas do Torneio Tribruxo serão usadas no Torneio das Quatro Casas, por serem seguras e aprovadas pelo Ministério. – Ele sorriu para os agentes do Ministério, que provavelmente verificaram as provas para ver se eram seguras. – Porém, as provas serão mais difíceis e não estarão em ordem. A prova de hoje é a mesma prova do Torneio Tribruxo. Um amigo ou familiar de cada participante foi aprisionado no fundo do lago. O objetivo de vocês é trazer essa pessoa para a superfície. Porém, tomem cuidado. O lago à noite é muito mais perigoso do que durante o dia. As sereias estão à solta e eu se fosse vocês não acordaria a Lula Gigante. – "Ohs!" e comentários foram ouvidos das arquibancadas. – Vocês deverão beber esses frascos de poções para respirarem embaixo d'água, e só poderão usar a varinha para iluminar o caminho. Feitiços de qualquer tipo são proibidos. O último a cumprir a prova será eliminado da competição. – Disse Dumbledore, entregando frasquinhos para cada participante.

Sarah olhou para o líquido azul não identificado, abriu o frasco e bebeu num só gole. O gosto era ácido e azedo, e a sensação que ela sentia era parecida com chupar limão. Ela olhou para os outros competidores e viu que todos pareciam achar o mesmo que ela, pela cara que faziam.

-Atenção! – Disse Dumbledore fazendo os frasquinhos sumirem com um aceno de varinha. – Que comece a prova. – Os participantes pegaram as varinhas e se aproximaram da borda da passarela.

_Seja o que Merlin quiser!_ – Pensou Sarah.

-Lumus Máxima! – Todos disseram, iluminando a ponta das varinhas.

-Vão! – Disse Dumbledore, acionando o relógio com um aceno de varinha.

Sarah e os outros competidores mergulharam no Lago, ao som das badaladas do relógio.

_Cadê todo mundo?_ – Pensou Sarah, olhando em volta. – _Pelo visto estou só._

Sarah começou a nadar para o fundo do lago. Depois de atingir o fundo ela seguiu nadando para frente, tentando iluminar o caminho. Sarah nunca teve medo de água nem de escuro, mas enquanto nadava cada vez mais para dentro da imensidão negra e misteriosa, sabendo que podia dar de cara com a Lula Gigante ou as sereias a qualquer hora, ela não se sentia nada confortável. Um som estranho atraiu a atenção de Sarah. Um canto suave, charmoso, vindo de cima de onde ela estava a incomodou. Sarah nadou um pouco para cima e apontou a varinha na direção do som.

_A não! Não dá pra acreditar. Alguém tira uma foto?_ – Pensou Sarah, vendo dezenas de sereias nadando em volta de Draco Malfoy, o atraindo para si, e ele por sua vez parecia em transe, com os olhos vidrados no nada, flutuando no mesmo lugar, deixando-se ser levado por elas. – _Por que os homens são tão idiotas?_ – Pensou Sarah, procurando por alguma coisa no fundo do lago para ajudá-la a tirá-lo de lá.

Sarah tateou por todo o local, já que a luz produzida pela sua varinha não estava ajudando muito, quando de repente, encostou em algo que não esperava encontrar... Num dos tentáculos da Lula Gigante, que pareceu despertar ao seu toque, e começou a se mover.

_Corre Sarah! Corre Sarah! Ou melhor, NADA SARAH! NADA SARAH! _– Pensou Sarah, nadando para oeste o mais rápido que conseguia.

Para sua sorte, a lula começou a nadar na direção das sereias, que saíram nadando desembestadas para leste, parando de cantar. A lula as seguiu.

_Hahahaha! Um a zero para mim!_ – Pensou Sarah, indo na direção de Malfoy, que continuava com a mesma cara de bobo e flutuando no mesmo lugar. Sarah se aproximou dele e sacudiu-o pelos ombros. Nada. Nem um movimento sequer. Sarah balançou a mão na cara dele e nada. Começou a bater nele e nada. De repente, outra idéia surgiu em sua mente. Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Quando os abriu, eles estavam em chamas, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Draco Malfoy. Em menos de dois segundos, ele saiu do transe, e pareceu não se assustar com o olhar de Sarah. Seus olhos ficaram novamente prateados, como na primeira vez que se viram, e ele a puxou para si.

_O que ele está fazendo?! _ - Pensou Sarah, olhando para Malfoy sem entender nada... Não que estivesse reclamando disso.

Malfoy inclinou a cabeça como se fosse beijá-la, quando foram interrompidos por um braço que puxou Sarah para longe de Draco, apagando o fogo de seus olhos e a prata dos olhos deles. Sarah se sentia sufocando. Quando conseguiu se soltar do agressor e olhar para trás, seus olhos pegram fogo novamente, mas dessa vez de ódio por verem Pansy Parkinson tentando estrangulá-la. Draco puxou Pansy pela cintura e a empurrou para longe com um chute, logo em seguida fazendo sinal para que Sarah vazasse nadando.

Sarah e Malfoy nadaram para o norte. Cerca de dois minutos depois, Sarah pode ver, num relance de varinha, alguns corpos presos por correntes ao chão. Olhou para os lados em busca de Malfoy ou Parkinson, e só encontrou ele. Ambos seguiram para perto dos corpos.

_Anna!!! É por isso que você não estava lá! Droga de corrente!_ – Pensou Sarah, tentando soltar a prima inconsciente das correntes que prendiam seus pés ao chão. Ela olhou de relance para Malfoy e o viu quebrando uma das correntes com uma pedra. Nadou até o chão e procurou por alguma pedra. Ao encontrar, voltou para onde estava. Enquanto tentava quebrar uma das correntes, viu Ron, que acenou para ela e foi procurar uma pedra na escuridão. Olhando para os corpos, Sarah contatou que provavelmente Stuart e Shelly já tinham terminado a prova. Acompanhando Anna estavam: Harry, Crab, uma menina da Sonserina que ela não reconheceu e Gina Weasley.

Malfoy foi o primeiro dos três a conseguir liberar o amigo Crab, e seguiu com ele para a superfície com dificuldade, afinal, Crab não era lá um sujeito magrinho.

Sarah conseguiu soltar Anna logo depois, e nadou com ela até a superfície, No meio do trajeto, alguma coisa puxou o seu pé para baixo.

_Ah, que ótimo! A cara de buldogue não sai do meu pé! Literalmente!_ – Pensou Sarah ao ver Parkinson nadando com a desconhecida da Sonserina, logo atrás dela. Entre tapas e puxões de cabelo, ela conseguiu se soltar de Parkinson dando-lhe um belo chute no estômago, aproveitando o impulso para nadar para cima. Sarah emergiu na superfície sendo aplaudida por todos e vendo que Anna começou a respirar e nadar sozinha assim que saíram da água. Ela nadou até a passarela de madeira e subiu nela sendo ajudada, por incrível que pareça, por Draco Malfoy, que estava ao lado de Stuart e Shelly.

-Obrigada. – Disse Malfoy para Sarah, assim que ela se enroscou no roupão.

Sarah se soltou do abraço que dava na prima para conversar com Malfoy.

-Obrigada pelo quê? – Perguntou ela, aplaudindo Ron, que saia com a irmã da água.

-Por me salvar das sereias.

-Eu não te salvei, eu só sem querer esbarrei num dos tentáculos da Lula Gigante.

-Mesmo assim. Obrigada por me tirar do transe. Sabia que eu ficaria em transe até morrer se não fosse você?

-Sério? Por quê?

-Você não entende muito de sereias, não é?

-Nem um pouco.

-A Hermione te explica depois. – Disse ele, aplaudindo Hermione, que saía da água junto com Harry. Cinco segundos depois, Parkinson saiu da água com a sonserina não identificada.

-Você sabia que o tampinha venceu o desafio? – Disse Malfoy para Sarah.

-O Stuart?! Quem diria.

-Atenção! – Disse Dumbledore. – Como já sabemos, eu gostaria de parabenizar o mais novo competidor, por ganhar a prova. – Todos começaram a aplaudir fervorosamente Stuart. – E eu tristemente declaro, que a participante Pansy Parkinson, está eliminada do Torneio.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-Eu sinto muito ter que informá-los, mas vocês vão dividir um quarto pelo resto do ano._

_-COMO É QUE É?! – Sarah e Malfoy exclamaram juntos._

_-E ambos terão que treinar Oclumência com o professor Snape._

_-Mas por quê?! – Sarah perguntou quase avançando no pescoço de Dumbledore._

_-Sarah, aquele dia no campo de quadribol, os dementadores não estavam admirando a paisagem. E nesse exato momento, Voldemort está organizando um exército para matá-los. – Disse Dumbledore, subindo no parapeito da janela. – A maior guerra de todos os tempos está para acontecer. E eu, honestamente, pretendo estar preparado. – Terminou ele, piscando para os dois e pulando da janela."_

_Capítulo 8 – Conexão_

_**7 de fevereiro de 2009, Jardins de Hogwarts, 16:32 hs.**_

_Diário, ontem foi um dos dias mais irados da minha vida! Pra começo de conversa, era sexta feira. A minha primeira sexta feira em Hogwarts. Eu sei que pode parecer idiotice, mas eu estou considerando cada dia que passo aqui como uma razão para comemorar. Ontem nem mesmo as três aulas que eu passei ao lado do Malfoy mudaram meu humor. Na hora do tão esperado jantar, Dumbledore revelou os participantes: James Stuart, Shelly Wonder, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy (ninguém merece!), Sean Pit e EU! Dá pra crer?! EU estou no Torneio! E depois da seleção Dumbledore anunciou que a primeira prova começaria imediatamente. Quase pirei! Mas, tenho que admitir, adorei a prova! Fomos nadar no Lago da Lula Gigante (eles não poderiam ter arrumado nome melhor para o lago)._

_Logo de cara, eu sabia que a prova seria difícil. Eram oito e tanta da noite, num breu total, o local todo estava iluminado por fadas da luz. Tinha tanta gente assistindo a prova que não sei onde Dumbledore arrumou lugar pro povão. Pelo menos o mistério do por que as carruagens estavam ocupadas no começo da semana foi resolvido._

_Durante a prova, cada participante teve que mergulhar e salvar um parente ou amigo que foi acorrentado ao fundo do poço e ainda sem usar nenhum feitiço, já que estávamos iluminando o caminho com a varinha._

_Resumindo a ópera: eu tive que salvar a Anna, mas antes disso tive que salvar o Malfoy de um bando de sereias. Como sou membro da família mais azarada do mundo bruxo, é claro que acabei esbarrando num tentáculo da Lula Gigante, que acordou, e por sorte acabou perseguindo as sereias. Depois disso uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu. Num minuto eu estava tentando fugir da Lula, e no outro eu estava prestes a beijar Draco Malfoy. Fomos interrompidos e não se fala mais nisso!_

_Resultado da prova: o Stuart Little ganhou e a Parkinson filha da égua foi a primeira eliminada do Torneio (não que eu esteja reclamando)._

_Quando eu fui dormir (ou tentar dormir) algo inesperado aconteceu..._

**Flashback:**

_**Dormitório feminino nº 13 da Corvinal, cama perto da janela, 23:02 hs.**_

Sarah estava deitada na sua cama, sem conseguir dormir, quando uma coruja preta desconhecida bicou o vidro da janela.

_Essa hora da noite não pode ser notícia boa_... – Pensou Sarah abrindo o envelope.

Ao olhar o remetente da carta, ela concluiu que talvez estivesse certa sobre as notícias serem ruins, já que a carta vinha de Draco Malfoy.

"_Adams, (estou sem criatividade para te zoar à essa hora da noite)_

_Só estou continuando o correio porque perdi o sono. Vamos fazer assim, essa noite a minha coruja manda as cartas e na próxima a sua coruja manda (e a propósito, acho que a sal coruja é meio gay, já que aquela tarde ela não desgrudou de mim!)._

_P.S. Continue no mesmo pergaminho e mande no mesmo envelope (é um envelope enfeitiçado, só as pessoas que os nomes que estão escritos nele podem abri-lo.)._

_P.P.S.: Respondendo àquela sua carta, não estou com vontade de cagar._

_D. M."_

_Próxima noite?!_ – Sarah pensou. – _Então vamos nos escrever toda noite?_ – Sarah pegou sua pena e respondeu embaixo do que Malfoy escreveu.

"_Malfoy, (tem razão, eu também já estava ficando meio sem idéia.)_

_Também perdi o sono. E já que estamos acordados, por que você não consegue dormir?_

_P.S. : O Ted não é gay!_

_S. A."_

_..._

"_Adams,_

_Não consigo dormir porque tenho muito para pensar. Não que seja da sua conta, é claro..._

_D. M."_

_..._

"_Malfoy,_

_Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas já que não vou conseguir dormir mesmo com tanto barulho (a Chang ronca que nem uma serra elétrica!), em que você está pensando?_

_S. A."_

_..._

"_Adams,_

_Estou pensando em assuntos sérios que você provavelmente não entenderia se eu te contasse... E eu não posso abrir a boca para falar nada._

_É sério que a Chang ronca?!_

_D. M."_

_..._

"_Malfoy,_

_Já que não quer me contar, tudo bem. Mas se mudar de idéia, saiba que eu sou uma boa ouvinte._

_E sobre a Chang, ela ronca, a Lovegood baba e a Dakota fala enquanto dorme. Esse quarto parece um hospício! Eu acho que sou a mais normal daqui!_

_S. A."_

_..._

"_Adams,_

_Hahahahahaha! Estou tentando imaginar a cena: a Chang roncando, a Di-Lua babando e a Dakota falando com o vazio. (Hilário!)_

_Sobre você ser uma boa ouvinte, parece que já ouvi isso em algum lugar..._

_D. M."_

_..._

"_Malfoy,_

_Onde exatamente você ouviu?_

_S. A."_

_..._

"_Adams,_

_Num sonho. Mas isso também não é da sua conta._

_Tenho que dormir, está tarde e amanhã eu vou ter que ir pra... Ah! Não te interessa._

_Não te desejo boa noite porque você é uma Adams._

_D. M."_

Sarah se lembrou da noite em que sonhou com Draco Malfoy, ambos correndo desembestadamente pela Floresta Proibida, com comensais na sua cola. As palavras que ela tinha dito para ele eram as mesmas "Eu sou uma boa ouvinte.". Será que eles tinham tido o mesmo sonho?! Impossível. Sarah resolveu ignorar esse fato e respondeu:

"_Malfoy,_

_Boa noite pra você também._

_S. A."_

_..._

Cerca de meia hora rolando na cama depois, Sarah e Malfoy, cada um refletindo sobre aquele sonho, adormeceram.

_Sarah estava correndo desembestada por uma rua estreita, cercada de casas sombrias, com paredes úmidas e janelas fechadas. Todo o bairro parecia estar abandonado, sem vida, e para completar o cenário dramático, o céu estava bloqueado por nuvens carregadas de chuva._

Em que fim de mundo eu estou?! – _Pensou Sarah._ – E por que diabos não consigo parar de correr?!

_-Sarah, SOCORRO! SARAH! – uma voz a chamava ao longe. – SAAAAARAAAAAH!_

Guenta a mão que eu estou chegando!_ – Pensou Sarah._

_A voz desconhecida gritava por Sarah como se sua vida dependesse disso. Depois de correr por uns cinco minutos atrás da voz, Sarah acabou parando em frente a uma verdadeira mansão, aparentemente a única casa habitada a quilômetros. Do lado de fora Sarah pode ver que a casa estava iluminada por dentro, e que havia música tocando dentro dela. O que Sarah não sabia era o que estava fazendo lá._

E agora, eu entro ou não? Não tem campainha e ninguém vai me ouvir se eu chamar._ – Pensava Sarah, parada em frente aos portões negros._

_-SAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAHHHHH!_

_Mais um grito veio da voz desconhecida, e pelo que Sarah pode notar, vinha de dentro da casa, e alguma coisa a dizia que a pessoa precisava urgentemente de ajuda._

Acho que isso já decide por mim._ – Pensou Sarah, enquanto arrombava os portões com o Alohomora. Sarah entrou na casa com mais facilidade do que pensava que entraria, já que a porta da frente estava aberta e a casa estava aparentemente vazia. De dentro da casa ela podia ouvir mais claramente a música que estava tocando, e subiu até o último andar, de onde a música vinha. Ela parou nas portas do salão e as abriu, se deparando com uma escadaria de entrada que dava para um salão enorme de dança, ocupado por diversas pessoas loiras, com vestes negras e olhos frios, que dançavam valsa como profissionais. Ninguém pareceu notar a presença de Sarah no local, apenas um garoto loiro que se postou ao pé da escada e fez sinal para que ela descesse._

_Sarah começou a descer a escada, e só aí notou que sua camisola tinha se transformado num vestido de gala preto, e que uma presilha em forma de fênix surgiu do nada no seu cabelo._

Eu só posso estar sonhando._ – Pensou Sarah, enquanto descia as escadas tentando se equilibrar no salto agulha do sapato. – _Como é que eu venho parar do nada na mansão Malfoy, no meio de um baile?_ – Sarah terminou de descer as escadas, encontrando Malfoy sorrindo no fim dessas, que ao vê-la descer se ajoelhou em reverência e perguntou, pegando sua mão:_

_-Quer dançar comigo?_

_-Malfoy, o que está acontecendo?!_

_-Olha, não era bem isso que eu esperava ouvir. Eu gostaria mais se você dissesse sim. – Disse ele se levantando._

_-Sim. _Alguém me interne, por favor!_ – Pensou Sarah, indo para o meio do salão de mão dada com Malfoy._

_Assim que eles chegaram ao centro do salão, uma valsa mais lenta começou a tocar e as luzes ficaram mais fracas. Eles começaram a dançar, enquanto pouco a pouco os outros presentes no salão desapareciam._

_-Pra onde eles vão? – Perguntou Sarah, rodopiando._

_-Sarah, você está no meu sonho. E no meu sonho não tem espaço pra tanta gente._

_-Você poderia, por Merlin, me explicar o que está acontecendo?_

_-Eu tenho esse mesmo sonho há anos. Eu sempre sou o único Malfoy sozinho do salão. Eu estou sempre esperando no pé da escada._

_-Esperando por quem?_

_-Pela garota certa. – Disse ele, parando de rodopiar com o fim da música. – Eu só não esperava que a garota da escada seria você._

_-Essa foi a frase mais estranha que você já me disse. – Disse Sarah, ambos parados no meio da pista de dança. Malfoy sorriu pra ela e continuou:_

_-Vem comigo. – Disse ele a puxando para fora do salão. _

_-Aonde nós vamos? – Perguntou Sarah._

_-É uma surpresa._

_Continua..._

**Fim do flashback**

_... Mas acho melhor deixar isso pra lá. Não tem como o Malfoy ter sonhado a mesma coisa que eu! Isso é impossível! _

-O que é impossível? – Perguntou alguém encostado na árvore atrás de Sarah.

-Ai, Jack! Por que não me disse que estava aí? – Perguntou Sarah, se levantando num pulo e guardando o diário na mochila.

-Hahaha, porque te assustar é bem mais interessante. – Disse ele lhe entregando sua Fletcher e caminhando na direção dos portões de Hogwarts. – Sarah, está na hora de voar. Nossa reunião foi adiantada para daqui meia hora.

-Meia hora?! Vamos chegar atrasados! Não dá pra aparatar?

-Você não ficou sabendo? – Disse ele, tirando um jornal do bolso e o jogando para Sarah que o abriu e leu.

"_Profeta Diário, 6 de fevereiro de 2009._

_O atual Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, declarou em audiência ontem à noite que o correio está sendo interceptado por bruxos ainda não identificados, mas de acordo com Emílio Bask, futuro sucessor do Ministro, há uma grande probabilidade de que essas interceptações sejam feitas por comensais da morte. _

_Além dos correios, algumas lareiras do bairro Da Vinci, na Transilvânia, foram enfeitiçadas na noite do natal passado, num atentado que ficou conhecido como "o massacre Da Vinci", para que quem as usasse, fosse parar em outro destino. Essa é hoje a mais simples e cruel forma de sequestro que os comensais da morte já criaram._

_As pessoas sequestradas até agora foram: Wendy e Emanuel Ween, toda a família Búlgaro, Jack Stripador e Joana Mitch._

_A declaração do Ministro da Magia foi:_

'_Não sabemos se tudo isso é obra de comensais da morte ou se algum outro grupo das trevas está aproveitando a volta Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado para agir. Estamos todos caminhando em um quarto escuro. Não sabemos o que encontraremos pela frente nem se é seguro dar mais um passo. O que eu tenho a dizer é que tomarei as providências possíveis para impedir que mais pessoas sejam sequestradas.'_

_Ficou decretado que aparatações e viagens com pó de flu estarão proibidas por tempo indeterminado. O Ministro recomenda que tomemos cuidado com as cartas que escrevemos, já que o correio não é mais seguro."_

-Você vem ou não? – Perguntou Jack, parado do lado de fora dos portões de Hogwarts enquanto esperava por Sarah.

-Sequestraram os Ween? – Perguntou ela, pasma.

-Dá pra acreditar? E até o dono da Stripador's Potions eles pegaram!

-Esse tal de Jack Stripador? Nunca tinha ouvido falar.

-Ele é o dono da loja de poções que fica no fim do bairro.

-Ah! Não é esse que todos diziam ser matador de aluguel?

-Puro boato. – Terminou Jack, dando impulso na sua vassoura.

_**No mesmo dia, sala de jantar da Toca, 17:10.**_

-Até que enfim vocês chegaram! – Disse Molly Weasley, cumprimentando Sarah e Jack, que acabavam de entrar na sala de jantar, já cheia pela Ordem da Fênix, a Ordem de Merlin, Harry, Hermione e Dumbledore, que estava sentado na ponta da mesa, tendo um imenso pergaminho e uma pena prateada na sua frente. – Sentem-se, por favor.

-Sarah! Guardei um lugar pra você! – Disse Fred, acenando para Sarah entusiasmadamente.

-E pra mim ninguém guardou lugar? – Disse Jack, imitando voz de gay. – Que injustiça! – Disse ele dramático, se sentando perto de Joey e Eleonora.

-Bom, agora que estão todos aqui, e todos sentados, eu gostaria de informá-los sobre a nossa situação atual. – Disse Dumbledore, sua voz ecoando no silêncio da sala. – No fim do ano passado, a Ordem de Merlin presenciou uma terrível invasão de comensais, que comprovou para aqueles que ainda não acreditavam, que Lord Voldemort retornou. Acreditem em mim quando digo que, até agora, depois daquele incidente, ele não deu sinal de vida.

-Você não acha que por ter sumido ele pode estar fraco demais para lutar? – Perguntou Paul.

-Ou quem sabe ele tenha desistido da batalha? – Perguntou Molly.

-Estamos falando de Voldemort, não de Lúcio Malfoy! – Disse Harry nervoso. – Voldemort não desistiria assim tão fácil!

-E é por isso – Continuou Dumbledore. – que eu procurei por pistas. E as encontrei. – Disse ele acenando com a varinha, fazendo uma pequena lista aparecer na mesa. Todos se aproximaram para ver. – Voldemort está seqüestrando pessoas de dentro do Ministério da Magia, ou de famílias de ex-comensais.

-Acha que ele está tentando enfraquecer o inimigo antes de atacar? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Exatamente. – Disse Dumbledore fazendo o papel sumir com outro aceno de varinha. – Eu acreditava que esse momento chegaria um dia. – Continuou ele, se levantando e caminhando pela sala. – Só não esperava que fosse chegar tão cedo... A guerra final se aproxima.

-Guerra final? – Perguntou Julia.

-Há muitos anos atrás, uma vidente teve uma visão de que num futuro indeterminado, Lord Voldemort retornaria, e que assim que encontrasse inimigos à sua altura, causaria a maior batalha já vista, atacando com forças inacreditáveis. Na época, ninguém deu muita atenção para a vidente, mas eu sabia que ela estava certa.

-Como você sabia? – Perguntou Harry.

-Essa vidente era a minha irmã. – Dumbledore suspirou e voltou a se sentar. A sala permaneceu em silêncio. – Está na hora de unir forças e nos preparar para a batalha. Infelizmente, não poderemos contar com a ajuda do Ministério da Magia, já que vamos ter que treinar feitiços ilegais, preparar um estoque de poções de alta periculosidade e nos tornar animagos. E todos sabem que animagos não são permitidos para menores de idade. – Disse ele, como se tudo não passasse de um plano simples.

-Feitiços ilegais?! – Exclamou Sarah.

-Poções iradas?! – Perguntou Ron sorrindo.

-Animagos?! – Disseram os gêmeos em coro.

-Você enlouqueceu, Dumbledore?! – Disse Molly se levantando.

-Ele parece bem normal pra mim. – Disse Helga, falando pela primeira vez na noite.

-Molly querida, acalme-se. – Disse Arthur, puxando a mulher para se sentar. – Você poderia explicar isso direito, Alvo?

-Claro. Vou explicar como essa batalha vai acontecer. – Disse Dumbledore, olhando seriamente para todos da mesa. – Voldemort vai unir os comensais que tem, os dementadores que estão sob seu controle e provavelmente vai se aliar aos gigantes ou quem sabe até aos centauros! Juntos eles vão atacar tudo e todos, e se ninguém os enfrentar, estamos mortos. Não apostem no Ministério, porque ele é composto por um bando de frouxos que só chegam quando a briga acaba. Arthur, você que é do Departamento de Ordens, conte pra gente quantas ordens existem no mundo bruxo? – Todos olharam para Arthur.

-Er... Bem, três.

-E quais são? – Perguntou Dumbledore.

-A Ordem de Merlin, a Ordem da Fênix e a Ordem Secreta.

-Ordem Secreta?! – A maioria dos presentes exclamou.

-Sim, é uma Ordem que preferiu não ser identificada, e que não quer ajuda financeira nenhuma do Ministério. Eles agem por conta própria.

-Na minha opinião, está na hora de novas regras entrarem em vigor. – Disse Dumbledore. – A primeira é: Harry, Gina, Hermione, Ron, Fred e Jorge devem ter o direito de escolher entre entrar na Ordem da Fênix agora ou nunca. Descorda de mim, Molly? Os Granger já autorizaram a entrada da Hermione.

-Então eu estou dentro! – Disse Hermione imediatamente.

-Ok. – Disse Lupin, tirando um pergaminho e uma pena do bolso e passando para Hermione assinar. Ela assinou toda sorridente.

-Excelente. Seja bem vinda à Ordem da Fênix, Hermione. – Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo para ela. – Molly, o que você me diz?

-Você já os autorizou, não é? – Perguntou Molly furiosa à Arthur.

-Bom, querida... Você tem que admitir que é melhor para as crianças estarem ao nosso lado na batalha do que do lado dos desprotegidos.

-Christine, consegue ver se isso tem alguma chance de dar certo? – Perguntou Molly.

Christine se concentrou olhando para o horizonte sem realmente ver o que estava na sua frente, mas com os olhos no futuro. Depois de alguns segundos, ela pareceu acordar e sorriu:

-Sim. Pode dar certo.

-Então, tudo bem. Entrem na Ordem se quirerem, crianças! – Disse Molly, derrotada.

Fred, Jorge, Gina e Ron assinaram seus nomes no pergaminho animadamente.

-E você Harry? Não vai assinar? – Perguntou Sirius.

-Eu preciso da autorização dos meus tios? – Perguntou Harry, meio com medo da resposta.

-Não tive tempo de te contar Harry, mas agora você mora no Largo Grimmauld nº 12. Eu pedi a sua guarda. E seus tios me concederam sem nem pensar duas vezes. – Disse Sirius sorrindo. Harry se levantou e abraçou o padrinho, logo em seguida assinando o pergaminho com orgulho e voltando a se sentar.

-Bom, agora que todos os presentes fazem parte de uma das três Ordens, eu gostaria de propor o que vim lhes propor. – Todos ouviam atenciosamente. – Eu proponho que unamos as três Ordens em uma só.

-AS TRÊS?! – Quase todos exclamaram.

-Ainda não sabemos quem faz parte da terceira Ordem. – Disse Sarah, olhando para Arthur.

-Conte a eles, Arthur. – Disse Dumbledore.

-A Ordem Secreta é a menor que existe, com apenas três membros, e foi criada no começo desse ano. – Ele fez uma pausa para suspirar. – Os seus membros são: Severo Snape, Narcisa e Draco Malfoy.

Ao ouvir o último nome da lista, Sarah achou que teria um infarto.

-Draco Malfoy?! – Ela repetiu. – O filho do comensal mais procurado do século e que nunca vai poder ter irmãos por causa da Helen?! – Perguntou ela apontando para Helen, que estava sentada na sua frente do outro lado da mesa.

-EI! Eu não tive culpa! Ele mexeu com o meu marido! – Disse Helen se defendendo.

-Ele entrou na Ordem ontem à noite. Eram dez pra meia noite quando o Snape ligou no Departamento de Ordens e me avisou.

Sarah nesse momento se desligou de tudo o que estava passando na sala de jantar dos Weasleys e voltou a lembrar da noite passada.

**Continuação do Flashback:**

_Malfoy arrastou Sarah para fora da mansão em poucos segundos. Eles caminharam até a beira de um lago enorme que ficava no "quintal" de trás da mansão._

_-Uau! – Foi tudo o que Sarah conseguiu dizer._

_-Observe e aprenda. – Disse Draco, se aproximando do lago._

_-Nós não vamos nadar, não é? – Perguntou Sarah, receosa._

_-Hahaha, não exatamente. – Disse ele colocando a mão na água. Assim que sua mão tocou a superfície do lago, este começou a se congelar, e em poucos segundos, todo o lago estava congelado._

_-Malfoy?!_

_-Sabe esquiar? – Perguntou Draco, a olhando com os olhos prateados pela terceira vez._

_-Você também tem poderes?! – Perguntou Sarah, se afastando._

_-Como assim __também__?_

_-Você não sabe que toda a minha família tem poderes?_

_-Eu achei que isso era na época do Conde Adams. Vocês ainda têm poderes? – Perguntou ele, com cara de quem não acredita._

_Sarah estalou os dedos e fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, uma chama emanava de sua mão, e seus olhos estavam pegando fogo._

_-Uau! – Dessa vez, isso foi tudo o que o __Malfoy__ conseguiu dizer. – Ah, que se dane! Eu estou sonhando mesmo! – Disse ele, fechando os olhos. Quando os reabriu, ambos estavam com roupa de patinação._

_Os dois patinaram e conversaram por horas a fio, até que a conversa foi parar num assunto delicado._

_-Então, você também acha que Voldemort vai voltar em breve? – Perguntou Sarah à Malfoy._

_-Eu não acho, tenho certeza. Uma guerra está por vir, Sarah. – Disse Draco, olhando pro vazio._

_-E de que lado você pretende ficar? – Perguntou Sarah, com medo de ouvir a resposta._

_-Eu não sei... Você não sabe o que é ter que escolher entre ficar do lado dos que vão matar ou dos que vão morrer. Às vezes eu acho que minha única opção é ficar do lado do meu pai._

_-Todos têm a chance de escolher, Malfoy. Você só precisa fazer a escolha certa._

Antes de poder ouvir a resposta de Draco, Sarah acordou num pulo no dormitório feminino nº 13 da Corvinal.

**Fim do flashback.**

-Então, nós vamos nos reunir nesse endereço. – Disse Dumbledore, empurrando um pedaço de pergaminho para o centro da mesa. Sarah acordou do transe e se aproximou do centro da mesa para ler o pergaminho.

"_Largo Dharma, nº 12,5. Londres."_

-Decoraram? – Perguntou Dumbledore. Todos acenaram com a cabeça. Com um gesto de varinha, o papel sumiu. – À partir de agora, apenas nós poderemos encontrar essa casa. Apenas aqueles que sabem onde estão podem entrar.

-Quem mora lá? – Perguntou Gina.

-Ninguém. – Disse Dumbledore. – Eu comprei a casa, mobiliei com todos os equipamentos que vamos precisar, até mesmo os ilegais, e a escondi com um feitiço.

-Largo Dharma? – Perguntou Jorge. – É um endereço bruxo?

-Não. Por isso os comensais não vão nos encontrar enquanto treinamos.

-Treinamos? – Perguntou Ron.

-Sim, a partir de agora, a nova ordem irá treinar todos os fins de semana. E para os que têm escola, todos os fins de semana que vocês têm para visitar os pais. Esse é inclusive um detalhe importante. Aqueles que quiserem fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix terão que aceitar três novas regras.

-Vamos ter novos membros na Ordem da Fênix? – Perguntou Harry.

-Sim. Os Malfoy e Snape entraram na Ordem da Fênix. E todos da Ordem de Merlin estão convidados. Todos os que já fazem parte da Ordem da Fênix podem aproveitar a deixa para saírem. Aqueles que quiserem entrar, por favor, assinem aqui. – Disse Dumbledore, empurrando o enorme pergaminho e a pena para o centro da mesa. Todos na mesa podiam ler com clareza:

"_Ordem da Fênix_

_Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Severo Prince Snape_

_Narcisa Black Malfoy_

_Draco Malfoy"_

-Quais são as três novas regras da Ordem da Fênix? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Bem lembrado. – Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo simpaticamente. – A primeira: faça por merecer estar na Ordem. Ou seja: vá as reuniões, treine os feitiços, se empenhe em melhorar em combate. Isso aqui não é brincadeira. – Continuou ele, direto e reto. – Segunda: não minta. E terceira: o que acontece na Ordem fica na Ordem. Alguma dúvida?

...

Cinco minutos depois, todos os presentes já tinham seu nome na lista da Nova Ordem da Fênix.

-Quando é que os caras de cobra vão aparecer? – Perguntou Harry.

-Eu falei com eles hoje de manhã. Nosso próximo encontro vai ser daqui a duas semanas, logo após o jogo da Grifinória versus Lufa-Lufa.

_**Na segunda seguinte, dormitório feminino nº 13 da Corvinal, 23:58 hs.**_

Depois de uma segunda feira cansativa, com muitas brigas com o Malfoy nos dois horários que tiveram juntos, horas extenuantes de treino de quadribol (Sean decidiu começar a treinar às 14 hs, já que os treinos da Sonserina não aconteceram porque estava chovendo, e eles não queriam se molhar) **(N/A: o teste que a Sarah e a Chang tinham que fazer foi feito, e Sarah ganhou. :D Não vou descrevê-lo para o capítulo não ficar muuuuito grande.)** embaixo de chuva, e depois um pequeno tempo de paz, estudando com Hermione na biblioteca até serem expulsas, Sarah estava dormindo à cerca de meia hora, dessa vez sonhando que ela e o Malfoy estavam se atacando (de porrada) em pleno Salão Comunal no meio do jantar.

_..._

_-Seu viado! – Gritou Sarah dando uma rasteira em Malfoy._

_-Sua vaca! – Disse Malfoy, a puxando junto._

_-Eu te odeeeeeeeiioooooo!!!_

_-Eu tambéééééééémmmmm!!! _

_-Por que exatamente a gente ta brigando? – Perguntou Sarah, tentando se soltar das mãos de Draco, que estava segurando seus pulsos._

_-Eu sei lá!_

Depois de mais uns quinze minutos de porrada sem nenhum realmente machucar o outro, uma voz despertou Sarah e Malfoy do sonho.

-Se eu fosse o diretor, vocês dois estariam expulsos de Hogwarts. – Disse Severo Snape, parado ao lado de Dumbledore em pleno Salão Comunal, observando Sarah e Draco enroscados em plena mesa da Grifinória, um tentando enforcar o outro.

-AAAAAHHHHH! – Ambos exclamaram, cada um pulando pra um dos lados da mesa.

-É, por essa eu não esperava. – Disse Dumbledore, olhando para os dois.

-Mal-malfoy?!... Dumbledore e-eu não tenho idéia de como... Quem... Quando... – Sarah tentava se explicar, sem ter muito sucesso.

-Como... Quando... Hein? – Balbuciava Malfoy, sem conseguir concluir uma frase sequer.

-O que você acha? – Sussurrou Snape para Dumbledore.

-Acho que eu estava certo. E honestamente espero que não esteja.

-Sobre o que estão falando? – Perguntou Malfoy.

-Me acompanhem, por favor. – Disse Dumbledore, saindo do Salão Comunal, sendo seguido por Snape, Malfoy e Sarah.

Os três seguiram Dumbledore até a sua sala, onde entraram e Sarah e Draco se sentaram nas duas cadeiras conjuradas por Dumbledore. Snape parou por um momento olhando para Dumbledore, como se eles estivessem conversando sem palavras. Poucos segundos depois, com um aceno de cabeça, ele saiu da sala. Dumbledore se sentou na sua poltrona, do outro lado da mesa em que Sarah e Malfoy estavam sentados.

-Bom, aqui vamos nós. – Disse Dumbledore, pausando para suspirar. – Eu gostaria que me ouvissem com atenção e não protestassem antes que eu termine de falar. – Sarah e Draco acenaram positivamente com a cabeça. – Há muitos anos atrás, Lord Voldemort tentou matar um bebê de um ano, e não conseguiu. Esse mesmo garoto hoje tem quinze anos, estuda em Hogwarts, e é extremamente famoso no mundo bruxo. Seu nome: Harry Potter. Quando eu soube da história de Harry, eu já esperava que a cicatriz deixada por Voldemort não fosse apenas uma simples marca. Com o passar dos anos, eu percebi que quando Voldemort deixou aquela cicatriz em Harry, transferiu mesmo que intencionalmente algo de si. Um pouco da sua personalidade, o ofidioglotismo, e acabou criando uma conexão mental com ele que existe até hoje. No ano passado, quando eu soube da invasão dos comensais à Transilvânia, sabia que eles não tinham ido até lá apenas para matar os Adams. – Disse Dumbledore, olhando para Sarah ao mencionar o nome de sua família. – Sarah, estabelecer uma conexão entre a mente de duas pessoas pode ser uma arma poderosa nas mãos de Voldemort. Eu acredito que Voldemort esteja tentando, desde aquele ataque no ano passado, conectar a mente de um membro da Ordem de Merlin, sua maior rival até agora, com a mente de um comensal da morte.

-Espera aí, você acha que Voldemort quer conectar a mente de alguém da Ordem de Merlin com a mente de um comensal para nos vigiar?

-Exatamente. – Continuou Dumbledore. – E eu acho que ele conseguiu. – Um silêncio de espanto se instalou na sala. – Se eu estiver certo, Voldemort conectou a mente de duas pessoas extremamente poderosas, uma, o mais novo membro da Ordem de Merlin, e o outro, o futuro mais novo comensal da morte.

-EU?! – Disseram Draco e Sarah juntos.

-Sim, vocês. Voldemort sempre achou que você Draco, como filho de Lúcio, se tornaria um comensal. Ele só não contava com a sua súbita mudança de idéia. – Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.

-Mas Dumbledore, isso não explica em nada o por que eu e a Sarah estávamos nos enforcando em pleno Salão Comunal. – Disse Draco.

-Eu vou chegar aí. – Continuou Dumbledore. – Bom, o que eu tenho a informá-los é que Voldemort conseguiu, sabe-se lá como, conectar a mente de vocês. Porém... – Disse Dumbledore antes que Sarah ou Malfoy pudessem protestar. – Conectar mentes é um processo lento. Por enquanto vocês estão se conectando por sonhos, mas em breve, os dois estarão ouvindo os pensamentos um do outro ou coisa pior.

-Então tudo o que eu sonhei ele também sonhou?! – Perguntou Sarah, quase infartando.

-Sim. – Respondeu Dumbledore. – E vice-versa. Não sei se já notaram, mas as mentes de vocês chamam um ao outro para os sonhos. É como se um o estivesse chamando para o sonho dele e você não pode evitar ir. Esse foi o primeiro sonho que vocês compartilharam?

Sarah e Malfoy se olhavam sem crer que isso fosse verdade.

-Não foi o primeiro. – Disse Sarah.

-E das outras vezes vocês não se encontraram pelos corredores?

-Não. – Disse Malfoy. – Essa foi a primeira vez.

-Isso já é um sinal de que a conexão entre vocês está evoluindo.

-Existe uma forma de desfazer isso? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Ninguém nunca tentou, mas por garantia, vocês vão seguir as minhas instruções à risca. – Ambos ouviam com atenção. – Como já sabem, estão conectados. O meu medo é que Voldemort, sendo o bom legilimente que é, esteja acompanhando as mentes de vocês.

-Isso é possível? – Perguntaram os dois juntos de novo.

-Sim. E perigoso. Por isso, vou protegê-los como posso. E não aceito reclamações. Voldemort já está agindo.

Sarah e Malfoy se olharam num misto de medo e confusão.

-Eu sinto muito ter que informá-los, mas vocês vão dividir um quarto pelo resto do ano.

-COMO É QUE É?! – Sarah e Malfoy exclamaram juntos.

-E ambos terão que treinar Oclumência com o professor Snape.

-Mas por quê?! – Sarah perguntou quase avançando no pescoço de Dumbledore.

-Sarah, aquele dia no campo de quadribol, os dementadores não estavam admirando a paisagem. E nesse exato momento, Voldemort está organizando um exército para matá-los. – Disse Dumbledore, subindo no parapeito da janela. – A maior guerra de todos os tempos está para acontecer. E eu, honestamente, pretendo estar preparado. – Terminou ele, piscando para os dois e pulando da janela.

Sarah e Draco se aproximaram do parapeito da janela e olharam para baixo, angustiados. Porém, como já era de costume, Dumbledore tinha sumido.

-Típico. – Disse Sarah.

-Com licença. – Disse Snape. – Os dois podem me acompanhar. Vou mostrar-lhes seu novo quarto. – Disse ele saindo da sala, sendo seguido por Sarah e Draco. – E a propósito... As suas aulas de Oclumência serão na nova sede da Ordem da Fênix, todas as vezes que tivermos reuniões. – Terminou Snape, sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-Eu fico com a cama do canto, Malfoy estúpido!_

_-Já falei que EU fico com essa cama! – Disse Malfoy, tentando desagarrar Sarah da cama._

_-Atenção todos os alunos e professores. – a voz de McGonnagal disse no alto-falante do quarto, os interrompendo. – A segunda prova do Torneio das Quatro Casas começa agora."_

_Capítulo 9 – Adams / Malfoy_

"_-Com licença. – Disse Snape. – Os dois podem me acompanhar. Vou mostrar-lhes seu novo quarto. – Disse ele saindo da sala, sendo seguido por Sarah e Draco. – E a propósito... As suas aulas de Oclumência serão na nova sede da Ordem da Fênix, todas as vezes que tivermos reuniões. – Terminou Snape, sorrindo maquiavelicamente."_

-Estamos fritos. – Sussurrou Malfoy para Sarah.

-Completamente. – Disse Snape.

Sarah e Malfoy acompanharam Snape calados. Os três desceram até o primeiro andar de escadas.

-Existem dormitórios nesse andar? – Perguntou Sarah, sendo ignorada por Snape, que apenas continuou andando. _Sempre gentil._ – Pensou ela.

Snape entrou em um corredor não frequentado por alunos, totalmente escuro e com um ar sombrio.

-Que lugar é esse? – Perguntou Draco, também sendo ignorado por Snape. _Deve estar na TPM._ – Pensou Draco. Sarah, sem saber de onde esse pensamento tinha vindo, riu baixinho para não atrair a atenção de Snape.

-Rindo do quê? – Sussurrou Draco à ela.

-Talvez seja da sua cara de palhaço. – Comentou Snape, parando em frente à um quadro onde um velho roncava sentado em uma poltrona vinho, que ao ouvir o pigarro de Snape, acordou num pulo. Aparentemente, ele não estava acostumado com visitas. – Eu sei o que você guarda. – Disse Snape, fazendo a passagem se abrir, revelando um quarto totalmente escuro. – Iluminnati! – Disse Snape num simples movimento de varinha, acendendo os dois castiçais do quarto, que tinha duas camas, cada uma, escorada em uma parede do quarto, um armário na frente de cada cama e uma escrivaninha ao lado de cada. Os castiçais ficavam presos às paredes esquerda e direita do quarto, que tinha toda a sua decoração ao estilo século XIX, com uma placa escrita Adams / Malfoy na parede da frente, no alto do meio das camas.

-Voltamos dois séculos no tempo? – Perguntou Draco.

-Não tenho tempo para as suas reclamações, Malfoy. – Disse Snape, rude como sempre. – Escutem com atenção. Esse quarto não é usado há séculos. Ele foi construído para duas pessoas que também tiveram as mentes conectadas como vocês. O que precisam saber é que ninguém da escola deve saber que estão dormindo juntos e nesse quarto. Avisem a quem perguntar que vocês têm insônia, por isso estão dormindo nos quartos especiais. **(N/A: vamos fazer de conta que existem "quartos especiais" em Hogwarts. Esses quartos são para sonâmbulos, pessoas com insônia, para aqueles que têm pesadelos demais à noite, etc.) **Vocês devem pegar suas coisas e trazê-las para cá imediatamente. Vocês têm um banheiro particular, como podem ver. – Disse Snape, apontando para uma porta entre a porta de entrada e um armário.

-Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Sarah, temendo a resposta, o interrompeu.

-Já que começou. – Disse Snape.

-Por que eu e o Malfoy temos que dormir no mesmo quarto? E o que os dementadores têm a ver com isso?

-Simples. Eu e Dumbledore acreditamos que Voldemort já sabe que Malfoy não se tornou um comensal, e teme que ele se junte a nós.

-Tarde demais. – Disse Malfoy num sorriso vitorioso.

-E por isso... – Continuou Snape. – Acreditamos que ele esteja tentando matar vocês dois... Especialmente você, Sarah. Desde o ataque do ano passado, você tem sido a segunda mais importante na lista dele, perdendo apenas para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Não sabemos como Voldemort sabia que você estaria num teste de quadribol naquela tarde, mas sabemos que aqueles dementadores não são do Ministério da Magia, e que foram colocados no lugar certo, na hora certa, para matar você. – Disse Snape, olhando com uma expressão séria para os dois. – E sobre vocês dois terem que dividir um quarto, é óbvio que Dumbledore quer evitar que vocês sejam vistos se atracando em plenos corredores de Hogwarts e...

-Espera aí! – Disse Draco, interrompendo Snape. – Você quer dizer que nós vamos nos atacar toda noite?

-Vou tentar explicar de novo. – Disse Snape, inspirando fundo e apertando a base do nariz com os dedos. – Essa conexão entre vocês só vai evoluir cada vez mais. Antes, vocês só sonhavam um com o outro. Agora, um está chamando o outro para o próprio sonho, e isso também está acontecendo fisicamente. Daqui a algum tempo, vocês estarão tão conectados que vão poder ver, ouvir e vasculhar a mente um do outro. Se Voldemort tiver mandado os dementadores de propósito naquele dia no campo de quadribol, é sinal de que ele está ouvindo a mente de vocês, mesmo que de relance. Por isso as aulas de Oclumência são necessárias. Se vocês conseguirem bloquear a mente um do outro, conseguirão bloqueá-la de Voldemort, e a conexão se desfará. Agora, vou deixar vocês a sós. – Disse Snape, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

-Sempre simpático. – Disse Malfoy. – Não importa a ocasião ele é sempre simpático.

-Acho melhor irmos pegar nossas coisas.

-Concordo.

Ambos saíram do quarto.

**Modo Malfoy Online**

_Era só o que me faltava! Dividir um quarto com a Adams! Se meu pai soubesse disso arrancaria a cabeça de Dumbledore... Ou outra coisa._ – Pensou Draco, subindo parando em frente à um quadro com uma montanha pintada, onde uma tempestade de neve caía sem emitir ruído sequer. – Poção Slaver. – A passagem se abriu, relevando um Salão Principal enorme, provavelmente maior que qualquer outro de Hogwarts, todo decorado ao estilo sonserino: tapetes, cortinas, luxuosos sofás e poltronas verde-escuro, uma lareira que parecia não ser acendida há séculos, o que só dava um aspecto ainda mais frio à sala. Mesas de mogno perfeitamente lustrado preenchiam o patamar mais alto do local. Nas paredes, quadros de pessoas importantes e idolatradas pelos sonserinos como Nicolau Maquiavel, Thomas Steferson e Lice Gastron estavam espalhados pelas paredes de pedra, emoldurados em prata com detalhes de esmeralda. O teto não tinha nada de especial, apenas a superfície de pedra escura, afinal, por mais sofisticado que o lugar fosse, ainda era em uma masmorra.

Draco subiu a escada para seu dormitório sem nem dar atenção a Parkinson, que o fuzilava com os olhos de uma das poltronas. Ele se dirigiu ao quarto nº 13 e tentou abrir a porta. **(N/A: em Hogwarts apenas as pessoas que dormem em determinado quarto conseguem entrar nele. Obs.: eu que estou inventando isso.) **Depois de tentar três vezes, a porta se abriu, mas não por ele, e sim por um menino do terceiro ano, Julian Newton, que ao ver que era Draco Malfoy do outro lado da porta, arregalou os olhos e tentou balbuciar algumas palavras, sem sucesso.

_Espera aí, esse não é meu quarto! Meu quarto é o nº 23! Por que cargas d'água eu pensei que era o 13? Meu quarto nunca foi o número 13!_ – Pensou Malfoy.

-Po-posso ajudar? – Perguntou o menino, percebendo que Malfoy não se movia.

-Ahn? – Malfoy acordou de seus devaneios. – Não, eu só errei de quarto. – E continuou a subir a escada.

_Louca de pedra.__ Opa! De onde surgiu esse pensamento?_ – Pensava Malfoy, enquanto outros pensamentos que não eram dele invadiam sua cabeça. – _Chang, por que você não vai enfiar sua cara na privada e me dá um sossego?! __De onde veio isso, meu Merlin!_ – Pensava Draco, entrando no seu quarto e arrumando suas coisas rapidamente na mala com breves acenos de varinha, sem ligar muito para o barulho que estava fazendo. De repente ele reconheceu a voz dos pensamentos em sua cabeça. – _Eu já estou ouvindo a mente da Adams?! Hahaha, isso vai ser hilário! Será que ela pode me ouvir também?_

-Malfoy?! – A voz sonolenta de Vince Stackhouse o chamou curioso. – O que tá rolando?

-Nada. – Respondeu Malfoy seco. Vince era rebatedor da Sonserina desde quando entrou em Hogwarts, e tinha um jeito de ser que o tornava inimigo nº 3 de Draco, logo atrás de Potter e da Adams. Com seus um metro e oitenta e nove de altura, cabelos e olhos negros que de acordo com as meninas "olhavam dentro de sua alma" e pele um pouco menos branca que a de Draco, ele arrasava em Hogwarts, e tinha fama de ser o maior pegador da história da escola, depois de Sirius Black e Tiago Potter. O fato pelo qual Malfoy o odiava era que ele sempre se mostrou interessado em Pansy, e mesmo nunca tendo gostado dela de verdade, saber que tem concorrência não era um motivo para sorrir para Draco. E além do mais... Ele se mostrou interessado em Sarah desde que ela entrou na história, e pretendia fazer dela mais uma na lista dele. Não que Malfoy se importasse... É claro.

-Nada? Então por que está arrumando as malas às duas da manhã? – Perguntou Vince, se sentando na cama e esfregando os olhos.

-Eu vou me mudar de quarto. – Disse Malfoy, olhando para as camas de Crab e Goyle, que dormiam feito pedras. – Avise aos dois por mim quando eles acordarem.

-Vai mudar de quarto por quê?

-Descobri que sou sonâmbulo. Vou ter que dormir num dos quartos especiais. – Disse Draco, enfeitiçando seus cinco malões com o Wingardium Leviosa para poder descer sem ter que carregá-los.

-Como foi que descobriu?

-Ah eu... Acordei agora de madrugada andando pelos corredores do segundo andar.

-Hahaha! Eu queria ter visto essa cena! – Disse Vince, se dobrando de rir na cama.

_Idiota._ – Pensou Draco.

-Sabe Malfoy, as pessoas têm que saber disso. Não vai ficar chateado se eu contar, não é? – Perguntou Vince, levantando uma sobrancelha em tom de desafio.

-Diga o que quiser, a quem quiser. – Terminou Malfoy, batendo a porta do dormitório e descendo as escadas. Assim que se viu livre de Stackhouse, se concentrou de novo para ouvir a mente de Sarah.

_... E pra acabar de acabar, eu e o Malfoy vamos ter que dividir um quarto! Dá pra acreditar?__ Será que a Sarah está conversando com alguém? __Não sei como é que vamos ficar agora. Antes eu era apenas a "Adams" que ele odiava (e acho que ainda odeia), mas na noite anterior eu era a garota da escada... Aquela que ele sempre esperou. Fico pensando se o que eu fiz foi errado. Eu não devia ter seguido o chamado dele naquele sonho. Jamais devia ter entrado na Mansão Malfoy e descido a escada. E se a pessoa pela qual ele estava esperando fosse alguém mais parecido com a Parkinson? Afinal, eles namoraram por três anos! __Pode ter certeza de que não era a Parkinson que eu estava esperando!_ – Pensou Malfoy, se lembrando do sonho. Aquele sonho foi real, e disso ele tinha certeza. Ele jamais soube quem seria a garota da escada, mas jamais pensou que fosse a Adams. Mas, por incrível que pareça, ele não ficou descontente ao vê-la entrando no Salão. Ele só não sabia o por quê. – _E ainda por cima, eu fico ouvindo pensamentos que tenho certeza de que NÃO SÃO MEUS! Agora a pouco eu ouvi "Idiota" e a imagem de um dos meninos da Sonserina veio à minha mente. __Então ela pode me ouvir? Interessante..._ – Pensou Draco, chegando perto do corredor escuro e abandonado. – _Eu tenho que ser sincera, não odeio tanto o Malfoy quanto eu pensei que odiava. Ele até que foi bem gentil comigo no sonho. O problema é esse: eu quero aquele Malfoy doce, gentil e romântico, e não esse que me desprezou desde quando me viu só por causa do meu sobrenome. Eu quero poder patinar sobre um lago congelado com ele e conversar por horas, sem ofensas e sem olhares de desprezo._

Draco se sentiu incapaz de pensar direito ao ouvir os pensamentos de Sarah. Ela parecia estar sendo sincera, e uma onde de arrependimento o atingiu por tê-la tratado mal desde o primeiro momento que conversou com ela. Mas essa era a lei: Malfoy e Adams, mesmo tendo o sangue puro, são inimigos mortais. O motivo: os Adams lutavam contra comensais, e os Malfoy nasciam para se tornarem comensais.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, e nesse exato momento, Sarah guardou apressadamente um caderno em que escrevia com uma pena azul dentro da gaveta de uma das escrivaninhas.

_Então ela tem um diário. Caso resolvido._ – Pensou Malfoy, deixando seus malões na beirada da cama da esquerda.

-Eh... Malfoy, essa cama já é minha. – Disse Sarah apontando para seus três malões que estavam na frente do armário.

-Sinto muito, mas em quartos comunitários eu sempre durmo na cama da esquerda. – Disse Malfoy, deixando seu corpo cair na cama e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

-E eu sinto muito em te informar, mas você não faz as regras aqui. – Disse Sarah, se levantando da cadeira e pondo as mãos na cintura.

-Você está parecendo a minha mãe assim. – Disse Malfoy, se enfiando debaixo do cobertor.

-Malfoy, sai dessa cama! – Disse Sarah, tirando o cobertor de Malfoy e puxando-o da cama pelo braço e se segurando na cabeceira da cama. - Eu fico com a cama do canto, Malfoy estúpido!

-Já falei que EU fico com essa cama! – Disse Malfoy, tentando desagarrar Sarah da cama.

-Atenção todos os alunos e professores. – a voz de McGonnagal disse no alto-falante do quarto, os interrompendo. – A segunda prova do Torneio das Quatro Casas começa agora. Dirijam-se todos os participantes, professores e aqueles que quiserem assistir à prova ao Salão Comunal.

-AGORA?! – Sarah e Malfoy exclamaram juntos. – Às três e meia da madrugada? – Perguntou Malfoy, se sentando na cama da direita. – Dumbledore tinha razão, não dá pra prever a hora que as provas vão acontecer.

_Ganhei_ – Pensou Sarah, ajeitando sua cama com um sorriso no rosto. Mal sabia ela que Draco estava ouvindo tudo o que ela pensava. – _Isso ainda não acabou, Sarah._

-O que você disse? – Perguntou Sarah, ajeitando seu roupão e abrindo a porta do quarto.

-Nada.

-Você não vem? – Perguntou ela, saindo do quarto.

-Na falta de opção...

Sarah e Malfoy saíram do corredor, cada um indo por uma direção diferente para não deixarem suspeitas. Draco pegou o caminho mais longo e foi o segundo a chegar ao Salão. Assim que entrou, viu que a maioria dos alunos estava presente.

_Em plena madrugada? Achei que quase ninguém viria assistir à essa prova.__Eu não pensei isso, pensei?_ – Malfoy viu que estava ouvindo os pensamentos de Sarah outra vez sem nenhum esforço. Olhou para o altar dos professores e a viu em pé ao lado dos outros participantes da prova, olhando para ele com uma expressão confusa.

_Oi, Adams._ – Pensou Malfoy, andando até o altar e olhando fixamente nos olhos dela. – _Malfoy, se estiver me ouvindo de verdade, acene com a cabeça._ – Draco acenou, subindo os degraus do altar e se postando no canto oposto ao que Sarah estava. – _Então eu não estou ficando louca? __ Não.__ Como isso é possível?! Dumbledore disse que a conexão levaria dias para chegar a esse ponto!__ Sempre achei que aquele velho era meio louco. __Hahaha... Devemos contar pra ele? Pode ser perigoso.__ Ficou louca? O Snape nos obrigaria a ter as aulas de Oclumência todos os dias! Vamos fazer de conta que estamos nos comunicando só por sonhos. E a propósito, só porque podemos conversar por pensamento não quer dizer que eu queira falar com você! Câmbio e desligo. __Há-há. Te odeio, Malfoy.__ Também te odeio, Sarah._

-Boa noite a todos. – A voz de Dumbledore entrando no Salão os fez acordar. – Sei que devem estar com sono, mas as provas podem acontecer a qualquer momento, como já lhes disse. – Disse ele, subindo no altar, acenando com a cabeça para os participantes e se virando para todos. – A prova de hoje acontecerá dentro do castelo. Escolhemos realizar a prova de madrugada porque o castelo não fica iluminado à essa hora. Nós apenas acendemos as tochas para que vocês chegassem ao Salão. Nesse exato momento, o castelo permanece em breu total. – Disse Dumbledore, causando cochichos e comentários entre os alunos. – Hoje, os participantes terão que encontrar objetos que estão escondidos no décimo andar do castelo. – Os alunos explodiram em comentários.

Todos da escola sabiam, ou já tinham ouvido histórias sobre o que o décimo andar da escola guardava. O décimo andar era o único que não tinha acesso a nenhuma torre, nem nenhuma passagem secreta. É repleto de salas antigas, não frequentadas há séculos, que vão desde bibliotecas a salas secretas que ninguém sabe o que contém. De acordo com os livros e boatos, o décimo andar era usado para guardar arquivos secretos da escola, livros, fichas de detenções, poções proibidas, um estoque de varinhas que pertenceram à pessoas poderosas e coisas do tipo. Alguns diziam que até mesmo profecias ficavam escondidas nas salas. Por essas razões, as escadas não se conectavam ao décimo andar, proibindo assim, que alunos e professores fossem até lá.

-No entanto... – Continuou Dumbledore quando o barulho cessou. – Vocês não estarão procurando sozinhos. Nessa manhã, escondi sete colares no décimo andar. Em cada colar, está escrito o nome e uma frase para cada participante. Cada colar possui uma pedra reluzente, para facilitar a busca. – Ele pausou e limpou a garganta. – Lembram que eu disse que as provas seriam individuais e que cada participante dependeria apenas de si próprio? – Os alunos concordaram. – Esqueçam disso. Nessa prova, os participantes estarão acorrentados em duplas, que serão escolhidas por sorteio. Como temos sete, alguém ficará sozinho, mas isso não quer dizer que a prova será mais fácil para ele. Aquele aluno que ficar sozinho terá seu colar apagado, e ele apenas acenderá quando ele o tocar. Cada dupla apenas completará o desafio se ambos os participantes estiverem com o colar no pescoço. Assim que os dois estiverem com os colares, a corrente se desfará, e cada participante terá que voltar para esse Salão. O último participante a chegar, estará fora do Torneio. – Concluiu Dumbledore, se dirigindo à mesa dos professores. – Ah! Esqueci de mencionar que apenas o dono do colar pode tocar nele.

-E agora vamos ao sorteio. – Disse o professor Hamilton, se levantando e se aproximando do Cálice de Prata, que se acendeu. Do meio das chamas, um pergaminho enrolado e amarrado em fio de ouro saiu e flutuou até a mão do professor. – Hermione Granger e James Stuart. – Ao terminar de ler os nomes, o braço de Hermione e Stuart foi ligado por uma corrente de prata, com menos de vinte centímetros de comprimento. – Shelly Wonder e Sean Pit. – O mesmo aconteceu com Sean e Shelly, mas como eles estavam distantes um do outro, ao pronunciar os nomes, ambos foram atraídos um para o outro, como se fossem imas, fazendo-os voar pelo altar dos professores e caírem acorrentados no chão do Salão. – Ron Weasley e Draco Malfoy.

_Ô inferno! Eu e o Cabeça-De-Fogo? Acho que até se eu fosse com a Adams seria menos mal! __Valeu, Malfoy.__ Sarah, quer sair da minha mente? __Querer eu quero, mas não consigo. E olha que eu estou me esforçando!_

Draco foi conectado a Ron, que pela cara, também não pareceu muito satisfeito com a notícia.

-Então, as duplas são essas. – Continuou Dumbledore. – Granger e Stuart, Wonder e Pit, Malfoy e Weasley e, Adams, você vai sozinha.

_Sobrei.__ Quer trocar comigo por acaso?__Ah, cala a boca Malfoy!__ Sarah, estamos conversando mentalmente, eu não falei nada!_

-E pra completar, vocês têm que arrumar uma forma de subir ao décimo andar, já que as escadas não se conectam até lá... Ou pelo menos, não por vontade própria. – Disse Dumbledore, se sentando à mesa dos professores. – E vocês não podem usar nada a não ser a varinha na próxima prova. Boa sorte à todos.

Os participantes iluminaram suas varinhas e partiram enquanto eram aplaudidos, cada dupla por um caminho diferente.

_Que desgraça! Era tudo o que eu não queria! Eu e o Weasley idiota!_ – Pensava Malfoy, enquanto subia as escadas acorrentado à Ron.

-E agora o que fazemos Malfoy? – Perguntou Ron, os dois parados num dos corredores do nono andar.

-Nenhuma idéia te vem à cabeça?

-Não... Talvez devêssemos empilhar algumas mesas e subir nelas. O que acha?

-Acho trabalhoso e demorado demais. Precisamos de algum modo mais prático. – Respondeu Malfoy, olhando para as escadas, que se movimentavam sem cessar.

-Que tal escalarmos pelas janelas?

-Ah, claro. Pode ir na frente que eu já te alcanço. – Respondeu Malfoy com ironia.

-E se tentássemos enfeitiçar as escadas?

-Conhece algum feitiço que funcionaria?

-Nenhum. Esperava que no meio dessa cabeleira loira tivesse um cérebro! – Disse Ron com raiva.

_Wingardium Leviosa.__ Sarah? __Malfoy? Achei que não estivesse interessado em usar a conexão para conversar.__ Onde você está? __Acabei de subir no décimo andar.__ Genial!_

-Oi, Malfoooy! – Ron agitava a mão na cara de Draco, chamando-o.

-O que é? – Perguntou Draco, ainda meio distraído.

-Não está me ouvindo?! Eu estou te chamando aqui faz tempo e você nada! Tava pensando no quê.

_Na Sarah. __Chamou?__ Não, estou falando com o Cabeça-De-Fogo._

-Tive uma idéia. Wingardium Leviosa! – Disse Draco, fazendo Ron flutuar. – Agora me enfeitice também.

-Genial! Wingardium Leviosa! – Ele e Malfoy flutuaram até o décimo andar.

...

Vinte e cinco minutos tinham se passado. Draco e Ron estavam rondando pelas salas sinistras sem encontrar nada de útil, apenas livros velhos e cobertos de poeira, profecias e espelhos loucos espalhados dentro de alguns cômodos que pareciam ter sido quartos usados há muitos anos atrás. Em alguns deles, camas, armários, penteadeiras e mesinhas de cabeceira estavam em perfeito estado, porem cobertos de camadas e mais camadas de pó.

Enquanto andavam em busca dos colares, Draco, aproveitando a distração de Ron, começou a checar a mente de Sarah, e descobriu que se concentrasse bastante, poderia não apenas ouvir como ver o que ela estava pensando. Durante toda a busca, Draco foi acompanhando a mente dela, que trabalhava sem parar, entre imagens da família, páginas de livros, histórias que ela leu e lembranças de alguns amigos. Porém, estranhamente, as imagens que ele mais via eram de si mesmo, de quando eles se esbarravam nos corredores, sentavam lado a lado nas aulas e brigavam nos jardins.

-Olha! – Disse Ron, apontando para o beco de um dos quartos em que eles estavam procurando. – Achamos um! Tomara que seja o meu. – Disse ele, se aproximando do objeto que emitia um brilho de um vermelho intenso, largado no chão. Malfoy, que obviamente teve que ir junto com ele, se abaixou e tentou pegar o objeto. Assim que tocou nele, sua mão o transpassou, como se ele tivesse tocado em um fantasma, e sua mão tocou o chão ao invés dele.

-Tá na cara que esse colar não te pertence, Malfoy. – Disse Ron, se abaixando para pegar o objeto. Dessa vez ele conseguiu, e colocou-o no pescoço. Virou o pingente e leu, gravado em letras detalhadas:

_Ron Weasley_

"_A coragem faz dos mais simples homens, os de mais valor."_

-Uau! – Disse Ron, colocando o colar dentro da blusa.

Eles continuaram a busca, e Malfoy continuou a olhar dentro da mente de Sarah.

_Achei! Uhu, Merlin é pai!__ Achou? __Malfoy? Você aqui de novo?__ Hahaha, 'aqui' é ótimo! Como se sua mente fosse um lugar muito frequentado. __Já encontraram os colares?__ Só o do Weasley. E você? __Acabei de pegar o meu. _

_Sarah Adams_

"_Ser leal a quem se ama é o melhor presente que se possa dar."_

-Malfoy, acho que aquele é o seu! – Disse Ron, tirando um livro do meio das prateleiras, revelando um colar que emitia um brilho verde esmeralda. Malfoy tentou o pegar, dessa vez tendo sucesso, e o pôs no pescoço.

_O que é que está escrito?__ Você consegue ouvir a voz do Ron? __Não, mas eu consigo sentir você o pegando.__ Por que eu não consigo fazer o mesmo? __E como é que eu vou saber? Lê logo!_

_Draco Malfoy_

"_De nada vale saber demais, se não se tem astúcia para usar o que sabe."_

Assim que terminou de ler, a corrente que o prendia ao Weasley se desfez.

-E agora o que fazemos? – Perguntou Ron.

-Pernas pra que te quero! – Disse Malfoy, correndo para que não fosse o último a alcançar o Salão Comunal. Ele e Ron estavam correndo lado a lado pelo caminho que vieram, quando Malfoy, sem intenção, ouviu uma voz que não estava vindo de perto deles, e sim da mente de Sarah.

-Olá, Adams... Ou melhor dizendo, adeus Adams. – Seguida de uma risada estridente.

_Minha tia! _– Draco parou de correr num pulo.

-Você não vem? – Perguntou Ron, sem parar de correr.

-Pode ir. Eu tenho que resolver uma coisa. – Disse Draco, correndo para a direção contrária.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-Alunos. – Disse MacGonnagal, entrando na sala. – Hoje vocês irão se transfigurar na pessoa com quem fazem dupla._

_-HEIN?! – A maioria dos alunos exclamou._

_-Exatamente, vocês vão trocar de corpo com a pessoa com a qual fazem dupla durante essa aula. _

Trocar de corpo com o Malfoy?! – Pensou Sarah. – O que você acha Malfoy?

Lua de cristal, que me faz sonhar, faz de mim uma estrela, que eu já sei brilhar! Malfoy, que música idiota é essa? Sei lá, minha mente viaja quando eu estou entediado. Mas tinha que ser Xuxa? Se você reclamar eu vou cantar mais! Eu mereço! Essa conexão via acabar comigo!"

_Capítulo 10 – Oclumência_

_Corre Draco! Corre Draco!_ – Pensava Malfoy, correndo pelos corredores do décimo andar, enquanto tentava ouvir a mente de Sarah.

_Sarah! Sarah, fala comigo! __Sua vaca!... Malfoy?__ Você tá bem? __Draco, eu estou lutando com a sua tia num corredor escuro do décimo andar, existe alguma possibilidade de eu estar bem?!_

-Sarah Mary Adams. – Draco ouviu da mente de Sarah. – Você até que luta bem. – Disse Belatriz, como que se divertindo. – Pena que resolveu lutar do lado errado.

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ – Draco ouviu Sarah gritar, porém apenas em pensamento, e logo depois, ouviu a risada estridente de Lestrange.

_SARAH! Fala comigo, Sarah! Por favor!_ – Pensou Draco, porém a mente de Sarah estava vazia. Ele correu de corredor em corredor, até que a viu caída no chão de um corredor cheio de espelhos, com sua varinha largada perto dela e seu colar brilhando no pescoço. Correu até ela e se abaixou ao seu lado, checando sua pulsação.

-Sarah, por Merlin, não morra! Acorde!

-Ela ainda está viva... Mas por pouco tempo. – Malfoy ouviu a voz do próprio pai, poucos metros atrás dele. Levantou e apontou a varinha em sua direção, mais nervoso que nunca.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Draco, derramando ódio em cada palavra.

-Abaixe a varinha, Draco. Eu não vim pra brigar.

-Devia ter ficado em Azkaban.

-É uma pena ouvir isso do meu próprio filho. – Disse Lúcio, suspirando. – Tenho um recado do Lorde das Trevas para você. Ele disse que você ainda tem a chance de ir para o lado dos que vão vencer. Você não precisa lutar contra sua própria família.

-Vocês não são mais a minha família. – Disse Draco, olhando firmemente para o pai.

-Escute com atenção. O Lorde das Trevas está te dando o privilégio de escolher de qual lado quer ficar. Você devia se sentir honrado por isso! – Disse ele, com um olhar severo. – Amanhã, ao pôr-do-sol, estarei esperando por você duzentos metros ao norte do castelo, em meio à Floresta Proibida. Se escolher se tornar um comensal, esteja lá, com as malas prontas. Se não... È melhor não aparecer e nem mandar ninguém atrás de mim porque, acredite, eu não estarei desprotegido, nem muito menos sozinho. – E dizendo isso, acenou a varinha lançando um feitiço mudo em Sarah e entrou dentro de um dos espelhos, num lampejo de luz azulada.

Assim que ele sumiu, Sarah se sentou num pulo, arquejando com dificuldade, com a mão que não apoiava seu corpo ao chão pressionada firmemente contra o peito.

-Sarah?! – Disse Malfoy, sorrindo aliviado e ajudando-a a se levantar. – Você está bem?

-Vo-você me chamou de Sarah? – Perguntou ela, se segurando nele para se equilibrar.

-E-eu? Claro que não. – Disse Malfoy, retornando à postura original. – Te chamei de Adams. Você deve estar delirando!

-O que aconteceu depois que a Lestrange me atacou?

Draco desviou os olhos dos dela e tentou ao máximo não pensar na conversa que teve com seu pai há pouco.

-Ela fugiu. Eu acabei de te encontrar, te chamei e você acordou. Foi só.

-Ah. – Disse ela, com uma expressão confusa. – Será que ainda dá tempo de completar a prova?

-Mesmo que todos os outros já tenham chegado ao Salão, ainda somos dois, e só uma pessoa vai ser eliminada. – Disse ele, caminhando ao lado dela. Ambos se olharam e pareceram se dar conta de que a prova ainda estava valendo. Dispararam a correr, se enfeitiçaram para desceram de andar e continuaram correndo, Malfoy chegou até mesmo a pular de uma escada a outra, enquanto elas se moviam. Sarah tentava a todo custo acelerar o passo, mas Malfoy estava dois andares à sua frente.

_Há há! Ganhei essa!_ – Pensou ele, enquanto entrava nas portas do Salão Comunal arfando e sendo aplaudido pelos sonserinos de pé. Poucos segundos depois, Sarah entrou no Salão, trombando com ele na entrada e quase fazendo com que ambos caíssem. Assim que ela entrou, os corvinais se levantaram e a aplaudiram, assim como alguns alunos das outras Casas, exceto os da Lufa-Lufa, que tinham uma expressão de decepção no rosto.

_Então eu não fui a última?__ Claro que não idiota, acha que eles estão aplaudindo por quê?__Malfoy, você não tem mais nada pra fazer não?__ Não no momento. Apenas te provocar._ – Sarah e Malfoy conversavam mentalmente sem se olharem enquanto caminhavam, Malfoy na frente, até o altar dos professores, onde Hermione, Ron, Stuart e Sean estavam os esperando, sorrindo.

_A Shelly Perdeu?! Dizem que ela conhece esse castelo de cabo a rabo! O pai dela tem uma planta da obra original que dizem ter sido da própria Helga Lufa-Lufa! Achei que ela ganhava essa.__ Como sempre, você estava errada, Adams. __Eu estava pensando sozinha, não falando com você Malfoy!__ Hahaha! Sinto muito, mas agora que eu tenho acesso à sua mente, você nunca mais vai pensar sozinha._

Nesse momento, Shelly Wonder entrou correndo no Salão Comunal, interrompendo a conversa de Sarah e Malfoy. Mesmo tendo perdido a prova, os Lufa-Lufas e outros alunos de outras Casas a aplaudiram, em consolo.

-Droga! – Ela murmurou, subindo ao altar e ficando ao lado de Sean.

-Então, eis o nosso resultado da prova: Hermione Granger foi a vencedora. – Disse Dumbledore, fazendo com que um estouro de aplausos invadisse o Salão, vindo de todas as Casas. Enquanto isso, Ron pegou a mão de Hermione e sorriu para ela, como se estivesse lhe dizendo "parabéns" em silêncio... Ou talvez algo mais também. – E Shelly Wonder, infelizmente, está fora do Torneio. Quanto aos outros participantes, parabéns por terem se classificado para a próxima prova. – Disse ele, sorrindo simpaticamente. – E para comemorar o excelente trabalho que desempenharam na prova e como um pedido de desculpas por ter levantado todos vocês da cama tão cedo, hoje não haverá aula.

Os alunos saltaram dos bancos em alegria, aplaudindo e gritando. Dumbledore fez um sinal indicando para que saíssem do Salão Comunal. Os participantes permaneceram onde estavam, esperando a multidão se dispersar.

_Uhu! Merlin é pai! __Ah... Hoje tinha Poções, DCAT e Feitiços... Que pena.__ Você bebe Sarah?! Sabe o que quer dizer um dia inteiro sem aula? __Não, o quê?__ Quer dizer um dia inteiro relaxando no meu quarto, sem ter que dividir a mesa com você! __Hahaha, sinto em te informar, mas agora nós dividimos um quarto, se lembra?__ Mas você não vai ficar lá o dia inteiro, né? __Com você lá dentro? Nem morta!_

-O colar ficará pra vocês. – Disse Dumbledore. – É um presente por participarem do Torneio. Boa noite à todos. – Terminou ele sorrindo e sumido em uma nuvem de fumaça.

**Modo Adams Online**

Quando estava saindo do Salão Comunal, Hermione chamou Sarah.

-Sarah! Espera! – Disse ela, andando com Sarah para um corredor vazio. – Tenho que te contar uma coisa.

-O quê?

-Eu acho que o Ron está gostando de mim. – Disse ela, tentando disfarçar a empolgação.

-Sério?! E você gosta dele, não é?

-Talvez... Sarah, você tem que me ajudar! Eu não sei o que fazer!

-Certo. Você ficaria muito brava comigo se eu desse um empurrãozinho nesse relacionamento? – Perguntou Sarah, fazendo um sinal de pequeno com as mão quando disse empurrãozinho.

-Ah, eu não sei. Jura que não vai deixar ele perceber que eu estou envolvida nisso?

-Juro. – Disse Sarah, fazendo desenhando uma cruz no peito com os dedos.

-Então... Tudo bem. – Completou Hermione sorrindo.

-Ótimo! Chame o Harry e a Gina para jogarmos o Jogo do Anel hoje à tarde na beira do lago, ok?

-Ok. Mas o que você tem em mente? – Perguntou Hermione, sem conseguir disfarçar a curiosidade.

-É uma surpresa. – Disse Sarah, virando em outro corredor, acenando para Hermione e seguindo caminho.

_Tomara que dê certo. __Sabia que já inventaram um nome pra isso? Chama-se trapaça._ – Disse Malfoy na mente de Sarah. – _Por que você ainda está ouvindo minha mente? __Porque estou sem sono. Eu vi o que você pretende fazer. É contra as regras, sabia?__ É por uma boa causa._

Sarah entrou no corredor escuro cautelosamente, checando se não havia ninguém a seguindo.

-Eu sei o que você guarda. – Disse ela, fazendo com que o velho que dormia (como sempre) na poltrona acordasse e abrisse a passagem com uma cara rabugenta. -Oi, Malfoy. – Disse ela ao ver Malfoy deitado na cama, apenas de calça de moletom. – Será que você poderia, por Merlin, vestir uma blusa? – Perguntou ela, evitando olhar para ele e pegando duas folhas de pergaminho e sua pena azul. Se sentou na cama e começou a escrever dois bilhetes de uma lida, **(N/A: Loohsteiger, já que gostou, aí estão mais bilhetes de uma lida.)** um para Harry e outro para Gina, contando aos dois o seu plano.

-Eu sei que sou gostoso, Adams. Só vê se não baba. – Disse ele, se ajeitando na cama e colocando os braços para trás da cabeça.

-Malfoy, você é a pessoa mais convencida que eu já conheci. – Disse ela, enfeitiçando o primeiro bilhete para que assim que a pessoa terminasse de lê-lo ele se desfizesse em uma nuvem de purpurina, que formaria um cupido jogando uma flecha e se desfaria.

Malfoy tateou a mesa de cabeceira de sua cama, pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço- mudo para os castiçais.

_Nox.__ Iluminnati._ – Pensou Sarah, reacendendo os castiçais para que pudesse enxergar. – _É guerra, é? Nox.__ Iluminnati. __Nox!__ Iluminnati!__ Nox!_

-Dá pra parar, Malfoy? Eu estou tentando escrever aqui! – Disse Sarah, reacendendo os castiçais. Assim que Draco pegou sua varinha para apagar de novo, Sarah desarmou-o com o Expelliarmus, e pegou sua varinha, que voou na direção de sua cama. Não era a toa que ela era a nova apanhadora da Corvinal.

-Adams, me devolve a minha varinha! – Disse Malfoy, se levantando da cama. – Sarah o ignorou e enfeitiçou os dois bilhetes de uma lida, que saíram voando pela porta afora.

-Não. - Respondeu ela, escondendo a varinha de Draco atrás das costas. – Só se você vestir uma camisa e parar de apagar as luzes quando eu estou escrevendo.

-Adams, eu posso ver sua mente, sabia? Sei muito bem que você não achou ruim o fato de eu estar sem camisa. – Disse Draco, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto levantava uma das sobrancelhas, como se a desafiasse a discutir com ele.

Sarah corou, sabendo que ele estava certo. Fazer o que se ele era musculoso e tinha uma pele perfeita! Resolveu engolir o orgulho e lhe entregou a varinha, tirando o roupão e se enfiando em meio às cobertas.

_Idiota!_ _Eu ouvi isso!__ Olha, isso está ficando incontrolável! Eu não fico vigiando sua mente o tempo todo! Porque não distrai sua cabeça? __Eu não estou vigiando sua mente, Adams!_

-Ah! Eu vou tomar banho! – Disse Sarah, pegando seu roupão de banho e entrando no banheiro.

Malfoy se concentrou em não pensar que ela tinha esquecido a roupa, só para ver a reação dela depois. Pena que ele não era muito bom em esconder o que pensa.

-Pervertido! – Disse Sarah, pegando sua roupa que usaria e entrando no chuveiro.

_**No mesmo dia, Jardins de Hogwarts, 14:00 hs.**_

Sarah estava sentada num dos galhos de um salgueiro (que não era lutador, óbvio), conversando com Harry e Gina, que esperavam ansiosos para pôr o plano em ação. Ela não tinha mania de subir e se sentar em árvores, mas quando passou perto daquele salgueiro, sentiu vontade de se sentar no galho mais escondido, como se isso fosse um hábito. A caixa do Jogo do Anel estava fechada e tinha sido colocada no meio de um semi-círculo que Harry e Gina formaram, se sentando.

-Acha que vai dar certo? – Perguntou Gina, ainda incerta.

-Por que não daria? – Disse Sarah, descendo da árvore e se sentando com eles.

-A Hermione é muito esperta para acreditar que o jogo faria perguntas tão pessoais. Aposto que ela vai querer checar as cartas.

-Gina, você sabe muito bem que a chance disso acontecer é muito pequena, e ela vai estar sentada no lado oposto ao de Sarah, não vai ter como ela espiar.

-Gente, eles estão vindo. – Disse Sarah, trocando de lugar com Harry para que ficasse no meio dos dois, evitando assim que Hermione se sentasse ao seu lado e tivesse que ficar à sua frente.

Hermione se aproximou com Ron:

-Oi, gente. – Disseram os dois.

-Chega aí, mano. – Disse Harry, indicando o lugar ao seu lado para que Ron se sentasse. Hermione se sentou ao lado de Gina, fechando o círculo.

-Então, quem começa? – Perguntou ela, depois que todos tinham colocado os anéis, colocado as cartas no meio do círculo e a flecha já estava flutuando.

-Hermione, você começa. Disse Harry, apontando para o anel de Hermione, que ficou azul e começou a soltar estrelinhas. **(N/A: esqueci de mencionar que o próprio Jogo do Anel decide quem começa, o anel da pessoa escolhida tem a reação que eu acabei de citar.)**

-Ok. – Disse Hermione, girando a flecha, que parou apontando para Gina.

-Hermione, - Começou Gina, lendo a carta que tinha pegado. – Você já sonhou com um grifinório?

-E-eu já. – Disse Hermione, meio confusa pela pergunta incomum. Seu anel ficou verde e soltou mini fogos-mágicos, e o jogo prosseguiu.

-Minha vez. – Disse Gina, girando a flecha, que apontou para Hermione de novo. Ela pegou uma carta e a leu:

-Gina, você realmente amava Dino Thomas enquanto eram namorados?

Gina parou para pensar um pouco e, com medo do que essa resposta provocaria, respondeu:

-Não. – Seu anel também ficou verde. Hermione girou a flecha.

_É agora._ – Pensou Sarah, olhando para a flecha, que parou apontando para ela. Pegou uma carta do monte e a leu:

-Hermione, o grifinório com que você sonhou era o Ron?

-COMO É?! – Perguntaram Ron e Hermione, Ron em especial tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Harry e Gina, sabendo da armação, fingiram uma expressão de choque.

-Eu não tenho culpa. – Disse Sarah. – O jogo é o jogo. E então?

-Bom... Er... Era. – Disse Hermione, corando mais que Ron, que não pode disfarçar um sorriso quando viu o anel de Hermione ficar verde.

-Beleza, eu giro agora. – Disse Sarah, girando a flecha, que parou apontando para Ron.

-Sarah, você já sentiu vontade de beijar um inimigo?

-Eu, acho que já. – Disse Sarah, se lembrando da primeira prova do Torneio, onde ela e o Malfoy quase se beijaram. Seu anel ficou verde e todos exclamaram "Ohs!". – Continua o jogo, Ron! – Disse Sarah, não querendo pensar demais naquela pergunta.

-Tá bom. – Disse Ron, girando a flecha, que apontou para Hermione.

_Beleza!_ – Pensou Sarah, se contendo para não sorrir de ansiedade. Hermione pegou uma carta e depois de relê-la três vezes para ter certeza de que não era ilusão, perguntou quase num sussurro.

-Ron... – Ela engoliu em seco antes de continuar. – Você me ama?

Ron pareceu sair de si naquele momento, seus olhos se arregalaram e pareciam grudados aos de Hermione. Uma gota de suor desceu por sua testa, e por fim ele tomou coragem e respondeu:

-Sim. Desde o dia em que te conheci. – Ele disse, já não mais tímido, mas como se estivesse aliviando um peso há muito tempo guardado em seu peito.

-Por que nunca me contou? – Perguntou Hermione, ao ver o anel dele ficar verde, se esquecendo de que estavam num jogo, sem nem se preocupar com a presença de Sarah, Harry e Gina, apenas olhando fixamente para os olhos de Ron.

-Desde o primeiro dia em que te conheci, eu soube que não conseguiria te esquecer. Quando você ficou petrificada no segundo ano, eu soube o quanto você era importante pra mim, e não só como amiga... Eu percebi que se eu te perdesse, morreria. Porém, no terceiro ano eu pensei que nunca teria chance com você, porque eu era apenas o Ron chato e cabeça dura. Quando você foi com o Krum ao baile no ano passado, eu senti tanto ódio quanto nunca tinha sentido de alguém, mas não foi de você, foi de mim mesmo, por não ter tido a coragem de te convidar para ir comigo, mesmo depois de treinar tantas vezes. – Nesse ponto do discurso de Ron, Hermione estava com lágrimas nos olhos, sorrindo pra ele. – Eu não sobreviveria sem você, Hermione. Você sempre foi minha amiga, mas se quiser, podemos ser algo mais. E mesmo que você me odeie, saiba que eu te amo, e vou sempre te amar. – Disse Ron, sem quebrar o contato visual nem por um segundo.

-Você tem razão. – Disse Hermione, sorrindo. – Você é um cabeça dura. Mas isso só me faz te amar mais ainda.

Ron se levantou e puxou Hermione para que ela se levantasse também, e assim que estavam de pé, a beijou com toda a intensidade possível, e ela o retribuiu no mesmo nível, e sabe-se lá porque, os anéis de ambos ficaram verde e soltaram faíscas, como se dissessem uma verdade no jogo. Eles nem pareceram notar, já que estavam muito "ocupados". Enquanto isso, Sarah, Harry e Gina os aplaudiam e saíam de fininho, deixando o casal só.

Assim que estavam longe do campo de audição dos dois, Gina perguntou à Sarah:

-Quando pretende contar à eles que você enfeitiçou a flecha e leu perguntas que não estavam realmente escritas?

-Talvez eu conte um dia... Mas não hoje. – Disse Sarah, olhando sorrindo para trás e vendo que eles ainda não tinham interrompido o beijo.

-Você tinha razão. Funcionou. – Disse Harry, sorrindo.

-Às vezes eu acerto. – Disse Sarah, piscando para eles e virando em um corredor.

_Agora?! _

-Assim que a Adams aparecer, quero os dois nessa sala. – Sarah ouvia a conversa pela mente de Malfoy, identificando pela voz arrastada e doentia, que ele falava com Snape. Sarah sentiu Draco pegando um pedaço de papel ou pergaminho da mão de Snape. – São ordens de Dumbledore... E Malfoy... Se ela não voltar em meia hora, vá atrás dela.

_Por que você não enfia esse seu sorriso cínico no seu...!__ Ou! Eu estou ouvindo isso, sabia? __Adams?! Você na minha mente de novo?!__ Correção, agora que estamos conectados, é _nossa_ mente. __Rá rá. Muito engraçado.__ O que o Snape queria? __Onde você está? Precisa vir pro quarto agora!__ Você ta parecendo o meu pai, falando assim. Já estou entrando no corredor._

Assim que Sarah virou à direita para entrar no corredor, Snape estava virando à esquerda para sair dele, e eles acabaram trombando um no outro, caindo ambos no chão, Sarah com dor na testa e Snape com dor no queixo.

-Vê se olha por onde anda, Adams! – Disse ele, se levantando e continuando seu caminho, com uma expressão zangada no rosto.

_Malfoy dois. __Ouvi meu nome.__ Nada não, esquece._

_**Na mesma tarde, corredores do 6º andar de Hogwarts, 16:21 hs.**_

-Duzentos e treze, duzentos e catorze... – Dizia Sarah, andando de sala em sala com Malfoy em seu encalço. Snape tinha deixado a infeliz notícia que, aproveitando a tarde de folga dos dois, Dumbledore o havia instruído para dar a primeira aula de Oclumência nessa mesma tarde. Ele tinha escolhido uma sala não frequentada para dar a aula, no sexto andar, nº 218. – Chegamos. – Disse Sarah, parando em frente à uma sala com uma porta alta de mogno entalhado, com os dizeres gravados em tinta prateada no alto da porta:

"_Sala de treinamento para combate._

_Prof. Travis D. Carter"_

_Treinamento para combate?__ Também nunca ouvi falar. Será que era algum tipo de aula de DCAT? __Não sei... Vamos, é melhor acabar logo com isso!_ – Pensou Malfoy, batendo na porta. Dois segundos depois, Snape a abriu e fez sinal para que entrassem, com a mesma expressão habitual de tédio e arrogância no rosto.

-Bom, devo informá-los que o professor Smith nos ajudará nas aulas. – Disse Snape, lhes mostrando Will Smith, diretor da Corvinal, sentado em uma das quatro cadeiras que estavam dispostas no amplo e quase vazio salão. Sarah observou que, fora as quatro cadeiras com acento de veludo verde-escuro que estavam no centro da sala, dispostas duas à esquerda e duas à direita, frente à frente umas com as outras, o resto do salão parecia bem vazio. Na parede leste, algumas armaduras antigas estavam encostadas na parede, lado a lado, e a parede oeste era toda coberta por um espelho, que não estava empoeirado como o resto da sala, e pareceu reluzir quando Sarah o olhou fixamente. Nas paredes ao lado da porta, duas estantes de livros pesados completavam a sala.

-Malfoy, você se senta na frente do professor Smith, e Adams, você se senta aí. – Disse ele indicando a cadeira à sua frente para Sarah, que se sentou, meio hesitante.

-Quero que tomem isso, por favor. – Disse Smith, entregando um frasquinho com líquido verde florescente para Sarah e Malfoy.

-O que é isso? - Perguntou Malfoy, olhando com curiosidade para o líquido gosmento.

-Isso é uma poção que vai desconectar a mente de vocês temporariamente, para que nós nos foquemos apenas da mente de cada um em separado. – Disse Smith.

-E por que ao invés de termos aulas de Oclumência nós não simplesmente bebemos dessa poção todos os dias? – Perguntou Malfoy, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer.

-Porque um frasquinho dessa poção leva dois meses para ser preparado, e não é vendido no mercado porque, acho que sua mente limitada já deve ter sido capaz de perceber, não é comum as pessoas terem a mente ligada. Na verdade, essa é a segunda vez na história que isso acontece. Além de que, essa poção só pode ser tomada uma vez a cada três dias, ou terá efeito contrário. – Disse Snape, sem paciência. – Mais alguma pergunta de essencial importância?

-Não. – Disse Malfoy sorrindo cinicamente, depois de fingir pensar por uns cinco segundos. Ele e Sarah beberam da poção.

-Bom, o objetivo de vocês hoje é tentar nos bloquear sem usar magia. – Disse Smith, estendendo a mão direita para que eles lhe entregassem as varinhas. Assim o fizeram, e ele continuou. – Tentem bloquear nosso acesso à mente de vocês, ok? Concentrem-se e façam de tudo para conseguirem voltar à realidade, assim nós seremos empurrados para fora da mente de vocês.

-Atenção. – Disse Snape, ambos os professores apontaram as varinhas para os dois. – Legilimeus! – Ambos disseram.

Sarah sentiu seus olhos se fechando automaticamente e tentou se concentrar, mas por algum motivo, se sentia presa à sua lembrança. Ela sentiu um vento frio batendo no seu rosto e, olhando para os lados, identificou os jardins de Darktos, e checando a si mesma, viu que estava no segundo ano, num sábado em que ela não fora pra casa como todos os outros alunos, porque tinha provas para estudar. Ouviu o bufo de um das dezenas de dragões que estavam acorrentados ao chão, que nesse momento olhavam pra ela, como se quisessem devorá-la. E deviam querer mesmo.

_Idiotas._ – Pensou ela, passando entrando no castelo, que ela podia jurar, estava tão frio quanto os jardins cobertos de neve. Foi almoçar. Entrou no Salão Comunal e se sentou na mesa do segundo ano, que estava vazia, exceto por Zac Padrack, o menino mais bonito e arrogante do segundo ano. Sarah se lembrou que tinha uma paixonite por ele quando estudou em Darktos, mas que ele nem sabia o seu nome, e provavelmente não iria querer saber, já que ela era uma nerd e ele um popular. Sentiu toda aquela angústia que não sentia há muito tempo voltando a arder em seu peito, e os sonhos que ela arquitetava de um dia namorá-lo ou até casar-se com ele voltaram a pipocar em sua mente.

-Se sentindo só? – Perguntou Snape, que surgiu do nada, sentado ao lado de Sarah. – Eu se fosse você não perderia tempo, ele nunca vai te notar. Você é uma Adams. – Disse ele, destacando a última palavra com um sorriso no rosto.

Sarah tentou correr, e fechou os olhos com toda força que tinha, por um momento conseguindo voltar à sala 218, vendo de relance os olhos de Snape a olhando, e em dois segundos, ele entrou novamente em sua mente.

Sarah estava num dos sofás do imenso salão de festas dos Adams, e pelo que ela observou, estavam na festa anual de Halloween dos Adams, em 2003, já que o vô Walter estava dançando valsa com a vó Helga, ele, exibindo seus caninos pontudos que compunham o visual Conde Drácula, e a avó, rodopiando com seu vestido longo e negro, e segurando o chapéu pontudo com uma das mãos, parecia ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Sarah olhou para si mesma e com um sorriso no rosto se lembrou da sua fantasia de morte, observando o vestido cinza chumbo apertado num corpete, e uma capa longa e negra que a envolvia. Ao seu lado, encostada na poltrona, estava sua foice, e ao se levantar e ver seu reflexo numa das enormes janelas, ela se lembrou da luta que foi para conseguir a fantasia e preparar a maquiagem, que a deixava com a pele mais branca do que de costume, que com o seu cabelo castanho quase preto solto pelas costas, a deixavam mais "Adams" que nunca. Sarah olhou mais atentamente enquanto uma música animada tocava. A maioria deles estava dançando, Jack, que não parecia nada diferente do que era agora, dançava com uma morena baixinha, fantasiada de anjo. Joey e Eleonora conversavam na varanda, junto com os pais de Sarah, sua mãe acariciando a redonda barriga, provavelmente comentando sobre o nome da bebê, que até então não tinha sido decidido até hoje. Os pais de Anna e Mary davam opiniões. As duas, inclusive, estavam sentadas na imensa mesa no fundo do salão, jantando e conversando com os Pit, e olhando para eles, ela sorriu com a lembrança da noite. Anna e Mary estavam fantasiadas de capetinhas, Sean de bruxo, e Carl e Ander de esqueletos.

Sarah sentiu algo lambendo seu pé, e quando olhou para baixo, viu Stich, o maltês peludo da família, a olhando através da franja comprida, que sempre lhe tapava os olhos. Ele estava na família apenas há uma semana, mas já parecia ter se enturmado bem, já que estava com um arquinho de chifrinhos vermelhos, **(N/A: Não sei se mencionei o Stich, cachorro da família, que existe até hoje, foi um presente da vó Helga para Lilo, que estava para nascer. Sobre esse arquinho de chifrinhos, é daqueles que vendem em rodeios e shows.)** que piscavam. Ele parou por um momento enquanto Sarah afagava sua cabeça e saiu logo em seguida, em direção ao meio do salão, onde os Adams, alguns vizinhos e amigos, dançavam. Sarah olhou outra vez para o avô, de repente sentindo uma saudade imensa dele, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. E, subitamente, a ficha de Sarah caiu. Ela entendeu que aquela noite não era qualquer noite, era a noite em que os comensais tinham invadido a Transilvânia e... Era a noite em que seu avô, Walter Bram Adams, considerado o chefe da família, o alfa da Ordem de Merlin, o conselheiro, o amigo, o pai... Faleceu.

Ela pensou em impedir, em correr para falar com ele, em tentar avisar alguém de que os comensais estavam chegando, de tentar avisar à tia Christine para olhar o futuro e... Sarah se interrompeu nesse ponto, olhando para os dois casais que dançavam no meio da pista, Helga e Walter e Christine e James. Ela notou que não conseguia se mover, não conseguia ir até a pista de dança e falar com nenhum deles, e então notou que nas lembranças não temos voz ativa, não podemos alterar os fatos. Só podemos revivê-los. E enquanto Sarah olhava para os casais que dançavam, se concentrou para ouvi-los.

-Querida, estive pensando, - disse James, enquanto bailava com Christine, ambos vestidos com trajes bruxos – acho que precisamos de umas férias.

-E pra onde você pretende ir? – Perguntou Christine, sorrindo com a idéia.

-Egito, quem sabe?

-Ah, James! – Disse Chistine, abraçando-o. – Você sabe que sempre foi meu sonho conhecer as pirâmides!

-Exatamente. – Concluiu ele piscando pra ela.

...

-Meu velho, - Disse Helga à Walter. – Pra onde vamos nessas férias?

-Gata, eu ainda sou jovem demais pra ser chamado de velho.

-Então está bem, meu _jovem_, pra onde nós vamos viajar nessas férias?

-Estou pensando em L.A..

-Los Angeles? – Perguntou Helga, sorrindo. – E nós vamos jogar nos cassinos com os trouxas?

-Na verdade eu estava mais interessado em ir ao Poison Black Jack, dizem ser o melhor cassino para bruxos do mundo.

-Uh, me parece interessante. Mas nós vamos jogar 21 ou pôquer dessa vez?

-Que tal os dois? Nós estamos aposentados, Helga! Não precisamos ter hora pra voltar!

-Esse é meu marido! – Disse ela, rodopiando. – Louco como eu!

-É querida, eu estava até pensando em começar a dar aulas para as pessoas serem como nós.

-Quem sabe... Mas pense nisso depois que voltarmos de Los Angeles.

...

-Com medo? – Perguntou a voz fria de Snape, que tinha surgido ao lado de Sarah, que tentou retrucar, mas não conseguiu, ela estava apenas revivendo uma lembrança. Nesse exato momento, gritos foram ouvidos, o som de janelas se quebrando e feitiços sendo lançados invadiu as janelas do salão, e o caos se instalou em meio ao salão de festas. Sarah se viu em meio a confusão de pessoas indo embora, tia Christine reunindo os que não iam lutar e os Adams, sob as ordens de Walter e Paul, o beta nessa época, se reuniam e pegavam vassouras e varinhas, e trocavam abraços e beijos, que podiam ser os últimos. Sarah abraçou a todos e entrou no alçapão com a tia, as primas, a mãe, que não podia lutar grávida, e os trigêmeos Pit. Depois disso, ela, num misto de raiva e vontade de sair daquele lugar, olhou para Snape, que até então estava ao seu lado olhando inexpressivo para ela, e com toda a sua força, o expulsou de sua mente. Ele estava fazendo-a reviver lembranças que ela preferia manter onde estavam, estava debochando da cara dela e invadindo arquivos particulares de sua mente. Isso a deixou com ódio.

Em segundos, Sarah sentiu seu corpo voltando à sala, sentiu o choque de Snape a observando, e sentiu seus olhos em chamas. Olhou para os lados e viu que Malfoy estava com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo terrível, e Smith o olhava com os olhos distantes, a varinha apontada para ele.

-Chega por hoje. – Disse Snape à Smith, que cessou o contato com a mente de Malfoy devagar, e ele acordou. – Estão dispensados. – Terminou ele, ainda olhando para os olhos de Sarah, Smith fazendo o mesmo, com uma expressão de espanto.

Sarah sentiu-se ser puxada por Malfoy para fora da sala.

-Adams, seus olhos estão pegando fogo. – Disse Malfoy, enquanto caminhavam até o quarto.

-Ahn?... Ah. – Sarah se concentrou. – E agora?

-Chocolate amargo.

-O quê?

-Seus olhos. Apagaram. Voltaram à cor normal. – Disse ele, enquanto desciam as escadas para o primeiro andar.

-E meus olhos são cor de chocolate amargo? – Perguntou ela, divertida.

-Sempre foram... A não ser que você use lentes.

-Não... É que ninguém nunca reparou na cor dos meus olhos antes... _Não desse jeito._ – Pensou Sarah, se lembrando do seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, em que Sean disse que seus olhos eram castanhos. Só castanhos.

_**No dia seguinte, torre secreta do oitavo andar, 16:00 hs.**_

**Modo Malfoy Online**

_É hoje o dia da minha decisão. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, sabe do que eu estou passando. Eu tento escolher a hora certa para escrever nesse diário, para manter o meu drama longe da mente da Sarah, quero dizer, Adams. Nesse momento ela está dormindo. Posso ouvir os sonhos dela. Ela está sonhando que está numa biblioteca gigante, toda pra ela. Ela parece feliz._ – Malfoy não pode notar o sorriso que deu enquanto escrevia. – _Ultimamente, tenho vigiado a mente dela quase à toda hora, é como um hobby. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não a odeie mais... Porque eu odeio, odeio muito. Ela é uma Adams! _

_Mas, voltando ao assunto, percebi que se eu for me encontrar com meu pai hoje, não vou poder voltar nunca mais a Hogwarts, nem nunca mais aparecer em público, mas posso sobreviver. Essa é uma guerra perdida. Os comensais são dezenas, mais o exército de dementadores e lobisomens que está sob comando de Voldemort devem nos massacrar em poucos minutos._

_Então essa será a decisão mais difícil que eu terei que tomar na minha vida: devo ficar do lado dos que vão matar ou do lado dos que vão morrer?_

_**Na mesmo dia, quarto do corredor secreto, cama da esquerda, 17:00 hs.**_

**Modo Adams Online**

Sarah estava lendo um livro bruxo enorme e velho, de pensamentos de grandes bruxos do passado.

"A maior verdade que já me contaram, não se baseou em fatos, e sim em sentimentos. O homem que eu pensava odiar um dia me disse, logo à mim, pessoa tão racional, que não existe um lado bom e um mau, não existem pessoas certas e erradas, só existem pessoas, com características diferentes, com objetivos diferentes, com valores diferentes. Mas mesmo os ambiciosos, os orgulhosos, os desprezíveis, amam.

Rowena Ravenclaw"

-Lendo o quê, Adams? – Perguntou Malfoy, entrando no quarto sorrindo.

-"Pensadores bruxos". Onde você estava?

-Na sala do Dumbledore. Eu estava... Resolvendo uns assuntos.

-Ah, legal. – Disse ela, voltando a ler para não ver Malfoy tirando a camisa, como sempre, para deitar. – Já vai dormir?

-Vou só cochilar. – Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto. – Ah, e a propósito... Eu adoro chocolate amargo. – Terminou ele, fechando os olhos e se ajeitando na cama.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-À partir de agora, vamos todos ser animagos._

_-Mas já?! – Perguntou Hermione, espantada. – A maioria de nós é muito jovem até mesmo para tentar!_

_-Então devemos começar o quanto antes. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo._

Acho que você vai ser uma ornitorrinco. Rá-rá, Malfoy. E eu acho que você vai ser um dinossauro.

_-Adams, Malfoy. Sua vez de tentar. – Disse Snape."_

_Capítulo 11 – Monitores_

**N/A: Para aqueles que estiverem acompanhando a fic, eu fiz um cronograma dos jogos de quadribol para que vocês saibam quanto está o placar de jogos e quem está ganhando. Se estiverem interessados em acompanhar os jogos me avisem que eu mando o documento. É bem simples, apenas uma tabela de uma página do Word. Então é isso, aí vai um capítulo pra descontrair.**

**Bjs.**

_**1º de Abril, quarto do corredor secreto, cama da esquerda, 04:40 hs.**_

**Modo Adams Online**

_Diário, não posso escrever muito porque são quatro e tanta da manhã e o Malfoy está dormindo, então tenho que ser breve para que ele não acorde com o "barulho irritante da pena" como na semana passada. Bom... Ultimamente não estou tendo muito tempo de escrever, pelas tarefas extras que os professores nos mandam fazer para nos ajudar nos NOMs e tal. Além disso, os treinos estão cada vez mais intensos e mais longos (o que está acabando comigo). Falando de quadribol, vou contar como está o placar até agora:_

_1º lugar: Sonserina, com 3 jogos._

_2º lugar: Corvinal, com 3 jogos._

_3º lugar: Grifinória, com 2 jogos._

_4º lugar: Lufa-Lufa, que não ganhou nem um jogo._

_A Sonserina está na frente porque tem mais pontos que a Corvinal (imagine o quanto o Malfoy está se achando com isso). _

_Continuando, tive umas oito aulas de Oclumência com Snape, e honestamente, não parecem estar funcionando pra mim. E acho que também não estão funcionando pro Draco ... Eu escrevi Draco? Quis dizer MALFOY. Ele fica bem abalado nas aulas, e acho que é isso, mais do que tudo, que me faz odiar Oclumência. Não sei por que, mas sinto muita pena dele. Ter um pai em Azkaban e uma família de comensais não deve ser fácil. Ele me parece muito sozinho também. Eu já tentei conversar com ele como duas pessoas normais, mas ele sempre me despreza porque eu sou uma Adams. Como se o sobrenome de uma pessoa já dissesse tudo sobre ela._

_Bom, agora vamos às notícias boas:_

_Semana passada o Ron pediu a Hermione em namoro, em plena biblioteca. Achei muito romântico. Ele enfeitou a mesa em que eu e ela nos sentamos pra estudar toda tarde com uma toalha vermelha e velas. Vestiu um terno e ficou esperando-a com um buquê de rosas vermelhas na mão. Assim que nós chegamos pra estudar, eu parei na porta e assisti à cena. Ele ajoelhou, lhe entregou as flores e tirou um anel de prata do bolso. E agora eles andam pelos corredores sorrindo e de mãos dadas. Eu ainda não contei sobre o jogo, mas acho que nem faz tanta diferença agora._

_Desde a prova no décimo andar, não temos tido nenhuma prova do Torneio. O Malfoy acha que Dumbledore deu um tempo por causa das provas. Lá estou eu falando do Malfoy de novo! Essa coisa de conexão mexe com a gente! Assim que eu acordo, se o Malfoy estiver acordado, conversamos mentalmente (ou melhor dizendo, brigamos mentalmente) ou se ele estiver dormindo, eu acabo escutando o que ele sonha, ou sem perceber começo a vasculhar a mente dele. É inevitável. Nós nunca mais sonhamos um com o outro desde que começamos a dividir um quarto. Acho que é pela tensão de tanta coisa acontecendo. Ah! Me lembrei! Hoje é aniversário do Jack e do Joey! Escrevi uma carta pra eles ontem à noite e... Tenho que ir, o Malfoy está acordando e eu tenho que dormir. Tchau!_

**Horas depois, Salão Comunal, mesa da Corvinal, 06:40 hs.**

-Temos que nos concentrar no próximo jogo. – Disse Sean, que tinha convocado uma reunião do time da ponta da mesa. – Estamos empatados com a Sonserina, mas eles estão na frente com 30 pontos a mais que nós.

-Trinta pontos não são nada, do jeito que o Steve está jogando, no próximo jogo estaremos na frente deles. – Disse Pam, sorrindo para Steve, que estava jogando com brutalidade ultimamente, ninguém sabia por que, mas durante o jogo, ele tentava rebater a goles na cabeça do Malfoy sempre que tinha a chance.

-Sobre isso Steve, tente acertar os aros e não a cabeça do Malfoy. – Disse Sean severo. – E você Sarah, excelente trabalho no último jogo. – Disse ele, fazendo com que o time inteiro desse tapinhas nas costas de Sarah.

-Como conseguiu pegar o pomo três vezes em vinte minutos? – Perguntou Diego Jonson, um menino loiro e alto do sétimo ano que era artilheiro do time desde que entrou em Hogwarts.

-É Sarah, você nem deu chance ao Malfoy de chegar perto do pomo. – Disse Trenth Jonson, sexto ano, irmão de Diego.

-Vocês viram a cara de tacho que ele ficou depois daquele jogo? – Perguntou Diana Fells, quarto ano, artilheira.

-Eu vi. – Disse Sean sério. – E é isso que me preocupa. – Todo o time se calou e ouviu. – Acho ótimo termos ganhado deles no último jogo, mas a Sonserina venceu a primeira rodada de jogos. Nosso próximo jogo é dia onze contra a Lufa-Lufa. – Disse ele, olhando na tabela de jogos. – E o desse sábado é Sonserina versus Grifinória. Vamos torcer para que o Harry acabe com eles. Vou tentar agendar mais treinos extras para nós essa semana. – O time todo suspirou de desânimo.

-Mais treinos extras?! Sean, nós estamos tendo treinos extras toda semana desde o começo do ano! – Reclamou Diana.

-E essa noite Dumbledore vai informar quem serão os novos monitores. E se algum de nós for escolhido, como vamos participar dos treinos extras? – Perguntou Steve.

-Ok, ok. Se um de nós for monitor, chega de treinos extras por essa rodada. – Disse Sean, rendido. O time todo pareceu mais feliz com a notícia enquanto saía do Salão.

-Estou contando com você, Sarah. – Trenth sussurrou para Sarah quando Sean não podia mais ouvir.

-Vem cá. – Steve puxou Sarah da multidão enquanto eles iam para a sala de Transfiguração.

-O que foi? – Perguntou Sarah enquanto andavam pelos corredores.

-Er... Sabe, Sarah... É que estão dizendo que no último dia de aula vai haver um baile...

_Eu se fosse você saia daí. Ele vai acabar te convidando para o baile._

-Malfoy?

-O que disse? – Perguntou Steve, tentando entender por que foi interrompido. Sarah nem estava prestando atenção com Malfoy na sua cabeça;

-Oh, nada. Continue. – Disse ela, sorrindo simpaticamente.

_Sarah, não acredito que você vai deixar um idiota desses te convidar para o baile!__ Malfoy, vaza da minha mente! __Correção, nossa mente.__ Tanto faz! Eu estou tentando prestar atenção no que o Steve está falando. __Eu não caio nessa, Sarah. Estou sentindo que você não quer sair com ele.__ E desde quando você sabe o que eu sinto?_ _Desde ontem. Eu venho praticando faz algum tempo._

-Então... Você aceita? – Perguntou Steve, olhando ansioso para Sarah.

-Aceito?! O quê?

-Ir ao baile comigo, se tiver mesmo um baile. – Disse Steve enquanto esperava que Sarah entrasse na sala **(N/A: caso tenha esquecido, o Steve é o sexto ano)**.

-Eu... Eu... – Dizia Sarah, olhando em direção à sua mesa, onde Malfoy a esperava com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

_Eu te avisei.__ Ah, cala a boca!_

O sinal bateu, sauvando Sarah.

-Eu... Te respondo depois. – Disse Sarah, indo se sentar no fundo com Malfoy enquanto Steve ia pra sua sala, já atrasado.

_Eu avisei. Eu avisei._ – Cantarolou Malfoy na mente de Sarah. – _Sshh, quero dar uma lida na matéria enquanto a McGonnagal não chega. __Nerd.__ Malfoy. __Ai, essa doeu._

-Alunos. – Disse MacGonnagal, entrando na sala. – Hoje vocês irão se transfigurar na pessoa com quem fazem dupla.

-HEIN?! – A maioria dos alunos exclamou.

-Exatamente, vocês vão trocar de corpo com a pessoa com a qual fazem dupla durante essa aula.

Trocar de corpo com o Malfoy?! – Pensou Sarah. – O que você acha Malfoy?

_Lua de cristal, que me faz sonhar, faz de mim uma estrela, que eu já sei brilhar!__ Malfoy, que música idiota é essa? __Sei lá, minha mente viaja quando eu estou entediado.__ Mas tinha que ser Xuxa? __Se você reclamar eu vou cantar mais!__ Eu mereço! Essa conexão via acabar comigo!_

McGonnagal apontou com a varinha para o quadro, onde surgiu um breve texto sobre Transfiguração Corpórea e sobre os dois tipos de feitiços que eles usariam na aula.

-Copiem rapidamente o texto e memorizem os feitiços.

Os alunos copiaram em dois minutos e começaram a memorizar os feitiços.

"_Feitiço para troca corpórea: Body Transformer._

_Gire a varinha em um círculo anti-horário, depois corte para a direita e aponte para a pessoa em que vai se transfigurar enquanto fala o feitiço. _

_Feitiço para desfazer: Finite Transformer._

_Gire a varinha em um círculo no sentido horário, corte para a esquerda e aponte para si próprio enquanto fala o feitiço._

_P.S.: É imensamente importante que a pessoa esteja concentrada no que está fazendo para que os feitiços não sejam mal executados, fazendo com que apenas metade ou algumas partes do corpo se transfigurem."_ – Lia Sarah.

_Já imaginou Adams? Eu com minhas pernas e seu tronco? Hahahahahahaha!__ Já me imaginou com seu tronco e minhas pernas? Hahahahaha! __Ou que tal: suas pernas, meu tronco, seus braços, meu cabelo e sua bunda?_

Sarah e Malfoy começaram a rir do nada no meio da aula. Os outros olhavam sem entender por que da explosão de risos sem motivo nenhum.

-Alguma coisa engraçada aconteceu aí atrás? – Perguntou McGonnagal, se levantando da mesa. Sarah e Malfoy pararam de rir na hora. – Acho que já sabemos qual dupla vai começar. – Disse ela sorrindo.

_Sobramos._ – Pensaram Sarah e Malfoy juntos, enquanto iam para a frente da sala.

-Varinhas em punho. – Disse MacGonnagal, saindo de perto. Sarah e AMlfoy apontaram a varinha um para o outro. – Lembrem-se, vocês têm que estar concentrados no que estão fazendo. E... – A sala toda olhava em expectativa. – Vão!

-Body Transformer! – Disseram os dois, lançando um jato de luz branca um no outro. Assim que a luz os atingiu, eles foram levantados do chão, um se transformando no outro, primeiro o rosto, depois os cabelos, depois o resto do corpo. Poucos segundos depois, quando a transformação terminou, ambos caíram no chão. Assim que olharam um pro outro, caíram na risada, rindo e apontando para si e para o outro, fazendo toda a sala rir também.

-Silêncio! – Disse McGonnagal, olhando severamente para os alunos. – SILÊNCIO! – Todos se calaram. – Parabéns, vocês executaram o feitiço com perfeição. Espero que tenham aprendido como é que esse feitiço funciona. Todos vocês deverão permanecer no corpo do seu parceiro até o final desse horário. Quero um relatório de cada um para amanhã contando como foi a experiência. – A sala toda resmungou desanimada. – Podem voltar para os seus lugares. – Disse ela à Sarah e Malfoy.

Sarah, acostumada com seus um metro e sessenta e cinco, andou meio desequilibrada no corpo alto de Malfoy enquanto ele, rindo, mexia nos novos cabelos compridos e lisos, levemente ondulados. Ambos se sentaram na carteira, enquanto os outros se transfiguravam e riam.

-Nossa, você é alto. – Disse Sarah, experimentando seu novo ponto de vista.

-E você é baixinha. Seu cabelo é pesado, não te incomoda não? – Perguntou Malfoy, enquanto mexia nos cabelos de Sarah.

-Já me acostumei. E você, essa franja caindo no olho não te incomoda não? – Sarah soprava a franja.

-Ei! Minha franja tem estilo.

-Hahahaha, olha aquela cena! – Disse Sarah, apontando para Cho Chang, que fazia dupla com Crab.

-Ai, meu Merlin! Eu estou enorme de gorda! – Disse ela, experimentando o novo corpo.

-Ah, é? Oi, meu nome é Chang. Cho Chang. – Disse Crab, imitando a voz do James Bond.

-Ah é guerra? – Retrucou ela, com as mãos na cintura. – Eu sou o Crab, olhem pra mim dançando balé! – Chang saiu dando piruetas com o corpanzil de Crab.

Sarah e Malfoy se dobravam de rir.

-Olha aqueles dois! – Disse Malfoy, apontando para Sean e Goyle, que começaram a se bater.

-Eu quero meu corpo de volta! – Dizia Sean, voando pra cima de Goyle.

-Hahaha, eu tenho músculos. – Disse Goyle, se achando.

Parkinson e Luna passaram ao lado de Sarah e Draco. Parkinson, com uma expressão avoada demais, e Luna, rangendo os dentes de ódio.

-Di-Lua, tira essa expressão de maníaca do meu rosto!

-O quê? – Disse Luna, prestando atenção em Parkinson. – Olha só! Meu cabelo é bem mais claro visto do corpo de outra pessoa.

-Dá pra mudar essa cara pra uma expressão decente? – Berrava Parkinson.

-Hahahaha, tá vendo isso Malfoy?

_Coxas: aprovado._

-Ei! Tira a mão da minha perna, seu tarado! – Disse Sarah, batendo em Malfoy.

-Ai! Saiba que se você deixar marcas o corpo é seu!

-Tem razão. – Disse Sarah, parando de bater no próprio corpo e mordendo o braço.

-Ei! Esse é meu braço!

-Exatamente. – Disse Sarah soltando a manga da capa para tampar a marca que fez.

Durante os próximos minutos, Sarah e Malfoy observaram as outras duplas nos novos corpos, enquanto riam de dobrar.

-Ok, ok. Hora de destrocar de corpo. – Disse McGonnagal, se levantando. – Andem rápido com isso, temos cinco minutos. – Suspiros de alívio foram ouvidos da maioria dos alunos, cansados de brincarem de ser outra pessoa.

-Acho que vou escrever um livro: "Adams por um dia". – Disse Malfoy, enquanto pegava a varinha.

-Nem foi um dia inteiro!

-Tá bom, e que tal: "Adams por um horário".

-Malfoy, pra ser um Adams é preciso de muito mais do que estar no corpo de um. – Disse Sarah, levantando uma sobrancelha e apontando a varinha para Malfoy.

-Finite Transformer! – Ambos disseram, sendo acompanhados por outros alunos.

Eles destrocaram de corpos e saíram para a próxima aula.

_**No mesmo dia, Salão Comunal, 20:01 hs.**_

-Então Sarah, como é dormir num dos quartos para sonâmbulos? – Perguntou Dakota, sentando ao lado de Sarah na ponta do banco mais próxima à porta, como de costume. Hoje nem Sean nem Steve tinham ido jantar.

-Bom, é normal. – Disse Sarah, tentando desviar do assunto. _Intrometida ela, não? Será que não tem mais nada pra fazer?__ Malfoy, será que você podia, só durante o jantar, me dar sossego? __An... Não._

-Sarah! Oi, Sarah! – Disse Dakota, cutucando o ombro de Sarah, que tinha se desligado da conversa e olhava fixamente para Malfoy.

-Ahn... oi, o que disse?

-O que está rolando entre o Malfoy e você, hein? – Perguntou ela, olhando com aquele olhar "sei que está me escondendo alguma coisa".

-Eu e o Ma-Malfoy? – Sarah começou a gaguejar. – Nada! Ele é só um... Malfoy ué!

-Sei. Vou fazer de conta que acredito. – Disse Dakota, concentrando no jantar.

Nesse momento, Steve entrou no Salão parecendo exausto, com os cabelos escorrendo, e sentou ao lado de Sarah.

-O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou Sarah preocupada.

-Smith... Detenção... Encanamento... Quadribol... Malfoy idiota... – Ofegava Steve, tentando formar uma frase inteira.

-Respira primeiro, depois você fala. – Disse Sarah, abanando Steve com as mãos. Ele respirou fundo, tomou um gole de suco de abóbora e disse:

-Eu tive que cumprir uma detenção com o Smith porque a professora Samantha "acha" que eu tentei acertar a goles na cabeça do Malfoy de propósito no último jogo. – Disse ele, fazendo sinal de aspas com as mãos.

-E é verdade? – Perguntou Dakota.

-É. E por isso o Smith me mandou, junto com o Hagrid, concertar o encanamento do banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme sem magia. – Disse ele, apontando para os cabelos encharcados.

-Dry. – Disse Dakota num aceno de varinha, fazendo o cabelo de Steve secar.

-Valeu. – Agradeceu Steve.

-Pra que concertar o encanamento daquele banheiro? É só fechar o registro. Ninguém usa aquele banheiro.

-É sobre isso que eu queria te falar. – Começou Steve. – O Hagrid não é lá muito bom em guardar segredos, e acabou deixando escapar que Dumbledore queria concertar aquele vazamento para deixar o banheiro usável de novo, para eventos futuros.

-Eventos futuros? Tipo o quê? Alguma reunião de monitores em pleno banheiro feminino? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Ia ser hilário! Já imaginou? Os monitores da Lufa-Lufa por favor sentem-se naquelas privadas. Os da Corvinal nas pias e, Murta você poderia pegar o rolo de papel higiênico para as nossas anotações, por favor? – Disse Dakota fazendo Steve e Sarah rir.

-Mas o que eu preciso saber nisso? – Perguntou Sarah à Steve.

-Pensei que talvez uma das provas possa acontecer no banheiro, já que são imprevisíveis.

-É, com Dumbledore nunca poderemos descartar nenhuma hipótese.

-Atenção, alunos! – Disse Dumbledore, com um pergaminho como símbolo das Quatro Casas gravado.

-E falando nele... Disse Dakota.

-Eu gostaria de anunciar os novos monitores desse ano, que substituirão os do ano passado. Esse ano os monitores foram escolhidos por votação dos professores e dos ex-monitores. Devo lembrar-lhes que, caso não queiram aceitar o cargo, digam agora, pois o segundo mais votado assumirá seu posto. Sendo assim, os professores de cada Casa, por favor, se aproximem.

Smith, Snape, Hamilton e McGonnagal se levantaram e ficaram ao lado de Dumbledore, sendo aplaudidos por todos do Salão, principalmente os alunos puxa-saco, na esperança de terem assumido o cargo. Dumbledore entregou o pergaminho à McGonnagal, que anunciou:

-Os escolhidos da Grifinória foram: Gina Weasley e Harry Potter. – Recebendo os aplausos e assovios de todos, os dois foram até o palco sorrindo. – Vocês aceitam o cargo? – Perguntou McGonnagal. Ambos aceitaram, e McGonnagal passou o papel para Hamilton.

-Os escolhidos da Lufa-Lufa foram: Ashley Carter e James Stuart. – Disse Hamilton, causando um estouro de aplausos para o monitor mais novo da história de Hogwarts. Além de entrar pro Torneio, agora Smith também estava na lista de monitores. Tudo e mais um pouco que um garoto de doze anos pode querer. Os dois receberam os emblemas e ficaram ao lado de Hamilton, que passou o pergaminho para Snape.

-Os escolhidos da Sonserina foram: Pansy Parkinson e Vince Stackhouse. – Disse Snape, causando aplausos de toda a Sonserina e de alguns fãs de Parkinson e Stackhouse.

-Esse mundo está perdido. – Disse Dakota para Sarah.

-Concordo. – Respondeu ela.

Snape passou o pergaminho para Smith, que leu:

-Os escolhidos da Corvinal foram: Sarah Adams e Steve Wizard. Enquanto Dakota empurrava Steve e Sarah para fora do banco, já que eles estavam em choque, ambos foram muito aplaudidos, especialmente pelo time da Corvinal, que estaria livre de treinos extras pelo resto do mês.

_Adams, você como monitora? Hahaha, isso vai ser um desastre!__ Tudo isso é inveja Malfoy? __Adams, eu sei que você queria que eu fosse monitor. Eu vi sua mente.__ Você não tem mais nada o que fazer não?! __Ahn... Deixe-me pensar... Não._

-Bem, agora que já sabemos quem são os monitores, eu gostaria de informá-los que esse ano haverá apenas dois monitores-chefes, ao invés de dois de cada Casa. Devo ressaltar que haverá muito mais responsabilidade sobre esses monitores. E eles são: - começou Dumbledore, pegando o pergaminho. – Cho Chang da Corvinal. – Todos do Salão a aplaudiram. – E Draco Malfoy, da Sonserina. – Terminou ele, fazendo com que muitos aplausos sonserinos e poucos de outras Casas fossem ouvidos.

Draco caminhou com um sorriso superior no rosto até Sarah.

_Ainda acha que eu tenho por que ter inveja de você?__ Não acho. Fico feliz por você._ – Pensou Sarah irônica. – _Então por que não me dá os parabéns?_ – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto Dumbledore colocava seu distintivo e todos voltavam para seus lugares. – _Você não me deu os parabéns, e eu sou monitora também! __Só que eu sou monitor-chefe. Sou seu superior e você tem que me obedecer!__ Hahahahahaha, que dó Malfoy! __Tudo bem então, pa...__ Pa?__Parabéns, Adams._ – Sarah começou a rir em plena mesa da Corvinal, enquanto olhava para Draco.

-Você tá legal? – Perguntou Steve, que também começou a rir por impulso.

-Devem ter zonzóbulos na cabeça dela. – Disse Luna, que surgiu vinda de lugar nenhum e se sentou ao lado de Dakota.

_Não tem nada pra me dizer?_ – Perguntou Malfoy mentalmente, olhando com cara de desafio para Sarah. – _Está bem! Parabéns Malfoy._

_**Sábado, 03 de abril de 2009, Largo Dharma, nº 12,5, Londres, 19:59 hs.**_

Todos os membros da Nova Ordem da Fênix estavam treinando no imenso Salão de Bailes do último andar, agora sendo usado como sala para treinamento de DCAT. Hoje, eles estavam usando o livro "Feitiços Explosivos – Volume 6", lendo, anotando os feitiços que gostavam e testando-os em pleno Salão, lutando contra armaduras de cavaleiros enfeitiçadas para combate. Já havia mais de uma hora que eles estavam detonando e reconstituindo as armaduras, e Fred, Jorge e Snape mostravam excelente talento para explosões.

-Bomba Raver! – Disse Malfoy, fazendo uma armadura voar em meio a fagulhas vermelhas e quase bater na cabeça de Harry, que desviou a tempo.

-Muito bem, filho. – Disse Narcisa, enquanto explodia duas armaduras uma na outra.

-Bomba Wallace! – Disse Sarah, fazendo com que a armadura que Malfoy tinha explodido voasse na direção de Snape antes que batesse no chão. Snape, que estava ocupado explodindo barreiras de gelo que Dumbledore havia criado, tomou uma pancada do pé da armadura, que caiu na sua frente logo em seguida.

-Ei! Dá pra prestarem atenção no que estão fazendo?! – Berrou ele, olhando em direção à Sarah.

-Desculpe! – Disse Sarah, explodindo mais armaduras com feitiços não-verbais. Dumbledore os havia ensinado que qualquer vantagem que tivessem sobre os comensais deveria ser usada, por isso Sarah começou a usar feitiços não-verbais, no que se mostrou muito boa, tanto quanto Malfoy, que aderiu a mesma prática.

_Bomba Ten! __Bombatry!__ Boomax! __Travel Bomb!_ – Pensavam Sarah e Malfoy, enquanto arremessavam armaduras por todos os lados.

-Super Bomb! – Disse Helga, que agora tinha passado para o lado ativo da Ordem. Ela achou que as circunstâncias atuais pediam mais pessoas no campo de batalha do que enfurnadas em sótãos. Não houve ninguém capaz de convencê-la do contrário. – Cara! O Walter is adorar isso! – Disse ela, bloqueando de um dos feitiços mandados pelas armaduras e mandando-as longe.

-Hahaha, tenho certeza disso! – Disse Jack, que lutava ao lado de Joey.

-Maxer Bomb! – Disse Mary Jane, que tinha entrado pra Ordem há duas semanas. Além de ser o maior relacionamento que Jack conseguiu ter (segundo Helga, o único relacionamento sério) ela possuía a coragem e a inteligência necessárias para detonar com os Comensais em batalha. Jack piscou pra ela ao vê-la mandar oito armaduras pelos ares.

-Lá vai... – Começou Julia, a única que não teve que usar feitiços explosivos, já que seu poder era explodir coisas. – BOMBA! – Terminou ela, fazendo todas as armaduras presentes no Salão se espedaçarem. Todos a aplaudiram de animação.

-Desculpe interromper, mas o jantar está servido. – Disse Molly, abrindo a porta apenas o necessário para ser ouvida.

-Uhu! Rango! – Disseram os Weasleys, descendo as escadas, sendo acompanhados pelos Adams, Malfoys e Snape.

-Você até que não é má em explodir armaduras, Adams. – Disse Malfoy para Sarah, enquanto desciam as escadas um pouco mais atrás que os outros. – Mas é claro que não é tão boa quanto eu. – Completou, com um sorriso arrogante.

-Malfoy, já te disseram que você não é perfeito? – Perguntou Sarah.

-É claro que não. A maioria das pessoas não mente tão descaradamente assim.

-Sarah do meu coração! – Disse Fred, se enfiando entre ela e Malfoy e passando um braço por cima de seu ombro. – Você estava muito sexy explodindo armaduras, sabia? – Disse ele, piscando pra ela e fazendo Malfoy segurar o riso enquanto acelerava o passo.

-Ah... Obrigada? – Disse Sarah, incerta do que dizer.

-Não tem de quê. – Respondeu Fred com um sorriso galanteador.

...

_Oh, que gracinha. Os dois pombinhos!_ – Pensou Malfoy, sentado à frente de Sarah na mesa de jantar. Fred estava com a cadeira colada à da de Sarah. – _Cara, você é muito a toa não é?__Eu não sou a toa. Eu só estou entediado no momento.__ Por que você não enfia o garfo no olho pra se distrair? __Porque dói. Tive uma idéia melhor.__ Qual? __Super fantástico! O balão mágico! O mundo fica bem mais divertido!__ Ah não, qualquer coisa menos cantar, pelo amor de Merlin!_

O jantar percorreu tranquilo. À noite, todos foram dormir aos diversos quartos da casa. Em cada quarto dormiam duas pessoas, os que não eram casais ou irmãos gêmeos, foram sorteados. Hermione e Ron, Harry e Gina e Malfoy e Sarah dividiram cada dupla um quarto. Malfoy e Sarah foram escolhidos porque Dumbledore enfeitiçou o papel dos nomes deles, para que caíssem no mesmo quarto, pelo problema da conexão e tal.

...

-Péssima noite, Adams. – Disse Malfoy, trancando a porta e tirando a camisa (pra variar).

-Uma péssima noite pra você também, Malfoy. – Disse Sarah, guardando o livro na mesa de cabeceira, se cobrindo e apagando a luz.

Em poucos minutos ambos adormeceram.

_**Na manhã seguinte, quarto da Adams e do Malfoy, 08:25 hs.**_

Sarah tinha dormido como um anjo. Ela sabia que tinha sonhado alguma coisa, mas não se lembrava o que, apenas que tinha sido um sonho excelente. Ela se mexeu na cama, espreguiçando, mas não abriu os olhos. Sentiu que a cama estava gostosa demais pra levantar cedo.

_Desde quando esse colchão é tão duro?_ – Pensou ela, passando a mão no local onde estava deitada. – _E desde quando essa cama tem cabelos?!_ – Pensou ela, passando a mão em cabelos macios e finos que estavam um pouco acima de si no travesseiro. Ela ouviu um suspiro e sentiu-se ser abraçada. – _E desde quando essa cama abraça?!_ – Pensou ela abrindo os olhos e vendo que estava deitada em cima de Malfoy, que estava esparramado na cama dela, com os braços a envolvendo possessivamente. Ele abriu os olhos e ele e Sarah, ao se darem conta da situação, pularam cada um pra um lado, Sarah escalando a cabeceira da cama e Malfoy caindo da mesma.

-O QUÊ?! COMO?! QUANDO?! – Começou Malfoy, ao se levantar.

-COMO VOCÊ FOI PARA NA MINHA CAMA, MALFOY! – Berrou Sarah, fechando a mão em punho como se fosse dar um murro na cara de Malfoy.

-Eu sei lá! E como você foi parar em cima de mim?

-Não muda de assunto!

-O que é que está acontecendo aqui?! – Perguntou Snape, entrando no quarto com o Alohomorra, acompanhado de Dumbledore.

_Deixa comigo._ – Pensou Malfoy, aparentemente calmo.

-Acontece que nós acordamos tentando nos matar de novo. – Explicou ele, como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-Previsível. É a conexão agindo nos sonhos de vocês e fazendo com que isso se torne realidade. – Disse Dumbledore. – Agora que já estão mais calmos, arrumem-se.

-E Malfoy, por Merlin, vista uma camisa. – Completou Snape, saindo do quarto.

Assim que ele saiu Sarah desatou a rir, se esquecendo do acontecido.

_**No mesmo dia, sala de treinamento improvisada, 14:00 hs.**_

**Modo Malfoy Online**

Todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix estavam praticando feitiços defensivos no grande salão, quando Fawkes entrou voando pela janela.

-Parem! – Disse Dumbledore, pausando a confusão de escudos mágicos e feitiços voando para todos os lados. – Parece que temos correio. – Completou ele, pegando a edição matinal do Profeta Diário que Fawkes tinha lhe entregado.

-Alguma coisa de importante, Alvo? – Perguntou Arthur.

-Creio que sim. De extrema importância. Dumbledore pigarreou e começou a ler:

"_O Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, afirmou em entrevista imediata ontem à noite, que um bando de dementadores que não estavam sob o controle do Ministério, invadiu a Floresta Dark, situada nos arredores da Transilvânia, onde uma grande quantidade de lobisomens foi capturada, ainda não se sabe como, e levada juntamente com os dementadores, que deixaram três homens mortos no caminho._

_Fudge prefere não divulgar os nomes dos falecidos, para dar mais privacidade para as famílias, mas diz que todos os homens eram aposentados que trabalharam no Ministério da Magia. Por ora, não sabemos quem foram os responsáveis pelo ataque, mas como nunca podemos esquecer, e não descartando essa opção, gostaria de lembrar-lhes de que os Comensais da Morte ainda estão à solta, e que cinco deles fugiram de Azkaban no mês passado."_

-Como ainda não sabem quem são os responsáveis?! – Exclamou Harry. – Quem eles acham que podem ser? O lobo mau e o coelhinho da páscoa?

Todos riram da comparação feita por Harry, amenizando o clima tenso do salão.

-Dumbledore, não acha que Voldemort pode estar tentando recrutar lobisomens, não é? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Não sei, mas por precaução, vamos ter que avançar no treinamento.

-Avançar? Como assim? – Perguntou Gina.

-À partir de agora, vamos todos ser animagos. Lobisomens não matam animagos, e se nos depararmos com um deles, é melhor que possamos nos defender. – Disse Dumbledore, fazendo com que as armaduras abrissem espaço, marchando para um canto da sala.

-Mas já?! – Perguntou Hermione, espantada. – A maioria de nós é muito jovem até mesmo para tentar!

-Então devemos começar o quanto antes. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo.

Acho que você vai ser uma ornitorrinco. Rá-rá, Malfoy. E eu acho que você vai ser um dinossauro.

-Adams, Malfoy. Sua vez de tentar. – Disse Snape.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-Adams e Potter perseguem o pomo lado a lado. – Dizia a professora Samantha, narrando o jogo. – E a goles agora está com Steve, Steve rebate e é gol da Corvinal! – 120 à 140 pra Corvinal. Corvinal desempata o jogo, Adams se aproxima do pomo, e..._

_-Atenção todos os alunos e professores! – McGonnagal interrompeu a narração da professora Samantha e o jogo parou. – A terceira prova do Torneio das Quatro Casas começa agora."_

_Capítulo 12 – Sarah / Draco – Parte I_

"_-À partir de agora, vamos todos ser animagos. Lobisomens não matam animagos, e se nos depararmos com um deles, é melhor que possamos nos defender. – Disse Dumbledore, fazendo com que as armaduras abrissem espaço, marchando para um canto da sala._

_-Mas já?! – Perguntou Hermione, espantada. – A maioria de nós é muito jovem até mesmo para tentar!_

_-Então devemos começar o quanto antes. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo._

_Acho que você vai ser uma ornitorrinco. __Rá-rá, Malfoy. E eu acho que você vai ser um dinossauro._

_-Adams, Malfoy. Sua vez de tentar. – Disse Snape."_

-Qual de nós? – Perguntou Malfoy. _A Sarah primeiro, a Sarah primeiro!_ _Por que eu?! Tá com medo?__ Malfoys não sentem medo, Sarah. __Não sei se você percebeu, mas está me chamando de Sarah.__ Estou? Deve ser de tanto ouvir sua mente, ADAMS!_

-Você primeiro, Adams. – Disse Snape. Sarah se aproximou de Dumbledore.

_Sobrou pra mim.__ Isso é que dá nascer Adams._

-Prestem atenção, todos vocês. – Disse Dumbledore, indo até o meio do salão. – Dentro de cada pessoa há um animago. Se vocês se focarem em um animal específico, jamais conseguiram se transformar. Pensem em si mesmos, na sua personalidade, no seu jeito de ser. Cada um precisa encontrar o âmago de seu ser para encontrar seu animago. Concentrem-se, ouçam seu coração bater, foque sua atenção na sua mente, e pensem em estarem se transformando.

Sarah fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Sentiu seu sangue correr mais rápido nas veias, seu corpo começar a tremer e em sua mente, milhares de imagens passavam como flashes. Depois de alguns segundos, ela abriu os olhos, e viu que não tinha conseguido.

-Bom... Já é um começo. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo. – Agora todos vocês, podem começar a treinar. – Assim que Dumbledore terminou de falar, todos começaram a se concentrar e se esforçar ao máximo.

Sirius não teve dificuldade nenhuma, já que por ser um maroto era animago desde o terceiro ano. Lupin foi o único que não precisou tentar, já que era um lobisomem.

Dumbledore se transformou em uma fênix de penas prateadas e saiu voando pela sala, sendo seguido por Snape, em forma de cobra. Depois de uns dez minutos, Paul Adams conseguiu se transformar em um lobo cinza, Jack se transformou em um tigre, assim como seu irmão gêmeo Joey, que conseguiu poucos minutos depois. Eleonora se transformou em uma gata branca, e andou cheia de charme no parapeito de uma das janelas. Julia se transformou em um puma, e Raymond em uma hiena, que saiu rindo escandalosamente pelo salão. Angeline Adams se transformou em uma enorme borboleta azul, e pousou no ombro de Paul, que estava em forma de lobo. Arthur Weasley se transformou num bode, o que causou muitas risadas de todos, principalmente de Raymond, a hiena. A Sra. Weasley se transformou em uma cabra pouco depois. Narcisa Malfoy também se transformou em uma borboleta, porém com as asas verde-escuras e prateadas, e era um pouco menor que Angeline. Os outros presentes na sala não conseguiram se transformar. Depois de algumas horas, Dumbledore resolveu encerrar o dia de treinos.

**(N/A: no capítulo anterior eu escrevi "sábado, 03 de abril" só que na verdade foi "sábado, 04 de abril", desculpem.)**

_**No mesmo dia, quarto da Adams e do Malfoy, 20:30 hs.**_

**Modo Adams Online**

Sarah estava sentada em sua cama, escrevendo em seu diário depois de um dia cheio. Depois de fracassar na sua tentativa de se tornar um animago, ela e Malfoy tiveram que suportar mais uma aula de Oclumência insuportável com Snape. Lá pelas seis da tarde, todos jantaram. O jantar tinha saído mais cedo hoje porque às sete Harry, Malfoy e Ron voltaram pra escola, para o jogo de quadribol. O senhor e a senhora Weasley foram ao Ministério da Magia com os Adams, Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin e Tonks, resolver alguns assuntos e checar o porquê de não terem sido informados sobre o ataque dos dementadores. Gina e Hermione tinham ido assistir ao jogo. Os gêmeos foram à loja, e mesmo com a insistência de Fred em levar Sarah junto, ela não quis ir. E Sarah ficou sozinha na imensa casa, escondida do Largo Dharma, número doze e meio.

_Diário, faz tempo que eu não escrevo. Mas também, divido um quarto (e minha mente) com o Malfoy, nunca tenho privacidade. Eu não costumo ficar indo muito ao Salão Principal da Corvinal,porque sei que lá não vou ter privacidade para escrever no meu diário. Na biblioteca muito menos! Então, tenho escrito de madrugada, mas vou aproveitar que estou sozinha e escrever. Bom, ultimamente a conexão entre eu e o Malfoy tem diminuído um pouco. Agora um não sente mais o que o outro sente, nem consegue ouvir o que o outro ouve. Pode parecer pouco, mas pra nós dois isso já é uma grande conquista! Outra coisa está rolando. O acesso da minha vó à minha mente está diminuindo muito. O Snape acha que é por causa da conexão com Voldemort, que é um excelente oclumente. A boa notícia é que nenhum bando de dementadores veio tentar me matar de novo. Nem ao Malfoy._

Dim, dom! – A campainha tocou, fazendo Sarah guardar o diário na mesa de cabeceira e descer para atender.

_Tudo o que é bom, dura pouco!_ – Pensou ela, descendo as escadas. Ao abrir a enorme porta de madeira, ela foi atacada por alguém não identificado e levantada do chão, num abraço esmagador. As únicas coisas que ela pode identificar foram as vestes verdes encharcadas e a vassoura na mão do cidadão.

-Sarah, você não vai acreditar! – Disse ele, ainda sem largar Sarah e fechando a porta com o pé.

-Malfoy... Você... Está... Me sufocando... – Disse Sarah, quase sem voz.

-Oh! Me desculpe! – Disse Draco, colocando Sarah no chão.

-O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou ela, incrédula por ele ter a abraçado.

-Nada. Eu estou bem. Na verdade, eu estou ótimo! – Disse ele, tirando a capa e balançando os cabelos molhados, fazendo com que respingasse água em Sarah.

-Que felicidade é essa Malfoy?

-Meu time ganhou, meu time ganhou, eu peguei o pomo três vezes! – Dizia ele, rodopiando pela sala com Sarah em seus braços.

-Hahaha. É mesmo. – Sarah já estava começando a achar toda aquela situação engraçada.

-Um minuto para o fim do jogo... – Começou ele, soltando Sarah e andando pela sala imitando a emoção do jogo. - A adrenalina correndo solta pelo estádio... Pessoas gritando... Grifinória com 450 pontos, Sonserina com 420... Eu e o Cicatriz voando lado a lado atrás do pomo... Eu subi na vassoura e minha mão estava tão perto... Tão perto... – Disse ele, se aproximando de Sarah sem perceber. Ela não conseguia se mover pela proximidade... E nem queria. – Tão perto... – Disse ele, fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem prateados. Sarah não tinha certeza, mas sentia seus olhos em chamas. – E então... – Malfoy segurou Sarah pelos ombros e foi se aproximando de seu rosto.

Dim, dom! – A campainha tocou, fazendo-os pular cada um pra um lado. Malfoy foi atender. Abriu a porta brutalmente, e deu de cara com um Dumbledore com um sorrisinho simpático no rosto, e diferente de Malfoy, completamente seco, já que a água da chuva desviava dele, provavelmente por algum feitiço louco de Dumbledore.

-Olá, crianças. – Disse Alvo, entrando na casa. Malfoy fechou a porta e se virou para ele com um olhar assassino. – Tenho notícias para vocês.

-São boas? – Perguntou Sarah, já meio sem esperança. Ultimamente, as notícias eram sempre ruins ou piores ainda.

-Depende. – Disse Dumbledore. – Acho que são boas pra vocês. – Disse ele sorrindo pra Sarah e piscando discretamente para Malfoy, que amenizou um pouco a carranca. – Descobrimos porque não fomos notificados sobre o ataque dos dementadores à Floresta da Transilvânia. – Disse ele, dando uma pausa para suspirar. – O correio do Ministério está sendo interceptado.

-Por quem? – Perguntou Sarah, só pra garantir mesmo.

-O Ministério nunca afirma nada, você sabe como é. Cornélio está agindo na defensiva e se fazendo de cego, surdo e mudo há meses!

-Deixe-me adivinhar. Nada de cartas por tempo ilimitado. – Disse Malfoy, já não mais bravo, e sim com uma expressão de desinteresse no rosto.

-Adivinhou. Sem cartas. E o Ministério continua proibindo aparatações e o uso de viagens de Pó de Flu. Então, o jeito é voar e mandar mensagens pessoalmente.

-Falando em pessoalmente, onde está o resto da Ordem?

-Eu já ia chegar nesse ponto. Todos da Ordem vão passar a noite na sua casa, Sarah.

-Na minha casa?

-Sim. Sua casa é perto do Ministério da Magia, e com cada vez mais ataques na Transilvânia, achamos melhor estar por perto sempre que pudermos.

-Tá bom. – Disse Malfoy num suspiro de desânimo. – Vamos fazer as malas.

-Não precisam. – Disse Dumbledore. – Vocês não vão.

-Por quê? – Perguntaram Sarah e Malfoy juntos.

-Porque hoje já é sábado à noite, e a Ordem não vai voltar pra cá nesse fim de semana, então não teremos como trazer vocês de volta à tempo de pegarem a chave de portal para a escola, já que aparatação e Pó de Flu não são mais opções.

-E quem vai pra casa dos Adams? – Perguntou Malfoy.

-Todos os adultos e os gêmeos Weasley. Então vocês, Harry, Ron, Gina e Hermione vão ficar por aqui.

-Não que eu esteja reclamando da visita Dumbledores, mas você não podia ter avisado tudo isso por telefone? – Perguntou Malfoy, ainda irritado pela interrupção anterior.

-Podia ter avisado, mas não poderia entregar isso. – Disse Dumbledore, tirando do bolso interno do casaco um globo de neve empoeirado, onde um papai Noel imóvel sorria, enquanto a neve caia ao seu redor. – Essa é a chave de portal que irá levá-los à Hogwarts. Ela será ativada amanhã à noite às 7 e fechará às 7 e cinco. Fiquem atentos e não esqueçam. Alguma dúvida? – Sarah e Malfoy acenaram negativamente com a cabeça. – Então, tchau. – Disse ele, entregando o globo à Sarah e sumindo num estalo, sem deixar rastro.

-Típico do Dumbledore. Sumir quando alguém vai reclamar. – Disse Malfoy, revirando os olhos.

-É. – Disse Sarah, colocando o globo de neve numa prateleira.

-Bom, então eu vou tomar banho. – Disse Malfoy, subindo as escadas.

-Tá... Eu vou... Ficar aqui. – Concluiu Sarah, se sentando no sofá.

...

Quinze minutos depois, Sarah estava no quarto, deitada na cama e folheando um álbum de fotos atual. Nele ela viu fotos dos Adams, das reuniões da Ordem da Fênix, dos jogos que ela jogou com Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos nos fins de semana, dos jogos de quadribol e etc. Mas a foto que ela mais gostava era a última do álbum, tirada por Sean, a que ela e o Malfoy estavam rachando os bicos na aula da McGonnagal, se dobrando de rir como se fosse dois amigos contando piadas, e não dois arquiinimigos conectados mentalmente pelo maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu. Ela sorria sem perceber ao ver a foto.

-O que você está vendo aí? – Perguntou Malfoy, entrando no quarto secando os cabelos, já com sua calça de moletom e sem camisa, sinal de que ele dormiria em breve.

-Ah! – Exclamou Sarah de susto, largando o álbum na cama e quase pulando pra fora da mesma. – Você devia avisar quando entra, sabia? – Malfoy ria da cara de espanto dela. – Fazer algum barulho, assoviar, bater na porta...

-Pra que bater na porta do _meu_ quarto? – Perguntou ele, se sentando relaxado na cama.

-_Nosso_ quarto, Malfoy.

Trrrrrim! Trrrrim! – O telefone tocou. **(N/A: não sei se já notaram, mas sou péssima pra efeitos sonoros. Me desculpem por isso.)**

-Atende lá, Malfoy.

-Quanto é que você vai me pagar se eu for? – Disse ele, deixando bem claro que não moveria um músculo.

Sarah se levantou a contragosto e foi atender.

**Modo Malfoy Online**

Malfoy se espreguiçou na cama e olhando de relance para a cama de Sarah, viu que o álbum que ela estava olhando tinha caído pra baixo na cama, marcando a página que ela estava olhando.

_Mexer nas coisas dos outros é feio, Draco. O que sua mãe diria, hein? Ainda mais as coisas de uma Adams!_ – Pensava Malfoy pra si mesmo, indeciso se pegava o álbum ou não. – _Ah! Ninguém vai saber mesmo!_ – Concluiu ele, se sentando na cama de Sarah e olhando o álbum. Ele viu duas fotos, uma de cada lado do álbum, uma dos dois voando lado a lado atrás do pomo num jogo de quadribol e outra dos dois rindo na aula da McGonnagal, em que tivera que se transformar um no outro. Ele sorriu com a lembrança e ficou admirando a foto por um tempo indeterminado, até que ouviu a voz de Sarah o chamando do primeiro andar.

-Malfoy! Vem cá!

-Já vou! – Disse ele, deixando o álbum de fotos onde estava e descendo as escadas. – Fala. – Disse ele, quando chegou ao primeiro andar.

-Era o Harry no telefone. Ele disse que ele, a Hermione a Gina e o Ron vão ficar na escola de uma vez.

-Então quer dizer que... Estamos sozinhos?

-Parece que sim.

-O fim de semana inteiro?

-Aparentemente.

-Bom então... Legal. – Concluiu Malfoy, deitando relaxadamente no sofá.

-É... Legal. – Disse Sarah, deitando no outro.

Trrrrrrrim!

-Sua vez de atender, Malfoy.

-Tá bom! – Resmungou ele, se levantando pesadamente e atendendo ao telefone. – Alô!

-MALFOY! Seu idiota, cachorro de uma figa! – A voz de Fred era audível até para Sarah, pelo tanto que ele gritava.

-Dá pra falar mais baixo, ô Cabeça-de-Fogo! Eu não sou surdo!

-Presta atenção! O Ron me disse que você e a Sarah vão passar o fim de semana inteiro aí, sozinhos!

-E daí?

-E daí que se você tentar alguma coisa com a MINHA Sarah eu te mato, ouviu?!

-Se eu não tivesse ouvido eu consultaria um médico. – Debochou Malfoy.

-Não tô com paciência pra piada, Malfoy! Não encoste um dedo na Sarah, entendeu?

-Desculpe Weasshshhshshhs... A ligação ta péssshshhshsh... Acho que vai ca shshhshsh. – E desligou o telefone.

-Quem era? – Perguntou Sarah, que só tinha ouvido uma confusão de gritos.

-O Fred.

-E o que ele queria?

-Me dar boa noite.

-Sei, Malfoy. – Ironizou Sarah.

-Posso te pedir uma coisa? – Perguntou Malfoy, se sentando no sofá. Sarah o imitou.

-O quê?

-Já que nós dormimos no mesmo quarto, sentamos na mesma carteira nas aulas e compartilhamos nossas mentes, acho que podemos dispensar essa formalidade de Adams e Malfoy.

-Quer que eu te chame de Draco?! – Perguntou Sarah, incrédula.

-Quero. Soa melhor. – Disse ele sorrindo. – E eu vou te chamar de Sarah.

-Por mim, tudo bem. – Disse Sarah, feliz por dentro por ter estreitado um pouco a barreira entre os Adams e os Malfoys.

-Então ta, Sarah. – Disse ele, divertido.

-Ei, já que estamos à toa, quer jogar xadrez?

-Você sabe jogar xadrez?

-Sei.

-Não melhor do que eu. Sou capaz de apostar! – Disse ele, se gabando.

-Veremos. Vou pegar meu tabuleiro.

...

Sarah e Malfoy estavam jogando xadrez no salão de jogos subterrâneo há duas horas sem cessar. Estavam na terceira partida, sendo que cada um havia ganhado uma.

-Sarah, eu se fosse você tirava sua torre da minha reta.

-Rá rá, Draco, digo o mesmo para o seu bispo.

-Meu bispo não arreda o pé de onde está!

-Sendo assim... – Começou Sarah, capturando o bispo com a rainha. – Xeque...

-O quê?!

-... Mate. – Completou ela, levantando uma sobrancelha e dando um sorriso superior.

-Ah! Não acredito que perdi pra você!

-Você devia jogar com o Ron, aí você ia ver o que é perder com estilo.

-Bom, pra mim chega de xadrez por hoje.

-Concordo.

-Quantas horas?

-Quase onze.

-Então... O que quer fazer?

-Que tal um filme?

-Terror?

-Não! – Respondeu ela num susto. - Comédia?

-Por que não pode ser terror? Está com medo?

-Eu não disse isso. – Disse Sarah, desconversando.

-Que tal se a gente visse o que temos disponível pra assistir antes de escolher?

-Hahaha, é... Tem razão.

-Vai chover. – Disse Malfoy, enquanto subiam as escadas até o primeiro andar.

-Por quê?

-Uma Adams concordando com um Malfoy? Tenho medo que caia até granizo!

-Exagerado! – Disse ela, enquanto abria o armário de filmes do primeiro andar e checava os títulos.

-Haha, eu tinha razão.

-Sobre o quê?

-Sobre a chuva. – Disse Malfoy, indicando a janela à Sarah, e pelo que ela pode ver, o céu parecia estar desabando em água.

-Olha nossas opções: - disse Sarah, pegando alguns DVDs **(N/A: Meus bruxos são modernos, tem TV, DVD e telefones. Já os computadores e celulares eu não incluí porque acabariam com o correio-coruja.) **e mostrando-os à Draco. – O Grito, Ao Cair da Noite, Navio Fantasma, O Chamado I e II, O Enviado...

-O Viado?!

-_En_viado. – Disse Sarah, rindo. – A Órfã, e toda a coleção de Jogos Mortais.

-Aposto que o Snape escolheu a filmoteca desse lugar.

-É, pelo visto não vamos ver filmes. – Concluiu Sarah, indo guardar os filmes de volta na prateleira.

-Ei! Eu quero assistir! – Protestou Draco, pegando Navio Fantasma da pilha que Sarah carregava.

-Boa sorte. Eu vou dormir.

-E vai me deixar aqui sozinho?!

-Ra Ra, quem estava com medo mesmo?

-Ah! Vamos ver, Sarah... – Malfoy fez cara de piedade.

-Meu Merlin! Nunca pensei que fosse um dia chegar à ver a cara de piedade de Draco Malfoy! – Zombou ela, indo até a cozinha e voltando com dois refrigerantes** (N/A: Sim, meus bruxos bebem Coca-Cola xD)** e alguns breguetes comestíveis. **(N/A: Breguete: palavra usada para designar coisas para as quais você não encontrou um nome específico. Tem o mesmo significado de treco, coisa, trem, negócio e outras palavras genéricas.)**

-Cadê a pipoca? – Perguntou Draco, enquanto colocava o filme e se sentava no imenso sofá de veludo vermelho de cinco lugares com apoio para os pés.

-Não tinha pipoca, então assaltei os M&MS do Snape.

-O Snape guarda M&Ms na despensa?

-Pelo visto sim. Tinha um bilhete escrito "Não toque. Isso é pessoal. Ass: S. Snape".

-E você mexeu mesmo assim?

-Mexi. Eram M&Ms ou vomitilhas. Também peguei esses saquinhos com sapos de chocolate que encontrei em cima da geladeira. Não tinham bilhete nem identificação, então vou considerar como artigos públicos.

-Assaltando professores e roubando coisas misteriosas. Você até que se daria bem na Sonserina. – Zoou ele, ajustando o idioma do filme. Sarah lançou um sapo de chocolate na sua cabeça como desconto. – Au!

-Você mereceu. – Disse ela, se sentando ao seu lado e conjurando dois porta copos nos braços do sofá.

-Onde aprendeu a fazer isso? – Perguntou Draco, colocando sua lata no porta copos e conjurando canudos para os dois.

-Coisa de Adams. Se quiser eu te ensino.

-Mais tarde. Agora vamos ao terror! – Disse ele dramático.

-Tá bom. – Disse Sarah determinada, porém tremendo. – Liga o filme.

...

Trinta minutos depois, Sarah já estava gritando e sem perceber tinha se agarrado ao pescoço de Malfoy, escondendo o rosto no peito dele toda vez que alguma alma penada aparecia.

_Ela nem percebeu que está colada ao meu pescoço. _–Pensou Malfoy divertido, vendo que Sarah estava abraçada ao seu pescoço como se sua vida dependesse disso. – _Por mim... Sem problemas._ – Pensou ele dando um sorriso cafajeste e passando um braço pela cintura de Sarah sem que ela percebesse.

_Será que eu a convido ou não? Afinal, não acho que mais alguém valha à pena... E eu só tenho um mês pra escolher. Ah, meu Merlin! O que meu pai pensaria disso?!... Pensando bem, quem liga pra o que o meu pai pensa?_

Sarah podia não saber de nada enquanto estava se encolhendo e tremendo abraçada à Draco, mas o convite mais louco que receberia na sua vida estava prestes a acontecer.

Continua...

_Capítulo 12 – Sarah / Draco – Parte II – Surpresas_

"_Sarah podia não saber de nada enquanto estava se encolhendo e tremendo abraçada à Draco, mas o convite mais louco que receberia na sua vida estava prestes a acontecer..._

Quando de repente...

Dim, dom! – O som estridente da campainha coincidiu com a hora em que o espírito da garota loira do filme apareceu no meio do nada, e Sarah pulou de susto com a situação, indo parar, sabe-se lá como, agarrada ao lustre da sala.

-Como é que você subiu aí?! – Perguntou Draco espantado, depois de se recuperar do engasgo que teve com o susto.

-E-eu sei lá! – Disse Sarah, olhando para o teto e percebendo que ela estava mesmo lá.

-Como você pretende descer daí?

Sarah pensou por um momento e respondeu:

-Da mesma forma que eu subi pro décimo andar na segunda prova do torneio.

-Ah! Entendi! – Draco pegou a varinha. – Wingardium Leviosa. – Delicadamente, pôs Sarah no chão.

Dim, dom!

-Vou atender. – Disse Sarah, tentando evitar ter que explicar como ela tinha ido parar no teto, coisa que ela não saberia explicar para si mesma. Ela abriu a porta.

-Oi, Sarah. – Disse Fred, todo molhado e com um sorriso no rosto.

-Fred?! O que você ta fazendo aqui? Não era pra estar na Transilvânia? – Perguntou Sarah, fechando a porta atrás deles.

-Bom, na verdade eu estava, porém senti sua falta. – Disse ele sorrindo.

-Mas como chegou aqui? – Disse ela, enquanto o secava com um feitiço não-verbal.

-Eu vim de dragão.

-Dragão?! Não me diga que...

-Seu irmão me emprestou o dele. Já que a vassoura dele está no conserto...

-A Stronger do John está no conserto?!

-Dá pra acreditar? Ele disse alguma coisa sobre ter sido por causa de um novo dragão selvagem encontrado na Pensilvânia, mas não prestei muita atenção.

-Você _veio_ de dragão pra cá?!

-Vim.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, me diga que deixou ele em algum lugar da vizinhança!

-Haha, e como exatamente eu faria isso? Não sei se você se lembra, mas esse é um bairro bruxo. Eu o deixei ali no quintal.

Sarah reabriu a porta e viu um dragão amarelo de tamanho médio dormindo e babando na parte do gramado que ficava debaixo da varanda.

-Não é uma belezura? – Disse Fred por sobre o seu ombro. – Eu adoraria ter um desses pra mim. – Sarah tentou esconder o ódio que sentia por dragões e respondeu:

-É. Uma gracinha.

-Sarah, quem era? – Perguntou Draco, entrando no Hall.

-Sarah? Desde quando _você_ chama a Sarah de Sarah? – Perguntou Fred emburrado.

-Oi pra você também, Weasley.

_Agora a festa está completa!_ – Pensou Sarah, fechando a porta e indo pra sala, sendo seguida pelos dois. – _Uma Adams, um Malfoy, um Weasley e um dragão! Não falta mais nada! __Falta só mesmo o Potter e o Dumbledore, aí a casa estaria completa para um fim de semana perfeito._ – Ironizou Draco, se sentando ao lado de Sarah no sofá de cinco lugares. Fred se sentou na poltrona.

-Então Weasley, posso saber o porquê da visita? – Perguntou Draco, impaciente. Fred olhou em volta e viu que a TV estava com uma imagem congelada, sinal de que eles estavam assistindo a um filme. Os doces e os refrigerantes no porta-copo também ajudavam na dedução.

-Vocês estavam assistindo a um filme?

-Nós _estamos _assistindo. – Respondeu Draco, tamborilando os dedos no braço do sofá.

-Que ótimo! Espero não ter perdido muita coisa. – Disse Fred, se sentando entre os dois e convocando um refrigerante da cozinha que veio flutuando.

-Quer dizer que não vai embora? – Perguntou Malfoy, vendo-o conjurar mais um braço no sofá entre ele e Malfoy, e um porta-copo nele para colocar seu refrigerante.

-Vou. Concluí que vocês dois se sentiriam muito sozinhos nessa casa imensa, então vim passar o fim de semana com vocês. – Disse Fred, se aconchegando no sofá e pegando o pote de M&Ms que Draco estava comendo.

-E quando você vai embora? – Insistiu Draco.

-Quando você for. – Disse Fred, ligando o filme por pensamento. **(N/A: TV de bruxos, lembram?)**

-Então, aproveitem o filme, porque pra mim já deu! – Disse Sarah, se levantando.

-Não vai ver o resto? – Perguntou Fred.

-Não... Achei esse filme meio chato. – Desconversou Sarah, olhando para Draco. _Não se preocupe,não vou contar à ele que você morre de medo de filmes de terror!_ – Pensou ele, lendo a mente dela. _Valeu._ – Pensou Sarah, subindo as escadas e indo tomar banho.

Fred desconjurou o braço do sofá e foi se sentar na ponta contrária à que Malfoy estava, deixando três lugares de distância entre eles e se concentrando no filme com cara de enterro.

-Então Loiro-Aguado, desde quando você chama a Sarah pelo nome?

-Desde hoje. – Respondeu Draco, azedo.

-Posso saber por quê?

-Não. – Respondeu ele, sorrindo ironicamente, notando pelo canto do olho que Fred estava cerrando os punhos de raiva. Sorriu.

_**No mesmo dia, quarto da Sarah e do Draco, 23:45 hs.**_

Depois que Sarah saiu do banho e Draco e Fred acabaram de ver o filme, Fred insistiu para que Draco dormisse em outro quarto, já que a casa estaria vazia, mas como Draco é um sujeito muito possessivo, insistiu em dormir na _sua_ cama, no _seu_ quarto. Fred, quase avançando em seu pescoço, se despediu de Sarah e foi dormir.

_Em 1923, um exército de lobisomens, comandado por David Peterson, um ex-auror, invadiu um campo de treinamento de dragões brancos, atualmente fechado, e roubou misteriosamente três dragões adultos, os guiando para o pequeno povoado de treinadores de dragões que ficava na minúscula ilha conhecida como Ilha G, atacando e destruindo a ilha, num massacre comandado pelo seu desejo de vingança para com o irmão, Duane, que supostamente..._

-Ei! Tem pessoas tentando dormir aqui! – Disse Draco, se sentando na cama e gritando com Sarah, atrapalhando sua leitura.

-Ei! Eu não disse nada! Vai me dizer que agora até o barulho das páginas sendo passadas está te incomodando?! – Disse Sarah, fechando o imenso livro de História da Magia que tinha pegado na biblioteca.

-Na verdade, está. E essa luz do seu abajur também. Ah, e é claro! Você esqueceu que estamos conectados mentalmente? Eu estou ouvindo tudo o que você está lendo. E por falar nisso, por que diabos alguém se interessaria em ler sobre um ataque à Ilha G a essa hora da noite?!

-Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas quarta feira temos prova de História da Magia. – Disse Sarah emburrada.

-Eu sei, eu sei. A Revolução dos Gigantes Australianos, a Guerra Quente, e essa guerrinha idiota e sem significado que nem me lembro o nome. – Disse ele desinteressado, deitando novamente.

-Como é que você pode não lembrar da Guerra da Ilha G?

-Sei lá, não me interessa. Mas não esquenta não, na hora H eu acabo me lembrando. – Disse ele, numa tentativa de fazer piada.

-Ra-ra. Tô morrendo de rir. – Disse Sarah sarcástica, voltando a ler.

_Draco idiota! __Eu ouvi isso!__ Por que não sai da minha mente e tenta pensar em outra coisa? __Tipo o quê? Acho que vou pensar no quanto você tremeu enquanto assistia o filme. Hahahahha.__ Draco, eu te odeio. __Eu também.__ Bom saber que você se odeia, assim tenho certeza de que não sou só eu que te acho insuportável. __Ra-ra. Você não me achou insuportável quando estava agarrada a mim no sofá.__ Vai te catar! __Isso seria fisicamente impossível.__ Você poderia pelo amor de Merlin, SAIR DA MINHA CABEÇA?! __Nossa, não sabia que era possível gritar mentalmente, acho que vou tentar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!__ Ó Merlin, tenha misericórdia! __Ta religiosa hoje, hein?__ Eu mereço!__ Posso te fazer uma pergunta?__ Fala. __Você está lendo por causa da prova ou porque não consegue dormir?__ Por causa da prova... E porque eu estou sem sono. __O filme te deixou com medo, não foi? Ta com medo da garota loira aparecer no seu armário é?__ Vai cagar! __Não tô com vontade.__ Ah!_ – Sarah apelou e fechou o livro, apagou a luz do quarto e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas.

-Sarah. – Draco a chamou, se sentando na cama e acendendo o abajur.

-Hum. – Sarah resmungou em resposta.

-Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta.

-E eu não quero conversar.

-Não é sobre o filme. É sobre outro assunto completamente diferente.

Sarah se sentou e acendeu seu abajur.

-Fala.

-Não sei se você sabe, mas dia 5 de junho é meu aniversário.

-Mesmo? O meu é dia 2 de junho.

-Você vai fazer festa?

-Não, detesto festas de aniversário quando são pra mim.

-Eu também! Mas o que você faz no dia do seu aniversário? – Perguntou ele, mostrando interesse.

-Nada de tão especial... Eu leio os livros que ganho, voo sobre a Floresta da Transilvânia, assisto um filme e durmo.

-Nossa. Seu aniversário deve ser um tédio. Com quem você faz isso tudo?

-Normalmente sozinha. Claro que não teria como alguém ler um livro comigo, então essa parte é sozinha mesmo. Já sobre o voo sobre a floresta, o que eu adoro, normalmente ninguém me acompanha, ninguém gosta de passar a tarde voando sobre uma floresta sombria e enevoada que é conhecida como "o berço dos lobisomens". E o filme... Bom, eu assisto à noite, e é difícil pra alguém assistir comigo. Por que a pergunta?

-É que existe uma tradição antiga dos Malfoy que diz que quando um Malfoy faz aniversário, ou o passa dando uma festa ou saindo com uma garota.

-Hahaha, sério? Quem inventa uma tradição dessas? O aniversário não é um dia pra fazer o que se quer?

-Não entre os Malfoy. Bom, seguindo com o assunto, o caso é que minha mãe começa a preparar tudo desde o começo de maio, então eu tenho que ter decidido até lá o que eu vou fazer. E honestamente, eu não quero fazer uma festa.

-Aham. Continue.

-Então, a única opção que me resta é sair com uma garota.

-Foi o que você fez no ano passado?

-Não, no ano passado eu fiz uma festa.

-Mas e a Parkinson? Vocês eram namorados, até onde eu sei.

-Eu não agüentaria passar um dia inteiro ao lado da Parkinson! Ela fala de mais!

-Você conseguiu namorá-la por três anos. – Retrucou Sarah.

-Isso tudo é ciúme? – Perguntou Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Sarah atirou um travesseiro nele.

-Tem dó, Draco!

-Posso continuar ou você ainda não acabou de me bater? – Perguntou ele, ajeitando o cabelo.

-Foi mal por atrapalhar seu cabelo, madame. – Zoou Sarah, mas parou ao ver a cara de enterro de Draco. – Ta bom! Parei! Continua.

-Prosseguindo... Então, esse ano eu escolhi ir a um chalé da família, que vai estar vazio. Sabe como é né? Curtir a natureza. Nadar na cachoeira, balançar na rede, assistir à imensa televisão 90 polegadas que tem lá. – Disse ele, com um ar sonhador.

-Hahahaha. Ah é claro! As televisões são suuuuper naturais.

-Pô, ver mato o dia todo não dá, né?

-Tem razão.

-Então, minha mãe achou a idéia ótima, porém como eu já disse, tenho que levar alguém comigo. Uma suposta "namorada". – Ele fez sinal de aspas com as mãos.

Sarah sentiu o coração bater mais rápido sem nem saber por que.

-Sei. E...

-E eu estava pensando, já que não vou arrumar ninguém mais suportável, se você não quer ir comigo, é só fingir que estamos "namorando". – Ele fez sinal de aspas de novo.

-Eu?!

-Não meu bem, a Pokahontas.

-Mas e a sua mãe?! E a sua família?! E a _minha _família? Nós podemos estar em trégua, mas ainda somos Adams e Malfoy. Água e óleo. – Disse ela, apontando para si e para ele.

-Bom, não pense que você é minha melhor opção. – Disse ele, em tom arrogante, típico de Malfoys. – Mas existe um fator lógico que me levou a concluir que tem que ser você.

-Qual?

-Estamos com as mentes conectadas, esqueceu? Dumbledore não nos colocou dividindo um quarto sem motivo.

-Você está falando sobre o contato físico através de sonhos?

-É. Tipo naquela manhã em que nós acordamos abraçados e... Ah! Você entendeu.

-Onde fica esse chalé?

-Na Austrália.

-Então acho que não corre risco de acordarmos abraçados. A distância vai nos manter seguros.

-Na verdade, eu perguntei sobre isso à Dumbledore na semana em que ele nos colocou no mesmo quarto. Ele me disse que temos que nos lembrar de quem criou essa conexão.

-Voldemort.

-Exato. De acordo com Dumbledore, quando estamos juntos, fica mais difícil para Voldemort ler nossas mentes, é como se a conexão ficasse chiando. A idéia principal de Voldemort era que eu fosse pro lado deles, e isso me manteria afastado de você, fazendo com que ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos através da minha mente e estar sempre um passo à frente da Ordem de Merlin. Mas, já que isso não funcionou, Voldemort está provavelmente usando a pequena ligação que ele tem com a nossa mente, que adquiriu quando fez a conexão, para tentar ver e ouvir o que acontece na Nova Ordem da Fênix. Dumbledore disse que quanto mais distantes ficarmos um do outro, mais fácil fica pra Voldemort nos ouvir.

-Então eu _tenho_ que ir, não é? Você só está me chamando por cauda dessa conexão idiota, não é? – Perguntou ela nervosa.

-Tecnicamente, sim.

-Não acha que vamos ficar desprotegidos sozinhos na Austrália?

-O chalé é completamente protegido e escondido. Meu tataravô criou um feitiço para que apenas Malfoys e seus convidados entrem no território do chalé.

-Que dia nós vamos. – Perguntou ela, ainda emburrada.

-Dia quatro. Vai dar numa sexta feira. Vamos voltar no domingo à tarde.

-Ótimo. Boa noite. – Terminou ela seca, apagando o abajur e se deitando.

-Qual é o problema? – Perguntou Draco, ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

-Nenhum. Boa noite.

Draco apagou o abajur e se deitou, olhando para as costas de Sarah e tentando ler sua mente. Ele percebeu que ela estava com muita raiva, e que pensava que ele não teria a convidado nem em um milhão de anos se não fosse a maldita conexão. Sem querer ouvir mais, saiu da mente dela e ficou remoendo o assunto até pegar no sono.

_**25 de abril, sábado, campo de quadribol, 19:40 hs.**_

**[N/A: Bom, vamos ao resumo do tempo que se passou: as provas chegaram (não são os NOMs) e a biblioteca voltou a ser povoada por alunos com cara de cansaço e olheiras. Hermione e Sarah continuaram normalmente com o cronograma de provas e se saíram bem, como sempre. Ron, Harry e Gina também se deram bem, já que Sarah e Hermione deram uma "mãozinha". A Ordem da Fênix continuou treinando e ninguém mais conseguiu se transformar, apenas Helga, que se tornou uma coruja e Jonh, que se transformou em um dragão negro. No mais, Voldemort pausou os ataques e o Torneio não teve mais nenhuma prova ainda.]**

Sarah parou por um momento no campo, observando ao redor para ver se encontrava o pomo, e sorriu ao ver que a platéia cantava e dançava ao ritmo da música Love Game, que tocava na maior altura na vassoura de Sean, que defendia um gol atrás do outro. Sarah viu pelo canto do olho que Harry também tinha parado, e estava checando um pouco mais pra cima. Resolveu que ficar parada não resolveria, então foi voando lentamente em torno do estádio, alterando a altura.

_Ta difícil aí, Sarah?__ Malfoy? __Achei que agora eu fosse Draco.__ Ainda estou me acostumando com a idéia. E aliás, não sei se quero te chamar de Draco. __Ainda está brava porque eu só te chamei pra viajar comigo por causa da conexão?__ Você acaba de responder à sua própria pergunta._ – Concluiu ela, avistando o pomo, que estava um pouco mais abaixo do nível em que ela estava. Mergulhou em direção à ele, sendo seguida por Harry.

-Adams e Potter perseguem o pomo lado a lado. – Dizia a professora Samantha, narrando o jogo. – E a goles agora está com Steve, Steve rebate e é gol da Corvinal! – 120 à 140 pra Corvinal. Corvinal desempata o jogo, Adams se aproxima do pomo, e...

-Atenção todos os alunos e professores! – McGonnagal interrompeu a narração da professora Samantha e o jogo parou. – A terceira prova do Torneio das Quatro Casas começa agora.

-Agora?! – A maioria do estádio exclamou em surpresa, ao ver McGonnagal tomando o lugar de Samantha no microfone.

_Como assim agora?! __Sei lá. Dumbledore deve ter pirado. Interromper um jogo de quadribol por causa de uma prova do Torneio?!__ Vindo de Dumbledore, parece uma coisa bem normal._ – Sarah e Malfoy coinversavam mentalmente, enquanto todas as bolas e jogadores pousavam no estádio, para onde McGonnagal estava. Assim que todos pousaram, ela se virou para a platéia e usando a varinha de microfone, disse:

-Eu gostaria que todos permanecessem em seus devidos lugares. Sentem-se, por favor. – Todos das arquibancadas se sentaram e fizeram silêncio ao verem Dumbledore surgir do meio do nada bem ao lado de Minerva, os observando como se estivesse ali o tempo todo.

-Eu sinto muito tem que interromper uma partida tão emocionante, - Dumbledore começou, usando a varinha de microfone – mas não pude encontrar momento mais propício que este para a próxima prova. Eu gostaria que todos os presentes em campo que não sejam participantes do Torneio, por favor, se retirassem para as arquibancadas, e que os participantes que não estão em campo, viessem até aqui imediatamente. – Os jogadores saíram do campo com expressões emburradas no rosto, enquanto uma onda de burburinhos rodava as arquibancadas. Apenas Ron, Sarah e Sean ficaram em campo. Em questão de segundos, Hermione, Stuart e Draco entraram no estádio pelas portas laterais. – Bom, para que todos saibam, hoje nossos participantes terão que voar. – A platéia pareceu se animar, e gritos e aplausos de expectativa se espalharam. McGonnagal enfileirou os participantes lado à lado, saindo para as arquibancadas logo em seguida.

_Voar? Finalmente uma prova que eu tenho certeza de que vou vencer.__ Draco, não sei se você se lembra, mas eu também jogo quadribol. __Eu também me lembro que você joga muito mal.__ Tenho três palavras pra você. Vai... Catar... Coquinho._

-Atenção, - Disse Dumbledore, fazendo o estádio se calar de novo. – A prova de hoje, - Ele estalou os dedos, fazendo com que todos os participantes ficassem vestidos com uniformes de quadribol pretos, com o emblema de suas casas no peito. – é uma versão modificada da prova dos dragões do Torneio Tribruxo. – Ooooohs! foram ouvidos da platéia. – Como podem ver, o céu está nublado esta noite. – Todos olharam para cima e constataram que a visibilidade seria bem baixa se tivessem que planar em meio à névoa. – Bom, acima dessa névoa, seis dragões esperam por cada um de vocês. – A platéia se agitou. – Cada um deles tem um ovo dourado preso ao seu pescoço por uma corrente ultra-resistente de trinta centímetros. Cada ovo dourado revelará uma pista para a próxima prova. O objetivo de vocês é pegar o ovo enquanto o dragão está voando. Aquele que nocautear seu dragão para pegar o ovo estará desclassificado.

_Hum! Como se fosse fácil convencer um dragão a nos dar o ovo!__ Hahaha, imagine só a cena: "Com licença, será que você poderia ficar quietinho um minuto sem me torrar só até eu pegar essa coisa que está no seu pescoço?!" __Hahahaha._

-Porém, para que nenhum de vocês tenha qualquer tipo de vantagem, todos irão com essas vassouras. – Dumbledore bateu duas palmas, e Libras 2.5 surgiram nas mãos de cada participante. Seis pedestais de prata surgiram espalhados pelo campo, cada um com o sobrenome de cada participante gravado. – Vocês devem trazer o ovo de ouro até o campo e colocá-lo no seu pedestal. O último participante a completar a tarefa estará eliminado do Torneio.

_Detesto Libras! São muito lerdas e grandes!__ Eu também te detesto pelos mesmos motivos, mas não reclamo. __Ra Ra Ra Sarah, me matou de rir._ – Respondeu mentalmente Draco, irônico.

-Bom, em suas marcas... – Disse Dumbledore, erguendo a varinha para o céu.

-Espere! – Hermione interrompeu. – Como é que vamos saber qual dragão devemos perseguir.

Dumbledore sorriu simpaticamente e disse:

-Não se preocupem. Não será preciso seguir os dragões. Cada dragão seguirá o participante a que foi destinado. – E dizendo isso, fez um gesto com a varinha, fazendo com que um tiro de luz se espalhasse, dando uma breve iluminada no céu. Cada participante sumiu em meio à névoa em um jato.

Sarah tentou subir o máximo que pode, investindo na sua idéia de que quanto mais alto estivesse, melhor seria sua visibilidade sobre o tapete de nuvens e névoa.

_Até que essa vassoura não é tão ruim._ – Pensou ela, vendo o quanto era fácil se equilibrar. – _Diga por você, porque eu detestei!__ Draco?! Cadê você? __Estou no país das Maravilhas tomando chá com a Alice e o Chapeleiro Maluco. Onde você acha que eu estou?! Voando em meio à esse breu é claro!__ Nossa, porque todo esse mau humor? Medo do escuro?_ – Zombou Sarah mentalmente, enquanto sobrevoava iluminando o caminho com sua varinha, quando ouviu um barulho bem conhecido, algo entre um grunhido, um rugido e um pio. O som inconfundível de um dragão. Olhou pra trás e viu que estava sendo seguida por um dragão vermelho enorme, carregando o maldito ovo dourado no pescoço e cuspindo fogo em sua direção. Disparou em ziguezague pelo céu escuro, desviando do fogo, tentando enxergar alguma coisa no breu. Assim que conseguiu se distanciar o suficiente do dragão à ponto de despistá-lo e perdê-lo de vista, freou, apertando o peito enquanto arfava, tentando não balançar a vassoura com as mãos trêmulas.

_Essa foi por pouco!_ – Esperou ouvir algum comentário de Draco, mas só obteve silêncio. – _Draco? Ta vivo ainda? __AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!__ Acho que isso foi um sim. Tudo bem aí? __Como é que pode estar tudo bem se tem um dragão de uns seis metros me perseguindo?!__ Voe em ziguezague e o despiste. Funcionou pra mim. __Ta ok, vou tentar. Mas enquanto isso... AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

Sarah resolveu continuar voando, só que dessa vez, pretendia _perseguir_ o dragão antes que ele a encontrasse. Assim que retomou voo, ouviu zunidos de vassouras por perto... Muito perto. Olhou para os lados e viu vultos negros a cercando, formando um V invertido, vestidos de preto, porém dessa vez, sem máscaras. Comensais da Morte. Pela pouca visibilidade que teve, viu o rosto inexpressivo de Lúcio Malfoy bem ao seu lado, e à sua esquerda, o sorriso indecifrável de Belatriz Lestrange. Depois disso, viu um jato de luz azul vindo em sua direção do norte, e em seguida, o céu estrelado enquanto caia da vassoura. Antes de apagar, ouviu a voz de sua vó, Helga, sussurrando em sua mente: "Não se preocupe. Os Adams estão à caminho.". E depois, só houve o escuro.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-Sendo assim, você venceu a terceira prova do Torneio. – A platéia se agitou entre gritos de comemoração, palmas e pulos. – E devo informá-los de que a noite ainda não acabou..._

_Todos se calaram incrédulos._

_-... A quarta prova do Torneio começa agora. Vocês têm dez minutos para se preparar. – Dizendo isso, Dumbledore sumiu, deixando cinco participantes boquiabertos em campo, e cochichos correndo pelo estádio."_

_Capítulo 13 - Lembranças _

"_Assim que retomou voo, ouviu zunidos de vassouras por perto... Muito perto. Olhou para os lados e viu vultos negros a cercando, formando um V invertido, vestidos de preto, porém dessa vez, sem máscaras. Comensais da Morte. Pela pouca visibilidade que teve, viu o rosto inexpressivo de Lúcio Malfoy bem ao seu lado, e à sua esquerda, o sorriso indecifrável de Belatriz Lestrange. Depois disso, viu um jato de luz azul vindo em sua direção do norte, e em seguida, o céu estrelado enquanto caia da vassoura. Antes de apagar, ouviu a voz de sua vó, Helga, sussurrando em sua mente: "Não se preocupe. Os Adams estão a caminho.". E depois, só houve o escuro."_

Sarah sentiu sua consciência voltar lentamente à ativa, como se alastrasse devagar pelo cérebro. Notou que estava deitada e coberta e que seu peito latejava de dor. Tentou se sentar, notando que suas costas também doíam. Sentiu um cheiro bem familiar, desinfetante e água sanitária.

_Estou no Santo Mungus outra vez?_ – Pensou ela, tentando se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. De repente, num súbito de consciência, a terceira prova do Torneio passou em flashes na sua mente. A névoa, o dragão, os vultos e o sorriso insuportável de Lestrange. Depois, um jato azul e a queda. – _Eu morri?_

-Ainda não. – Uma voz familiar a informou. Sarah abriu os olhos e viu que estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts, deitada num dos leitos, com Draco Malfoy a observando sentado numa poltrona com um jornal no colo e um sorriso no rosto.

-O que... Como... Desde quando... – Sarah tentou formular uma pergunta, sem sucesso.

-Qual pergunta você quer que eu responda primeiro? O que aconteceu, como aconteceu ou desde quando você está aqui? – Perguntou ele, ajeitando os travesseiros às costas de Sarah.

-Na verdade seria: "Desde quando você lê jornal", mas essa também serve. – Riram, descontraindo o ambiente.

-Bom, vou te passar um resumo de ontem.

-Ontem? Quantas horas são? – Perguntou Sarah, notando que a enfermaria estava iluminada por velas, e que o céu estava estrelado do lado de fora.

-Não sei a hora exata, mas é domingo à noite, por volta das nove.

-Eu dormi esse tempo todo?

-Dormiu. Na verdade você estava em coma, mas...

-Coma?!

-Vai querer o resumo ou não?

-Vou.

Nesse momento, a porta da enfermaria se abriu, e Fred, Steve e Helga entraram correndo na enfermaria, Fred com cara de preocupação, Steve com um sorriso aliviado e Helga com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

-Sarah! Sarah! – Fred e Steve avançaram para o leito de Sarah, empurrando a poltrona em que Malfoy estava para o lado, Fred checando sua temperatura e Steve seu pulso.

-Ela está bem... – Começou Draco tranquilo, sendo interrompido por Fred aos gritos.

-Como é que ela pode estar bem sua besta loira! Ela estava em coma!

-Mas eu esto... – Sarah tentou argumentar.

-Tudo bem, Sarah? – Steve perguntou, se sentando na beirada da cama.

-Ela está bem, e aposto que ficará melhor ainda quando vocês vazarem da área! – Disse Helga, dando uma bengalada em cada um e se sentando numa cadeira recém conjurada.

-Haha, oi vó.

-Tudo beleza aí? – Perguntou Helga, tirando seus óculos escuros estilo mosca com bordas de strass para ver melhor a neta.

-Já estive pior. – Respondeu Sarah com sinceridade.

As portas da enfermaria foram novamente abertas, e Dumbledore entrou acompanhado de Paul e Angeline.

-Oi pai, mãe, Dumbledore.

-Olá, Sarah. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo simpaticamente. – Eu gostaria que se retirassem para que a família pudesse vê-la... – Disse olhando para Fred e Steve, que saíram da enfermaria. Draco permaneceu onde estava. - ... Todos vocês. – Completou olhando severamente para Draco, que se levantou para sair. – Ah! Senhor Malfoy, - Dumbledore disse, quando Draco estava abrindo as portas para sair. – Espere em meu gabinete. Você sabe a senha. – Draco afirmou com a cabeça e saiu.

Paul e Angelina se sentaram em duas cadeiras conjuradas ao lado de Helga, Dumbledore permaneceu em pé.

-O que aconteceu? – Sarah perguntou, já sem paciência.

-Você saberá da história completa mais tarde. – Disse Dumbledore. – O que precisa saber agora é que ontem à noite, dezoito comensais da morte a cercaram durante a prova do Torneio, e que você caiu da vassoura e foi salva no ar, entrou em coma profundo, mas que agora está bem.

Sarah assentiu, louca para conversar com Draco, que ela tinha certeza de que lhe contaria a história completa sem enrolar.

-Alguém se feriu? – Perguntou ela, preocupada.

-Apenas você pela queda, filha. – Disse Angeline.

-Jonh teve alguns cortes no braço, mas já está curado. – Disse Paul. – É preciso muito mais que dezoito comensais para lutar contra os Adams e deixar feridos. – Terminou ele sorrindo.

Uma coruja amarronzada entrou em rasante por uma das janelas da enfermaria, e pousou no ombro de Paul.

-Coruja nova, pai?

-Sim, o Phill fugiu com a coruja dos Pit há um mês. – Disse ele, abrindo a carta que estava embrulhada em plástico com aspecto oficial. – O nome dele é Thor.

-O que o Ministério nos conta? – Perguntou Angelina, fazendo carinho em Thor.

-Coisas do seu trabalho? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Não. Ontem depois do ataque, o Ministério nos mandou uma carta querendo explicações para termos aparatado e exigiram explicações para tal "desrespeito e desconsideração com as regras" – Disse Angeline, fazendo sinal de aspas com as mãos.

-Nós fomos pessoalmente ao Ministério e explicamos o ocorrido. – Disse Dumbledore.

-E eu deixei Thor lá para que me retornassem a resposta.

-Achei que o correio estava proibido. – Disse Sarah.

-Thor é uma coruja aquática. Veio pelo lago. **(N/A: criação minha: as corujas aquáticas são lentas quando voam, mas conseguem nadar e respirar embaixo d'água, e são extremamente velozes em água doce.)** – Disse Angelina. Sarah olhou para Thor e constatou que ele estava meio molhado, assim como o plástico que envolvia a carta. – Já que não encontramos alternativa melhor, Cornélio resolveu abrir uma exceção, já que todas as linhas telefônicas também estão sendo interceptadas agora.

-Quer dizer que nem o telefone é seguro mais?! – Perguntou Sarah incrédula.

-Por tempo ilimitado. – Completou Dumbledore.

-O Ministério quer nossa presença imediata para uma reunião do Ministro com o Departamento de Ordens. – Disse Paul, guardando a carta no bolso e se levantando. Angelina fez o mesmo, desconjurou as cadeiras e deu um beijo na testa de Sarah, se despedindo.

-Tchau, filha. – Paul imitou o gesto.

-Eu os acompanho. Pelo visto, tenho que ir também. – Disse Dumbledore, acompanhando os Adams. – Sarah, fique onde está até segunda ordem. – Disse ele, e saiu logo em seguida.

-Hum. Até parece. – Disse Sarah, depois de ver uma pequena mala com roupas limpas, escova de dentes e uma toalha. Se levantou com dificuldade e foi para o banheiro da enfermaria.

_**Vinte minutos depois, gabinete de Dumbledore.**_

**Modo Draco Online**

Draco estava sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha de Dumbledore impaciente, se distraindo passando e repassando as páginas do Arauto dessa manhã, o qual já tinha lido três vezes.

-Ansioso? – O Chapéu Seletor perguntou de repente, assustando Draco.

-Ah! Não é da sua conta.

-Não disse que era. Só perguntei.

Draco o ignorou.

A porta do gabinete de Dumbledore se abriu num rompante, e uma Sarah com cara de cansaço e com as mãos nas costas passou pela porta. Draco se levantou para ajudá-la.

-Sarah?! O que é que você está fazendo aqui?

-Procurando respostas. – Disse ela, caminhando lentamente até a cadeira mais próxima.

-Deixe que eu te ajudo, vovó. – Zoou Draco, ajudando Sarah a se sentar na cadeira ao seu lado.

-Algo me diz que regras estão sendo quebradas. – Disse o Chapéu Seletor em sua voz grave, fazendo Sarah saltar de susto.

-Ah! – Ela gritou de espanto, quase caindo da cadeira. – Quer me matar?

-Dumbledore te mandou aqui? – Draco perguntou.

-Não exatamente. – Disse Sarah, desconversando.

-Sarah, o que você fez? – Draco perguntou, sorrindo divertido, sabendo que Sarah tinha novamente quebrado as regras.

-Bom, Dumbledore me mandou ficar onde estava até segunda ordem. Eu dei a segunda ordem à mim mesma: "Encontre Draco Malfoy e saiba a história real." – Disse ela, imitando a voz de Dumbledore, fazendo Draco rir.

-E como entrou aqui? – Perguntou ele.

-"Você sabe a senha". Ta na cara que essa frase era a nova senha.

-Como descobriu?

-Intuição feminina, eu acho.

-Quer que eu te conte tudo aqui? – Perguntou Draco, sabendo que ela deveria estar desesperada. Sarah olhou para o Chapéu Seletor, que observava a conversa.

-Acho melhor arrumarmos um lugar mais privado para conversar.

-Ok. – Disse Draco se levantando, pegando o jornal e passando um braço pelo ombro de Sarah para ajudá-la a andar.

-Adams. – O chapéu a chamou, quando estavam saindo.

-O quê? – Ela perguntou.

-Você se daria bem na Sonserina. – Draco segurou o riso e Sarah respondeu:

-A sua sorte é que eu não tenho nenhum sapo de chocolate ou M&M do Snape por perto pra atirar em você. – Disse ela, saindo do gabinete enquanto Draco ria e deixando o chapéu para trás sem entender.

...

-Nosso quarto é pra lá. – Disse Sarah, enquanto Draco a levava pelas escadas acima.

-Eu sei, e é também o primeiro lugar aonde Dumbledore vai te procurar. Sabe Sarah, pra uma fugitiva, você ainda tem muito pra aprender.

-Ra Ra. Falou o monitor-chefe.

-Hahaha, não sei como Dumbledore teve coragem de nos escolher pra monitoria. – Disse ele, depois que subiram dois lances de escadas, parando em frente à uma tapeçaria e passando três vezes por ela.

-Tá fazendo o quê?

-Isso. – Disse ele, abrindo a porta que acabara de surgir e puxando Sarah pra dentro da sala.

-Uma Sala Precisa em Hogwarts?! – Perguntou Sarah, espantada, enquanto se sentava na sala que Draco imaginou, com sofás verde-escuros, duas cadeiras, uma de frente para a outra e uma lareira.

-Você sabe o que é uma Sala Precisa?

-Draco, eu leio.

-Ah é, às vezes me esqueço. – Disse ele sorrindo, a ajudando a sentar numa cadeira e se sentando na cadeira em frente à ela.

-Então, me conte tudo.

-Eu acho que sei uma forma melhor de te contar.

-Qual?

-Eu posso te _mostrar_ o que aconteceu. – Disse ele, estendendo as mãos pra ela.

-Não sei se consigo entrar na sua mente tão facilmente quanto você entra na minha.

-Só vai saber se tentar.

-Ok. – Concluiu ela, segurando as mãos dele. – Suas mãos estão frias.

-Poder do gelo, lembra? – Disse ele, fazendo com que os olhos dele ficassem prateados.

-Então aquele sonho foi real?

-Foi. Assim como você tem o poder do fogo, eu tenho o do gelo.

-Não sabia que sua família tinha poderes também.

-Não tem. Só eu mesmo... Mas, chega de papo. Concentre-se na minha mente.

Sarah olhou profundamente nos olhos de Draco, até se perder na imensidão prateada, vendo flashes das mil e uma coisas que passavam na mente dele.

_Não procure, me deixe te mostrar._ – Disse ele mentalmente. – _Ok._ – Respondeu Sarah.

_**Flashback que Sarah viu na mente de Draco.**_

Draco estava voando e gritando feito louco pelo céu, tentando distrair o imenso dragão amarelo que o seguia, voando em ziguezague como Sarah sugeriu. Depois de alguns minutos, viu aliviado que tinha conseguido despistá-lo. Freou a vassoura e ficou planando por um tempo, tentando ver alguma coisa no meio da névoa.

-Alive! – Disse ele, lançando o feitiço para dissolver um pouco da névoa temporariamente. Com a pouca visibilidade que teve, pode ver Sarah voando para o leste, há uns trinta metros à sua frente. – Sarah! SARAH! – Tentou chamá-la, sem sucesso. Quando estava voando para perto dela, viu um bando de comensais a seguindo, a uma distância de uns vinte metros, e se aproximando cada vez mais.

_Pensa rápido, Draco! Pensa rápido!_ – Pensou ele, sem saber o que fazer, olhando em volta. As únicas coisas que pode ver foram: as estrelas, o imenso tapete de nuvens que se estendia abaixo do ponto onde planava e... Seu dragão vindo em sua direção. – _Já voltou, meu bem?_ – Pensou ele irônico, enquanto voava na direção contrária à que o dragão vinha, novamente fugindo. – _Eu devo estar muito louco pra fazer isso!_ – Pensou ele depois de decidir o que faria, guiando o dragão para a direção contrária a que Sarah estava, no intuito de trombar com ela. – _Helga! HELGA! HELGAAAAAA! __**Quem é?**_ – Helga perguntou, finalmente ouvindo. – _Graças a Merlin! __**Com quem eu estou falando?**__ Draco Malfoy. Estou no meio de uma prova do Torneio das Quatro Casas, sobrevoando o céu enevoado de Hogwarts onde seis dragões estão nos seguindo, e a Sarah está sendo perseguida por Comensais da Morte! __**A Sarah?! Comensais?! Consegue distraí-los?**__ Por pouco tempo. __**Estamos à caminho.**_

Draco voou até avistar Sarah à alguns metros na sua frente, sendo cercada por Comensais em formação de V invertido. Olhou para trás e viu que seu dragão ainda o seguia, há uns três metros de distância. – _É agora ou nunca._ – Pensou ele:

-Sonória Máxima! – Disse ele, lançando o feitiço em Sarah, que caiu desmaiada a céu aberto. Em uma fração de segundo, mergulhou na sua direção, deixando que seu dragão trombasse com o exército de comensais e o distraísse. Acelerou sua vassoura a medida que viu Sarah caindo, e a segurou com o Wingardium Leviosa em pleno ar, a sentando em sua vassoura em seguida e a mantendo no lugar com um feitiço para poder segurar a varinha. Viu luzes verdes surgindo um pouco à sua frente, e com alívio percebeu que eram os Adams, montados em vassouras, com varinhas em punho e liderados por Paul Adams, já partindo na direção dos Comensais, que lançavam feitiços no dragão. Todos os Adams entraram com estilo na briga, exceto Eleonora, que voou até Draco.

-Tudo bem aí? – Ela perguntou.

-Por enquanto sim. – Respondeu Draco, olhando Sarah, desmaiada.

-Ela foi ferida?

-Não. Eu lancei o Sonória nela, foi minha única opção.

-Ainda dá tempo de completar a prova?

-Acho que sim.

-Se eu ficar com ela você acha que consegue?

-Eu tento. – Disse Draco, passando Sarah para a vassoura de Eleonora. – Tem como você esperar bem aqui com a Sarah até eu voltar?

-Por quê? – Perguntou ela sem entender.

-Eu explico depois. – Disse ele, voando em direção ao conflito, na direção do dragão. Passou na frente dele, desviando de feitiços que eram lançados por todos os lados, e jogou uma pedra recém conjurada nele, ativando seu radar, fazendo com que ele voltasse a persegui-lo. Saiu da multidão, lançando o feitiço Confúcio atrás de si para que não fosse seguido, e voltando a fugir do dragão. Em meio à fuga, viu Ron fugindo de um dragão verde assim como Hermione, mais à frente.

_Ainda dá tempo!_ – Pensou ele, sorrindo. Assim que conseguiu se distanciar uns três metros do dragão, ficou em pé na vassoura, e trocou a varinha de mão, apontando para o dragão.

-Petrificus! – Disse ele, fazendo com que o dragão ficasse mais lento, e fosse caindo cada vez mais pela lentidão com que batia as asas. Aproveitando o momento, Draco sentou novamente na vassoura, e passando rapidamente pelo dragão, arrancou com um Estáliar a corrente e pegou o ovo. Em seguida voou novamente para a briga, no local onde tinha deixado Eleonora o esperando. Assim que chegou perto, viu que ela estava lançando feitiços defensivos num imenso dragão vermelho, enquanto a briga ainda rolava agitadamente, com feitiços, vassouradas, explosões, pedras de gelo, murros e chutes de Jonh e algumas bengaladas de Helga.

_O dragão de Sarah. Exatamente como imaginei. _– Pensou ele, entrando na frente de Eleonora:

-Petrificus! – O feitiço teve o mesmo resultado, e Draco conseguiu pegar o ovo. – Bombarda Máxima! – Lançou ele no dragão, só por garantia. – Eleonora, me entregue a Sarah.

-Não acha melhor levá-la para a enfermaria?

-Não. Eu sei que a Sarah adoraria completar a prova, e vou fazer isso pra ela, mas preciso que essa briga não vaze daqui. – Disse Draco, passando Sarah para sua vassoura com uma mão, segurando os ovos de ouro pela corrente com a outra e guardando a varinha no bolso interno do uniforme.

-Ainda vai completar a prova?!

-Vou.

-Boa sorte, então. – Disse Eleonora.

-MARY... JANE... – Jack gritava enquanto batia num comensal, atraindo a atenção de Draco e Eleonora.

-O QUÊ? – Perguntou Mary Jane, enquanto dava uma vassourada em Belatriz Lestrange.

-VOCÊ ME DARIA A HONRA... – Ele parou para estuporar Crab. – DE SER MINHA ESPOSA?! – Todos os Adams pararam de brigar momentaneamente, surpresos, voltando a bater nos Comensais logo em seguida.

-É O QUÊ? – Perguntou Mary Jane, pra confirmar.

-QUER SE CASAR COMIGO? – Jack perguntou de novo. Ela voou em direção à ele, o abraçou e respondeu:

-SIM! – Todos os Adams aplaudiram, sem parar a briga.

-Quem é essa? – Draco perguntou.

-Mary Jane... Adams. – Eleonora completou, sorrindo. – A prova, Malfoy! – Disse ela, indo para o meio da briga.

-Ah! É mesmo! – E dizendo isso, Draco passou os braços de Sarah, que estava sentada atrás dele na vassoura, pelo seu pescoço, e os enfeitiçou para que ficasse assim. Segurando os ovos de ouro pelas correntes e a vassoura com a outra mão, mergulhou à toda velocidade no céu, atravessando o tapete de nuvens e, finalmente, saindo do meio da névoa e vendo que estava num ponto acima da parte leste do castelo. Voou à toda velocidade para o campo de quadribol.

-Oh, Meu Merlin! – Hermione exclamou, enquanto ela, Ron, Dumbledore e Minerva se aproximavam da vassoura de Draco, o ajudando a descer Sarah. Assim que Sarah estava segura, Draco correu até o seu pedestal e colocou o seu ovo no lugar, correndo em seguida para o de Sarah, fazendo o mesmo. – A platéia o aplaudiu das arquibancadas.

-O que aconteceu? – Dumbledore perguntou a ele, que se sentou na grama do estádio para respirar.

-Ela ficou em pé na vassoura para lançar um feitiço no dragão, se desequilibrou e caiu, batendo na minha vassoura. Eu estava planando um pouco mais abaixo. – Draco explicava, tentando parecer o mais convincente possível. – Resolvi completar a prova para ela. – Ele se levantou e se aproximou de Dumbledore, o suficiente para poder sussurrar sem ser ouvido por mais ninguém. – Comensais. – Sussurrou ele, lhe mostrando um corte no braço e fingindo que falava sobre ele.

-Como apareceram? – Dumbledore perguntou, também aos sussurros, fingindo examinar o braço de Draco.

-Não sei. Os Adams estão cuidando do assunto. Eu os chamei. Disse para cuidarem de tudo sem que ninguém soubesse, não quis causar pânico.

-Muito bem, garoto. – Disse Dumbledore, tocando o machucado do braço de Draco com a varinha, fazendo-o sumir. – Atenção! – Disse ele à todos, usando a varinha como microfone. – Durante a prova, a senhorita Adams se desequilibrou e caiu da vassoura, e Draco Malfoy a salvou em pleno ar, por estar voando um ponto abaixo de onde ela estava. É com orgulho que lhes conto esse ato heróico: Malfoy, além de salvá-la, completou a prova para os dois, mantendo a ambos no Torneio. – A arquibancada se agitou em aplausos, gritos e cochichos de pessoas que não acreditavam que um sonserino pudesse fazer isso, principalmente um Malfoy.

Nesse momento, Stuart pousou no gramado, com a cara cheia de cinzas e os cabelos meio queimados, assim como sua vassoura, e foi tropeçando até seu pedestal, pulando para colocar o ovo no lugar. Assim que colocou, deitou na grama exausto, recebendo os aplausos de todos. Logo em seguida, Sean saiu do tapete de nuvens bem em cima do estádio, e constatando que tinha perdido, largou o ovo e pousou, sendo aplaudido.

– É com grande pesar que anuncio que Sean Pit deixa a competição. – Disse Dumbledore apertando a mão de Sean, que foi para a arquibancada. – E, como eu disse, o primeiro a completar a prova seria o vencedor, sendo assim, você venceu a terceira prova do Torneio. – Disse Dumbledore apertando a mão de Ron Weasley. A platéia se agitou entre gritos de comemoração, palmas e pulos. – E devo informá-los de que a noite ainda não acabou...

Todos se calaram incrédulos.

-... A quarta prova do Torneio começa agora. Vocês têm dez minutos para se preparar. – Dizendo isso, Dumbledore sumiu, deixando cinco participantes boquiabertos em campo, e cochichos correndo pelo estádio.

-Como é que é?! – Stuart exclamou, se levantando nervoso. – Eu quase fui torrado por um dragão imenso, voei feito doido para chegar até aqui e ainda me dizem que tem mais?

-Que cena hilária. – Draco comentou para si mesmo vendo Stuart nervoso.

Dumbledore ressurgiu do meio do nada, dessa vez bem na frente de Stuart, que pulou de susto.

-Draco Malfoy, quero falar com você. – Disse ele, caminhando até Draco. – Você sabe que a senhorita Adams não está em condições de participar da próxima prova, certo?

-Então quer dizer que ela está fora do Torneio? – Perguntou ele, se sentindo meio culpado, já que tinha sido ele que a enfeitiçara.

-Bom, depende de você. – Disse Dumbledore. – Sabe a trilha que vai para a Floresta Proibida?

-Sei.

-A próxima prova é uma corrida até ela, sem o uso de magia nem vassouras. Se você quiser, pode correr representando a Sarah também.

Draco se sentiu aliviado em saber que Sarah ainda não estava fora do Torneio.

-Claro. Eu corro.

-Sendo assim, tome. – Disse Dumbledore, tirando dois colares de prata do bolso interno do casaco e entregando à Draco, um com um pingente verde e outro azul, ambos em forma de troféu, com o sobrenome do participante. Draco olhou bem para o sobrenome Adams, gravado em letras delicadas na pedra.

_Que Merlin me ajude!_ – Pensou, indo se alongar.

**Fim do Flashback que Sarah viu na mente de Draco.**

Sarah abriu os olhos de repente, perdendo a conexão, voltando a realidade da Sala Precisa, vendo Draco também abrir os olhos, e notando que ele estava apertando tanto suas mãos que ela já quase não as sentia mais.

-Draco, minhas mãos. – Disse ela, enquanto ele ainda piscava, se acostumando com a claridade da sala.

-Ah! Foi mal. – Disse ele, largando as mãos dela. – Por que perdemos a conexão?

-Não sei, mas acho que a sustentamos por muito tempo. – Disse Sarah, tentando digerir todas as informações que tinha recebido.

-Então? O que acha?

-De tudo o que aconteceu?

-É.

-Acho... Quase inacreditável! – Disse Sarah, ainda sem acreditar que ele tinha feito tudo aquilo por ela.

-Antes de começar a me metralhar de perguntas, me deixe contar a parte que não deu pra ver. – Disse ele, vendo que o interrogatório iria começar.

Sarah assentiu com a cabeça, ansiosa.

-A corrida foi exaustiva, já que estávamos cansados pela prova anterior, mas eu consegui chegar em segundo lugar. O Ron foi o vencedor, de novo, deve ser por causa daquelas pernas de pau de dois metros cada!

-Hahaha, não precisa zoar só porque ele é alto, Draco!

-Continuando... A Hermione chegou depois de mim, então o Stuart foi eliminado. De acordo com Dumbledore, por eu ter corrido representando você, você ficou em terceiro lugar. Agora pode perguntar. – Disse ele, deitando num dos sofás, relaxando enquanto Sarah se sentou no outro.

-Antes de tudo, obrigada. Não sei nem como te agradecer por me manter no Torneio. – Disse ela sorrindo.

-Você fica me devendo essa. – Disse ele como se isso fosse um contrato.

-Como conseguiu falar com a minha vó pela mente?

-Usei a lógica. Sua vó pode ler mentes, e está sempre de olho na _sua_ mente, que está conectada à minha. Era a minha primeira alternativa de contato mental.

-E qual era a segunda?

-Voldemort, o criador da conexão. Mas acho que não seria de muita utilidade, imagine: "Voldemort? Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas será que dá pra você adiar a manicure e tirar seus Comensais daqui? É que eles estão tentando matar a Sarah, sabe como é né? Isso não seria nada bom. E à propósito, será que depois disso não poderíamos tomar um chá com torradas no seu esconderijo, acho que seria adorável!" – Disse Draco rodopiando pela sala e imitando voz de gay, fazendo Sarah se dobrar de rir no sofá.

-Hahahahahaha, ta bom Draco, entendi. – Ele se sentou.

-Ainda não acredito que o Jack vai se casar! E com a Mary Jane! – Disse ela feliz.

-Momento estranho para pedir alguém em casamento, não acha?

-Draco, para os Adams, cada dia pode ser o último.

-Desde quando vocês brigam com Comensais?

-Desde que eles existem.

-Agora entendi o porquê da pressa do Jack.

-Tenho só mais uma pergunta.

-Fala.

-Por que diabos minhas costas estão doendo tanto?

-O feitiço teve mais impacto do que eu imaginei. Foi mal.

-Tudo bem... Bom, o resto já foi esclarecido. – Disse Sarah, se levantando. – Acho que está na hora de encarar Dumbledore. – Disse ela, saindo da sala com Draco.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe até a enfermaria? – Perguntou ele, vendo que ela ainda estava mal.

-Não, já te causei problemas demais. Acho melhor você voltar para o gabinete de Dumbledore e rezar para que ele ainda não tenha passado lá.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. Ah! Draco... – Disse ela, parando de descer as escadas.

-Oi?

Sarah andou até ele e o abraçou, Draco apenas ficou imóvel, sem saber como devia reagir a isso.

-Obrigada por salvar minha vida. – E dizendo isso ela virou o corredor, indo em direção às escadas.

-De nada. – Disse Draco para o corredor vazio, assim que recuperou a voz. Notou que ainda segurava o jornal que queria mostrar para Sarah, e releu a manchete: "Futura senhora Adams", onde a foto de Mary Jane enfeitava a capa.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-Jack Markson, você aceita Mary Jane..._

Essa é a parte mais chata dos casamentos, o discurso. Concordo. Meia hora de blábláblá. Sarah, eu se fosse você se acostumava com isso, porque quando você e o Weasley se casarem vai ter que ouvir a mesma leréia. Quem disse que eu vou me casar com o Weasley?! Calma, não precisa ficar nervosinha. Draco, vai cagar. Sssshhh. Estamos perdendo o blábláblá.

_-Sendo assim eu vos declaro, marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva._ – _O padre encerrou a cerimônia, e Jack e Mary se beijaram, em meio aos aplausos de todos."_

_Capítulo 14 – Festas_

_**1º de maio de 2009, sexta-feira, sala de reunião de quadribol, 17:30 hs.**_

Os jogadores da Grifinória e da Corvinal estavam reunidos esperando a professora Samantha para definir como ficaria o resultado do jogo de sábado, que tinha sido interrompido por Dumbledore para as provas do Torneio das Quatro Casas.

-Aposto que vão dar vantagem pro time deles porque marcaram mais gols! – Sean comentou com Sarah e Steve, os três estavam sentados num dos bancos enormes para dez pessoas do lado esquerdo do salão.

-Mas a Sarah pegou o pomo duas vezes. – Protestou Steve. – E teria pegado a terceira se não fosse por Dumbledore.

-Acho que se a professora Samantha vai avaliar desempenho. – Opinou Sarah.

-O que é que ele ta fazendo aqui?! – Disse Steve, olhando pra porta. Sarah se virou e viu Draco encostado no encosto da porta. Ele a chamou com um sinal.

-O que você tanto conversa com esse cara, hein? – Perguntou Steve nervoso.

-Preocupe-se com o que é da sua conta, Steve. – Disse Sean. – Com o jogo, por exemplo. Você já pegou uma detenção por implicar com Malfoy antes, e agora que ele é monitor-chefe acho melhor você ficar na sua.

-Vou deixar vocês dois brigando e vou ver o que ele quer. – Disse Sarah, sem paciência para dois jogadores nervosinhos com o resultado de um jogo.

_Pelo menos o Draco é calmo. Irritante, insuportável, arrogante e retardado... Mas é calmo._ – Pensou Sarah, se aproximando de Draco, que a chamou para o corredor.

-Tenho notícias. – Disse ele.

-Quais?

-Dumbledore me pediu pra fazer uma "tarefa especial", por ser monitor-chefe, e era pra Chang me acompanhar.

-Como assim, "era".

-Ela foi visitar os pais nesse fim de semana.

-Me deixa adivinhar, vai sobrar pra mim? – Perguntou ela, sabendo pelo sorriso irônico de Draco, que estava certa.

-Às vezes fico impressionado com sua capacidade de advinhar. No ano que vem você devia entrar pra aula de advinhação. – Disse ele, zoando da cara dela.

-Ra Ra. Tô rindo. Fala aí, onde é que eu entro nessa história?

-Bom, de acordo com Dumbledore, a "tarefa" é na Floresta Proibida. Ele disse que eu tenho que buscar uma coisa pra ele, e disse que tenho que ir acompanhado por outro monitor, já que a Chang não está disponível, por garantia. E eu escolhi você.

-Por que eu? – Perguntou Sarah desanimada.

-Por três motivos. Primeiro: porque eu não suporto os outros monitores. Observação: isso não quer dizer que você seja suportável, mas pelo menos você eu posso zoar. Segundo: vou precisar da sua ajuda pra roubar um mapa da biblioteca e...

-Pera aê! Rebobina essa parte. Roubar um mapa? Posso saber por que e o que te faz pensar que eu vou ajudar nisso?

-Bom,


	2. Chapter 2 O Natal Parte II

**Sarah Adams**

**+13**

**Draco Malfoy/Personagem Original, Harry Potter/Gina Wesley, Ronald Weasley/ Hermione Granger, Alvo Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbotton.**

**(N/A: Ignorem tudo que aconteceu a partir do 5º livro. AVISO: Essa história pode vir a ter cenas NC-17, porém essas cenas estarão em capítulos separados e não irão alterar o enredo da história.)**

_Capítulo 1_ O Natal_

_**24 de dezembro de 2008. Casa dos Adams. 20:00 hs.**_

Os Adams têm fama de ser a família mais azarada do mundo bruxo. Todos os Adams são bruxos com habilidades especiais fantásticas, como Morgana, a bruxa dos mares, que conseguia nadar por dias sem precisar subir à superfície para respirar, ou o famoso conde Adams, que foi um dos maiores bruxos da sua época, e conseguiu desenvolver a vampiragem. O que pouca gente sabe é que Morgana foi uma inspiração para ser a bruxa má dos filmes da Ariel no mundo trouxa, já que algum bruxo que vivia entre os dois mundos espalhou sua história, mas, claro, sem contar que ela era uma bruxa. Sem falar em Bram Stoker, amigo de infância do conde Adams, quando ambos estudaram em Hogwarts, na Sonserina, que escreveu um livro sobre o lado vampiro do amigo, alterando seu nome para Drácula.

Existem três razões básicas para os Adams serem considerados a família mais azarada do mundo bruxo:

Primeira: os Adams (todos eles) têm poderes especiais que com o passar do tempo se tornam tormentos em sua vida como: ter sede de sangue, serem super rápidos, controlarem os ventos, a terra, a água ou o fogo (esse poder em especial incendiou Tróia), lerem mentes, preverem o futuro, ouvirem demais ou verem demais, intuição, capacidade de rastrear pessoas à quilômetros de distância, isso só pra citar alguns. Mas uma coisa é fato: todo Adams nasce com um poder.

Segunda: Depois da época do Conde Adams, as próximas gerações nasceram vampiras e contaminaram o mundo com a vampiragem, o que gerou a morte do Conde Adams por Van Helsing, um agente do Ministério da Magia. A geração atual dos Adams ainda tem a pele muito clara e os cabelos muito escuros, herdados dos vampiros originais, o que gera medo na maioria das pessoas e, consequentemente, isolamento.

Terceira (e mais importante): Todos os Adams estudaram em Hogwarts, TODOS foram membros da Sonserina e TODOS têm uma tendência incrível para quebrar regras.

Nessa noite de natal, na casa dos Adams, todos esperam ansiosamente a meia noite. A cada dos Adams localiza-se na Rua Áurea, nº13 bairro Da Vinci, Transilvânia. Nela estão presentes:

* Helga Adams (lê mentes): vovó da família. Viúva, 78 anos, duas filhas:

* Angeline Adams Markson (controla a terra): 45 anos, casada com Paul Markson ,46 anos, três filhos.

Jonh Paul Adams (atrai metal): 23 anos, treina dragões-brancos no Ártico, casado com Helen Turner, 22 anos.

Sarah Mary Adams (fogo): totalmente anormal, nerd porém joga quadribol, ama ler mas adora ouvir música, detesta poções e ama feitiços,14 anos.

Lilo Elisabeth Adams (respira embaixo d'água): doida, ama morder tudo, 6 anos , detesta a irmã.

*Christine Helga Adams (prevê o futuro) : 48, viúva, uma filha.

Julia Christine Adams (explode coisas):33 anos, casada com Raymond Lemony, 34 anos, duas filhas.

Ana Lemony Adams (água): 12 anos, gosta de ficar à toa. Muito ligada à Sarah Adams. Detesta aula e altura.

Mary Anna Lemony Adams (vento): 10 anos, ama jogar xadrez, o que faz muito com Sarah, gosta de nadar e detesta voar.

* Jack Markson (gelo): um dos irmãos de Paul, muito ligado à família, "sempre solteiro mas nunca sozinho", 32 anos, trabalha no Ministério da Magia na cessão de Artefatos Mágicos Proibidos **(N/A: não sei se esse departamento existe, mas se não,eu criei ********)**.

*Joey Markson (gelo): **(N/A: os Markson são 4 irmãos: Paul, Jack, Joey e Marta a única que não é ligada à família.)**gêmeo de Jack, trabalha no Ministério na mesma cessão que o irmão, é casado com Eleonora Dax Adams, também presente no cafofo dos Adams.

Bom, todos os nomes citados estavam reunidos na sala de estar espaçosa dos Adams, alguns conversando nos sofás, outros na varanda, mas havia uma única Adams que estava entretida no terceiro andar, na biblioteca, escrevendo em seu diário, sem nem se lembrar do que estava acontecendo, de que era natal e de que toda a sua família estava no primeiro andar, conversando, dançando, tomando wiski de fogo e hidromel e comendo trufas. Para Sarah Adams, nada mais importava.

.............................................................................................................................................

_Bom, diário, hoje foi um dos dias mais importantes da minha vida. Finalmente (obrigada Merlin) fui aceita na Ordem de Merlin. _**(N/A:**__**a Ordem de Merlin é como a Ordem da Fênix, porém foi criada por Merlin há muito mais tempo e para se entrar nela tem que ter quinze anos, saber muito de feitiços e ter um talento excelente para voar. Atualmente, apenas os Adams fazem parte dessa Ordem. Todos os Adams citados acima que tem mais que quinze anos estão incluídos, menos a vovó porque ela já ta meio caduca. Kkk.)**

_Depois de anos tentando entrar na Ordem, eu consegui. Tudo bem que eu AINDA não tenho quinze anos, mas eu consigo fazer todos os feitiços que eles conseguem há anos! Eu já até criei os meus. Sem contar que pelo meu poder ser o fogo eu seria uma grande ajuda no campo de batalha. _**[N/A: os Adams só tem um inimigo: Voldemort. Ele matou o vovô Adams, Walter Bram Adams, matou James Wulfric, marido da Christine e tem a intenção de exterminar os Adams. Desde sempre Voldemort tem atacado a Transilvânia para tentar matá-los, e desde sempre os Adams lutam contra isso. Quando Voldemort falhou em matar Harry Potter e sumiu, os Adams tiveram uma folga, mas quando Harry Potter, que entraria no primeiro ano ao mesmo tempo que Sarah, foi para Hogwarts, os Adams consideraram Hogwarts um lugar perigoso, e todos os Adams passaram a estudar em Darktos, uma escola para bruxos na Groelândia, com segurança máxima (a escola é guardada por dragões).]**

_Se bem que a probabilidade do Voldemort e seu exército de idiotas comensais nos visitar é mínima, é sempre bom prevenir. As únicas invasões que eu presenciei foram quando eu tinha 8 e dez anos e Voldemort nunca esteve presente nelas, mas eu sempre tinha que ficar com a turma do sótão, que não lutava e tentava pegar uma chave de portal para o Ministério se comunicando pela lareira: a vovó, já meio caduca, as minhas primas de 2º grau, Ana e Mary, minha irmã Lilo e minha tia que nos comandava. Era sempre horrível ouvir gritos do lado de fora, saber que sua família corre perigo e não poder salvá-los. Agora eu estou do lado ativo da coisa. Isso pra mim é ótimo. Meu poder está controlado e eu consigo voar muito bem, graças aos treinos de quadribol na quadra dos Pit, nossos vizinhos. _**(N/A: quando ela diz Pit, ela quer dizer Brad Pit e Angelina, sua esposa, que tem trigêmios Carl, Ander e Sean, 15 anos, amigos da Sarah, estudam em Hogwarts, Carl e Ander na Lufa-Lufa e Sean na Corvinal, todos jogam quadribol como artilheiros. Vizinhança humilde, né?)**

_Às vezes eu tenho vontade de ir pra Hogwarts. Em Darktos, além de frio, não temos campo de quadribol, nem uma Hogsmeade para visitar nos fins de semana, só saímos quando vamos para casa pela lareira nos feriados ou nas férias. Além disso, Hogwarts me parece bem mais hospitaleira pelo que Sean fala. Em Darktos não podemos nem relaxar nos jardins, já que esses estão cheios de dragões. E o mais importante, não temos Casas lá. As divisões são: meninos de meninas e cada ano em um andar da torre dos dormitórios. E em Hogwarts eles têm fantasmas!! Deve ser o máximo. Em Darktos todos os fantasmas foram expulsos há uns 2000 anos, quando a escola passou a ter dragões. Dragões idiotas. Só servem pra ocupar espaço nos jardins!_

-Então, você realmente odeia dragões né? – falou Ana, que estava lendo o diário por cima do ombro de Sarah.

-Ai, Ana! Quer me matar do coração, é? – Ana rachava os bicos do pulo que Sarah deu do sofá.

-Me conta, desde quando você que r ir pra Hogwarts? – perguntou ela cruzando os braços.

-E desde quando você fica lendo o diário dos outros por cima do ombro das pessoas que estão distraídas?

-Desde que essas pessoas se esquecem de que é natal e que a família inteira está lá embaixo esperando por ela pra jantar. – Sarah revirou os olhos e guardou o diário numa prateleira escondida. - E creia em mim, é melhor você descer, sua irmã está com fome e eu apostei 5 galeões com a Mary que ela vai subir aqui e comer um pedaço do seu braço se você não descer agora.

-Tá, vamos.

- Ah! E a propósito, parabéns por entrar na Ordem.

-Valeu. – Sarah não conteve um sorriso de canto de lábio. A prima sabia muito bem o quanto ela tinha batalhado pra entrar na Ordem e ninguém melhor que ela pra lhe parabenizar.

As duas desceram e se acomodaram na mesa de jantar. As horas passaram, os presentes foram abertos, abraços e beijos foram trocados e quando a meia noite estava se aproximando todos foram pra rua para participar do festival de fogos mágicos. **(N/A: no "meu" mundo bruxo todos os bruxos têm a tradição de sair pras ruas e lançar fogos mágicos (ou de artifício) com suas varinhas e arremessar seus chapéus enfeitiçados para o céu no natal.)**

-Preparados? – Joey perguntou.

-Claro. – Todos responderam. Só agora, olhando bem para sua família que Sarah notou a presença de uma ruiva que acompanhava seu tio Jack.

-10...9...8...7... – Eleonora começou a contar olhando pro seu relógio de pulso.

-6...5...4... – Todos a acompanharam, lado a lado e com varinha em punho.

-3...2...1...FELIZ NATAL!!!

Nesse momento, o céu explodiu em fogos verde, vermelho, prata, dourados, azuis, brancos e alguns que depois de tocar o céu se transformavam em papais-noéis sendo levados pelos trenós e renas. Logo em seguida todos jogaram os chapéus enfeitiçados, que quando atingiram o céu se transformaram em uma explosão de fogos, com as cores e formas mais variadas e mágicas possíveis.

Porém, um dos chapéus, vindo do outro lado do bairro explodiu em forma de cobra, que ao atingir o céu, se transformou na marca mais temida pelos bruxos e mais odiada pelos Adams, a marca negra. Logo, os aplausos se transformaram em gritos de medo e os Adams, antes lado a lado para lançar fogos, agora estavam lado a lado, varinhas em punho, para lutar.

.............................................................................................................................................

**N/A: Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou muito cheio de N/As, mas eu tinha que explicar muita coisa sobre os Adams. Prometo diminuir nos próximos.**

**É a minha primeira fic, então por favor comentem e dêem, sugestões para que eu possa melhorar. Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou muito focado nos Adams, mas considerem como uma introdução do que está por vir. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo. **

**Beijos,**

**Sarah M. Adams**

_Capítulo 2_O Natal – Parte II_

"_-3...2...1...FELIZ NATAL!!!_

_Nesse momento, o céu explodiu em fogos verde, vermelho, prata, dourados, azuis, brancos e alguns que depois de tocar o céu se transformavam em papais-noéis sendo levados pelos trenós e renas. Logo em seguida todos jogaram os chapéus enfeitiçados, que quando atingiram o céu se transformaram em uma explosão de fogos, com as cores e formas mais variadas e mágicas possíveis._

_Porém, um dos chapéus, vindo do outro lado do bairro explodiu em forma de cobra, que ao atingir o céu, se transformou na marca mais temida pelos bruxos e mais odiada pelos Adams, a marca negra. Logo, os aplausos se transformaram em gritos de medo e os Adams, antes lado a lado para lançar fogos, agora estavam lado a lado, varinhas em punho, para lutar."_

-Atenção todo mundo! - Paul anunciou se dirigindo em direção a casa e fazendo sinal para que todos o seguissem – Christine, leve as crianças e a minha sogra para o sótão. Tente entrar em contato com o Ministério pela lareira. Saia daqui com elas o mais rápido possível. Nos espere do outro lado. – disse ele, entrando na sala e abrindo o armário de vassouras. Jogou as vassouras para seus donos.

-Você não acha melhor tentar sair pela casa dos Pit? Eles já nos ofereceram ajuda e aqui é o primeiro lugar onde os comensais virão procurar e... – Christine sugeriu.

-Não é hora pra pensar nisso. Vá agora. – Jack a interrompeu. – E leva a Mary Jane com você. – Acrescentou, lhe entregando a ruiva apavorada, depois de lhe dar um selinho. **(N/A: sim, peguei o nome e a personagem do Homem-Aranha. Desculpem, só achei que ela se encaixaria bem no desenrolar da história.)**

Todos que iriam lutar já estavam com as vassouras nas mãos e se despediam com beijos e abraços dos que ficariam para trás.

_Não acredito que pode ser a última vez que eu veja um deles. – _Pensava Sarah, enquanto abraçava Mary, a tia Christine, sua irmã que parecia bem mais inofensiva agora, e sua prima, Ana, que começou a chorar:

-Fique com a gente dessa vez, Sarah... Você acabou de entrar pra Ordem, não pode lutar com Comensais logo na primeira noite.

-Não posso ficar Ana. É meu dever lutar. Faço parte da Ordem agora. – disse Sarah, se soltando de Ana para abraçar Helga.

-Minha neta querida! – A avó sorria, provavelmente sem saber o que estava acontecendo. – Eu sempre acreditei em você. – Sussurrou. - Posso te pedir um favor?

-Claro, vó.

-Se você vir o Voldemort, estupore ele pra mim. Em homenagem ao Walter.

-Haha... Claro, vó.

-E lembre-se: com grandes poderes vêm grandes responsabilidades. Walter sempre dizia.

_O tio do Homem-Aranha também. – _Pensou Sarah.

-Eu sei querida. Onde você acha que seu avô aprendeu a frase? – Helga piscou para ela.

-Ah... não vou me esquecer, vó.- De vez em quando, Sarah esquecia que a avó sabia ler mentes.

Como Sarah não tinha recebido sua vassoura ainda, foi checar com o pai o que estava acontecendo. Esse se encontrava encostado na porta, alheio à confusão de gritos nas ruas ou das despedidas doa Adams, apenas concentrado na vassoura de Sarah que ele segurava com ternura.

-Pai?

-Oh, Sarah! – Ele pareceu acordar de um sonho de repente. – Filha, não quero que você vá.

-Pai, nem vem! Eu sou parte da Ordem, cansei de me esconder dos comensais. Eu quero bater em alguns também!

Um grito de dor em especial chamou a atenção de todos. Todos reconheceram a voz: Angelina Pit. Os comensais já estavam no final da rua nos poucos minutos que eles passaram dentro de casa. Christine falou em meio aos gritos:

-Todos os que ficam, comigo agora! - Disse arredando o tapete da sala e dizendo – Revelius! – Nesse momento o chão embaixo do tapete se tranformou em um alçapão que ela abriu e ajudou a vovó a descer. - Ana, Mary, agora! Lilo, você também!

-Atenção, Ordem! – Paul entregou a vassoura a Sarah e se dirigiu ao quintal. – Não se esqueçam: não matem ninguém. Apenas prendam-nos com o Enlácio! **(N/A: a Ordem de Merlin não é assassina, eles criaram o feitiço Enlácio para deixar os comensais inconscientes e amarrados, e já que só a Ordem sabe um contra-feitiço, nenhum dos comensais consegue soltá-los)** E não se esqueçam, não pousem se não tiverem um bom motivo pra isso.

-É, como por exemplo, se uma loira top de linha estiver passando. – Brincou Jack. Até nessas horas ele conseguia fazer piada.

-E aquela ruiva que estava com você, hein? – Jonh Paul perguntou.

Bom, nesse caso ela...

-Chega de palhaçada! – Paul disse – Em forma!

Os Adams se organizaram em formação de V invertido, como os pássaros fazem quando voam em bando. Na ponta, Paul Adams. E no terceiro lugar do lado esquerdo, atrás de Joey e na frente de Raymond, Sarah Adams. Os Adams tinham uma forma de lutar bem eficiente, eles seguravam a vassoura com uma das mãos (por isso que para entrar na Ordem de Merlin eles tinham que voar extraordinariamente bem) e a varinha com a outra, assim, nunca tinham que pousar e lutavam do ar.

-Boa sorte a todos. – Angeline disse e com um impulso, todos estavam no ar.

_Nem acredito que vou enfrentar comensais agora! Finalmente!_ – Pensava Sarah.

Só existia uma coisa que Sarah amava mais que livros: voar. A sensação do vento batendo no seu rosto e saber que o céu é o limite era perfeita pra ela. Mas agora, voando e se aproximando mais da Praça Da Vinci, onde os comensais estavam, ela só conseguia sentir raiva. Eles tinham atacado o bairro inteiro e estavam incendiando tudo. Olhando para o céu ela via em meio à confusão de fumaça, a marca negra ainda no céu.

-Atenção, Ordem! – Paul teve que gritar para ser ouvido em meio à confusão. Vamos dividir em três. Os da esquerda vão pra praça, os da direita vão pras ruas e eu, Angeline, Joey e Raymond vamos salvar os Pit. Vão!

Cada um foi pro seu lado. Sarah foi pra praça com o lado esquerdo. Eles baixaram vôo e começaram a atacar os comensais encapuzados.

_Por que não mostram as caras, seu bando de idiotas! Nós já sabemos que vocês são feios. _– Pensou Sarah.

-Reducto! – Alguém gritou na direção da formação em fila do lado esquerdo. Eles se separaram e cada um foi atacar um ou dois comensais, que corriam pela praça. Uma deles tirou a máscara e caminhou sorrindo para o lado de Sarah. Era impossível não reconhecer a cara feia de Belatriz Lestrange, que tinha fugido de Azkaban há um mês junto com outros 10 comensais.

-Estratosfer! – Belatriz gritou, lançando uma explosão de cacos de vidro na direção de Sarah.

-Protego! – Sarah se defendeu. – Então, Feiatriz, já está com saudade de Azkaban?

-Hahahaha!... Então você entrou pra Ordem dos idiotas também? Como é que deixaram alguém como você, tão bobinha, entrar pra...

-Estupefaça! – interrompeu Sarah – Você fala demais, mas luta de menos.

Belatriz sorria atirada ao chão e aparentemente sem se preocupar em revidar.

-AAAAAAAhhhhh!

Sarah reconhecia esse grito, era sua mãe gritando da casa dos Pit que Sarah imaginava também estar em chamas, mas não olhou para trás para conferir. _Regra nº 5 da Ordem de Merlin: jamais dê as costas para um comensal._

-Enlácio! – Sarah gritou. Mas Belatriz foi mais rápida que ela e aparatou.

-Droga!

-Então... finalmente vou conhecer a mais nova integrante da Ordem mais inútil do mundo. – Uma voz fria e rouca soou atrás de Sarah. Quando ela se virou, deu de cara com o homem que mais queria morto. Voldemort. Porém, aos e virar, viu que sua mãe estava desmaiada na Rua Áurea e que sua casa também estava pegando fogo. Sua raiva foi tanta que seus olhos, antes castanhos chocolate, agora estavam em chamas (literalmente, o poder dela é o fogo pra quem não lembra).

-Crucio! – Voldemort gritou.

-Aahhhhhhhh! – Berrou Sarah, tomada pela dor e quase caindo da vassoura. Agora ela estava se segurando por uma mão.

-Então, como você quer morrer, Sarah? Rápida ou lentamente?

-E você? – disse ela, assim que conseguiu sentar de novo na sua Fletcher. **(N/A: durante a fic, vou criar algumas vassouras, feitiços e lugares. Essa vassoura é de madeira escura e muito leve, ideal para voar, e a sua velocidade é controlada pela pressa de quem a usa. Obs: adoraria ter uma dessas pra ir pra escola :D ) **Ah, pensando bem, você não merece opções. Lazar! – Um jato de luz azul atingiu o peito de Voldemort, que não teve tempo de se defender. Esse feitiço é como um Crucio, porém ele faz com que a pessoa atingida fique com a visão embaçada por um tempo, o que é bem útil pra quem está lutando contra Voldemort.

-Imperius! – Voldemort, caído, tentou acertar Sarah, mas acabou atingindo um salgueiro da praça.

-Cara, seu senso de direção está péssimo. – Sarah viu que ele estava se concentrando para aparatar, e antes que pudesse ela cercou a praça, agora ocupada apenas pelos dois, de chamas, porque sabia que não se pode aparatar de um lugar em chamas, por isso os incêndios matavam tanto no mundo dos bruxos.

-Enlácio! – Antes que o feitiço atingisse Voldemort, ele se transformou em um jato de fumaça preta e saiu voando na direção dela. Sarah apagou o fogo da praça **(N/A:** **os Adams podem desfazer o que fazem com seus poderes especiais num estalar de dedos.) **e voou para fugir dele. Quem visse a cena não acreditaria. Sarah Adams, voando para fugir de Voldemort, num bairro em chamas, em meio a um céu de fumaça numa noite de natal.

_Cenas do próximo capítulo: _

_-O QUÊ?!_

_-Darktos não é mais segura. Você vai para Hogwarts essa semana. – Sarah não acreditava na própria sorte. _

_-Mas se Darktos, com todos os dragões não é mais segura, como Hogwarts vai ser? O que Hogwarts tem de tão protetor?_

_-Eu. – Disse uma voz rouca e gentil, entrando na sala. Quando Sarah olhou para trás, mal podia acreditar que a voz que ela ouviu pertencia ao maior bruxo de todos os tempos, Alvo Dumbledore._

.............................................................................................................................................

**N/A: Não consegui encaixar Hogwarts nesse capítulo, mas no próximo está confirmado. Surpresas estão por vir.**

**Beijos**

**Sarah M. Adams**

_Capítulo 3 – Weasleys_

"_Quem visse a cena não acreditaria. Sarah Adams, voando para fugir de Voldemort, num bairro em chamas, em meio a um céu de fumaça numa noite de natal."_

A Fletcher de Sarah disparou no céu a uma velocidade inacreditável tamanha era a sua pressa. Provavelmente nem mesmo uma Firebolt conseguiria ultrapassá-la. Sarah viu com alívio que Voldemort estava ficando para trás. Assim que conseguiu se distanciar uns dez metros dele, deu meia volta e lançou uma bola de fogo na direção do jato de fumaça. O jato foi atingido e Voldemort caiu. No mesmo instante de sua queda Sarah deu um mergulho para o chão. Porém, antes de Voldemort atingir o chão, a fumaça sumiu com um estalo.

_Deve ter aparatado. Covarde!_ – Pensava Sarah, enquanto se desviava do chão e voltava para o alto, indo em direção ao seu irmão, que batalhava com um comensal ainda encapuzado. Porém outros três comensais a distraíram no caminho.

Os comensais pareceram notar a falta de Voldemort e estavam todos aparatando. Jonh estava em frente à casa dos Ween, pairando em sua Stronger 2007 **(N/A: mais uma vassoura: a Stronger é a vassoura mais resistente que já existiu. É preciso bem mais do que um simples feitiço para tirar uma lasquinha de madeira que fosse. Por ser a prova de fogo, é ideal para quem treina dragões. A sua única desvantagem é que ela não chega a alcançar mais que 100 km por hora.) **a poucos metros do chão.

-Estupefaça! – Gritou Jonh. O comensal mascarado se defendeu com um feitiço mudo. – Ebráima! **(N/A: feitiço usado para fazer o atingido escorregar e ao cair no chão sentir seu corpo muito pesado para se levantar.)**

-Protego!

_Eu conheço essa voz._ Pensou Jonh. _Hora de saber se estou certo._ Com um aceno de mão, Jonh tirou a máscara de metal do comensal.

-Olá, Malfoy.

-Bom te ver, Jonh.

-Pena não poder dizer o mesmo. Enlá...!

-Estupefaça! – Jonh caiu da vassoura com o choque e bateu com a nuca na calçada, ficando inconsciente.

Helen, que estava por perto resgatando os vizinhos, ao ver a cena saiu correndo na direção do marido, passando o bebê que carregava no colo para Julia.

-NÃO! – Ela gritou, montando em sua Nimbus 2005 e indo na direção de Lúcio Malfoy.

Lúcio se aproximou de Jonh e chutou seu rosto.

-Crucio! Isso vai doer mais tarde quando você acordar Jonh. Isso é, se você acordar. – Ele sussurrou se abaixando na direção de Jonh. Quando se levantou e se virou foi atingido com um soco que provavelmente quebrou seu nariz. **(N/A: aproveitei a idéia do soco que o Draco tomou da Hermione no terceiro ano e a reutilizei. Tal pai tal filho.)**

-TIRA AS PATAS DO MEU MARIDO SEU DESGRAÇADO! – disse Helen, que depois de o atingir deu-lhe uma bela joelhada vocês sabem onde. – Enlácio! – O feitiço acertou em cheio Malfoy, que caiu inconsciente e amarrado ao lado de Jonh.

Sarah, que com muito custo e depois de ter tomado dois Crucios no peito tinha conseguido Enlaciar os três comensais, se aproximou de Helen, que estava ajoelhada ao lado de Jonh, sua vassoura jogada de qualquer jeito no chão.

-O que aconteceu? – Helen apontou para Malfoy. - O que ele fez?

-Estuporou ele, eu acho. Ele deve ter batido a cabeça com a queda. – Disse Helen examinando o marido e tentando levantá-lo. – Temos que levá-lo para casa.

Sarah olhou bem para o nº 13 da Rua Áurea, agora em chamas e destroços.

-Não podemos... – Disse por fim.

-O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Helen.

-Eles estão indo embora, disse Sarah se referindo aos comensais, ainda pairando no ar. Vou checar quais são as ordens. Me espere aqui. **(N/A: só pra constar, esqueci de mencionar que a Ordem de Merlin tem um líder e um sub-líder, mais conhecidos como alfa e beta, que nesse caso são alfa: Paul e beta: Jack.) **

Sarah voou na direção da casa dos Pit e viu que sua mãe ainda estava inconsciente no chão. _Esse é um bom motivo para pousar._ Pousou suavemente e se aproximou da mãe. Se ajoelhando ao seu lado, checou seu pulso e com alívio viu que ela ainda estava viva, porém seu batimento estava muito fraco.

-Sarah. – Raymond a chamou. – Está tudo bem, acabou. Eles se foram. Está na hora de limpar a bagunça. – Sarah se levantou e viu que atrás de Raymond estavam: Julia, ainda carregando o bebê loiro e de olhinhos verdes assustados que Helen tinha entregado a ela, Jack, Joey e Eleonora. Sarah se sentia cansada e com dores no corpo, afinal depois de uns quatro crucios no peito não tem quem não se sinta assim, mas se forçou a acompanhar os Adams ainda de pé para "limpar a bagunça". **(N/A: "limpar a bagunça" para os Adams quer dizer apagar o fogo, procurar sobreviventes, entrar em contato com o Ministério e entregar os comensais capturados para os agentes de Azkaban. Só o básico, né?)**

Os Adams foram para o meio da praça e se afastaram de Jack e Joey, que deram as mãos e fecharam os olhos, se concentrando. Em poucos segundos, começou a nevar. Mesmo sendo inverno, nessa noite de natal não tinha nevado, até agora.

_Isso é lindo._ – Pensou Sarah, olhando pro céu. Mesmo o seu poder sendo o fogo, ela amava a neve e o frio. Irônico, não? – _Se o céu não estivesse negro e a vizinhança não estivesse em chamas, seria perfeito._

-Sarah? – Jack chamou, abrindo os olhos mas ainda olhando para o céu. – Você consegue derreter a neve a uns cinco metros antes de atingir o chão?

-Acho que sim. – Disse ela, se aproximando dos dois. Ela abriu os braços e inspirou fundo, seus olhos em chamas novamente. De repente a neve que caía passou a se transformar em chuva, a alguns metros do chão. E pouco a pouco, neve e chuva apagaram o fogo da cidade. Dentro de uns cinco minutos, só sobraram cinzas. Nesse exato momento, um grande grupo de pessoas aparatou bem ao lado dos Adams, que instintivamente apontaram suas varinhas para eles.

_Ótimo. Agentes do Ministério da Magia. Desculpa galera, mas o show já acabou. Por que será que eles só chegam quando nós já acabamos o serviço?_ – Pensou Sarah, abaixando sua varinha ao reconhecer Cornélio Fudge, Emílio Bask **(N/A: criei esse personagem, digamos que ele é o futuro sucessor de Fudge e braço direito dele.)** e Marta Elizabeth Markson, sua tia e a mais nova diretora geral do Ministério da Magia. Junto deles estavam dois ruivos que ela nunca tinha visto e um rosto que só vira nos jornais: Sirius Black. A penúltima edição do Profeta Diário tinha uma foto dele e a manchete: _Ministério decreta a inocência de Sirius Black._

-Vejo que fizeram um excelente trabalho por aqui. – Disse Fudge, sorrindo e olhando em volta. – Pena que não conseguiram impedir o incêndio.

-Me perdoe por ter que dizer isso Cornélio, mas não é exatamente fácil impedir dezenas de comensais da morte de incendiarem o bairro. E olhe que nós somos rápidos. – Disse Eleonora, claramente reclamando da demora do Ministério.

-Pensamos que a Christine fosse prever algo essa noite. Ela pode ver o futuro, não pode? – Emílio disse, com sua voz grave.

-As visões da Christine são focadas naquilo que ela tenta ver. Como ela ia imaginar que sofreríamos um ataque hoje? – Jack disse, claramente irritado.

-Não é hora de discutir sobre isso. – Julia disse. – Então, elas chegaram bem ao Ministério?

-Sim, estão todas bem e em segurança. – Disse Cornélio. – E quanto aos outros Adams?

-Jonh foi estuporado, caiu da vassoura e bateu a cabeça, a Helen está cuidando dele em frente à casa dos Ween. Minha mãe está inconsciente na frente da casa dos Pitt e eu não vi meu pai até agora. – Disse Sarah.

Cornélio pareceu surpreso em vê-la.

-Então, você é Sarah, estou certo?

-Sim.

-E você entrou mesmo para a Ordem de Merlin?

-Entrei, e se não se importar, minha mãe e meu irmão estão morrendo enquanto conversamos então se puder ajudar eu agradeceria.

-Nós vamos ajudar. – Disse o ruivo mais velho. – Sirius vai aparatar com os comensais que vocês capturaram para Azkaban e eu com os feridos para o St. Mungus.

-E você é...? – Perguntou Joey.

-Arthur Weasley. – disse ele cumprimentando a todos com um aperto de mão. – Eu era do Departamento de Assuntos Trouxas, mas fui transferido para o Departamento de Ordens essa semana. **(N/A: mais uma criação minha. O Departamento de Ordens se responsabiliza por todas as Ordens, como a Ordem da fênix e a Ordem de Merlin.)**

-E eu sou Sirius Black, mas vocês já devem saber. – Disse Sirius, também cumprimentando todos. – Sou o mais novo membro do Ministério da Magia, estou trabalhando como auror.

-Ótimo, ótimo! – Disse Marta, apressando a conversa. – E esse é Percy Weasley, filho de Arthur e secretário de Fudge.** (N/A: não sei bem o que Percy é no Ministério, então vou colocá-lo como secretário)** Quanto a mim, vocês já conhecem.

-Fico impressionado de ver o quão simpática você é, minha irmã. – Disse Joey, sarcástico.

-Há-há. Estou morrendo de rir. – Disse Marta sem expressão. – Vamos, movam-se!

-Ela é quem está precisando se mover. Deve ter engordado mais uns cinco quilos desde a última vez que a vimos. – Sussurrou Eleonora no ouvido de Sarah, fazendo-a rir.

Joey e Jack foram ajudar Sirius a aparatar com os comensais capturados, enquanto Eleonora e Julia relatavam a história para Fudge.

-Vou procurar seu pai. Tinha visto ele na rua de trás. – Disse Raymond para Sarah, antes de sumir em meio à fumaça.

-Então... quer ajuda com os feridos? – Perguntou Sarah à Arthur. Ela se sentia cansada, com dores no corpo todo e estava toda molhada, mas ainda assim queria ajudar.

-Você não acha melhor ir direto para o St. Mungus, não?

Sarah riu com o olhar preocupado que o Sr. Weasley lhe lançou. Ela devia estar mesmo um lixo.

-Acho que eu consigo ajudar um pouco.

Eles caminharam na direção de Helen e Jonh.

-Curate! Clean! Curate! – Helen desinfetava e curava os machucados de Jonh com feitiços.

-Pelas meias furadas de Merlin! Você conseguiu pegar Lúcio Malfoy! – Se espantou o Sr. Weasley. – O Ministério tenta pegá-lo há anos!

-Ele mexeu com o meu marido. – Explicou Helen.

-Como ele está? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Me parece melhor. Mas ainda não acordou.

-Vou levá-lo ao St. Mungus e já volto. Procurem por mais feridos na minha ausência. – disse o Sr. Weasley.

Helen e Sarah confirmaram com a cabeça. O Sr. Weasley segurou a mão de Jonh e sumiu num segundo.

-Helen... – Sarah chamou, quase sem voz pelo cansaço. – Minha mãe... os Ween... ela está fraca... vá... lá... – Disse poucos antes de desmaiar de cansaço, largando sua vassoura e varinha no chão.

-É... parece que não vou ter que ir muito longe para encontrar feridos. – Disse Helen, pegando no ombro de Sarah e sua vassoura e varinha com a outra mão. – Você conseguiu Sarah. Bom trabalho.

E dizendo isso aparatou com ela para o St. Mungus.

_**25 de dezembro. Hospital St. Mungus, quarto 202. 09:32**_

Sarah abriu os olhos devagar. Estava se sentindo muito melhor que na noite passada. Ou retrasada? Ou da semana passada? Não fazia idéia. Não sabia onde estava nem por quanto tempo ficou lá. Ao olhar para o teto claro do quarto e aspirar o cheiro de desinfetante e água sanitária se deu conta de que estava numa cama de hospital. Se sentou devagar, ainda sentindo muita dor no peito. Ela estava num dos quartos particulares do St. Mungus, que tinha uma cama, uma TV **(N/A: sim, meus bruxos vêem TV, porém a televisão deles é bem mais moderna que a nossa. É mais fina que uma TV de plasma, mais leve que um livro, a moldura muda de cor de acordo com o ambiente em que se encontra, ela não precisa de suporte, pois fica flutuando onde você a larga e liga, desliga, muda de canal, aumenta ou abaixa o volume e etc. com o controle da mente. Obs: ai como eu queria ter uma dessas. Suspiro.) **uma mesinha de canto com um telefone e um sofá de dois lugares para visitantes. Ela levantou e entrou no banheiro do quarto. Tomou um demorado banho, escovou os dentes, penteou o cabelo e se vestiu com sua roupa que alguém deixou no banco do banheiro: calça jeans escura, camiseta pólo preta e tênis. Assim que voltou para o quarto o telefone que estava na mesa de cabeceira tocou.

-Alô? – Ela atendeu.

-Oi Sarah, bom dia. – A voz da vovó Adams era inconfundível. – O chuveiro desse lugar é mesmo o máximo, não é?

-Como sabe que eu já tomei banho?

-Estou lendo sua mente desde ontem antes da batalha.

-Mas vó...! – Sarah ia protestar.

-Seu pai me pediu. Ah! E aliás, valeu por mandar brasa no Voldemort. Foi melhor do que se você o tivesse estuporado.

-Hahaha, valeu vó. Mas, como estão todos? Onde estão? Tem mais alguém aqui no St. Mungus? E o meu irmão? Acharam meu pai?

-Calma, Sarah! Eu, a Christine, a Ana e a Mary estamos bem, conseguimos sair por pó de flu em dois minutos. Sei irmão ainda está inconsciente porque bateu a nuca muito forte na calçada da rua. Mas não se preocupe, ela está sonhando com dragões brancos nesse momento.

-Vó, você precisa parar de ler a mente das pessoas, está se tornando um hábito.

-Bom, continuando... A Helen, **(N/A: por falar em Helen, esqueci de mencionar que o nome completo dela é Helen Turner Adams, já que ela é casada com o Jonh. E mudando de assunto, o Paul, o Jack e o Joey não são exatamente Adams, mas são como da família, e o Jack e o Joey têm poderes porque nasceram assim, mas o sobrenome deles é Markson. Obs: desculpem-me pelas falhas técnicas.)** o Raymond, a Eleonora, a Julia, o Jack e o Joey estão bem e estão acampados na Rua Áurea tentando reconstruir o bairro.

-Pergunta: como me mandaram roupas se minha casa estava em chamas?

-O fogo só ationgiu o primeiro andar, o segundo está praticamente inteiro. E não se preocupa, a biblioteca está bem.

-Ufa! – Sarah suspirou de alívio. – Mas e meus pais?

-Bom, seu pai foi encontrado na Rua Eféria, desmaiado. Fora o braço quebrado ele está bem. Provavelmente amanhã ele estará junto com os outros no acampamento. E quanto a sua mãe, bom ela está internada no quarto ao lado do seu com o seu pai, que está em observação pó hoje. Eles estão no quarto 201. Pode ir.

-Valeu vó. Tchau. E por favor, pare de ler a minha mente!

-Tá bom, parei. Tchau.

Ao desligar o telefone, Sarah correu para o quarto 201. Bateu na porta e entrou. Esse quarto era bem maior que o dela, e tinha duas camas e dois sofás. Ela viu sua mãe dormindo e seu pai acordado vendo TV. Assim que ela entrou, a TV desligou.

-Oi.

-Oi filha.

-Como se sente? – Perguntou ela, se sentando na beira da cama.

-Bem melhor. Mas meu braço ainda dói. E você?

-Pelo visto melhor que a mamãe. O que ela tem?

-Ela está em sono mágico desde ontem. **(N/A: eu criei o sono mágico: é um estágio em que a pessoa que foi atingida por um feitiço que até hoje só é conhecido pelos comensais adormece profundamente por dias. A pessoa em sono mágico não envelhece, não se suja nem pode ser tocada com as mãos nuas. Ela acorda alguns dias ou horas depois, nunca se sabe, não se lembrando de quem a atacou, apenas de ter caído. O problema é que se a pessoa estiver fraca demais e não acordar em dez dias, ela morre.) **Os curandeiros acham que ela vai ficar bem.

O telefone que estava na mesa de cabeceira no meio das camas tocou.

-Alô? – Paul atendeu. – Aham. Claro. Você tem certeza de que pode cuidar dela? Então está bem. Ela está a caminho.

-Quem era?

-Arthur Weasley. Filha, você vai para a casa dos Weasley hoje.

-Por quê? E os outros?

-Sua irmã e suas primas estão na casa da Marta. Vão passar o resto das férias por lá e depois veremos o que fazer. Já você... Bom, Cornélio conversou comigo depois da batalha e me convenceu de que é melhor pra você ficar na casa dos Weasley antes das aulas, já que é bem mais protegida do que a casa da sua tia.

-E por que eu preciso de proteção extra?

-Bom filha, depois de torrar a cara do Voldemort, ele pode querer te fazer uma visita. – Disse Paul, sério. – Mas se você quiser ficar com a sua tia, eu aviso a Ordem e...

-NÃO! – Sarah não pode não gritar com a hipótese de passar as férias encarando a cara de bunda da tia Marta. Marta Elizabeth Markson era uma mulher com um metro e meio de altura, uns 75 quilos e uma expressão de superioridade no rosto. Era suuuuper pessimista. Aquele tipo de pessoa que quando alguém fala "Que dia lindo!" ela responde "Melhor entrar, acho que vai chover." Ou então: "Marta, você foi promovida!" e ela "Ótimo, mais impostos para pagar." Ou "Olha, meu regime está funcionando, já perdi três quilos!" e ela "Que ótimo! Agora só faltam duas toneladas!" – Eu vou pra casa dos Weasley! Não tem problema nenhum! Até achei o Sr. Weasley muito simpático ontem. – Disse Sarah, deixando bem claro que não iria pra casa da tia.

-Que ótimo. Você tem que ir pra diretoria do hospital agora. Só não me disseram onde fica

-Eu me viro. – Disse Sarah, saindo do quarto. – Se minha mãe acordar, mande um "Oi mãe, adivinha só: eu torrei o Voldemort!" por mim ok?

-Hahaha, pode deixar. Tchau filha.

-Tchau pai.

Os corredores do St. Mungus estavam uma completa zona. Pessoas flutuando em macas, desmaiadas nos braços de outras e com ferimentos graves eram levadas por curandeiros para todas as direções do hospital, indicadas por uma velhinha notavelmente irritada.

-Mande esse para a Ala de Acidentes Graves! Vocês dois naquele corredor à direita! Você aí, pro terceiro andar!

-Com, licença... – Começou Sarah.

-O que é? E você, o que tem? – Disse a enfermeira a examinando com os olhos.

-Bom, nada que eu saiba. Só quero saber onde fica a diretoria do Hospital.

-E quem é você pra querer falar com a diretora?

-Sarah Adams.

A mulher arregalou os olhos diante do nome, arrancou a edição matinal do Profeta Diário das mãos de um homem que estava sentado numa das cadeiras do corredor e o esfregou na cara de Sarah.

-Esta Sarah Adams?

Sarah leu a manchete do jornal.

"_Sarah Adams, a primeira pessoa a fazer Voldemort recuar"_ e logo abaixo uma foto dela lançando a bola de fogo no jato de fumaça negra.

-Quem tirou a foto? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Ninguém sabe. Mas você pode me dar um autógrafo?

-Mais tarde. Eu preciso ir à diretoria agora.

-Está bem, vá ao sétimo andar, no fim do corredor, em frente ao quadro de avisos aos funcionários e diga: Eu fui autorizada a entrar.

-Obrigada. – Sarah passou correndo pelo corredor e subiu pela escada de emergência, para evitar os olhares de quem lia o jornal. Chegou no sétimo andar e parou em frente ao quadro de avisos, que não tinha mais que trinta centímetros.

-Eu fui autorizada a entrar.

O quadro se transformou em uma porta, que se abriu revelando uma sala pequena em que estavam três pessoas.

-Sarah!- Disse Joey. – Como vai a mais nova manchete do Profeta Diário?

-Foi você!

-Claro que fui eu. Tirei uma foto com a máquina que você me deu de natal. Foi bem útil, não?

_Nota mental: nunca mais dar máquinas fotográficas de presente para o Joey no natal._ – Pensou Sarah.

-Muito prazer, meu nome é Marlene Mungus, sou a dona do hospital. – Disse uma mulher alta, magra e ruiva, com uma expressão cansada no rosto.

-O prazer é todo meu. – Respondeu Sarah. – Então, o que eu preciso saber?

-Sarah, você vai para a casa dos Weasley e de lá para a escola. Não pode sair de lá até que te avisemos. Nem mesmo mandar cartas. Voldemort pode estar interceptando o correio. Suas coisas já estão todas lá e eles estão aguardando por você. – Disse Eleonora.

-Minhas roupas?

-Estão lá.

-O dinheiro para os livros, meus uniformes, minha coruja, meu malão?

-Tudo lá... Exceto os uniformes.

-Por quê?

-Você não vai pra Darktos esse ano. – Disse Joey.

-O QUÊ?!

-Darktos não é mais segura. Você vai para Hogwarts essa semana. – Sarah não acreditava na própria sorte.

-Mas se Darktos, com todos os dragões não é mais segura, como Hogwarts vai ser? O que Hogwarts tem de tão protetor?

-Eu. – Disse uma voz rouca e gentil, entrando na sala. Quando Sarah olhou para trás, mal podia acreditar que a voz que ela ouviu pertencia ao maior bruxo de todos os tempos, Alvo Dumbledore.

-Muito prazer, sou o Professor...

-Dumbledore!... Por Merlin! Eu vou mesmo pra Hogwarts? – Sarah perguntou, cumprimentando-o.

-Uma aluna como você será muito bem vinda em Hogwarts. Já está matriculada.

-Eu... eu... – Sarah não sabia o que dizer.

-Deixemos as conversas para mais tarde. Os Weasley estão te esperando. Segure o meu braço. – Comcluiu Dumbledore.

Sarah aparatou para a casa dos Weasley onde foi muito bem recebida. Em questão de minutos se tornou amiga da família e as férias não podiam estar melhores. Harry e Hermione também estavam lá, e também se tornaram amigos dela, em especial Hermione que se tornou sua nova melhor amiga. Uma semana tinha se passado em meio a brincadeiras, jogos de quadribol, partidas de xadrez com Ron (que ela sempre perdia, é claro, ninguém supera o Ron no xadrez) e cantadas que ela levou de Fred, que se mostrou muito a fim dela desde que chegou. Na virada do ano, ela conheceu melhor Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Tonks, sua namorada metamorfómaga. Ela sentia muita falta dos Adams e estava se corroendo de preocupação pela mãe e pela irmã. Pelo menos até hoje.

_**02 de janeiro de 2009, Toca, quarto do Ron, 12:15.**_

-Sua vez Harry. – Disse Ron. Ele, Harry, Hermione, Sarah, Fred, Jorge e Gina estavam sentados no chão de quarto de Ron, jogando o Jogo do Anel. **[N/A: O Jogo do Anel é um jogo que eu criei,de cartas. Tem um monte de cartas que se embaralham sozinhas antes do jogo e um anel para cada jogador. A pessoa que começa o jogo gira uma flecha flutuante (eu substitui a garrafa do verdade ou consequencia por uma flecha flutuante) e a pessoa que a ponta da flecha apontar deve tirar uma carta do monte e fazer a pergunta escrita nele. (Obs: as perguntas variam de pessoa para pessoa, o jogo sempre muda as perguntas das cartas de acordo com a pessoa que deve respondê-las. Essas perguntas podem ser sobre romance, vida pessoal, amigos, família, etc.) Se a pessoa que responder mentir, o anel fica vermelho e solta faíscas e essa pessoa está fora do jogo. Se ela falar a verdade o anel fica verde e solta mini-fogos mágicos (ver capítulo 1 para saber o que são) e a pessoa continua no jogo. Ganha quem ficar por último. Ufa! A maior N/A que eu já escrevi!]**

Harry girou a flecha e essa parou apontando para Jorge.

-Uuuuhhhh! – Todos gritaram na espectativa.

-Harry... - Disse Jorge lendo a carta que tirou. – Você chupa o dedo enquanto dorme?

-Não! É claro!

O anel de Harry ficou verde e o jogo prosseguiu. Jorge girou a flecha, que apontou para Fred.

-E aê, irmão? – Disse Fred, pegando uma das cartas do monte. – Hahaha! Você baba no travesseiro enquanto dorme? – Todos riram com a pergunta do jogo.

-Não vale mentir hein? – Disse Sarah.

-Tá bom, eu babo. – Todos desataram a rir quando o anel ficou verde e a cara de Jorge mais vermelha que os cabelos.

-Sua vez, Fred. – Disse Hermione.

A flecha apontou para Sarah.

-Oi amor! – Disse Fred sorrindo com o canto do lábio e piscando para Sarah.

-Tá bom, Fred! Presta atenção no jogo! – Disse Sarah, ruborizando. – Ai, eu não vou perguntar isso pra ele! – Completou.

-Deixa eu ver... – disse Ron, lendo o bilhete por cima do ombro da Sarah, que estava sentada ao seu lado. – Hahahahha! Você tem que perguntar essa!

-Tá bom. Fred...

-Sim, eu aceito me casar com você.

-Não, seu bobo!... Você tem sonhado comigo ultimamente? – Sarah estava quase tão vermelha quanto o cabelo de Fred.

-Bom... eu...

-É claro que ele sonha! – Disse Jorge. – Eu o escuto dizendo seu nome no meio da noite.

-Oooohhh! – Todos disseram, menos Sarah e Fred, muito vermelhos para falar.

-Desculpe interromper a brincadeira, mas tenho um recado importante para a Sarah. – Disse o Sr. Weasley. – E Molly mandou avisar que o almoço está pronto.

Ao ouvir as palavras mágicas "almoço" e "pronto" os Weasley despararam escada abaixo, seguidos por Harry. Apenas Gina e Hermione se levantaram do chão com calma.

-Homens! – Disseram Sarah, Hermione e Gina juntas, descendo logo em seguida, Sarah mais atrás sendo acompanhada pelo Sr. Weasley.

-As notícias são boas? – Ela perguntou com impaciência. – Como está minha mãe? E meu irmão? E o bairro? Já conseguiram reconstruí-lo?

-Calma Sarah! Sua mãe está bem. Ela acordou hoje de manhã, mas ainda vai ficar por uns dias no St. Mungus para se recuperar.

-Graças a Merlin! – Sarah suspirou de alívio. – E meu irmão?

-Acordou bem na virada do ano. Ele disse alguma coisa sobre dragões serem lindos e dormiu de novo.

-Hahaha, bem a cara do Jonh.

-Os médicos dizem que ele só está dormindo tanto pelo cansaço. Assim que ele acordar, seus tios me avisarão no Ministério. O seu pai está no acampamento, já recuperado do braço e mais de metade do bairro já foi reconstruída com magia. **(N/A: no mundo dos bruxos existem feitiços de reconstrução bem rápidos. Pelo menos no "meu" mundo bruxo.) **– Sua mãe mandou um "Oi filha! É, eu vi no jornal. Dá-lhe Sarah!" mas eu não entendi bem o que significa.

-Hahaha, não se preocupe, coisa dos Adams.

-Ah, é! Sua avó te mandou isso. – Disse ele lhe entregando um pergaminho.

Sarah abriu o pergaminho e leu. O Sr. Weasley desceu para a sala de jantar.

"_Sarah, _

_Depois da manchete do Profeta Diário do dia 25 (que ninguém nunca vai esquecer) você ficou bem famosa aqui na Transilvânia. Seu pai me mandou te vigiar até que você esteja dentro dos portões de Hogwarts. Seus livros de escola estão todos a caminho junto com seu horário de aulas que a McGonagal mandou via coruja. Todos os Adams te desejam um bom começo em Hogwarts. Sua coruja vai chegar hoje. Fique de olho no horizonte._

_Quanto ao seu uniforme, a Christine deu uma checada no seu futuro e já sabe pra qual das Casas você vai, mas como eu sou caduca, esqueci (risada irônica). A Eleonora foi compra todos os uniformes que você vai precisar e mandou pra você. Quando você ler essa carta a Sra. Weasley vai ter os colocado no seu malão. NÃO o abra! Queremos fazer uma surpresa. E a propósito, eu mandei uma edição do Arauto que você precisa ver._ **(N/A: Arauto, que quer dizer mensageiro é um jornal que foi criado em outra fic por outro autor. Só estou reutilizando a idéia. Rita Skeeter, que foi demitida do Profeta Diário, passou a ser dona do Arauto, que publica fofocas e intrigas do mundo mágico que nem sempre são verdade. Obs: da Rita Skeeter pra frente eu inventei.) **

_Beijos,_

_Helga Adams._

Sarah olhando dentro do envelope, viu um jornal dobrado em quatro. O abriu e viu a manchete.

_Arauto, 25 de Dezembro de 2008. Edição nº 325._

_Sarah Adams, uma surpresa para o mundo mágico._ – Dizia a manchete do jornal, seguida por uma foto de Sarah enlaciando um dos três comensais que a atacaram à caminho do seu irmão. A matéria dizia:

_Nessa noite do dia 24 de dezembro, centenas de comensais da morte invadiram o luxuoso bairro da Vinci, na Transilvânia, exatamente na hora dos fogos mágicos. A sorte para os moradores foi que um bem organizado grupo de moradores (estamos investigando a respeito) aparentemente prontos para lutar, batalharam com astúcia e demonstraram uma excelente formação de vôo. _

_Em meio à luta, Você-Sabe-Quem em pessoa apareceu e logo demonstrou interesse em nocautear Sarah Adams, a mais jovem do grupo de batalha. Em meio aos gritos e pessoas correndo desesperadas, cinco comensais foram capturados e todos os moradores saíram sãos e salvos. O que nos deixa a pergunta: não seria esse ataque planejado? A jovem e poderosa Sarah Adams não seria uma nova jogada de Você-Sabe-Quem para desviar a atenção de si próprio? Qual é, meus queridos leitores, para mim está mais que na cara que os Adams querem mudar a fama de mais azarados do mundo para os novos heróis do mundo bruxo. Cabe a vocês escolherem em quem acreditar._

_Até amanhã, Rita Skeeter._

Sarah queimou o jornal com as próprias mãos e transformou as cinzas em um pardal que voou pela janela afora. _Rita Skeeter, me aguarde._ – Pensou ela.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-Eu então lhes apresento a mais nova estudante, Sarah Mary Adams._

_Todo o Salão Principal explodiu em "Ooohs!" e o barulho de pessoas sussurrando preencheu o local._

_Ninguém está te olhando, ninguém está te olhando! – Pensou Sarah, andando até a cadeira de seleção para as Casas. – Tá bem! Todos estão te olhando._

_Ela sentou na cadeira e Dumbledore colocou o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça. O chapéu permaneceu calado por um instante, como se estivesse pensando._

_-Huuum, essa é uma escolha muito difícil de se fazer. – Disse ele. – Você é de uma família de sangue puríssimo, e possui a astúcia ideal de uma sonserina. Porém é corajosa como uma autêntica grifinória. – Os Weasley, Harry e Hermione sorriam pra ela da mesa da Grifinória. – Mas é muito inteligente, é claro, se daria muito na Corvinal, e possui a bondade necessária para entrar na Lufa-Lufa... Então eu acho que você deve ir para..."_

_Capítulo 4 – Hogwarts_

_**31 de janeiro de 2009, Estação de Embarque, plataforma 9 ¾ , 17:55. **_

-Anda Gina! – Exclamou Ron, irritado pela demora da irmã que tinha empacado na porta do trem que partiria para Hogwarts em 5 minutos conversando com Dino Thomas.

-Passa logo, cabeça de fogo! – Retrucou Gina, liberando a passagem para ele, Sarah, Hermione e Harry passarem.

-Eu juro que te escrevo essa semana, Fred! – Disse Sarah pela milésima vez, tentando se soltar do abraço esmagador de Fred e entrar no trem.

-Promete? – Disse Fred em meio aos seus cabelos.

-Prometo! – E dizendo isso, entrou no trem.

_Ninguém vai me reconhecer. Foram só duas matérias nos jornais... Na manhã de natal. Mas já faz tempo e todos devem ter coisas melhores para fazer do que me encarar. _ – Pensava Sarah, não convencendo nem a si mesma.

Assim que ela entrou no trem, se destacou entre os demais, primeiro porque como esse ano o trem partiria quase na hora do jantar, todos os alunos foram orientados a já irem uniformizados para a escola, e como ela era novata, estava vestindo a saia preta da escola, a camisa social do uniforme sem gravata e a capa inteiramente preta, assim como os sapatos. Segundo, é claro, porque ela era famosa na Transilvânia e tinha saído em duas manchetes em pleno natal! Terceiro, por ser a primeira Adams a voltar para Hogwarts depois de anos. Os alunos da Sonserina a olhavam esperançosos e até meio cúmplices, como se soubesses que Adams + Hogwarts = Sonserina.

-Essa aqui está vazia. – Disse Hermione, abrindo a porta de uma das cabines. – Nós vamos nessa.

-Eu vou para a cabine do time de quadribol. – Disse Harry. – E Ron, se quiser entrar pro time, melhor vir comigo.

-Cabine do time de quadribol? – Perguntaram Sarah e Hermione juntas.

-É, no final do ano passado ficou decidido que a cabine para os monitores seria ocupada pelo time nesse ano para decidir quem é o novo capitão e quem está interessado em jogar.

-Todas as Casas decidiram isso? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Não, só a Grifinória. Esse ano, a taça é nossa. – Disse Ron, presunçoso.

-Homens! – Disseram Sarah e Hermione entrando na cabine.

-Então Sarah, pra qual casa você acha que vai?

-Não sei, talvez pra Sonserina, como todos os outros Adams.

-Eu espero que você fique longe da Sonserina. – Disse a voz irritante de Pansy Parkinson, invadindo a cabine.

-Não enche, Parkinson! – Hermione disse, largando a edição do Profeta Diário ao seu lado no banco.

-Parkinson, não é? – Perguntou Sarah. _Deixa comigo._

-Sim, e eu espero honestamente que você tenha o bom senso de não se juntar a nós, sonserinos.

-Posso saber o por quê?

-Os Adams podem ter sido muito bem vindos na sonserina há alguns anos atrás, mas a sua geração está sujando o nome dos Adams prendendo comensais. Uma digna atitude de sangues-ruins. – Disse Pansy, destacando as últimas palavras e olhando fixamente na direção de Hermione, que se mostrou um pouco constrangida e apenas olhou pra janela.

-Pra sua informação – Disse Sarah, se levantando e largando no banco a edição do Arauto que tinha nas mãos. – quem decide pra qual casa nós vamos, chama-se Chapéu Seletor, e ele vai me mandar pra onde eu merecer ficar, não pra onde você quiser, sua idiota. E o seu sangue, mesmo vindo de uma família inteiramente bruxa, vale menos do que o de qualquer pessoa que está dentro desse trem, independente de qual Casa pertença ou vai pertencer. – Nesse ponto da conversa, outros alunos já estavam nos corredores ouvindo atentamente a conversa e comentando entre si. Até a moça do carrinho de doces parou para assistir. – E só pra constar, como é que vai o seu pai? – Terminou Sarah, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Todos do mundo bruxo sabiam que Ken Parkinson foi um dos comensais que a Ordem de Merlin prendeu no natal, inclusive, um dos três que Sarah prendeu. Os Parkinson eram uma família que herdou uma mina de esmeraldas, e Voldemort os ofereceu mais dinheiro ainda se trabalhassem para ele como comensais, e como eles são gananciosos, aceitaram o emprego, encorajados principalmente pela queridinha da família, Pansy Parkinson. – Mande lembranças a ele por mim.

-Ele vai voltar para te visitar em breve. – Disse Parkinson, se corroendo de raiva por dentro.

-Não se preocupe, eu estarei esperando.

Parkinson saiu chutando tudo e gritando com todos que estavam em seu caminho. Sarah fechou a porta da cabine e voltou a se sentar em frente à Hermione, que sorria boquiaberta.

-O que foi aquilo?! – Perguntou, largando outra vez o jornal.

-O quê?

-O quê?! Como o quê? Você acabou com a Parkinson no meio de um trem em movimento, na frente da escola toda e ainda me pergunta o quê? – Disse ela rindo.

-Ninguém mexe com os meus amigos saindo ileso. – Disse Sarah, rindo também. – E aliás, o pai dela me mandou um crucio no peito que doeu por muuuuito tempo. Ela mereceu.

-Ainda acho que foi o máximo!

-Foi mesmo não foi? – As duas começaram a rir juntas se lembrando da cara de besta da Parkinson.

-Rindo do quê? – Perguntou Ron, entrando na cabine, seguido de Harry.

-Você não viu? – Perguntou Hermione. – A Sarah acabou de humilhar a Pansy em pleno expresso de Hogwarts!

-Também não foi assim... – Disse Sarah, ruborizando e fingindo se concentrar no jornal.

-De qualquer forma, vamos acabar sabendo quando chegarmos à escola. – Completou Harry.

-Gente, escuta isso. – Disse Hermione, lendo o jornal. – "Cornélio Fudge, atual ministro da magia, depois do ataque à Transilvânia, que confirmou com todas as letras que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou, está extremamente preocupado com a segurança das escolas, por isso, todas as escolas para bruxos estão novamente sendo guardadas por dementadores, como foi feito há dois anos atrás."

-E lá vamos nós outra vez. – Disse Ron. – Passar o dia inteiro aturando os panos de chão flutuantes nos jardins e nos jogos de quadribol.

-Panos de chão flutuantes? – Perguntou Sarah, rindo, sendo acompanhas por Harry e Hermione.

-É, tenho vários apelidos para eles: saias velhas da Lestrange, sugadores de pia desenvolvidos, Malfoys de mau humor, etc. – Todos desataram a rir e a viagem percorreu assim, entre risos e conversas atoa.

**[N/A: vou explicar como a "minha" Hogwarts vai funcionar:**

**O ano começa em fevereiro, tem férias em julho e em dezembro, como no Brasil.**

**As refeições serão feitas como são no começo do ano, com cada casa na sua mesa e os professores na mesa deles. Acho que esse é o Salão Principal, ou coisa do tipo, mas pra mim vai ser Salão Comunal (local onde pessoas comem juntas, de acordo com o dicionário) e aquele salão de cada Casa que era chamando de Salão Comunal, pra mim vai ser Salão Principal. Imaginem a McGonagal dizendo com aquela voz rouca "Todos os alunos, para os Salões Principais de suas Casas." **

**As aulas serão das 7 às 11:30 da manhã, com um intervalo de 20 minutos as nove e meia para o recreio (mais detalhes sobre o recreio serão mostrados no decorrer da história). Cada aula durará 45 minutos e o intervalo de 5 minutos entre cada aula será para a troca de salas (Hogwarts é grande e as escadas mudam, então calculei uns cinco minutos para a troca de sala.) exceto no último horário, que dura os 50 minutos.**

**As refeições são: café da manhã: das 5 às 6:55, almoço: de 12 às 14, e jantar: de 19 às 21 hs. **

**Todos os alunos devem estar nos Salões Principais de suas casas até no máximo as 21:30. (Obs: imaginem isso com a voz da McGonnagal de novo, fica bem mais legal :D, não reparem, eu fico meio boba às vezes.) A Floresta Proibida, como o próprio nome já diz, é proibida, a não ser que um professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas leve os alunos em uma de suas aulas. Obrigada pela sua atenção.]**

O trem parou e todos desceram. Esse ano eles iam de dedão para a escola, pois as carruagens guiadas por testrálios estavam misteriosamente ocupadas. **(N/A: explicações em breve.)**

Ron e Harry foram conversando na frente, esquecendo totalmente das duas nerds que estavam com eles e começaram a conversar sobre quadribol (pra variar!).

-Nervosa? – Perguntou Hermione à Sarah.

-Apavorada, amedrontada, aterrorizada... Mas fora isso, estou bem.

-Hahaha, não precisa ficar assim, eu me senti do mesmo jeito quando entrei em Hogwarts.

-Pelo menos a sensação é melhor do que a de quando eu entrei em Darktos.

-Por quê?

-A idéia de entrar para uma escola na Groelândia, cheia de alunos mal humorados e nervosos, sem poder sair nem pros jardins porque estão cobertos de neve e dragões não me parecia muito animadora... – Disse ela.

-Não pode ser tão mal assim...

-Juro pelas bermudas floridas de Merlin que era muito pior.

-Merlin usava bermudas floridas? – Perguntou Hermione rindo.

Sarah riu também e assim elas seguiram pra dentro do castelo. Sarah mal podia acreditar que tudo aquilo era real. O estádio de quadribol era milhões de vezes mais legal do que ela tinha pensado, os corredores pareciam não ter fim e os quadros eram bem mais animados do que os de Darktos. **(N/A: por falar em Darktos, as primas da Sarah, Ana e Mary voltaram para lá e a Lilo voltou para a sua escola primária de bruxos, onde eles aprendem matérias normais, como matemática, português, etc.)**

Todos os alunos se encaminharam para o Salão Comunal, minimizando seus malões e os guardando nos bolsos junto com suas corujas. Sarah fez o mesmo e seguiu a multidão. Ao chegar às portas do Salão Comunal, Sarah se sentiu maravilhada com o esplendor do local. Último mês do inverno **(N/A: vocês sabem que no norte do planeta as estações são opostas das nossas, e assim é em Hogwarts, então vou manter assim)** já não nevava mais, mas parece que Dumbledore não ligou muito pra isso, já que do teto do salão caiam delicados flocos de neve que sumiam pouco antes de atingir a cabeça dos alunos. Cada uma das quatro mesas estava decorada de acordo com as cores de cada Casa, e bandeiras com o símbolo das mesmas flutuavam em meio às velas e à neve.

Todos os professores estavam sentados na mesa conhecida pelos alunos como "a mesa do juízo final" porque era lá que os professores os observavam e fofocavam entre si diariamente, fofocas que muitas vezes viravam detenções e pontos as menos para suas Casas.

Duas cadeiras estavam vazias na mesa dos professores, a do diretor e da vice-diretora Minerva, que nesse momento orientava os novatos do lado de fora do salão.

-Atenção, todos vocês! Em fila! Meninos de um lado e meninas do outro. Sr. Stuart, guarde essa varinha!

-Boa noite, Minerva, - Disse Dumbledore, passando pelos novatos e entrando no Salão Comunal. – Sarah, espere aqui, Minerva vai te orientar. – Disse ele dando um de seus típicos sorrisos simpáticos.

Assim que Dumbledore entrou no Salão Comunal, o barulho de conversas cessou e apenas seus passos eram ouvidos. Ele parou em frente à coruja de cobre **(N/A: aquela dos filmes, em que ele faz seu discurso todo começo de ano.) **e falou:

-Meus alunos, sejam bem vindos de volta! Espero que tenham aproveitado as férias. – Um burburinho de negação se espalhou no salão. – De qualquer forma, esse ano será um ano diferente em Hogwarts. Primeiramente, eu gostaria de lhes apresentar nosso mais novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Rick Hamilton. – O professor citado se levantou e acenou para todos. Praticamente todas as garotas suspiraram diante da visão. O professor Hamilton era alto, forte, tinha pele morena clara e cabelos pretos levemente ondulados, que combinavam perfeitamente com seus olhos verdes e seu sorriso encantador.

Depois que o professor voltou a sentar, Dumbledore prosseguiu:

-Continuando... Devido ao esplêndido sucesso do Torneio Tribruxo que ocorreu ano passado, os professores de Hogwarts decidiram, com meu inteiro apoio, que nesse ano haverá um novo torneio, porém apenas em Hogwarts, uma disputa entre as Casas, onde o vencedor ou vencedora do torneio ganhará um prêmio de um milhão e meio de galeões e... – Dumbledore foi interrompido pelos aplausos, assovios e conversas animadas vindas de todos os alunos. Até mesmo Sarah, que estava observando tudo encostada nas portas do Salão, aplaudiu. – Silêncio! – Todos se aquietaram com a voz severa de Dumbledore. – E os vencedores do primeiro e segundo lugar ganharão uma viagem a dois para uma ilha deserta do Caribe, com tudo pago, para a primeira semana das férias de julho. – Os alunos não se conteram e voltaram a gritar, aplaudir e comentar entre si. – Silêncio! – E todos tornaram a se calar. – Serão escolhidos dois alunos de cada Casa, um menino e uma menina, para entrar no torneio. Serão 7 provas, e a cada prova um participante será eliminado. Na sétima prova, os dois participantes restantes não serão informados sobre nada em relação à prova, nem poderão ter ajuda de ninguém. Aquele que trapacear será imediatamente eliminado.

-Oooooh! – Todos do salão fizeram.

-Professor Hamilton, me ajude aqui, por favor. – Disse Dumbledore, se aproximando de um pedestal de pedra, onde no ano anterior estava o Cálice de Fogo, mas agora estava aparentemente vazio. Suspiros foram ouvidos do Salão quando o Prof, Hamilton se levantou e com um aceno de mão, revelou um cálice, antes invisível, no pedestal. Todos do salão fizeram "Ohh!" ao ver que o cálice era bem maior e mais bonito do que o do ano passado. – Este, senhoras e senhores, é o Cálice de Prata. Diferentemente do ano passado, vocês não escolherão se querem ou não participar do Torneio. Esse ano, o Cálice escolherá quem ele acha que deve, e todos os alunos, não importando a idade, estão incluídos em sua lista.

-AÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!! UHUUUU! MERLIN É PAI! – Exclamou a maioria dos alunos, todos os que tinham menos de 17 anos, para ser mais específica.

-O Cálice de Prata foi construído por mim mesmo – Continuou Dumbledore depois que todos se acalmaram – e ele selecionará os alunos que tiverem a maior astúcia, coragem, lealdade e inteligência suficiente para saber lidar com as dificuldades do desafio. Se o cálice escolhê-lo, e você não quiser participar, ele escolherá outra pessoa para te substituir. Tudo o que vocês precisam saber é que esse Torneio não é para fracos nem para pessoas gananciosas. A escolha dos participantes será nessa sexta-feira, na hora do jantar. Espero que todos estejam presentes.

-Ô!

-É claro que eu vou estar!

-Não perco essa por nada na vida! – Exclamaram alguns alunos.

-Agora, gostaria de chamar a Professora Minerva com os alunos que ingressarão no primeiro ano.

-Vamos, todos vocês! Em fila! – Sussurrou a Prof. Minerva para os alunos ansiosos. – Sarah, espere aqui, Dumbledore vai te chamar.

-Tá. – Disse Sarah. A sensação que Sarah sentia era que uma montanha russa estava à toda velocidade dentro do seu estômago, a deixando enjoada.

Engraçado é que todo ano era a mesma coisa com os novatos: eles se agitavam até não dar mais conta do lado de fora do Salão Comunal, mas quando passavam pelas portas e recebiam os aplausos, andavam calados e em fila, como anjinhos.

Durante a cerimônia de escolha de Casas, a maioria dos novatos foi para a Lufa-Lufa, em segundo lugar para a Grifinória, apenas uns cinco foram para a Sonserina e só dois foram para a Corvinal.

-Silêncio! – Disse Dumbledore para a multidão de alunos agitados, sabe-se lá se pelo Torneio, pelos alunos novos, pela ansiedade das aulas começarem ou se pela notícia comprovada de que Voldemort voltou. – Tenho mais a anunciar. – Ele fez uma pausa, olhando fixamente para todos:

- Um dia, um aluno como vocês se sentou nessa mesma sala, na mesa da Sonserina, e para nós parecia ser um aluno normal. Esse aluno cresceu e se tornou um grande bruxo, com muitos seguidores, e hoje ele é conhecido como Lord Voldemort. **(N/A: qualquer semelhança com o sexto filme não é coincidência.)** Há 14 anos ele desapareceu, e no ano passado, no Tornei Tribruxo, ele voltou. Nesse natal, ele invadiu a cidade da Transilvânia, e atacou a todos que viu pela frente. Um grupo de pessoas, membros de uma família conhecida como a mais azarada do mundo bruxo, lutou e prendeu cinco Comensais. Nesse ano, uma pessoa dessa família estudará aqui em Hogwarts, e eu espero sinceramente que ela seja bem recebida.

O Salão se encheu de sussurros e exclamações ansiosas vindas de quem não tinha visto Sarah discutindo com Parkinson no trem. Dumbledore prosseguiu:

-Eu então lhes apresento a mais nova estudante, Sarah Mary Adams.

Todo o Salão Principal explodiu em "Ooohs!" e o barulho de pessoas sussurrando preencheu o local.

_Ninguém está te olhando, ninguém está te olhando!_ – Pensou Sarah, andando até a cadeira de seleção para as Casas. – _Tá bem! Todos estão te olhando._

Ela sentou na cadeira e Dumbledore colocou o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça. O chapéu permaneceu calado por um instante, como se estivesse pensando.

-Huuum, essa é uma escolha muito difícil de se fazer. – Disse ele. – Você é de uma família de sangue puríssimo, e possui a astúcia ideal de uma sonserina. Porém é corajosa como uma autêntica grifinória. – Os Weasley, Harry e Hermione sorriam pra ela da mesa da Grifinória. – Mas é muito inteligente, é claro, se daria muito bem na Corvinal, e possui a bondade necessária para entrar na Lufa-Lufa... Então eu acho que você deve ir para a Corvinal, onde encontrará seus iguais.

Os alunos da Corvinal se levantaram e explodiram em aplausos, e ó agora Sarah podia ver Sean, Carl e Ander, que a olhavam e comentavam sorrindo entre si.

Sarah se levantou e seguiu em direção à mesa da Corvinal, antes olhando para a mesa da Grifinória, onde Harry, Ron, Hermione e Gina sorriam, acenando pra ela. **(N/A: detalhe: olhando da mesa dos professores as mesas das Casas são da esquerda para a direita: Sonserina, Corvinal, Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa.)** Quando Sarah estava chegando perto da sua mesa, algo aconteceu. Seu olhar cruzou com o de um loiro que ela só conhecia por fotos em jornais e cujo pai estava neste exato momento preso em Azkaban por causa de sua cunhada Helen: Draco Malfoy.

O mundo pareceu desaparecer diante de seus olhos, ela não conseguia ouvir nem pensar em nada que não fosse continuar olhando dentro daqueles olhos cinza-azulados, que pareceram ficar mais cinza ainda, quase prateados, enquanto ele olhava pra ela de pé, sem desgrudar o olhar. Os olhos de Sarah ficaram inevitavelmente em chamas, e ela só tinha uma leve consciência disso. Os olhos de Malfoy ficaram de um prateado líquido e brilhante, e ele por sua vez nem ligava pra isso. Horas pareceram ter passado enquanto eles se olhavam, quando Sarah sentiu seu braço ser puxado por Sean, que entrou na frente dela, quebrando o contato visual entre ela e o sonserino.

-Alô? Sarah? Você ta aí?

-Ahm... – Respondeu Sarah, se sentando.

-Seus olhos estão pegando fogo de novo. – Sussurrou Sean. – Eu sei que é irado, mas os outros podem te achar meio estranha sabe, não estamos na Transilvânia.

-Ah, claro. Desculpe. – Sarah fechou os olhos e se concentrou por um minuto. – E agora?

-Castanhos de novo. Normal. E a propósito, parabéns por entrar na Corvinal.

-Valeu. – Disse ela sorrindo.

-Olha só esses dois. – Disse Sean, se referindo aos seus irmãos sentados duas mesas adiante, de frente para eles, que estavam distraídos enfiando bengalas de açúcar nas narinas e nas orelhas. – Parecem dois macacos. Eu sempre disse à minha mãe que eles deviam ir pra um zoológico, mas ela nunca me ouviu. Au! – Carl tinha acabado de mandar uma bengala de açúcar na cabeça de Sean.

-Eu ouvi isso, seu idiota! – Ele berrou da mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

-Carl, tenho uma sugestão de onde você pode enfiar essas bengalas de açúcar, quer ouvir? – Sean gritou de volta.

Sarah estava tão distraída da conversa que nem ouviu o resto do que estava acontecendo. O banco onde ela estava sentada ficava de costas para a mesa da sonserina, e ela tinha certeza de que alguém estava olhando para as costas dela, mas não se atreveu a conferir. Um aviãozinho de papel veio voando magicamente da mesa da grifinória e pousou com classe na frente dela. Ela o desdobrou e leu.

_Sarah,_

_O que foi aquilo com o Malfoy, hein? Você viu os olhos dele? Vocês já se conheciam antes? _

_P.S.: Parabéns por entrar na Corvinal!_

_H.G._

Hermione nem precisava ter assinado o papel, Sarah já conhecia a caligrafia dela há tempos. Escreveu embaixo do bilhete de Hermione, já que ela não tinha pergaminho por perto, só uma pena azul que ganhou por entrar na Corvinal. **(N/A: nova tradição que eu criei: todos os novatos ganham uma pena da cor da sua casa quando entram em Hogwarts.) **

_Hermione,_

_Não aconteceu nada entre eu e o Malfoy. Eu só estava correndo os olhos pela mesa da sonserina e o vi. Sim, eu vi os olhos dele, deve ser a luz de uma das velas que bateu pra ficar prateado daquele jeito. E eu não o conhecia! Ainda nem conheço, pra ser sincera. _

_P.S.: Valeu! :D_

_S.A._

O jantar correu normalmente, bom... Nem tão normalmente, já que todos estavam ansiosos com o Torneio das Quatro Casas. Lá pelas dez, Dumbledore anunciou:

-Atenção! Amanhã, já que é domingo, aproveitem para colocarem a conversa em dia com os amigos e se organizarem para as aulas. Eu recomendo a todos que desfrutem do frescor dos jardins durante a manhã e a tarde, e quando o sol se pôr, retornem ao castelo. Como vocês sabem, temos a visita de dementadores durante esse ano, e eu lhes informo, não é seguro ficar perto de um deles à noite. Mudando de assunto, aqui está o número do dormitório de vocês e a senha para entrar nos Salões Principais, boa noite a todos.

Na frente de cada aluno surgiu um papel indicando o dormitório em que ficariam. Todos deixaram o Salão em direção às suas Casas. Na saída, Hermione arrastou Sarah da confusão:

-E aí, como me explica aquele olhar hein?

-Ah... Nada.

-Nada?

-Não foi nada... Eu tenho que ir. – Disse Sarah e sumiu em meio à multidão de novo, lendo seu pergaminho:

_Salão Principal da Corvinal, terceiro andar, corredor da fonte, Quadro da Mulher-Amarga. Senha: Poção Veritasserum._

_Torre da esquerda, dormitório número 13._

_Fácil de decorar_ – Pensou Sarah. – _O mesmo número da minha casa, do dia do meu registro de nascimento, da minha senha na Ordem de Merlin... Só pode ser perseguição!_

Quando Sarah estava indo em direção às escadas, que mudavam de direção sem parar, uma garota loira entrou subitamente na sua frente:

-Oi! Você é a novata da Transilvânia, né?

-Sou, muito prazer, meu nome é...

-Sarah Mary Adams – Ela a interrompeu. – catorze anos, pele clara, olhos castanhos, um metro e sessenta e quatro, a primeira Adams da história a entrar na Corvinal e...

-Nós já nos conhecemos? – Interrompeu Sarah.

-Já, há exatamente 15 segundos e meio. – Disse a menina, conferindo um relógio de pulso amarelo brilhante, sem ponteiros.

-Relógio interessante.

-Ah, obrigada, meu pai que comprou. Vem comigo, eu te mostro o Salão Principal da Corvinal.

_E eu te mostro o caminho do sanatório._ – Pensou Sarah.

-Como você sabe as horas se não tem ponteiros?

-Mas é claro que há ponteiros, porém eles são duas linhas de zomzóbulos pilares.

-Ah, claro... - _Melhor não perguntar._

-A propósito, meu nome é Luna Lovegood.

-Muito prazer.

As duas subiram dois lances de escadas e chegaram ao terceiro andar, andar em que se encontravam a biblioteca, enfermaria, dormitórios dos professores, a fonte das sereias e outras dezenas de salas restritas a alunos, que só Merlin sabe o que contém. Elas passaram pela fonte onde três sereias de pedra cantarolavam em cima de pedras, penteando seus longos cabelos. Sarah se lembrou de uma das conversas que teve com Hermione nas férias, em que ela contou que o canto das sereias da fonte era mágico para os homens, e os atraíam para a água, por isso não era seguro ficar muito tempo perto da fonte. Muitos alunos que se atrasavam para a aula davam a desculpa de terem se caído na fonte das sereias, e apareciam encharcados na aula. Ela continuou acompanhando Luna e os outros.

Entraram num corredor estreito, sendo seguidas por outros alunos corvinais que iam para o mesmo rumo.

Ao chegarem ao final do corredor, havia um quadro em forma de U invertido, exatamente como uma porta, onde uma mulher magra, altíssima (e nariguda) bailava sozinha no topo de uma montanha, debaixo de suaves flocos de neve.

-Poção Veritasserum. – Disse Luna.

A mulher olhou para eles da montanha, cruzou os braços e virou a cara. A porta se abriu.

_Mulher-Amarga. Agora faz sentido._ – Pensou Sarah, entrando no Salão Principal da Corvinal. O Salão era completamente diferente e mil vezes melhor do que ela tinha pensado. Era majestoso, amplo, com o teto em abóbada e janelas emolduradas em azul e prata. Sofás e poltronas azul-marinho ocupavam o centro do Salão, formando um semi-círculo ao redor da fogueira. Algumas mesas para estudo ficavam espalhadas no patamar mais alto, sobre o maravilhoso piso de mármore. Quadros de grandes gênios como Lord Stevies, Minerva Fowl, Julian McDonald **(N/A: amo muito tudo isso!)** estavam pendurados nas paredes em molduras de quase dois metros. No chão, tapetes bordados em azul e prata deixavam tudo com um ar mais aconchegante. Uma águia de prata passou em rasante sobre a cabeça de Sarah, e subiu até a abóbada do teto onde ficou pairando no falso céu, que parecia não ter mais fim.

_A águia de prata da Corvinal. É mais linda do que me disseram._ – Sarah pensou. Durante as férias na Toca, Hermione, que estava lendo um livro sobre as Quatro Casas, contou para ela sobre essa águia, criada por um dos namorados de Rowena Ravenclaw, que até hoje não se sabe o nome. A águia voa pelo Salão Principal da Corvinal desde que foi criado, e há lendas de que ela deixa cartas para quem realmente precisa delas. Mas isso nunca foi comprovado.

-Abre logo, Sean! – Disse um dos garotos da Corvinal, que estava em meio ao grupo que cercava Sean.

-Então me dêem espaço! – Gritou Sean. – Sarah! Vem ver o que eu ganhei!

Sarah olhou para os lados e, como Luna tinha sumido, foi até uma das mesas, onde Sean abria o presente.

-Quem mandou? – Ela perguntou, se enfiando no meio da multidão.

-_"Filho, faça bom uso. _

_Brad Pit."_ Meu pai!

-É, eu notei. Parece uma vassoura.

Sean abriu o embrulho, que revelou uma vassoura de luxo, de madeira clara e com _Sean Pit_ gravado em prateado na lateral onde devia estar o nome da marca da vassoura. Sean abriu o bilhete e terminou de ler:

-_"Filho, devido ao seu grande sucesso na escola no ano passado, eu e sua mãe estamos te dando essa vassoura, feita sob encomenda. Ela chega a atingir 300km por hora, tem um Ipod embutido, com direito a caixa de som nas laterais traseiras, e uma TV 29 em forma de holograma que é projetada do cabo, e vem com um Play Station 9 com três controles. Ah! Esqueci de mencionar que ela fica invisível. Ela funciona com comando de voz. A marca dela é Sean Pit (hahahaha)._

_P.S.: Sua mãe ta me forçando a falar que ela te ama. Então: Filho, mamãe te ama. _

_Brad Pit._

-Vai testar agora? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Vai Sean!

-Testa cara, deve ser o máximo!

-Se você não testar eu testo! – Exclamaram alguns dos que o cercavam.

-Tá bom, atendendo a pedidos, eu vou testar. – Disse Sean, montando na vassoura enquanto os outros abriam uma das janelas. – Hum, se é controlada pelo pensamento então é só falar vaaaAAAAA! – E tentando dizer vai, ele saiu em disparada pela janela, sob aplausos e gritos.

-E ele será conhecido como... Sean. – Disse Sarah, indo em direção às escadas da esquerda. Alguns andares depois, ela chegou ao quarto número treze. Abriu a porta e entrou.

-Sarah! – Disse Luna. – Estamos no mesmo quarto!

-Que bom! – _Pode ser divertido._

-Oi, meu nome é Cho Chang. – Disse uma japa, a cumprimentando e voltando a arrumar sua cama. – Você é Darah Adams, né?

-Sarah... Sarah Adams.

-Só sobrou aquela cama perto da janela, Sarah. – Disse a última menina do quarto. **(N/A: só pra vocês terem uma idéia, o quarto era quadrado, duas camas na esquerda e duas na direita, as da esquerda frente a frente com as da direita, e com um armário e uma mesa de cabeceira de cada lado de cada uma das camas, com uma enorme janela ao fundo. A cama que a Luna pegou é a do fundo do lado esquerdo e a Chang a outra do lado esquerdo.)** – Meu nome é Dakota Fening. – Completou a menina extremamente loira, de olhos azuis e sorriso simpático, que ocupou a cama da frente da de Chang.

-Muito prazer. - Disse Sarah a cumprimentando e indo até a última cama restante, que ficava na frente da de Luna. Abriu seu malão e começou a colocar suas coisas no armário e na mesinha de cabeceira. – Cadê o Ted? ** (N/A: sim, coruja com nome de urso.) **– Perguntou Sarah, olhando para a gaiola e sentindo falta da sua coruja cinzenta de olhos azuis.

-Sua coruja? No corujal, com as outras. Esse ano Dumbledore ordenou que todas as corujas ficassem no corujal, elas sujavam muito o quarto. – Disse Dakota.

Quando estava mexendo no malão, Sarah viu no fundo um embrulho com seus uniformes e um bilhete preso a ele com a caligrafia da vó:

" _E aê, Sarah?_

_Quando você pegou esse bilhete eu me desliguei da sua mente. É livre para pensar agora. E, a propósito, parabéns por entrar na Corvinal, a primeira Adams da história, hein? Seu pai mandou falar que o bairro já foi reconstruído e que a casa está nova em folha. _

_Mudando de pau pra cavaco, aparentemente Voldemort deu uma pausa para retocar a maquiagem, então não estamos prevendo ataques para um futuro próximo. Traduzindo: relaxa e aproveita a escola. A Christine me contou sobre as novidades de Hogwarts,, inclusive dos dementadores. Obedeça aos conselhos de Dumbledore e fique longe deles (com voz séria). _

_P.S.: Nós ainda não podemos mandar cartas. Sinto muito._

_Abraços, _

_H. Adams"_

Ao terminar de ler o bilhete ele se desfez em suas mãos se transformando em purpurina que formou a frase: _Despedida gay!_ e saiu voando pela janela. _Bilhete de uma lida._ – Concluiu Sarah. **[N/A: bilhetes de uma lida se transformam no que a pessoa que escreveu quiser depois da primeira lida (óbvio).] **_"Despedida gay!", bem coisa da minha vó mesmo._

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_As mesas são para dois alunos, então quero um aluno de cada casa nelas."_

_Sarah se despediu de Sean e foi sentar ao lado de Hanna, mas foi impedida por Snape:_

_-Adams, você fará dupla com o Sr. Malfoy até o final do ano._

_-Mas professor eu... – Disseram Sarah e Malfoy juntos._

_-Não pedi a opinião de vocês. – Concluiu Snape, voltando para sua mesa._

_Eu mereço! – Pensou Sarah."_

**(N/A: dedico esse capítulo ao Pablo, que foi minha fonte de inspiração para criar o Sean. Pablo, ta aí sua vassoura. Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo)**

**Bjs.**

**Sarah M. Adams**

_Capítulo 5 – Parceiros_

_Sarah estava correndo pela Floresta Proibida a toda velocidade, como se sua vida dependesse disso, pensando bem, com Voldemort e seus comensais correndo atrás dela, talvez dependesse mesmo._

_Seus pulmões ardiam e sua garganta estava queimando, mas ela não conseguia parar, não podia parar. Em meio à correria, alguém se aproximava dela, pulando as raízes expostas das árvores, porém o som dos passos parecia vir na direção dela do norte, e não do sul, de onde os comensais vinham. Sem ter tempo de pensar em mudar de rumo, e muito concentrada em não tropeçar nas raízes das árvores, ela trombou com a figura que vinha correndo do norte e ambos caíram no chão._

_-MALFOY?! – Disse Sarah, quando conseguiu se sentar. Sua sobrancelha sangrava com a batida e suas pernas tremiam pelo esforço, a musculatura do corpo toda dolorida._

_-Hein? – Disse Draco Malfoy, ainda meio tonto pelo encontrão e arfando pela corrida. – ADAMS?! O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_-Plantando batatas! – Ironizou ela. – Estou fugindo de Comensais da Morte! E você?_

_-Colhendo flores! – Ele também ironizou. - Eu estava... Ah! – Disse Draco, tapando a boca de Sarah com uma mão e a puxando pela cintura com a outra para detrás da primeira árvore que viu. _

_Nesse exato momento, Voldemort parou com sua tropa no exato local onde eles estavam antes, caídos._

_-Ela deve ter seguido em frente. – Disse Goyle._

_-Ah é... Claro. Seu idiota! Então porque ela teria parado no meio do caminho? Pra plantar alface? – Disse Voldemort._

_Não, batatas. – Pensou Sarah._

_-Vamos nos dividir em três grupos. – Completou Voldemort. – Belatriz, você vem comigo pro norte, o resto se divida em dois grupos, um vai pra leste e o outro para oeste. VÃO! – E dizendo essas delicadas palavras, Voldemort seguiu para o norte e os comensais se dividiram e seguiram para onde deviam._

_Crab parou por um momento ao passar ao lado da árvore onde Draco e Sarah estavam escondidos olhando ao redor e..._

_Sarah e Draco prenderam a respiração..._

_... Pegou um bolinho de abóbora do bolso, deu uma dentada e seguiu em frente. Assim que os comensais estavam a uma distância segura, Draco soltou Sarah e ambos soltaram o ar prendido, em um longo suspiro._

_-Foi por pouco. – Disse Sarah, se sentando encostada na árvore. _

_-Hahahaha, tinha que ser o Crab pai mesmo... – Disse Draco, deixando seu corpo escorregar e se sentando ao lado de Sarah. _

_-Então, onde estão as flores? – Perguntou Sarah sorrindo._

_-Que flores?_

_-As que você estava colhendo antes de me ver._

_-Há-há. – Disse ele irônico. – Eu estava atrás de alguém que... Ah, você não vai entender, eu nem te conheço direito!_

_-Pode falar... Eu sou uma boa ouvinte._

_-Alguém estava me chamando... Gritando meu nome, especificamente. Era você?_

_-Não, eu estava meio ocupada tentando respirar... Que árvore é essa? – Perguntou Sarah olhando para cima e se deparando com uma imensa árvore, que começou a agitar seus galhos, como se estivesse acordando de um sono profundo. _

_-Ai, meu Merlin! – Sussurrou Draco, depois de olhar para a árvore, puxando Sarah pelo braço para saírem de lá agachados. – Não faça movimentos bruscos e me siga._

_-Olha, temos que conversar sobre isso de você ficar me puxando para os cantos! – Sarah disse, também sussurrando. _

_-Sshh! Discutimos isso mais tarde. – Respondeu Draco, ainda a arrastando de perto da árvore._

_Porém, como ele estava andando de costas, não viu a raiz enorme da árvore que estava bem atrás do seu pé. Resultado: tropeçou e caiu gritando como uma garotinha e puxando Sarah junto na queda. Essa caiu de costas ao seu lado e bateu a cabeça na raiz. _

_-AI! - Ambos exclamaram._

_-Malfoy, sua besta quadrada! Não olha pra onde anda não?_

_-Sarah, cuidado! – Disse Malfoy, pouco antes de girar para o lado evitando que um galho da árvore acertasse sua cabeça. Sarah gritou com o susto e girou para o lado oposto de Malfoy, se levantando e ajudando ele a se levantar. _

_-QUE ÁRVORE DOIDA É ESSA?! – Ela gritou, pulando e se abaixando para desviar de mais galhos que tentavam atingi-los. _

_-Eu tenho noventa e... – Draco foi interrompido por uma galho que acertou sua barriga, e como ele não tinha muitas opções, se agarrou ao galho, ficando pendurado nele e sendo levado pelo mesmo._

_-MALFOY! – Gritou Sarah, pouco antes de um galho acertar suas pernas e ela cair de costas no chão, pela terceira vez naquela noite. Assim que conseguiu se levantar ficou a espera de um dos galhos._

_Isso é loucura Sarah. – Disse o lado racional do seu cérebro. – Eu sei. Mas eu sou uma Adams, coisas loucas e completamente sem sentido acontecem comigo o tempo todo. – O lado irracional respondeu._

_Sarah se agarrou ao primeiro galho que passou, tomando uma pancada no estômago e girando um pouco atrás do galho em que Malfoy estava. _

_Ainda bem que eu não jantei direito. – Pensou Sarah,sentindo seu estômago se remexer enquanto rodava, tentando alcançar a perna de Malfoy para puxá-lo._

_-SARAH?!_

_-NÃO, O PAPAI NOEL! HO HO HO!_

_-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO... AI!... AQUI?_

_-TENTANDO... AI!... TE PUCHAR PRA BAIXO! - Eles conversavam aos gritos._

_-SOBRE A ÁRVORE... AI!... EU TENHO NOVENTA E NOVE POR CEEEEENTO! – Disse Draco enquanto foi lançado ao chão._

_-MALFOY!_

_-NÃO SE PREOCUPE, EU ESTOU BEM! – Gritou ele de volta, caído no chão._

_-QUE ÁRVORE É ESSA?!_

_-EU TENHO NOVENTA E NOVE POR CENTO DE CERTEZA DE QUE É UM SALGUEIRO LUTADOR!_

_-E O QUE EU FAÇO AGORA?!_

_-VOU TENTAR TE TIRAR DAÍ! – Berrou Draco de volta, tentando encontrar sua varinha._

_-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! – Gritou Sarah, vendo que outro galho vinha na sua direção como se fosse lhe dar um soco. _

Sarah acordou aos gritos no dormitório feminino número 13 da Corvinal. Se sentou ofegante e tentou se situar.

-Você estava sonhando com o quê? – Perguntou Luna com uma expressão impassível, sentada com as pernas cruzadas na cama em frente à de Sarah.

-Ahn?... Não sei bem... – Disse Sarah, ainda arfando. – Não me lembro. – Mentiu ela. Sarah se lembrava exatamente de tudo o que tinha sonhado. Tinha sido o sonho mais nítido que ela já teve, mas preferiu não contar nada a ninguém.

-Às vezes eu também me esqueço do que sonho. – Disse Luna olhando para a janela, pensativa.

-Quantas horas são? – Perguntou Sarah, se levantando e começando a arrumar sua cama. Luna olhou no seu estranho relógio amarelo.

-São exatamente 9 da manhã.

-A Cho e a Dakota já desceram?

-Já, elas desceram lá pelas oito. Acho melhor você se apressar ou perdemos o café da manhã, e eu estou com fome. **(N/A: esqueci de mencionar que aos sábados e domingos o café da manhã é servido das 7 às 10. As outras refeições são servidas no horário normal.)**

-Valeu por me esperar. – Disse Sarah sorrindo.

-Não tem de quê. – Respondeu Luna se levantando. Nesse exato momento, uma coruja amarela enorme entrou voando de ré pela janela, deixando uma carta na cama de Sarah, virando-se de costas para a janela e saindo de ré outra vez.

-Hahahahahahahahaha! – Sarah não pode deixar de rir com a cena. – Que coruja é essa?

-É a coruja do meu pai. – Disse Luna. – Seu nome é Sunny.

-Ah... É pra você. – Disse Sarah a entregando a carta deixada por Sunny.

-É do meu pai. – Luna abriu a carta e começou a lê-la.

-Me desculpe pela curiosidade, mas por que a Sunny voa de costas?

-Ah, ela faz isso desde que a compramos. O senso de direção dela é meio invertido, por isso ela deixou a carta na sua cama, e não na minha.

-Ah... Entendi. _Estou surpresa que ela tenha acertado o quarto._ – Pensou Sarah enquanto pegava uma roupa no armário e uma toalha. – Onde ficam os banheiros?

-No último andar da torre tem três banheiros. Eu recomendo o da direita. Tem menos nargolês. – Disse Luna, pegando alguma coisa na gaveta da sua mesa de cabeceira. – Vou responder à carta a caminho do corujal. – Disse ela saindo do quarto com um pergaminho e uma pena na mão. – Te vejo no Salão Comunal.

-Tá. Tchau._ O que diabos são nargolês?_ – Pensou Sarah.

Sarah pegou tudo o que precisava pra tomar banho e foi em direção aos banheiros.

_Quantos andares de dormitórios femininos da Corvinal tem nessa torre?_ – Pensou ela, depois de uns dez andares de subida.

Ao sair do banho, Sarah viu um armário onde estava escrito ROUPAS SUJAS. O abriu e viu que não era um armário, e sim um buraco enorme que ia para baixo, como se fosse um poço de elevador. Leu o bilhete que estava pregado ao lado do armário.

"_Compartimento para roupas sujas. Ao jogar suas roupas aqui, elas serão levadas para a lavanderia e estarão de volta no seu armário em 24 hs. As roupas são identificadas por magia. Não nos responsabilizamos por outras coisas que forem jogadas aqui como: ipods, dinheiro, papéis, brincos, objetos pessoais, etc."_

Sarah jogou suas roupas sujas no armário e se trocou. Enquanto estava escovando os dentes e penteando os cabelos, ouviu uma conversa de duas meninas, vinda do lado de fora do banheiro.

-Então é verdade?

-Absoluta. Eu vi os dois brigando nos jardins ontem depois do jantar.

-Então quer dizer que Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson terminaram de vez o namoro?! Mas eles namoram desde o segundo ano!

-É a vida. Eu ouvi com todas as palavras ele falando que o namoro deles já não estava mais funcionando, mas que eles poderiam continuar amigos e tal...

-E ela?

-Pelo que eu vi berrou alguma coisa sobre ele ser um idiota e saiu pisando duro.

-Então quer dizer que temos chance de agarrar o loiro? Eu vou lá agora!

-Nem vem! O Malfoy vai ser só meu!

_Isso! Vão lá dar em cima do loiro, suas bestas. Pelo pouco que conheço da Parkinson ela vai matar as duas e queimar os corpos._ – Pensava Sarah, saindo do banheiro e descendo até o seu dormitório. Ao chegar lá, guardou a bolsa com suas coisas de banho no armário e quando estava saindo ouviu um pio.

_Xuxa? Pensei que não pudéssemos mandar cartas._ – Pensou Sarah ao ver a coruja rosa florescente de sua vó em cima da sua cama com uma carta no bico. Xuxa deixou a carta e saiu pela janela voando desengonçada. Sarah abriu a carta e leu.

"_Sarah,_

_TÁ LIBERADO! TÁ TUDO LIBERADO! (LIBEROU GERAL!)_

_(Voltando a ficar séria.) As cartas foram liberadas. Voldemort não está interceptando os correios como pensávamos. Ele parece ter sumido de vez. Agora vamos às notícias do dia:_

_(Musiquinha de entrada do Jornal Nacional.)_

_Sua tia Christine não está conseguindo ver o futuro de Voldemort nem de nenhum dos comensais. (Parece que eles melhoraram muito em Oclumência.) _

_Seu pai mandou avisar que a Ordem de Merlin fará uma reunião no próximo sábado na Toca, com a Ordem da Fênix e todos os membros devem comparecer, inclusive Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, que também receberão uma carta. Mandaremos alguém para te buscar. _

_Sua irmã já bateu em cinco colegas de escola e as aulas nem mesmo começaram! Mas não se preocupe, todos eles ficaram bem depois de uma noite na enfermaria._

_Suas primas mandaram recados:_

_Ana mandou dizer: "UHUUUUU! É isso aí Saraaaahh! Vai, vai Corvinal!". Mary Anna mandou dizer "Parabéns por entrar na Corvinal e me mande fotos de Hogwarts."_

_Todos os outros familiares mandaram dizer um "Oi!". _

_Tenham uma boa noite e até amanhã. (com a voz da Fátima Bernardes.)_

_P.S.: Vovó te ama. :D_

_H. Adams_

Sarah guardou a carta na mesa de cabeceira e desceu para tomar café. Ela achou os corredores de Hogwarts ainda mais bonitos iluminados com a luz do dia. Entrou no Salão Comunal, agora quase vazio. Viu que na mesa da Corvinal, Sean dormia de cara no prato. Se sentou ao seu lado.

-Bom dia, Bela Adormecida! – Disse Sarah se servindo de suco de abóbora.

-Ahn? Quem? Cuma? – Disse Sean acordando assustado e limpando o cereal da cara.

-Hahahaha, cansado? – Perguntou Sarah passando geléia em uma torrada.

-Ah, você não faz idéia! Ontem eu voei até onde Merlin perdeu as meias e voltei!

-A vassoura é boa?

-Excelente! Ainda nem tive tempo de testar tudo. Vou lá agora.

-Então tchau.

-Oi... Sarah né? – Perguntou um menino de cabelos pretos lisos e óculos quadrados, se sentando ao lado dela.

-Sou. E você é...?

-Steve Wizard. Sexto ano. – Disse ele cumprimentando-a. – Gostando de Hogwarts?

-É bem legal. Darktos não chega aos pés desse lugar.

-Sei como é. Estudei lá até o terceiro ano. Detesto aquele lugar!

-Te entendo. Por que nunca te vi lá?

-Eu já te vi lá. Você sempre estava na biblioteca lendo ou escrevendo alguma coisa.

-Hahaha, então você já me conhece bem.

-Sabe, nós já conversamos antes. Bem, se é que podemos chamar aquilo de conversa.

-É mesmo? Quando?

-Você estava andando pelos corredores lendo _"Um Amor Para Recordar"_** (N/A: não sei se o filme é baseado em um livro, mas vamos fazer de conta.)** quando eu trombei em você e nós dois caímos no chão. Aí eu disse "Foi mal!" e você sorriu e falou "Tudo bem.". Bom... Foi isso.

-Que memória hein? Eu não consigo me lembrar nem o que eu almocei ontem!

-Hahaha, tenho que ir. O Salão Comunal vai fechar em cinco minutos. Eu se fosse você corria. – Disse ele saindo do Salão.

Sarah passou o resto da manhã conversando com Hermione e as duas montaram um programa de estudo, porque como seria ano dos NOMs, elas tinham que estar preparadas. À tarde ela foi aos jardins e ela, os Weasleys, Hermione e Harry jogaram Detetive e O Jogo da Vida por horas. Às cinco da tarde ela respondeu à carta da avó:

"_Vó,_

_Valeu por me avisar da reunião. Pelo amor de Merlin não mande o meu irmão me buscar de dragão! Nem a Helen! Como você já sabe, eu odeio dragões._

_Mudando de assunto, mande "Ois!" para todos por mim e avise a Lilo que ela não precisa bater nos coleguinhas! Se não gosta deles, diga pra ela comer só as batatas! _

_P.S: Também te amo!_

_S. Adams"_

Sarah estava no corujal procurando por Ted que não atendia ao seu chamado.

-Ted! Ted!

-Esse Ted aqui? – Perguntou Draco Malfoy, lhe entregando a coruja que estava pousada no seu ombro. – Devia cuidar melhor das suas coisas! Sua coruja estava me atormentando no meu dormitório à tarde toda! – Disse ele nervoso.

-Primeiramente, oi, muito prazer, Sarah Adams. – Disse ela estendendo a mão para ele que continuou imóvel olhando-a com cara de bunda. – Em segundo lugar, eu não mandei minha coruja te atormentar, na verdade eu nem a tinha visto desde quando cheguei aqui.

-Não me interessa saber o que você fez ou deixou de fazer. – Disse ele dando as costas e indo em direção ao castelo.

_Agora eu entendi porque Ron o comparou com um dementador. A cara de bunda dele é bem parecida com a de um. Além da simpatia, é lógico._ – Pensou Sarah.

-Ted, entregue essa carta lá em casa, no quarto da vó, ok? – A coruja piou, afirmando. – Então tchau. – A coruja partiu num vôo gracioso de volta para casa.

_Esse Malfoy não parece nada com o Malfoy que eu sonhei. Aquele falou bastante._ – Pensou Sarah, voltando pro castelo.

Sarah demorou para pegar no sono, e ao dormir foi atormentada por sonhos confusos, embaçados, onde ela fugia de comensais e sabia que Malfoy estava por perto, mas dessa vez não conseguia alcançá-lo.

"_Porque eu seeeei que eu te amooooooo! Porque eu seeeeei que eu te queeeeroooo!"_** (N/A: imaginem a música cantada por uma mulher escandalosa e rouca.)**

Sarah acordou assustada com o barulho irritante que vinha do despertador de Cho, um relógio em forma de coração com asinhas que voou pelo quarto fazendo um barulho horrível.

-QUE DROGA É ESSA?! – Perguntou Dakota, irritada com o despertador que a rondava.

_Nota mental: nunca acordar a Dakota de manhã._ – Pensou Sarah.

-É meu despertador novo. – Disse Cho. – O Simas que me deu. – Suspirou, pegando o despertador e desligando-o.

-Eu adorei a música. – Disse Luna sorrindo enquanto arrumava a cama.

-Que música era aquela? – Perguntou Sarah, enquanto observava Dakota quase quebrar o próprio armário enquanto pegava o uniforme.

-A nova música da banda "As Mal-Amadas". – Chama-se Porque Eu Sei Que Eu Te Amo. – Disse Cho.

_Uma música dessas tinha que vir da banda As Mal-Amadas mesmo._ – Pensou Sarah, se levantando.

**[N/A: vou colocar o horário da Sarah aqui para vocês não ficarem boiando sobre as aulas.**

**Segunda: Poções, Poções, Herbologia, Feitiços e Astronomia.**

**Terça: Herbologia, Transfiguração, Poções, Feitiços e DCAT (Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas). **

**Quarta: Transfiguração, DCAT, Feitiços, HDM (História da Magia) e HDM.**

**Quinta: HDM, Transfiguração, DCAT, Astronomia e Astronomia.**

**Sexta: Herbologia, Poções, HDM, Tranfiguração e Feitiços.**

**Vou contar também com quem a Corvinal terá as aulas:**

**Com a Grifinória: Herbologia e Astronomia.**

**Com a Lufa-Lufa: Feitiços.**

**Com a Sonserina: DCAT, Poções, Transfiguração e HDM.**

**Obrigada pela sua atenção novamente. :D ]**

Sarah entrou na sala de poções tentando não chamar a atenção. A sala de poções era conhecida na escola como o ninho das cobras, já que Snape, diretor da Sonserina, era professor e dono da sala há anos, além da sala ser nas masmorras, terra natal dos sonserinos. Ao entrar reconheceu Hanna, sua vizinha, filha dos Ween, da sonserina, que acenou para ela.

Ela podia ver que no fundo da sala, sentando de modo a ocupar os dois lugares do banco, Draco Malfoy a olhava com indiferença. Retribuiu o mesmo olhar.

Sean acenou para ela de uma das mesas da frente e ela foi se sentar com ele. Assim que se sentou, ouviu o baque surdo das portas se batendo quando Snape passou por elas.

-Bom dia. – Disse ele olhando para os sonserinos, que estavam sentados no fundo da sala. – Ele passou pela mesa onde Sarah e Sean estavam sentados, lançando um olhar de desprezo aos dois.

-Quero deixar bem claro como minhas aulas vão funcionar este ano. As mesas são para dois alunos, então quero um aluno de cada casa nelas.

Sarah se despediu de Sean e foi sentar ao lado de Hanna, mas foi impedida por Snape:

-Adams, você fará dupla com o Sr. Malfoy até o final do ano. – Disse Snape sorrindo maldosamente. Ele deve ter notado a troca de olhares odiosos quando entrou na sala.

-Mas professor eu... – Disseram Sarah e Malfoy juntos.

-Não pedi a opinião de vocês. – Concluiu Snape, voltando para sua mesa.

_Eu mereço!_ – Pensou Sarah, indo se sentar com o Malfoy idiota no fundo da sala.

-Eu espero que você seja boa em poções, porque eu sou ótimo e não quero ficar para trás na matéria por causa de uma Adams. – Sussurrou Malfoy, começando a copiar a matéria que o Snape estava passando no quadro.

-É sempre bom conversar com você, Malfoy. E não se preocupe, mesmo detestando poções eu me dou muito bem nessa matéria todos os anos, só não tenho muita sorte com parceiros. – Respondeu Sarah, sem tirar os olhos do caderno enquanto copiava a matéria.

-Esse ano eu é que não tive sorte. A última coisa que eu queria na vida era ter que passar o ano ao seu lado como parceiros em Poções.

-Posso saber o que é que você tem contra mim, afinal? – Perguntou Sarah, irritada.

-Você é uma Adams. – Disse ele como se isso já explicasse tudo.

-Uau! Descobriu isso sozinho ou precisou de ajuda?

-Os senhores vão calar a boca ou vou precisar expulsá-los? – Perguntou Snape.

Sarah e Malfoy permaneceram em silêncio até o final dos dois horários de poções. Quando a aula acabou, Snape dispensou a turma.

-Adams, Malfoy, vocês ficam.

_Pelas ceroulas freadas de Merlin! O que é que ele quer agora?_ – Pensou Sarah, se aproximando da mesa do professor.

-Não gosto de conversas durante a minha aula. – Começou Snape. – Normalmente eu daria detenções aos dois, mas hoje vou fazer uma exceção.

Sarah e Malfoy suspiraram de alívio.

-Vocês serão parceiros em todas as aulas que a Corvinal e a Sonserina têm juntas.

-O QUÊ?! – Malfoy perguntou. – Eu não vou! Prefiro ter detenções pelo resto do ano!

-Não pedi a sua opinião. – Disse Snape.

_**Salão Comunal de Hogwarts, mesa da Corvinal, 20:00 hs.**_

-Então vocês será parceira do Malfoy durante o resto do ano? – Perguntou Sean pela milésima vez.

-Vou Sean! Já disse que vou!

-Como você pretende suportá-lo?

-Não sei...

-Cá entre nós... Ele é insuportável. – Disse Steve, que tinha começado a andar com Sean. Os dois eram bem parecidos: altos, musculosos (Merlin abençoe o quadribol!), tinham os mesmos interesses, etc.

-Atenção a todos! – Disse Dumbledore se levantando acompanhado por Samantha Rivers **(N/A: sabem aquela professora de vôo que deu aula no primeiro ano? Eu não lembrava o nome dela então inventei. Detalhe: ela é a coordenadora dos jogos de quadribol e juíza dos mesmos.) **– Já temos os nomes dos capitães dos times de quadribol desse ano. – O Salão inteiro aplaudiu e "Uhus" foram ouvidos ao verem quatro pergaminhos com o resultado da votação nas mãos de Samantha.

-Os novos capitães são... – Começou Samantha, abrindo o pergaminho dourado. – Do time da Lufa-Lufa: Córmaco McLagen **(N/A: sim, aquele que paquera a Hermione no sexto filme.)**

A Lufa-Lufa inteira aplaudiu, algumas garotas com um entusiasmo a mais, provavelmente as fãs de McLagen. Ele foi até Samantha e recebeu um colar prateado com o medalhão da Lufa-Lufa, dourado e negro, com o texugo da Lufa-Lufa segurando um balaço.

-Do time da Grifinória: Harry Potter. – Mais aplausos, suspiros e gritos de "Harry é o nosso rei" foram ouvidos da mesa da Grifinória. Harry recebeu um colar semelhante ao de Córmaco, porém nas cores vinho e ouro, e com o leão da Grifinória segurando o taco de beisebol na boca.

-Do time da Sonserina: Draco Malfoy. – A Sonserina inteira se levantou e aplaudiu, inclusive a maioria das meninas das outras Casas, que aplaudiam e gritavam entusiasmadas. O medalhão do colar de Draco tinha uma cobra na frente dos três aros, em posição defensiva, e era verde e prata.

-E do time da Corvinal: Sean Pit. – A Corvinal inteira explodiu em aplausos e gritos enquanto Sean se levantava e ia até a professora Samantha.

-Dá pra crer que o Sean ganhou? – Perguntou Sarah a Steve.

-Dá pra crer... Eu votei nele.

-Você não estava concorrendo?

-Não esse ano. Eu fui capitão ano passado. Esse ano eu não quero tanta responsabilidade... Até porque, esse ano o Sean estava concorrendo... E eu seria humilhado na votação.

-Hahahaha. Entendi.

O medalhão do colar que Sean ganhou era prata e azul, com a águia da Corvinal segurando o pomo de ouro no bico.

Depois que os novos capitães voltaram às suas mesas, Samantha anunciou:

-Os testes para quem quiser entrar nos times serão amanhã. O da Lufa-Lufa será às 13 hs, o da Grifinória às 14, o da Sonserina às 15 e o da Corvinal às 16. Boa sorte a todos.

_Entrar pro time de quadribol... Huuum, pode ser interessante._ – Pensou Sarah.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_Os alunos enlouqueceram no Salão Comunal. _

_-Acalmem-se todos! – Ordenou Dumbledore. – E parabéns aos representantes da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. Nos falta agora saber os dois últimos participantes do Torneio das Quatro Casas._

_Todos do salão olhavam ansiosos para o Cálice de Prata, que alterou a cor de suas chamas para azul dessa vez._

_-E os representantes da Corvinal no Torneio serão..."_

_Capítulo 6 – Os Participantes_

_**03 de fevereiro de 2009, Campo de Quadribol, 16:00 hs.**_

**[N/A: não sei se eu comentei como os "meus" jogos de quadribol vão funcionar, então vou explicar aqui:**

**Cada time tem: quatro artilheiros, dois rebatedores, um apanhador e um goleiro.**

**Os artilheiros jogam com os dois balaços, com as mãos, com a vassoura, com a cabeça, de qualquer jeito, desde que acertem o gol.**

**Os rebatedores jogam com a goles, usam um taco de beisebol, e não podem bater na bola sem ser com ele.**

**O goleiro defende os três aros e o apanhador tem que pegar o pomo (é claro). **

**O jogo dura quarenta e cinco minutos, sem intervalos, ou se o pomo for pego TRÊS VEZES pelo mesmo apanhador. (uma vez só faz o jogo durar muito pouco e esse detalhe de serem três vezes vai ser importante na fic ;) ]**

-Atenção, cambada! – Gritou Sean, mais novo capitão do time da Corvinal. – Vamos começar com os testes dos goleiros. Aqueles que tenham interesse, por favor, se aproximem.

Dois meninos e uma menina se aproximaram enquanto o resto voou até as arquibancadas e se sentou.

-Eu aposto que vai ser a Pam, e você? – Perguntou Steve a Sarah, ambos estavam sentados esperando para os seus testes.

-Não sei, aquele da esquerda parece ser bem forte.

-Hahaha, e desde quando é preciso ter força para ser goleiro? Só é preciso ser ágil.

-Honestamente, não entendo muito de quadribol, mas ainda acho que vai ser o da esquerda.

-Quer apostar?

-Claro. Aposto três galeões nele.

-E eu três galeões na Pam.

-Feito. – Ambos disseram, apertando as mãos. Sean enfeitiçou os dois balaços e a goles para simular um jogo de quadribol agitado, e mandou o primeiro menino, o da direita, para fazer o teste. O menino, Corvin, defendeu três dos cinco gols. O próximo a ser testado era o que Sarah apostou que venceria.

-Da esquerda, da esquerda! – Gritou Sarah, batendo palmas.

-Hahaha, sem chance. – Disse Steve.

O goleiro que Sarah apostou defendeu quatro dos cinco gols.

-Steve, prepare o bolso. Essa eu já ganhei.

Era a vez de Pam. Ela se postou na frente dos três aros e estalou os dedos. Pam era uma menina loira, dos cabelos lisos e curtos, na altura do queixo, tinha olhos azul-piscina e a pele bronzeada. No geral, parecia muito meiga para ser goleira do time da Corvinal.

-E... Valendo. – Disse Sean, enfeitiçando os balaços outra vez com um aceno de varinha. Pam pareceu se transformar de menina meiga para solteirona de TPM quando defendeu o primeiro balaço, chutando-o pra longe.

-Por Merlin! O que é que é aquilo?

-Hahaha, já ganhei, Sarah.

O segundo balaço veio na direção de Pam do nada, mas ela não pareceu surpresa, bateu com o cabo da vassoura nele, que saiu voando na direção de Sarah e Steve.

-Cuidado! – Exclamou Steve, puxando Sarah pelo braço pouco antes do balaço passar no exato lugar onde antes estava a sua cabeça.

-Você acha que ela me ouviu falando que o da esquerda iria ganhar? – Perguntou Sarah, enquanto via Pam dar um soco na goles mandada por Sean.

-Hahaha, não sei. Mas se tiver ouvido, é melhor você sumir por uns tempos.

Pam defendeu todos os cinco gols de forma brutal.

-É Sarah, você me deve cinco galeões.

-Mas nós apostamos três!

-Ah, qual é! A vitória foi esmagadora... Literalmente. – Disse Steve, olhando para Sean que estava desamassando com um feitiço a goles que Pam socou.

-Parabéns Pam, você é a nova goleira da Corvinal. – Disse Sean, acenado para ela, que pareceu se transformar de novo na garotinha meiga ao ouvir a notícia e voou sorrindo para a arquibancada.

-Agora, os rebatedores, por favor. – Disse Sean, fazendo sinal para que os rebatedores se aproximassem.

-Minha vez. – Disse Steve.

-Boa sorte.

Sete pessoas estavam interessadas em serem rebatedores, mas com o brilhante desempenho se Steve e Michael Stuart **(N/A: o irmão mais velho do Stuart que entrou no primeiro ano.)** eles foram selecionados.

-Uhu! É isso aí Steve! – Gritou Sarah da arquibancada, sendo acompanhada pela maioria das meninas que tinham vindo assistir aos testes apenas para ver os jogadores suarem e o treinador sarado (é claro). Olhando para a arquibancada Sarah pode ver uma menina de cabelos castanhos cantando, tocando violão e olhando para Sean com uma expressão distante.

_Ê Sean, mal virou treinador e já está pegando todas._ – Pensou Sarah, enquanto voltava a se sentar na arquibancada.

-Aqueles que estiverem interessados em serem apanhadores, venham, por favor. – Chamou Sean.

_Chegou sua hora Sarah. Respire fundo e vá. _– Pensou Sarah enquanto voava até o campo, sendo seguida por Cho Chang e Luna Lovegood.

Sean enfeitiçou os balaços e a goles para que simulassem um jogo difícil.

-Fiquem atentas ao meu sinal. A primeira a pegar o pomo sem ser atingida por nenhum balaço ou goles será a nova apanhadora.

-Vai ser moleza. – Disse Chang, olhando com cara de pena pra Sarah. – Eu se fosse você nem tentaria, Darah.

-E por que não? O céu está tão lindo hoje. – Disse Luna olhando para o céu, pensativa.

-Atenção, um... Dois... Três... E... VÃO! – Gritou Sean soltando o pomo que sumiu em milésimos de segundos.

Assim que Sean deu o sinal, Cho estava no ar montada em sua Libra 2.0 **(N/A: mais uma vassoura nova: a Libra é uma vassoura ágil, de madeira prateada que fornece mais equilíbrio a quem a pilota, ótima para ser usada em corridas de vassouras.)** voando com precisão em direção ao pomo.

_Nem vem, Chang. O pomo é meu._ – Pensou Sarah, voando em sua Fletcher bem na cola de Cho em meio aos balaços e a goles. Em segundos estava lado a lado com Chang, atrás do pomo. Luna planava no céu com sua Nimbus 2008 sem se mover, apenas olhando em volta, como se procurasse o pomo, que estava a poucos metros de Chang e Sarah. – _O que ela acha que eu e a Chang estamos perseguindo? Zonzóbulos?Nargolês?_- Pensou Sarah, enquanto acelerava atrás do pomo.

Luna continuava imóvel e Sarah viu com o canto do olho que um balaço estava indo exatamente em sua direção, porém o pomo de ouro estava a centímetros da mão de Sarah.

-LUNA! SÁI DAÍ! – Gritou Sarah, mas Luna não parecia nem um pouco interessada em se mover, estava apenas sorrindo e observando o estádio.

_Valeu Luna, agora a Chang vai ganhar enquanto eu salvo a sua vida!_ – Pensou Sarah, enquanto mergulhava em direção a Luna e a empurrava pro lado. Meio segundo depois o balaço passou onde Luna estava.

-Ufa! Você está bem? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Estou ótima. Obrigada por me salvar. - Respondeu Luna sorrindo.

-Não tem de quê. Mas por que você não foi atrás do pomo?

-Tinha uma nuvem de zonzóbulos bem ali. – Disse ela apontando para um ponto à direita de onde estavam. Sabia que a melhor forma de se proteger contra zonzóbulos é ficando completamente imóvel?

_Sabia que para você a melhor forma de ser normal é consultando um psiquiatra?_ – Pensou Sarah.

-Tá bom. – Sarah percorreu os olhos ao redor do estádio em busca de Chang. A única coisa que viu foi a torcida na arquibancada e o céu nublado que encobria o campo. – Está vendo a Chang?

-Não, ela deve estar voando mais alto.

-Vou lá. Você vai ficar aí?

-Claro que vou. Não vou correr o risco de centenas de zonzóbulos invadirem a minha cabeça. Se o pomo aparecer por aqui eu o pego.

-Ah... Boa estratégia.

_Doida de pedra._ – Pensou Sarah enquanto planava em meio às nuvens. Chang passou como um raio ao lado de Sarah, quase a derrubando.

-Ei, olha pra frente sua besta! – Gritou Sarah a seguindo.

Da altura que estavam elas não podiam ver o campo, nem mesmo a arquibancada. Olhando para baixo só se via nuvens e para cima só se via o céu, com o sol começando a se pôr.

O pomo parecia querer apostar corrida com elas. Sarah tinha a impressão de que quanto mais se aproximava dele, mais ele acelerava.

-NÃO ESTOU DISPOSTA A PERDER ESSA, DARAH. – Disse Chang, chutando a mão com que Sarah estava segurando a vassoura.

-FICOU LOUCA, CHANG?! – Disse Sarah gritando de volta e acelerando a vassoura. De repente, dois vultos negros para os quais Ron tinha criado muitos apelidos vieram na direção das duas, seguidos por centenas deles, que se revelavam ser cada vez mais numerosos de acordo com que se aproximavam.

-DEMENTADORES! – Gritou Sarah, dando meia volta.

-NÃO ADIANTA ME ENGANAR, DARAH. EU NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ. – Disse Chang, estendendo o braço para pegar o pomo sem nem olhar pra frente.

-EXPERIMENTA OLHAR PRA FRENTE, SUA IDIOTA!

Chang resolveu dar atenção para Sarah e olhou para frente, mas era tarde demais, o dementador mais próximo já estava a centímetros de distância, e começou a sugar sua alma.

_Sugadores de pia desenvolvidos. Agora eu entendi._ – Pensou Sarah enquanto voava até Chang. – _Pense Sarah! Qual é o feitiço que a Hermione te contou nas férias? Pense, PENSE! Pense numa memória boa._ – Sarah remexia os bolsos em busca da varinha._ Meus aniversários? Não. O natal? Claro que não! A virada de ano? Não._

De repente uma memória inesperada veio à sua cabeça. Ela não sabia se era exatamente boa, mas pelo menos era bem intensa. A imagem dos olhos de Draco Malfoy em prata líquida, olhando fixamente para ela no começo do ano quando estava indo se sentar em sua mesa tomou conta de seu corpo. Aquela era, no momento, a melhor memória de que conseguia se lembrar.

-EXPECTO PATRONO! – Gritou Sarah, com os olhos em chamas, produzindo uma imensa barreira prateada entre ela e Chang e os dementadores, fazendo com que eles se alimentassem da sua lembrança.

_Hora do lanchinho, seus idiotas._ – Pensou Sarah, enquanto segurava Chang para que ela não caísse da vassoura. Assim que os dementadores se foram. Sarah enfeitiçou Chang com o Wingardium Leviosa para que pudesse levá-la até a enfermaria.

_**Enquanto isso, no campo de quadribol.**_

-Algum sinal das duas? – Perguntou Steve da arquibancada a Sean, que estava de olho no céu.

-Ainda nada. – Respondeu ele. – Se elas não aparecerem em dois minutos eu vou atrás delas.

Nesse exato momento, Sarah surge dos céus montada em duas vassouras, com a varinha apontada para Chang, que flutuava dormindo (ou desmaiada) tranquilamente.

-O que é que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sean quando Sarah a colocou deitada no gramado e desceu das vassouras.

-Dementadores. Centenas deles. – Respondeu Sarah.

-EI, STEVE! CHAME O PROF. SMITH** (N/A: o professor Smith é mais um personagem que eu criei. Ele é o diretor da Corvinal. Pra quem conhece o Will Smith, é ele mesmo.)** E A MADAME POMFREY... E DUMBLEDORE, SE O VIR. – Gritou Sean a Steve, enquanto corria até a sala da professora Samantha.

Em poucos minutos Samantha, Dumbledore, Smith e Madame Pomfrey estavam no campo. Dumbledore, em especial, parecia furioso.

-Afastem-se todos! – Disse ele, abrindo caminho entre a multidão de alunos que se juntaram em torno de Sarah e Chang. – Quero saber quem presenciou a cena.

-Eu, professor. – Disse Sarah, humilde. – _Lá vem problema._ – Pensou ela.

-Estou certo em afirmar que vocês foram atacadas por dementadores?

-Na verdade, só a Chang, senhor. Eu tentei avisá-la mas...

-Ótimo, deixemos os detalhes pra depois. Professor Smith, já que a aluna é da sua casa, leve-a junto com Madame Pomfrey para a enfermaria imediatamente e me mantenha informado. Sr. Pit, quero que faça um relatório sobre o que você viu para a professora Samantha.

Nesse momento, Severo Snape se aproximou do campo.

-Mandou me chamar, professor?

-Ah, claro. Severo avise aos outros professores para checarem os céus e colocarem os dementadores onde deveriam estar. E você, Srta. Adams, venha comigo. – Concluiu Dumbledore, andando apressadamente para o castelo.

_Por que será que eu tenho a impressão de que vai sobrar pra mim?_ – Pensou Sarah, enquanto o seguia pelos corredores. Eles foram até o quinto andar, e Dumbledore parou em frente a uma grande estátua de uma águia. **(N/A: sabem aquela estátua que se tranforma em escada do segundo filme? Vamos fazer de conta que aquele pássaro é uma águia.)**

-Não se pode vencer aquele que não quer lutar. – Disse Dumbledore.

A estátua começou a girar em espiral pra cima, revelando uma escada. Ela e Dumbledore subiram nela.

-Bem vinda a minha sala. – Disse Dumbledore, abrindo a porta educadamente para Sarah.

-Bela sala, senhor. – Disse Sarah, se admirando com a grandeza e sofisticação do lugar.

-Obrigado. Sente-se, por favor. – Disse Dumbledore fazendo surgir uma cadeira na frente de sua mesa com um aceno de varinha.

Sarah sentou-se enquanto Dumbledore dava a volta para se sentar na sua poltrona, do outro lado da mesa.

-Sarah, eu preciso que me conte exatamente o que aconteceu naquele treino. – Disse ele, olhando profundamente nos olhos de Sarah.

-Bom, assim que Sean deu o sinal, eu e Chang voamos pelo campo para encontrar o pomo. Nós o avistamos bem rápido. Eu o teria pegado, se a Lovegood não estivesse prestes a ser atingida por um balaço.

-A Srta. Lovegood não estava atrás do pomo com vocês? Ela não estava fazendo o teste para ser apanhadora também?

-Estar, estava. Mas parece que uma nuvem de zonzóbulos a distraiu.

-E o que exatamente são zonzóbulos? – Perguntou Dumbledore, com uma expressão de confusão no rosto.

-Eu venho me fazendo essa pergunta desde que a conheci.

-Continue.

-Então, quando eu vi que ela seria atingida, mergulhei até ela e a puxei para o lado. Depois disso, a Chang e o pomo tinham sumido. Como o céu estava nublado, imaginei que ela estivesse planando alto. Fui até ela. Quando a encontrei, voltamos a ficar lado a lado na cola do pomo, quando eu vi os panos de chão flutuantes vindo na nossa direção.

-Você viu o quê?

-Dementadores! Eu quis dizer dementadores! – Disse Sarah ruborizando. _É nisso que dá conviver tanto com o Ron._ Pensou ela. – Quando eu os vi eram apenas dois, mas quanto mais se aproximavam, mais deles surgiam em meio às nuvens. Eu tentei avisar a Chang, mas já era tarde demais, um deles começou a sugar sua alma. E então eu usei o Patrono e...

-Você o quê?! – Perguntou Dumbledore, surpreso.

-Eu usei o Expecto Patrono, senhor.

-Em Darktos eles ensinam esse tipo de feitiço?

-Não, eu aprendi com a Hermione Granger. Ela não me ensinou exatamente o que fazer, só me falou sobre o feitiço e como ele funcionava. Eu nunca tinha tentado executá-lo antes.

-E mesmo assim conseguiu executá-lo perfeitamente em questão de segundos e espantou centenas de dementadores na primeira tentativa?

-Bom... Sim.

Dumbledore deu um grande suspiro, em seguida a olhou com curiosidade.

-Eu a parabenizo pelo que fez, Sarah. Mas você tem noção das conseqüências se o seu Patrono não funcionasse?

-Honestamente senhor, quando você tem poucos segundos para tentar pensar em alguma memória suficientemente feliz para salvar alguém, conseqüências não passam pela sua cabeça. E além de tentar, o que mais eu podia fazer?

-Tem razão. Não vou perturbá-la mais por hoje. Parabéns por salvar a Srta. Chang. Trinta pontos para a Corvinal. – Disse ele sorrindo. – Pode ir agora.

_**Nessa mesma tarde, Enfermaria de Hogwarts, 18:26 hs.**_

-Como ela está? – Perguntou Sarah a Sean, que estava saindo da enfermaria com Steve. Ele tinha saído para que os pais de Chang pudessem entrar. A enfermaria agora tinha o limite de duas pessoas por visita.

-Bem melhor. Ela acordou faz uns quinze minutos e já estava chingando aos quatro ventos por não ter pegado o pomo. Então acho que ela está bem.

-Hahaha, bem coisa da Chang mesmo.

-Ela me parecia tão meiga. – Comentou Steve.

-Hum, você tinha que a ter visto no campo. Ela quase me derrubou da vassoura duas vezes. E dá uma olhada nisso. – Disse Sarah, mostrando a mão que Chang chutou.

-Ela fez isso com você? – Perguntou Steve, observando o corte na mão de Sarah.

-Aham. Ela não parece tão meiga agora, não acha? – Perguntou ela, olhando para Steve que apenas deu de ombros.

-Uma coisa eu não entendo. – Disse Sean. – No meio da confusão toda, onde foi parar o pomo de ouro?

Sarah sorriu e abriu um dos bolsos com zíper dos uniformes de quadribol.

-Esse pomo de ouro? – Perguntou ela, erguendo a bolinha dourada na mão direita.

-Bom, seja bem vinda ao time. - Disse Sean a abraçando.

-Quer apostar que a Chang vai te matar quando souber disso? Eu aposto cinco galeões! – Disse Steve, lhe estendendo a mão.

-Não, obrigada. Chega de apostas com você.

_**6 de fevereiro de 2009, Corredores de Hogwarts, 19:03 hs.**_

-Nem acredito que já é sexta feira. – Disse Hermione, caminhando com Harry e Sarah pro Salão Comunal. – A semana passou tão depressa.

-Concordo, as aulas estavam tão interessantes e os treinos de quadribol tão relaxantes que nem vi o tempo passar. – Comentou Sarah.

-Aulas interessantes? Vocês duas só podem estar loucas! – Reclamou Harry. – A McGonnagal disse que eu sou um completo desastre em Transfiguração, o novo professor de DCAT é um idiota e eu tenho duas detenções do Snape para cumprir nesse fim de semana por ter "falado quando não fui convidado." – Disse Harry, fazendo sinal de aspas com as mãos e imitando a voz de Snape.

-Você estar estressado com a McGonnagal e o Snape eu entendo, mas por que o professor de DCAT é um idiota? – Perguntou Hermione.

-Ah! Ele é todo metido a "eu sou o maioral" e se acha superior aos alunos só porque tem diploma.

-Será que esse ódio todo não tem nada a ver com a Gina ter dito ontem que ele é bonito? – Perguntou Sarah lançando um olhar cúmplice a Hermione.

-É claro que não. Eu... Nem reparei no que ela disse ontem.

-Sei... – Disseram Sarah e Hermione juntas.

-Harry, você nunca pensou em, sei lá, chamar a Gina pra sair? – Sugeriu Sarah.

-E-e-eu? E a Gi-gi-na?

-É-é. – Respondeu Sarah, o imitando.

-Eu não sei, não acho que eu tenha chance com ela.

-Você só vai saber se tentar. – Disse Hermione.

-Conversamos sobre isso depois. Vamos jantar. – Disse Harry, entrando no Salão Comunal.

Harry e Hermione se separaram de Sarah, que seguiu até a mesa da Corvinal para se sentar ao lado de Sean e Steve.

-É impressão minha ou o Salão Comunal está cheio demais assim tão cedo? – Perguntou Sarah, olhando para os lados e vendo que todos os estudantes pareciam estar lá, conversando animados demais.

-Esqueceu que hoje o Cálice de Prata vai revelar os oito participantes do Torneio das Quatro Casas? – Perguntou Steve.

-Ah, é mesmo. Nem me lembrava disso. Estou mais preocupada com as provas do mês que vem.

-Sarah, sabe o que as provas do mês que vem me lembram? – Comentou Sean.

-O quê?

-Que ainda faltam um mês para acontecerem! – Respondeu ele, dando um pedala Robinho na cabeça de Sarah.

-Au! E daí?

-E daí que você devia estar mais preocupada com o jogo que temos no próximo sábado contra a Sonserina.

-Já sortearam quem participa do primeiro jogo?

-Já. Seremos nós contra os caras de cobra. – Comentou Steve.

-Inclusive, semana que vem teremos treino extra na segunda às seis da tarde.

**(N/A: aqui estão os horários dos treinos dos times:**

**Grifinória: terça das 16 às 18 e quinta no mesmo horário.**

**Lufa-Lufa: terça das 14 às 16 e quarta no mesmo horário.**

**Sonserina: segunda das 14 às 16 e quinta no mesmo horário.**

**Corvinal: segunda das 16 às 18 e sexta no mesmo horário.)**

-Sarah, eu se fosse você se escondia. – Disse Steve olhando para a porta do Salão Comunal.

-É, acabou o sossego. Cho Chang saiu da enfermaria. – Disse Sean tomando um gole do seu suco de abóbora e fingindo não ver a cara de "hoje eu te mato" da Chang, que se aproximava de Sarah a passos largos.

_Atenção senhoras e senhores, o barraco vai começar._ – Pensou Sarah, enfrentando o olhar fulminante de Chang na mesma intensidade (só que dessa vez sem pegar fogo literalmente.)

-Então Darah, conseguiu o que queria, não é? – Começou ela.

-Defina "o que eu queria".

-Me deixar com os dementadores e pegar o pomo.

-Pro seu governo, eu tentei te avisar que tinham dementadores na sua frente, foi você que não me deu ouvidos. E se eu não estivesse lá, você teria morrido, sabia? Ou você acha que Patronos se conjuram do nada?

-Não me interessa. Sua vitória não foi justa, e eu pedi ao professor Dumbledore para repetir o teste, só entre nós duas. Eu acredito que ele vá falar com você depois. Se prepare Sarah, eu não vou mais pegar leve com você. – Disse ela, indo se sentar na outra ponta da mesa.

-Não importa a ocasião, ela é sempre simpática. – Comentou Steve.

-Não acredito que vou ter que competir com ela de novo!

-Não esquenta, você ganha essa fácil, fácil.

Enquanto jantavam, Steve e Sean se distraíram falando sobre quadribol, se esquecendo da presença de Sarah. Um pássaro de papel, meio que aproveitando a oportunidade, veio na direção de Sarah **(N/A: no terceiro filme, o Malfoy sopra um pássaro de papel para o Potter no meio da aula. Imaginem essa cena se repetindo, porém o pássaro é pra Sarah.)** pousando em seu colo. Ela o abriu e leu.

"_Odiada Adams,_

_O que você anda fazendo da sua vidinha inútil? _

_P.S.: Estou te escrevendo porque estou entediado._

_D. Malfoy"_

Sarah transfigurou uma colher em uma pena e um garfo em pergaminho e respondeu:

"_Detestável Malfoy,_

_Creio que a minha vidinha inútil seja mais interessante que a sua._

_P.S.: Um ótimo remédio para o tédio: vá se afogar na privada."_

_S. Adams"_

Com um gesto de varinha, o pergaminho se transformou em pássaro e voou até a mesa da Sonserina, pousando no colo de um loiro que olhava fixamente para Sarah. Uns dois minutos depois o pássaro estava pousando no colo de Sarah de novo.

"_Estúpida Adams,_

_Duvido milhões de vezes que sua vida seja mais interessante que a minha. E só por curiosidade, como você aguenta esses dois viadinhos do seu lado?_

_P.S.: não estou com vontade de me afogar na privada. Aceito outras sugestões._

_P.P.S.: responda no mesmo pergaminho ou vamos acabar com os talheres de Hogwarts._

_D. Malfoy"_

Sarah respondeu embaixo do recado de Malfoy, como ele pediu.

"_Retardado Malfoy,_

_Eles não são viados, acredito até que sejam mais homens que você. Aqui vai outra sugestão pra você passar o tempo: vá cagar._

_S. Adams"_

Sarah mandou o pássaro para Malfoy e antes que ele pudesse responder, Dumbledore pediu a atenção de todos:

-Atenção, alunos! A tão esperada hora chegou. Peço o silêncio de todos para anunciar os participantes do Torneio das Quatro Casas. – Disse ele, se aproximando do Cálice de Prata. – Cada um dos escolhidos foi escolhido pela característica que lhe é mais valiosa. O Cálice não mostrará apenas aqueles que merecem, como mostrará qual valor moral fez com que essa pessoa entrasse no Torneio.

Todo o Salão Comunal ficou em silêncio enquanto Dumbledore acendia o Cálice de Prata com uma chama dourada. Alguns alunos cruzavam os dedos, outros rezavam a Merlin e outros batiam os pés ansiosos ou comiam as unhas de nervoso.

-Os primeiros a serem escolhidos serão os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, disse Dumbledore se aproximando do Cálice, que soltou do meio das chamas dois pedaços de pergaminho dourado, que flutuaram até a mão de Dumbledore. – E da Lufa-Lufa, escolhido pela sua simpatia, James Stuart Júnior.

O garotinho do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa parecia não caber em si de alegria, e foi sob aplausos e o apoio de todo o Salão, cumprimentar Dumbledore e esperar ao lado dele pelos próximos.

-Muito, bem. Parabéns ao Sr. Stuart. E agora, a menina Lufa-Lufa escolhida por sua amabilidade, Shelly Wonder.

Shelly Wonder era uma menina morena, de cabelos cacheados e olhos verdes que fazia muito sucesso entre os meninos da escola. Famosa por ser a melhor apanhadora que a Lufa-Lufa já teve, até hoje ainda estava no time, no seu sétimo ano, e já foi capitã por três anos. Sob muitos aplausos, especialmente da torcida masculina, ela caminhou e ficou ao lado de Stuart.

-Parabéns aos representantes da Lufa-Lufa. Agora, vamos aos da Sonserina. – Disse Dumbledore, mudando a cor das chamas para verde com a varinha. – Mais dois pedaços de pergaminho saíram das chamas, dessa vez esverdeados, e pousaram na mãos de Dumbledore. – Escolhida por sua imensa força de vontade, Pansy Parkinson.

_Isso é que é variedade num Torneio! Um novato, uma jogadora de quadribol e uma cobra. _– Pensava Sarah, aplaudindo Parkinson.

-E escolhido por sua astúcia, Draco Malfoy. – Sarah olhou surpresa para Draco, que retribuiu levantando uma das sobrancelhas como se dissesse "Está surpresa, Adams?".

_Pronto. Agora colocaram um chipanzé. Não falta mais nada._ – Pensou Sarah, aplaudindo Draco.

-Meus parabéns aos representantes da Sonserina. Agora, vamos aos grifinórios. – E dizendo isso, com um aceno de varinha as chamas do Cálice se tornaram vermelhas, e delas dois pedaços de pergaminho avermelhados foram lançados ao ar, flutuando até a mão de Dumbledore. – Escolhida por sua inteligência, Hermione Granger. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo para Hermione enquanto o Salão Comunal inteiro a aplaudia, os sonserinos com menos entusiasmo, mas aplaudiam do mesmo jeito.

Dumbledore leu o segundo pergaminho com uma expressão surpresa no rosto. – E o segundo representante da Grifinória, escolhido por sua coragem, Ron Weasley.

Os alunos enlouqueceram no Salão Comunal. Aplausos e gritos de apoio eram ouvidos por toda parte. Ron Weasley nunca havia sido o melhor em nada, exceto em xadrez. Ser escolhido para participar de um Torneio era mais o perfil do Harry, mas dessa vez ele foi o escolhido, e foi escolhido por sua coragem, não por ser o amigo do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

-Acalmem-se todos! – Ordenou Dumbledore. – E parabéns aos representantes da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. Nos falta agora saber os dois últimos participantes do Torneio das Quatro Casas.

Todos do salão olhavam ansiosos para o Cálice de Prata, que alterou a cor de suas chamas para azul dessa vez.

-E os representantes da Corvinal no Torneio serão... – Dumbledore fez uma pausa para limpar a garganta. – Escolhido por sua honestidade, Sean Pit.

Os alunos da Corvinal (principalmente as meninas) o aplaudiram com vigor, seguidos por todos das outras Casas enquanto Sean caminhava até Dumbledore.

-Bom, e a última participante do Torneio, escolhida por sua lealdade, Sarah Adams. – Disse Dumbledore, olhando nos olhos de Sarah e sorrindo.

_EU?! É sério??? UHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! _ - Pensava Sarah, enquanto se levantava e andava sendo aplaudida por todo o Salão, inclusive pelos outros participantes, em especial Draco Malfoy, que por incrível que pareça, sorria pra ela. Enquanto andava pelo Salão, Sarah lançou o mesmo olhar "Está surpreso, Malfoy?" à Draco, e logo depois foi para o lado de Sean.

-Parabéns a todos os que foram escolhidos. – Disse Dumbledore. – Gostaria de avisá-los que as provas não terão datas e vocês saberão o mínimo possível sobre elas, para aumentar o nível de dificuldade. Todas as provas serão individuais e cada participante será responsável e dependente apenas de si próprio.

O Salão Comunal inteiro estava cochichando, sem ligar muito para o que Dumbledore falava, apenas comentando sobre os escolhidos.

-Silêncio! – Pediu Dumbledore, mas não teve muito sucesso. – SILÊNCIO! – Ele gritou, fazendo todo o Salão Comunal se calar. – Para dar uma pequena amostra de como os desafios serão imprevisíveis, a primeira prova começa agora.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_Sarah estava deitada na sua cama, sem conseguir dormir, quando uma coruja preta desconhecida bicou o vidro da janela._

Essa hora da noite não pode ser notícia boa..._ – Pensou Sarah abrindo o envelope._

_Ao olhar o remetente da carta, ela concluiu que talvez estivesse certa sobre as notícias serem ruins, já que a carta vinha de Draco Malfoy."_

_Capítulo 7 – Nadar?!_

"– _Para dar uma pequena amostra de como os desafios serão imprevisíveis, a primeira prova começa agora."_

-Agora?! – A maioria dos alunos exclamou.

-Como assim? Sem nenhum aviso prévio, nenhuma informação sobre o que vamos encarar, nada?! – Perguntou Parkinson, indignada.

-Senhorita Parkinson, você tem todo o direito de se recusar a participar desse Torneio. Eu acredito que tenham outros alunos interessados. – Disse Dumbledore, olhando para os sonserinos, que comentavam concordando.

-Não! Eu quero participar!

-Excelente. Atenção alunos! Aqueles que estiverem interessados em assistir à primeira prova do Torneio, por favor, sigam os diretores de suas Casas. Os participantes, fiquem onde estão. – Disse Dumbledore, poucos segundos antes de aparatar, só Merlin sabe pra onde.

McGonnagal, Snape, Smith **[N/A: o professor Will Smith (aquele ator de Hitch, Hancock, Eu sou a lenda, e etc., etc., etc. .) dá aulas de Herbologia para as turmas do 5º ao 7º ano. (A Professora Sprout pode ser boa mas não é duas) e é o diretor da Corvinal.]** e Hamilton **[N/A: assim que entrou em Hogwarts, o professor Rick Hamilton foi eleito o novo diretor da Lufa-Lufa (para o deleite das alunas).]** Saíram do Salão Principal, indo para direções diferentes, sendo seguidos pelos alunos de suas respectivas Casas.

_E agora o que a gente faz?_ – Pensou Sarah, notando que o resto da bancada dos professores estava vazia também.

-Acho que a gente sobrou. – Falou Sean, se sentando nos degraus do altar da mesa dos professores.

-A gente podia jogar Strip Kiss. – Falou Shelly, olhando descaradamente para Sean.

**[N/A: mais um jogo que eu criei. Bom, na verdade existe uma versão meio diferente desse jogo, então vou contar como funciona a minha:**

**O Strip Kiss funciona da seguinte forma: seis ou mais participantes formam uma roda (obs.: os participantes devem estar em casais, ou seja, a mesma quantidade de meninos e meninas jogando.) e colocam um objeto que gostam no meio da roda. Os objetos não podem ser devolvidos até o fim do jogo. Uma pessoa enfeitiça o local onde os objetos foram colocados com o feitiço Solenius, um feitiço que segue as regras do jogo à risca, e não pode ser desfeito. Antes dos participantes jogarem, todos têm que jurar que aceitam jogar o jogo. **

**A primeira pessoa a jogar deve conjurar uma garrafa e colocá-la para flutuar. Essa pessoa gira a garrafa, e a pessoa que a garrafa apontar deve beijá-la. Caso a pessoa não aceite o beijo, tem que tirar uma peça de roupa. Aquela pessoa que ficar apenas de roupas íntimas sai do jogo e o objeto que ela colocou na roda é destruído. Ganha quem ficar por último, ou se todos os participantes concordarem em parar de jogar, e os objetos que sobraram no centro da roda vão para os seus donos. (Obs.: eu sei que esse jogo é meio pervertido, mas eu acho interessante, não que eu já tenha jogado, é claro. xD] **

-Ah, claro. Vamos todos começar a tirar a roupa enquanto nos preparamos para a primeira prova do Torneio das Quatro Casas. Brilhante! – Exclamou Ron, ficando tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

-Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia. – Disse Hagrid, entrando no Salão carregando oito embrulhos.

-Quer apostar quanto que nós vamos caçar? – Sussurrou Draco para Sarah.

-E o que te faz pensar isso? – Ela sussurrou de volta.

-Hagrid. – Disse ele simplesmente, fazendo-a rir.

-Quero que encontrem um banheiro e vistam isso. – Disse Hagrid entregando um embrulho para cada aluno. Vocês têm dez minutos. Voltem para cá assim que estiverem prontos. – Disse ele por fim.

Os oito correram para fora do Salão Comunal em direção aos banheiros mais próximos, que ficavam perto da Sala dos Professores.

-Por que será que temos que trocar de roupa? – Perguntou Hermione, a última a entrar no banheiro.

-Tomara que não sejam uniformes de quadribol! – Falou Parkinson, se distraindo na frente do espelho, ajeitando o penteado.

Sarah abriu o seu pacote, e mal acreditava no que via.

_Nós vamos nadar?! Pelo cuecão de couro de Merlin, eu não mereço!_ – Pensou Sarah, vendo um biquíni azul marinho, um roupão e dois chinelos de dedo do mesmo tom.

-Ah, meu Merlin! – Disse Hermione ao ver seu biquíni vermelho gritante. – O que eu fiz pra merecer?

-Eu não faço idéia. – Disse Sarah. – Mas sei que nós só temos dez minutos. – Terminou ela, tirando a gravata.

.............................................................................................................................................

Assim que todos os oito terminaram de se trocar e vestir os roupões, seguiram até o Salão Comunal, onde Hagrid os aguardava sentado no banco da Grifinória.

-Até que enfim! – Exclamou ele se levantando. – Estão cinco minutos atrasados. – Disse ele indicando uma imenso relógio de pulso **(N/A: que comprou na mesma loja que o Faustão.) **que mais parecia um relógio de parede com cordas. – Sigam-me.

-Então Sarah, vocês estão de biquíni ou maiô? – Draco perguntou, rindo discretamente para Sarah enquanto eles seguiam Hagrid para fora do castelo.

-E vocês, de sunga ou bermuda? – Retrucou ela.

-Não é da sua conta.

-Te digo o mesmo. – Terminou Sarah, acelerando o passo.

Eles andaram até a beira do Lago da Lula, onde tinha sido a prova do ano passado. Assim que chegaram lá, uma multidão os esperava. Não só os alunos de Hogwarts estavam presentes, como repórteres, agentes do Ministério, parentes dos participantes e até mesmo a capitã dos Red Monsters **(N/A: os Red Monsters são um time de quadribol que eu criei. A maioria dos jogadores é italiana.)** e o dono do Pérola Negra, Jack Sparrow. **(N/A: na minha fic, o Pérola Negra é a maior boate do mundo bruxo. Na verdade é um navio boate, que vaga pelos mares e a cada mês está num novo porto. Obs.: pra quem não reconheceu o navio eu recomendo a trilogia de Piratas do Caribe, é muito boa!)** Todo o local estava sendo iluminado por fadas da luz, pequenas fadinhas brilhantes **(N/A: tipo a sininho do Peter Pan.) **de várias cores que espalhavam um pó iluminado por onde passavam.

-É, eu sei. Ainda bem que não são dragões, não é? – Perguntou uma voz muito familiar atrás de Sarah.

-Vó! Você ainda está lendo a minha mente? – Perguntou Sarah, abraçando Helga.

-Mas é claro que não! Só dei uma olhadinha agora de curiosidade.

-Sei... Vou fingir que acredito.

-Sarah! – Disse John Paul, saindo de trás de uma arquibancada e dando um cascudo na irmã.

-Ai, John!

Todos os Adams estavam ao redor de Sarah, e pelo que ela pode ver, as famílias dos outros participantes também estavam os cercando. Perto de Ron só se viam cabeças vermelhas flamejantes, Hermione conversava com os pais, Pansy Parkinson recebia um presente de última hora da mãe, que provavelmente deve ter custado caríssimo, Shelly Wonder conversava com outras meninas descoladas, provavelmente suas primas, o pequeno Stuart ou Stuart Little, apelido que ganhou na escola, estava cercado por sua família e alguns amigos da sua idade, Sean conversava com seus irmãos gêmeos e os pais e Draco Malfoy tinha uma conversa séria com a mãe. Antes que Sarah pudesse tentar ver a conversa mais de perto, seus olhos foram tampados por duas mãos enormes.

-Adivinha quem é? – Uma voz masculina sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Steve, eu sei que é você.

-Como sabia que era eu? – Perguntou Steve a soltando.

-Se eu não reconhecesse a voz, reconheceria pelo tamanho das mãos.

-EI! TIRA A MÃO DA MINHA MULHER! – Exclamou um ruivo que antes estava em volta de Ron Weasley.

-Ei, Fred! Você veio! – Disse Sarah, o abraçando.

-E você achou que eu ia perder uma oportunidade de te ver?

-Achei que tivesse vindo ver o seu irmão.

-Minha intenção real era te ver, mas já que estou aqui, resolvi dar uma força pro Ron.

-Hahaha, só você mesmo Fred.

-E quem é você, posso saber? – Perguntou Fred, indo pra cima de Steve.

-Amigo da Sarah, por quê? – Disse Steve, também o encarando.

-Você sabia que ela tem namorado?

-Eu acho que... AI! – Steve e Fred exclamaram juntos, ao receberem uma bengalada da avó de Sarah.

-Meninos, parem com isso. E Fred, deixe de ser tão pervertido, vá distrair sua cabeça com outras coisas que não envolvam a Sarah, enquanto dorme!

-Vó! – Disse Sarah ruborizando.

-Filha, você sabe que não precisa participar, não é? Você pode desistir agora. – Disse Paul Adams, surgindo do meio da confusão e abraçando Sarah.

-Pai, você está me esmagando. – Disse Sarah, tentando respirar.

-Paul, largue ela. Nossa filha tem o direito de competir. A propósito, parabéns por entrar no Torneio filha, estamos muito orgulhosos. – Disse Angeline.

-E aê, Sarah. – Disse Mary Anna, se aproximando com Lilo.

-Mary, você veio! – Disse Sarah a abraçando. – Você também, Lilo. – Completou, abraçando a irmã com cuidado, sem fazer movimentos bruscos.

-Não, sua idiota. Isso aqui é só o meu holograma. A Lilo de verdade está em casa, assistindo TV e tomando sorvete. – Disse Lilo, emburrada.

-SILÊNCIO! – Disse Dumbledore, com a varinha apontada para o pescoço para que sua voz saísse mais alta. Todos se calaram. – Participantes, por aqui. Familiares e amigos, por favor, vão para a arquibancada.

-Boa sorte Sarah. – Os Adams, Fred e Steve disseram enquanto Sarah seguia para a passarela sobre o Lago onde Dumbledore e os outros professores estavam.

-Valeu, gente. _Cadê a Anna?_ – Pensou Sarah, notando que apenas Mary estava lá.

-Tomara que você morra afogada, Adams. – Disse Parkinson para Sarah.

-Muito obrigada. – Respondeu Sarah, sem baixar o nível da conversa.

-Participantes, tirem os roupões. – Disse Dumbledore apenas para eles ouvirem. Os oito tiraram os roupões, e muitos assovios e suspiros foram ouvidos das arquibancadas. Sarah olhou discretamente para Malfoy e notou que ele fazia o mesmo.

-Olha, então vocês estão de biquíni. Gostei da cor. – Disse ele, sorrindo malicioso.

-E vocês de bermuda. Injusto, não?

-Se você não fosse uma Adams, eu te mandaria uma foto minha de sunga.

-Ah, vai pastar, Malfoy!

-Atenção! – Disse Dumbledore, no "microfone". – Todas as provas do Torneio Tribruxo serão usadas no Torneio das Quatro Casas, por serem seguras e aprovadas pelo Ministério. – Ele sorriu para os agentes do Ministério, que provavelmente verificaram as provas para ver se eram seguras. – Porém, as provas serão mais difíceis e não estarão em ordem. A prova de hoje é a mesma prova do Torneio Tribruxo. Um amigo ou familiar de cada participante foi aprisionado no fundo do lago. O objetivo de vocês é trazer essa pessoa para a superfície. Porém, tomem cuidado. O lago à noite é muito mais perigoso do que durante o dia. As sereias estão à solta e eu se fosse vocês não acordaria a Lula Gigante. – "Ohs!" e comentários foram ouvidos das arquibancadas. – Vocês deverão beber esses frascos de poções para respirarem embaixo d'água, e só poderão usar a varinha para iluminar o caminho. Feitiços de qualquer tipo são proibidos. O último a cumprir a prova será eliminado da competição. – Disse Dumbledore, entregando frasquinhos para cada participante.

Sarah olhou para o líquido azul não identificado, abriu o frasco e bebeu num só gole. O gosto era ácido e azedo, e a sensação que ela sentia era parecida com chupar limão. Ela olhou para os outros competidores e viu que todos pareciam achar o mesmo que ela, pela cara que faziam.

-Atenção! – Disse Dumbledore fazendo os frasquinhos sumirem com um aceno de varinha. – Que comece a prova. – Os participantes pegaram as varinhas e se aproximaram da borda da passarela.

_Seja o que Merlin quiser!_ – Pensou Sarah.

-Lumus Máxima! – Todos disseram, iluminando a ponta das varinhas.

-Vão! – Disse Dumbledore, acionando o relógio com um aceno de varinha.

Sarah e os outros competidores mergulharam no Lago, ao som das badaladas do relógio.

_Cadê todo mundo?_ – Pensou Sarah, olhando em volta. – _Pelo visto estou só._

Sarah começou a nadar para o fundo do lago. Depois de atingir o fundo ela seguiu nadando para frente, tentando iluminar o caminho. Sarah nunca teve medo de água nem de escuro, mas enquanto nadava cada vez mais para dentro da imensidão negra e misteriosa, sabendo que podia dar de cara com a Lula Gigante ou as sereias a qualquer hora, ela não se sentia nada confortável. Um som estranho atraiu a atenção de Sarah. Um canto suave, charmoso, vindo de cima de onde ela estava a incomodou. Sarah nadou um pouco para cima e apontou a varinha na direção do som.

_A não! Não dá pra acreditar. Alguém tira uma foto?_ – Pensou Sarah, vendo dezenas de sereias nadando em volta de Draco Malfoy, o atraindo para si, e ele por sua vez parecia em transe, com os olhos vidrados no nada, flutuando no mesmo lugar, deixando-se ser levado por elas. – _Por que os homens são tão idiotas?_ – Pensou Sarah, procurando por alguma coisa no fundo do lago para ajudá-la a tirá-lo de lá.

Sarah tateou por todo o local, já que a luz produzida pela sua varinha não estava ajudando muito, quando de repente, encostou em algo que não esperava encontrar... Num dos tentáculos da Lula Gigante, que pareceu despertar ao seu toque, e começou a se mover.

_Corre Sarah! Corre Sarah! Ou melhor, NADA SARAH! NADA SARAH! _– Pensou Sarah, nadando para oeste o mais rápido que conseguia.

Para sua sorte, a lula começou a nadar na direção das sereias, que saíram nadando desembestadas para leste, parando de cantar. A lula as seguiu.

_Hahahaha! Um a zero para mim!_ – Pensou Sarah, indo na direção de Malfoy, que continuava com a mesma cara de bobo e flutuando no mesmo lugar. Sarah se aproximou dele e sacudiu-o pelos ombros. Nada. Nem um movimento sequer. Sarah balançou a mão na cara dele e nada. Começou a bater nele e nada. De repente, outra idéia surgiu em sua mente. Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Quando os abriu, eles estavam em chamas, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Draco Malfoy. Em menos de dois segundos, ele saiu do transe, e pareceu não se assustar com o olhar de Sarah. Seus olhos ficaram novamente prateados, como na primeira vez que se viram, e ele a puxou para si.

_O que ele está fazendo?! _ - Pensou Sarah, olhando para Malfoy sem entender nada... Não que estivesse reclamando disso.

Malfoy inclinou a cabeça como se fosse beijá-la, quando foram interrompidos por um braço que puxou Sarah para longe de Draco, apagando o fogo de seus olhos e a prata dos olhos deles. Sarah se sentia sufocando. Quando conseguiu se soltar do agressor e olhar para trás, seus olhos pegram fogo novamente, mas dessa vez de ódio por verem Pansy Parkinson tentando estrangulá-la. Draco puxou Pansy pela cintura e a empurrou para longe com um chute, logo em seguida fazendo sinal para que Sarah vazasse nadando.

Sarah e Malfoy nadaram para o norte. Cerca de dois minutos depois, Sarah pode ver, num relance de varinha, alguns corpos presos por correntes ao chão. Olhou para os lados em busca de Malfoy ou Parkinson, e só encontrou ele. Ambos seguiram para perto dos corpos.

_Anna!!! É por isso que você não estava lá! Droga de corrente!_ – Pensou Sarah, tentando soltar a prima inconsciente das correntes que prendiam seus pés ao chão. Ela olhou de relance para Malfoy e o viu quebrando uma das correntes com uma pedra. Nadou até o chão e procurou por alguma pedra. Ao encontrar, voltou para onde estava. Enquanto tentava quebrar uma das correntes, viu Ron, que acenou para ela e foi procurar uma pedra na escuridão. Olhando para os corpos, Sarah contatou que provavelmente Stuart e Shelly já tinham terminado a prova. Acompanhando Anna estavam: Harry, Crab, uma menina da Sonserina que ela não reconheceu e Gina Weasley.

Malfoy foi o primeiro dos três a conseguir liberar o amigo Crab, e seguiu com ele para a superfície com dificuldade, afinal, Crab não era lá um sujeito magrinho.

Sarah conseguiu soltar Anna logo depois, e nadou com ela até a superfície, No meio do trajeto, alguma coisa puxou o seu pé para baixo.

_Ah, que ótimo! A cara de buldogue não sai do meu pé! Literalmente!_ – Pensou Sarah ao ver Parkinson nadando com a desconhecida da Sonserina, logo atrás dela. Entre tapas e puxões de cabelo, ela conseguiu se soltar de Parkinson dando-lhe um belo chute no estômago, aproveitando o impulso para nadar para cima. Sarah emergiu na superfície sendo aplaudida por todos e vendo que Anna começou a respirar e nadar sozinha assim que saíram da água. Ela nadou até a passarela de madeira e subiu nela sendo ajudada, por incrível que pareça, por Draco Malfoy, que estava ao lado de Stuart e Shelly.

-Obrigada. – Disse Malfoy para Sarah, assim que ela se enroscou no roupão.

Sarah se soltou do abraço que dava na prima para conversar com Malfoy.

-Obrigada pelo quê? – Perguntou ela, aplaudindo Ron, que saia com a irmã da água.

-Por me salvar das sereias.

-Eu não te salvei, eu só sem querer esbarrei num dos tentáculos da Lula Gigante.

-Mesmo assim. Obrigada por me tirar do transe. Sabia que eu ficaria em transe até morrer se não fosse você?

-Sério? Por quê?

-Você não entende muito de sereias, não é?

-Nem um pouco.

-A Hermione te explica depois. – Disse ele, aplaudindo Hermione, que saía da água junto com Harry. Cinco segundos depois, Parkinson saiu da água com a sonserina não identificada.

-Você sabia que o tampinha venceu o desafio? – Disse Malfoy para Sarah.

-O Stuart?! Quem diria.

-Atenção! – Disse Dumbledore. – Como já sabemos, eu gostaria de parabenizar o mais novo competidor, por ganhar a prova. – Todos começaram a aplaudir fervorosamente Stuart. – E eu tristemente declaro, que a participante Pansy Parkinson, está eliminada do Torneio.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-Eu sinto muito ter que informá-los, mas vocês vão dividir um quarto pelo resto do ano._

_-COMO É QUE É?! – Sarah e Malfoy exclamaram juntos._

_-E ambos terão que treinar Oclumência com o professor Snape._

_-Mas por quê?! – Sarah perguntou quase avançando no pescoço de Dumbledore._

_-Sarah, aquele dia no campo de quadribol, os dementadores não estavam admirando a paisagem. E nesse exato momento, Voldemort está organizando um exército para matá-los. – Disse Dumbledore, subindo no parapeito da janela. – A maior guerra de todos os tempos está para acontecer. E eu, honestamente, pretendo estar preparado. – Terminou ele, piscando para os dois e pulando da janela."_

_Capítulo 8 – Conexão_

_**7 de fevereiro de 2009, Jardins de Hogwarts, 16:32 hs.**_

_Diário, ontem foi um dos dias mais irados da minha vida! Pra começo de conversa, era sexta feira. A minha primeira sexta feira em Hogwarts. Eu sei que pode parecer idiotice, mas eu estou considerando cada dia que passo aqui como uma razão para comemorar. Ontem nem mesmo as três aulas que eu passei ao lado do Malfoy mudaram meu humor. Na hora do tão esperado jantar, Dumbledore revelou os participantes: James Stuart, Shelly Wonder, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy (ninguém merece!), Sean Pit e EU! Dá pra crer?! EU estou no Torneio! E depois da seleção Dumbledore anunciou que a primeira prova começaria imediatamente. Quase pirei! Mas, tenho que admitir, adorei a prova! Fomos nadar no Lago da Lula Gigante (eles não poderiam ter arrumado nome melhor para o lago)._

_Logo de cara, eu sabia que a prova seria difícil. Eram oito e tanta da noite, num breu total, o local todo estava iluminado por fadas da luz. Tinha tanta gente assistindo a prova que não sei onde Dumbledore arrumou lugar pro povão. Pelo menos o mistério do por que as carruagens estavam ocupadas no começo da semana foi resolvido._

_Durante a prova, cada participante teve que mergulhar e salvar um parente ou amigo que foi acorrentado ao fundo do poço e ainda sem usar nenhum feitiço, já que estávamos iluminando o caminho com a varinha._

_Resumindo a ópera: eu tive que salvar a Anna, mas antes disso tive que salvar o Malfoy de um bando de sereias. Como sou membro da família mais azarada do mundo bruxo, é claro que acabei esbarrando num tentáculo da Lula Gigante, que acordou, e por sorte acabou perseguindo as sereias. Depois disso uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu. Num minuto eu estava tentando fugir da Lula, e no outro eu estava prestes a beijar Draco Malfoy. Fomos interrompidos e não se fala mais nisso!_

_Resultado da prova: o Stuart Little ganhou e a Parkinson filha da égua foi a primeira eliminada do Torneio (não que eu esteja reclamando)._

_Quando eu fui dormir (ou tentar dormir) algo inesperado aconteceu..._

**Flashback:**

_**Dormitório feminino nº 13 da Corvinal, cama perto da janela, 23:02 hs.**_

Sarah estava deitada na sua cama, sem conseguir dormir, quando uma coruja preta desconhecida bicou o vidro da janela.

_Essa hora da noite não pode ser notícia boa_... – Pensou Sarah abrindo o envelope.

Ao olhar o remetente da carta, ela concluiu que talvez estivesse certa sobre as notícias serem ruins, já que a carta vinha de Draco Malfoy.

"_Adams, (estou sem criatividade para te zoar à essa hora da noite)_

_Só estou continuando o correio porque perdi o sono. Vamos fazer assim, essa noite a minha coruja manda as cartas e na próxima a sua coruja manda (e a propósito, acho que a sal coruja é meio gay, já que aquela tarde ela não desgrudou de mim!)._

_P.S. Continue no mesmo pergaminho e mande no mesmo envelope (é um envelope enfeitiçado, só as pessoas que os nomes que estão escritos nele podem abri-lo.)._

_P.P.S.: Respondendo àquela sua carta, não estou com vontade de cagar._

_D. M."_

_Próxima noite?!_ – Sarah pensou. – _Então vamos nos escrever toda noite?_ – Sarah pegou sua pena e respondeu embaixo do que Malfoy escreveu.

"_Malfoy, (tem razão, eu também já estava ficando meio sem idéia.)_

_Também perdi o sono. E já que estamos acordados, por que você não consegue dormir?_

_P.S. : O Ted não é gay!_

_S. A."_

_..._

"_Adams,_

_Não consigo dormir porque tenho muito para pensar. Não que seja da sua conta, é claro..._

_D. M."_

_..._

"_Malfoy,_

_Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas já que não vou conseguir dormir mesmo com tanto barulho (a Chang ronca que nem uma serra elétrica!), em que você está pensando?_

_S. A."_

_..._

"_Adams,_

_Estou pensando em assuntos sérios que você provavelmente não entenderia se eu te contasse... E eu não posso abrir a boca para falar nada._

_É sério que a Chang ronca?!_

_D. M."_

_..._

"_Malfoy,_

_Já que não quer me contar, tudo bem. Mas se mudar de idéia, saiba que eu sou uma boa ouvinte._

_E sobre a Chang, ela ronca, a Lovegood baba e a Dakota fala enquanto dorme. Esse quarto parece um hospício! Eu acho que sou a mais normal daqui!_

_S. A."_

_..._

"_Adams,_

_Hahahahahaha! Estou tentando imaginar a cena: a Chang roncando, a Di-Lua babando e a Dakota falando com o vazio. (Hilário!)_

_Sobre você ser uma boa ouvinte, parece que já ouvi isso em algum lugar..._

_D. M."_

_..._

"_Malfoy,_

_Onde exatamente você ouviu?_

_S. A."_

_..._

"_Adams,_

_Num sonho. Mas isso também não é da sua conta._

_Tenho que dormir, está tarde e amanhã eu vou ter que ir pra... Ah! Não te interessa._

_Não te desejo boa noite porque você é uma Adams._

_D. M."_

Sarah se lembrou da noite em que sonhou com Draco Malfoy, ambos correndo desembestadamente pela Floresta Proibida, com comensais na sua cola. As palavras que ela tinha dito para ele eram as mesmas "Eu sou uma boa ouvinte.". Será que eles tinham tido o mesmo sonho?! Impossível. Sarah resolveu ignorar esse fato e respondeu:

"_Malfoy,_

_Boa noite pra você também._

_S. A."_

_..._

Cerca de meia hora rolando na cama depois, Sarah e Malfoy, cada um refletindo sobre aquele sonho, adormeceram.

_Sarah estava correndo desembestada por uma rua estreita, cercada de casas sombrias, com paredes úmidas e janelas fechadas. Todo o bairro parecia estar abandonado, sem vida, e para completar o cenário dramático, o céu estava bloqueado por nuvens carregadas de chuva._

Em que fim de mundo eu estou?! – _Pensou Sarah._ – E por que diabos não consigo parar de correr?!

_-Sarah, SOCORRO! SARAH! – uma voz a chamava ao longe. – SAAAAARAAAAAH!_

Guenta a mão que eu estou chegando!_ – Pensou Sarah._

_A voz desconhecida gritava por Sarah como se sua vida dependesse disso. Depois de correr por uns cinco minutos atrás da voz, Sarah acabou parando em frente a uma verdadeira mansão, aparentemente a única casa habitada a quilômetros. Do lado de fora Sarah pode ver que a casa estava iluminada por dentro, e que havia música tocando dentro dela. O que Sarah não sabia era o que estava fazendo lá._

E agora, eu entro ou não? Não tem campainha e ninguém vai me ouvir se eu chamar._ – Pensava Sarah, parada em frente aos portões negros._

_-SAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAHHHHH!_

_Mais um grito veio da voz desconhecida, e pelo que Sarah pode notar, vinha de dentro da casa, e alguma coisa a dizia que a pessoa precisava urgentemente de ajuda._

Acho que isso já decide por mim._ – Pensou Sarah, enquanto arrombava os portões com o Alohomora. Sarah entrou na casa com mais facilidade do que pensava que entraria, já que a porta da frente estava aberta e a casa estava aparentemente vazia. De dentro da casa ela podia ouvir mais claramente a música que estava tocando, e subiu até o último andar, de onde a música vinha. Ela parou nas portas do salão e as abriu, se deparando com uma escadaria de entrada que dava para um salão enorme de dança, ocupado por diversas pessoas loiras, com vestes negras e olhos frios, que dançavam valsa como profissionais. Ninguém pareceu notar a presença de Sarah no local, apenas um garoto loiro que se postou ao pé da escada e fez sinal para que ela descesse._

_Sarah começou a descer a escada, e só aí notou que sua camisola tinha se transformado num vestido de gala preto, e que uma presilha em forma de fênix surgiu do nada no seu cabelo._

Eu só posso estar sonhando._ – Pensou Sarah, enquanto descia as escadas tentando se equilibrar no salto agulha do sapato. – _Como é que eu venho parar do nada na mansão Malfoy, no meio de um baile?_ – Sarah terminou de descer as escadas, encontrando Malfoy sorrindo no fim dessas, que ao vê-la descer se ajoelhou em reverência e perguntou, pegando sua mão:_

_-Quer dançar comigo?_

_-Malfoy, o que está acontecendo?!_

_-Olha, não era bem isso que eu esperava ouvir. Eu gostaria mais se você dissesse sim. – Disse ele se levantando._

_-Sim. _Alguém me interne, por favor!_ – Pensou Sarah, indo para o meio do salão de mão dada com Malfoy._

_Assim que eles chegaram ao centro do salão, uma valsa mais lenta começou a tocar e as luzes ficaram mais fracas. Eles começaram a dançar, enquanto pouco a pouco os outros presentes no salão desapareciam._

_-Pra onde eles vão? – Perguntou Sarah, rodopiando._

_-Sarah, você está no meu sonho. E no meu sonho não tem espaço pra tanta gente._

_-Você poderia, por Merlin, me explicar o que está acontecendo?_

_-Eu tenho esse mesmo sonho há anos. Eu sempre sou o único Malfoy sozinho do salão. Eu estou sempre esperando no pé da escada._

_-Esperando por quem?_

_-Pela garota certa. – Disse ele, parando de rodopiar com o fim da música. – Eu só não esperava que a garota da escada seria você._

_-Essa foi a frase mais estranha que você já me disse. – Disse Sarah, ambos parados no meio da pista de dança. Malfoy sorriu pra ela e continuou:_

_-Vem comigo. – Disse ele a puxando para fora do salão. _

_-Aonde nós vamos? – Perguntou Sarah._

_-É uma surpresa._

_Continua..._

**Fim do flashback**

_... Mas acho melhor deixar isso pra lá. Não tem como o Malfoy ter sonhado a mesma coisa que eu! Isso é impossível! _

-O que é impossível? – Perguntou alguém encostado na árvore atrás de Sarah.

-Ai, Jack! Por que não me disse que estava aí? – Perguntou Sarah, se levantando num pulo e guardando o diário na mochila.

-Hahaha, porque te assustar é bem mais interessante. – Disse ele lhe entregando sua Fletcher e caminhando na direção dos portões de Hogwarts. – Sarah, está na hora de voar. Nossa reunião foi adiantada para daqui meia hora.

-Meia hora?! Vamos chegar atrasados! Não dá pra aparatar?

-Você não ficou sabendo? – Disse ele, tirando um jornal do bolso e o jogando para Sarah que o abriu e leu.

"_Profeta Diário, 6 de fevereiro de 2009._

_O atual Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, declarou em audiência ontem à noite que o correio está sendo interceptado por bruxos ainda não identificados, mas de acordo com Emílio Bask, futuro sucessor do Ministro, há uma grande probabilidade de que essas interceptações sejam feitas por comensais da morte. _

_Além dos correios, algumas lareiras do bairro Da Vinci, na Transilvânia, foram enfeitiçadas na noite do natal passado, num atentado que ficou conhecido como "o massacre Da Vinci", para que quem as usasse, fosse parar em outro destino. Essa é hoje a mais simples e cruel forma de sequestro que os comensais da morte já criaram._

_As pessoas sequestradas até agora foram: Wendy e Emanuel Ween, toda a família Búlgaro, Jack Stripador e Joana Mitch._

_A declaração do Ministro da Magia foi:_

'_Não sabemos se tudo isso é obra de comensais da morte ou se algum outro grupo das trevas está aproveitando a volta Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado para agir. Estamos todos caminhando em um quarto escuro. Não sabemos o que encontraremos pela frente nem se é seguro dar mais um passo. O que eu tenho a dizer é que tomarei as providências possíveis para impedir que mais pessoas sejam sequestradas.'_

_Ficou decretado que aparatações e viagens com pó de flu estarão proibidas por tempo indeterminado. O Ministro recomenda que tomemos cuidado com as cartas que escrevemos, já que o correio não é mais seguro."_

-Você vem ou não? – Perguntou Jack, parado do lado de fora dos portões de Hogwarts enquanto esperava por Sarah.

-Sequestraram os Ween? – Perguntou ela, pasma.

-Dá pra acreditar? E até o dono da Stripador's Potions eles pegaram!

-Esse tal de Jack Stripador? Nunca tinha ouvido falar.

-Ele é o dono da loja de poções que fica no fim do bairro.

-Ah! Não é esse que todos diziam ser matador de aluguel?

-Puro boato. – Terminou Jack, dando impulso na sua vassoura.

_**No mesmo dia, sala de jantar da Toca, 17:10.**_

-Até que enfim vocês chegaram! – Disse Molly Weasley, cumprimentando Sarah e Jack, que acabavam de entrar na sala de jantar, já cheia pela Ordem da Fênix, a Ordem de Merlin, Harry, Hermione e Dumbledore, que estava sentado na ponta da mesa, tendo um imenso pergaminho e uma pena prateada na sua frente. – Sentem-se, por favor.

-Sarah! Guardei um lugar pra você! – Disse Fred, acenando para Sarah entusiasmadamente.

-E pra mim ninguém guardou lugar? – Disse Jack, imitando voz de gay. – Que injustiça! – Disse ele dramático, se sentando perto de Joey e Eleonora.

-Bom, agora que estão todos aqui, e todos sentados, eu gostaria de informá-los sobre a nossa situação atual. – Disse Dumbledore, sua voz ecoando no silêncio da sala. – No fim do ano passado, a Ordem de Merlin presenciou uma terrível invasão de comensais, que comprovou para aqueles que ainda não acreditavam, que Lord Voldemort retornou. Acreditem em mim quando digo que, até agora, depois daquele incidente, ele não deu sinal de vida.

-Você não acha que por ter sumido ele pode estar fraco demais para lutar? – Perguntou Paul.

-Ou quem sabe ele tenha desistido da batalha? – Perguntou Molly.

-Estamos falando de Voldemort, não de Lúcio Malfoy! – Disse Harry nervoso. – Voldemort não desistiria assim tão fácil!

-E é por isso – Continuou Dumbledore. – que eu procurei por pistas. E as encontrei. – Disse ele acenando com a varinha, fazendo uma pequena lista aparecer na mesa. Todos se aproximaram para ver. – Voldemort está seqüestrando pessoas de dentro do Ministério da Magia, ou de famílias de ex-comensais.

-Acha que ele está tentando enfraquecer o inimigo antes de atacar? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Exatamente. – Disse Dumbledore fazendo o papel sumir com outro aceno de varinha. – Eu acreditava que esse momento chegaria um dia. – Continuou ele, se levantando e caminhando pela sala. – Só não esperava que fosse chegar tão cedo... A guerra final se aproxima.

-Guerra final? – Perguntou Julia.

-Há muitos anos atrás, uma vidente teve uma visão de que num futuro indeterminado, Lord Voldemort retornaria, e que assim que encontrasse inimigos à sua altura, causaria a maior batalha já vista, atacando com forças inacreditáveis. Na época, ninguém deu muita atenção para a vidente, mas eu sabia que ela estava certa.

-Como você sabia? – Perguntou Harry.

-Essa vidente era a minha irmã. – Dumbledore suspirou e voltou a se sentar. A sala permaneceu em silêncio. – Está na hora de unir forças e nos preparar para a batalha. Infelizmente, não poderemos contar com a ajuda do Ministério da Magia, já que vamos ter que treinar feitiços ilegais, preparar um estoque de poções de alta periculosidade e nos tornar animagos. E todos sabem que animagos não são permitidos para menores de idade. – Disse ele, como se tudo não passasse de um plano simples.

-Feitiços ilegais?! – Exclamou Sarah.

-Poções iradas?! – Perguntou Ron sorrindo.

-Animagos?! – Disseram os gêmeos em coro.

-Você enlouqueceu, Dumbledore?! – Disse Molly se levantando.

-Ele parece bem normal pra mim. – Disse Helga, falando pela primeira vez na noite.

-Molly querida, acalme-se. – Disse Arthur, puxando a mulher para se sentar. – Você poderia explicar isso direito, Alvo?

-Claro. Vou explicar como essa batalha vai acontecer. – Disse Dumbledore, olhando seriamente para todos da mesa. – Voldemort vai unir os comensais que tem, os dementadores que estão sob seu controle e provavelmente vai se aliar aos gigantes ou quem sabe até aos centauros! Juntos eles vão atacar tudo e todos, e se ninguém os enfrentar, estamos mortos. Não apostem no Ministério, porque ele é composto por um bando de frouxos que só chegam quando a briga acaba. Arthur, você que é do Departamento de Ordens, conte pra gente quantas ordens existem no mundo bruxo? – Todos olharam para Arthur.

-Er... Bem, três.

-E quais são? – Perguntou Dumbledore.

-A Ordem de Merlin, a Ordem da Fênix e a Ordem Secreta.

-Ordem Secreta?! – A maioria dos presentes exclamou.

-Sim, é uma Ordem que preferiu não ser identificada, e que não quer ajuda financeira nenhuma do Ministério. Eles agem por conta própria.

-Na minha opinião, está na hora de novas regras entrarem em vigor. – Disse Dumbledore. – A primeira é: Harry, Gina, Hermione, Ron, Fred e Jorge devem ter o direito de escolher entre entrar na Ordem da Fênix agora ou nunca. Descorda de mim, Molly? Os Granger já autorizaram a entrada da Hermione.

-Então eu estou dentro! – Disse Hermione imediatamente.

-Ok. – Disse Lupin, tirando um pergaminho e uma pena do bolso e passando para Hermione assinar. Ela assinou toda sorridente.

-Excelente. Seja bem vinda à Ordem da Fênix, Hermione. – Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo para ela. – Molly, o que você me diz?

-Você já os autorizou, não é? – Perguntou Molly furiosa à Arthur.

-Bom, querida... Você tem que admitir que é melhor para as crianças estarem ao nosso lado na batalha do que do lado dos desprotegidos.

-Christine, consegue ver se isso tem alguma chance de dar certo? – Perguntou Molly.

Christine se concentrou olhando para o horizonte sem realmente ver o que estava na sua frente, mas com os olhos no futuro. Depois de alguns segundos, ela pareceu acordar e sorriu:

-Sim. Pode dar certo.

-Então, tudo bem. Entrem na Ordem se quirerem, crianças! – Disse Molly, derrotada.

Fred, Jorge, Gina e Ron assinaram seus nomes no pergaminho animadamente.

-E você Harry? Não vai assinar? – Perguntou Sirius.

-Eu preciso da autorização dos meus tios? – Perguntou Harry, meio com medo da resposta.

-Não tive tempo de te contar Harry, mas agora você mora no Largo Grimmauld nº 12. Eu pedi a sua guarda. E seus tios me concederam sem nem pensar duas vezes. – Disse Sirius sorrindo. Harry se levantou e abraçou o padrinho, logo em seguida assinando o pergaminho com orgulho e voltando a se sentar.

-Bom, agora que todos os presentes fazem parte de uma das três Ordens, eu gostaria de propor o que vim lhes propor. – Todos ouviam atenciosamente. – Eu proponho que unamos as três Ordens em uma só.

-AS TRÊS?! – Quase todos exclamaram.

-Ainda não sabemos quem faz parte da terceira Ordem. – Disse Sarah, olhando para Arthur.

-Conte a eles, Arthur. – Disse Dumbledore.

-A Ordem Secreta é a menor que existe, com apenas três membros, e foi criada no começo desse ano. – Ele fez uma pausa para suspirar. – Os seus membros são: Severo Snape, Narcisa e Draco Malfoy.

Ao ouvir o último nome da lista, Sarah achou que teria um infarto.

-Draco Malfoy?! – Ela repetiu. – O filho do comensal mais procurado do século e que nunca vai poder ter irmãos por causa da Helen?! – Perguntou ela apontando para Helen, que estava sentada na sua frente do outro lado da mesa.

-EI! Eu não tive culpa! Ele mexeu com o meu marido! – Disse Helen se defendendo.

-Ele entrou na Ordem ontem à noite. Eram dez pra meia noite quando o Snape ligou no Departamento de Ordens e me avisou.

Sarah nesse momento se desligou de tudo o que estava passando na sala de jantar dos Weasleys e voltou a lembrar da noite passada.

**Continuação do Flashback:**

_Malfoy arrastou Sarah para fora da mansão em poucos segundos. Eles caminharam até a beira de um lago enorme que ficava no "quintal" de trás da mansão._

_-Uau! – Foi tudo o que Sarah conseguiu dizer._

_-Observe e aprenda. – Disse Draco, se aproximando do lago._

_-Nós não vamos nadar, não é? – Perguntou Sarah, receosa._

_-Hahaha, não exatamente. – Disse ele colocando a mão na água. Assim que sua mão tocou a superfície do lago, este começou a se congelar, e em poucos segundos, todo o lago estava congelado._

_-Malfoy?!_

_-Sabe esquiar? – Perguntou Draco, a olhando com os olhos prateados pela terceira vez._

_-Você também tem poderes?! – Perguntou Sarah, se afastando._

_-Como assim __também__?_

_-Você não sabe que toda a minha família tem poderes?_

_-Eu achei que isso era na época do Conde Adams. Vocês ainda têm poderes? – Perguntou ele, com cara de quem não acredita._

_Sarah estalou os dedos e fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, uma chama emanava de sua mão, e seus olhos estavam pegando fogo._

_-Uau! – Dessa vez, isso foi tudo o que o __Malfoy__ conseguiu dizer. – Ah, que se dane! Eu estou sonhando mesmo! – Disse ele, fechando os olhos. Quando os reabriu, ambos estavam com roupa de patinação._

_Os dois patinaram e conversaram por horas a fio, até que a conversa foi parar num assunto delicado._

_-Então, você também acha que Voldemort vai voltar em breve? – Perguntou Sarah à Malfoy._

_-Eu não acho, tenho certeza. Uma guerra está por vir, Sarah. – Disse Draco, olhando pro vazio._

_-E de que lado você pretende ficar? – Perguntou Sarah, com medo de ouvir a resposta._

_-Eu não sei... Você não sabe o que é ter que escolher entre ficar do lado dos que vão matar ou dos que vão morrer. Às vezes eu acho que minha única opção é ficar do lado do meu pai._

_-Todos têm a chance de escolher, Malfoy. Você só precisa fazer a escolha certa._

Antes de poder ouvir a resposta de Draco, Sarah acordou num pulo no dormitório feminino nº 13 da Corvinal.

**Fim do flashback.**

-Então, nós vamos nos reunir nesse endereço. – Disse Dumbledore, empurrando um pedaço de pergaminho para o centro da mesa. Sarah acordou do transe e se aproximou do centro da mesa para ler o pergaminho.

"_Largo Dharma, nº 12,5. Londres."_

-Decoraram? – Perguntou Dumbledore. Todos acenaram com a cabeça. Com um gesto de varinha, o papel sumiu. – À partir de agora, apenas nós poderemos encontrar essa casa. Apenas aqueles que sabem onde estão podem entrar.

-Quem mora lá? – Perguntou Gina.

-Ninguém. – Disse Dumbledore. – Eu comprei a casa, mobiliei com todos os equipamentos que vamos precisar, até mesmo os ilegais, e a escondi com um feitiço.

-Largo Dharma? – Perguntou Jorge. – É um endereço bruxo?

-Não. Por isso os comensais não vão nos encontrar enquanto treinamos.

-Treinamos? – Perguntou Ron.

-Sim, a partir de agora, a nova ordem irá treinar todos os fins de semana. E para os que têm escola, todos os fins de semana que vocês têm para visitar os pais. Esse é inclusive um detalhe importante. Aqueles que quiserem fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix terão que aceitar três novas regras.

-Vamos ter novos membros na Ordem da Fênix? – Perguntou Harry.

-Sim. Os Malfoy e Snape entraram na Ordem da Fênix. E todos da Ordem de Merlin estão convidados. Todos os que já fazem parte da Ordem da Fênix podem aproveitar a deixa para saírem. Aqueles que quiserem entrar, por favor, assinem aqui. – Disse Dumbledore, empurrando o enorme pergaminho e a pena para o centro da mesa. Todos na mesa podiam ler com clareza:

"_Ordem da Fênix_

_Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Severo Prince Snape_

_Narcisa Black Malfoy_

_Draco Malfoy"_

-Quais são as três novas regras da Ordem da Fênix? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Bem lembrado. – Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo simpaticamente. – A primeira: faça por merecer estar na Ordem. Ou seja: vá as reuniões, treine os feitiços, se empenhe em melhorar em combate. Isso aqui não é brincadeira. – Continuou ele, direto e reto. – Segunda: não minta. E terceira: o que acontece na Ordem fica na Ordem. Alguma dúvida?

...

Cinco minutos depois, todos os presentes já tinham seu nome na lista da Nova Ordem da Fênix.

-Quando é que os caras de cobra vão aparecer? – Perguntou Harry.

-Eu falei com eles hoje de manhã. Nosso próximo encontro vai ser daqui a duas semanas, logo após o jogo da Grifinória versus Lufa-Lufa.

_**Na segunda seguinte, dormitório feminino nº 13 da Corvinal, 23:58 hs.**_

Depois de uma segunda feira cansativa, com muitas brigas com o Malfoy nos dois horários que tiveram juntos, horas extenuantes de treino de quadribol (Sean decidiu começar a treinar às 14 hs, já que os treinos da Sonserina não aconteceram porque estava chovendo, e eles não queriam se molhar) **(N/A: o teste que a Sarah e a Chang tinham que fazer foi feito, e Sarah ganhou. :D Não vou descrevê-lo para o capítulo não ficar muuuuito grande.)** embaixo de chuva, e depois um pequeno tempo de paz, estudando com Hermione na biblioteca até serem expulsas, Sarah estava dormindo à cerca de meia hora, dessa vez sonhando que ela e o Malfoy estavam se atacando (de porrada) em pleno Salão Comunal no meio do jantar.

_..._

_-Seu viado! – Gritou Sarah dando uma rasteira em Malfoy._

_-Sua vaca! – Disse Malfoy, a puxando junto._

_-Eu te odeeeeeeeiioooooo!!!_

_-Eu tambéééééééémmmmm!!! _

_-Por que exatamente a gente ta brigando? – Perguntou Sarah, tentando se soltar das mãos de Draco, que estava segurando seus pulsos._

_-Eu sei lá!_

Depois de mais uns quinze minutos de porrada sem nenhum realmente machucar o outro, uma voz despertou Sarah e Malfoy do sonho.

-Se eu fosse o diretor, vocês dois estariam expulsos de Hogwarts. – Disse Severo Snape, parado ao lado de Dumbledore em pleno Salão Comunal, observando Sarah e Draco enroscados em plena mesa da Grifinória, um tentando enforcar o outro.

-AAAAAHHHHH! – Ambos exclamaram, cada um pulando pra um dos lados da mesa.

-É, por essa eu não esperava. – Disse Dumbledore, olhando para os dois.

-Mal-malfoy?!... Dumbledore e-eu não tenho idéia de como... Quem... Quando... – Sarah tentava se explicar, sem ter muito sucesso.

-Como... Quando... Hein? – Balbuciava Malfoy, sem conseguir concluir uma frase sequer.

-O que você acha? – Sussurrou Snape para Dumbledore.

-Acho que eu estava certo. E honestamente espero que não esteja.

-Sobre o que estão falando? – Perguntou Malfoy.

-Me acompanhem, por favor. – Disse Dumbledore, saindo do Salão Comunal, sendo seguido por Snape, Malfoy e Sarah.

Os três seguiram Dumbledore até a sua sala, onde entraram e Sarah e Draco se sentaram nas duas cadeiras conjuradas por Dumbledore. Snape parou por um momento olhando para Dumbledore, como se eles estivessem conversando sem palavras. Poucos segundos depois, com um aceno de cabeça, ele saiu da sala. Dumbledore se sentou na sua poltrona, do outro lado da mesa em que Sarah e Malfoy estavam sentados.

-Bom, aqui vamos nós. – Disse Dumbledore, pausando para suspirar. – Eu gostaria que me ouvissem com atenção e não protestassem antes que eu termine de falar. – Sarah e Draco acenaram positivamente com a cabeça. – Há muitos anos atrás, Lord Voldemort tentou matar um bebê de um ano, e não conseguiu. Esse mesmo garoto hoje tem quinze anos, estuda em Hogwarts, e é extremamente famoso no mundo bruxo. Seu nome: Harry Potter. Quando eu soube da história de Harry, eu já esperava que a cicatriz deixada por Voldemort não fosse apenas uma simples marca. Com o passar dos anos, eu percebi que quando Voldemort deixou aquela cicatriz em Harry, transferiu mesmo que intencionalmente algo de si. Um pouco da sua personalidade, o ofidioglotismo, e acabou criando uma conexão mental com ele que existe até hoje. No ano passado, quando eu soube da invasão dos comensais à Transilvânia, sabia que eles não tinham ido até lá apenas para matar os Adams. – Disse Dumbledore, olhando para Sarah ao mencionar o nome de sua família. – Sarah, estabelecer uma conexão entre a mente de duas pessoas pode ser uma arma poderosa nas mãos de Voldemort. Eu acredito que Voldemort esteja tentando, desde aquele ataque no ano passado, conectar a mente de um membro da Ordem de Merlin, sua maior rival até agora, com a mente de um comensal da morte.

-Espera aí, você acha que Voldemort quer conectar a mente de alguém da Ordem de Merlin com a mente de um comensal para nos vigiar?

-Exatamente. – Continuou Dumbledore. – E eu acho que ele conseguiu. – Um silêncio de espanto se instalou na sala. – Se eu estiver certo, Voldemort conectou a mente de duas pessoas extremamente poderosas, uma, o mais novo membro da Ordem de Merlin, e o outro, o futuro mais novo comensal da morte.

-EU?! – Disseram Draco e Sarah juntos.

-Sim, vocês. Voldemort sempre achou que você Draco, como filho de Lúcio, se tornaria um comensal. Ele só não contava com a sua súbita mudança de idéia. – Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.

-Mas Dumbledore, isso não explica em nada o por que eu e a Sarah estávamos nos enforcando em pleno Salão Comunal. – Disse Draco.

-Eu vou chegar aí. – Continuou Dumbledore. – Bom, o que eu tenho a informá-los é que Voldemort conseguiu, sabe-se lá como, conectar a mente de vocês. Porém... – Disse Dumbledore antes que Sarah ou Malfoy pudessem protestar. – Conectar mentes é um processo lento. Por enquanto vocês estão se conectando por sonhos, mas em breve, os dois estarão ouvindo os pensamentos um do outro ou coisa pior.

-Então tudo o que eu sonhei ele também sonhou?! – Perguntou Sarah, quase infartando.

-Sim. – Respondeu Dumbledore. – E vice-versa. Não sei se já notaram, mas as mentes de vocês chamam um ao outro para os sonhos. É como se um o estivesse chamando para o sonho dele e você não pode evitar ir. Esse foi o primeiro sonho que vocês compartilharam?

Sarah e Malfoy se olhavam sem crer que isso fosse verdade.

-Não foi o primeiro. – Disse Sarah.

-E das outras vezes vocês não se encontraram pelos corredores?

-Não. – Disse Malfoy. – Essa foi a primeira vez.

-Isso já é um sinal de que a conexão entre vocês está evoluindo.

-Existe uma forma de desfazer isso? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Ninguém nunca tentou, mas por garantia, vocês vão seguir as minhas instruções à risca. – Ambos ouviam com atenção. – Como já sabem, estão conectados. O meu medo é que Voldemort, sendo o bom legilimente que é, esteja acompanhando as mentes de vocês.

-Isso é possível? – Perguntaram os dois juntos de novo.

-Sim. E perigoso. Por isso, vou protegê-los como posso. E não aceito reclamações. Voldemort já está agindo.

Sarah e Malfoy se olharam num misto de medo e confusão.

-Eu sinto muito ter que informá-los, mas vocês vão dividir um quarto pelo resto do ano.

-COMO É QUE É?! – Sarah e Malfoy exclamaram juntos.

-E ambos terão que treinar Oclumência com o professor Snape.

-Mas por quê?! – Sarah perguntou quase avançando no pescoço de Dumbledore.

-Sarah, aquele dia no campo de quadribol, os dementadores não estavam admirando a paisagem. E nesse exato momento, Voldemort está organizando um exército para matá-los. – Disse Dumbledore, subindo no parapeito da janela. – A maior guerra de todos os tempos está para acontecer. E eu, honestamente, pretendo estar preparado. – Terminou ele, piscando para os dois e pulando da janela.

Sarah e Draco se aproximaram do parapeito da janela e olharam para baixo, angustiados. Porém, como já era de costume, Dumbledore tinha sumido.

-Típico. – Disse Sarah.

-Com licença. – Disse Snape. – Os dois podem me acompanhar. Vou mostrar-lhes seu novo quarto. – Disse ele saindo da sala, sendo seguido por Sarah e Draco. – E a propósito... As suas aulas de Oclumência serão na nova sede da Ordem da Fênix, todas as vezes que tivermos reuniões. – Terminou Snape, sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-Eu fico com a cama do canto, Malfoy estúpido!_

_-Já falei que EU fico com essa cama! – Disse Malfoy, tentando desagarrar Sarah da cama._

_-Atenção todos os alunos e professores. – a voz de McGonnagal disse no alto-falante do quarto, os interrompendo. – A segunda prova do Torneio das Quatro Casas começa agora."_

_Capítulo 9 – Adams / Malfoy_

"_-Com licença. – Disse Snape. – Os dois podem me acompanhar. Vou mostrar-lhes seu novo quarto. – Disse ele saindo da sala, sendo seguido por Sarah e Draco. – E a propósito... As suas aulas de Oclumência serão na nova sede da Ordem da Fênix, todas as vezes que tivermos reuniões. – Terminou Snape, sorrindo maquiavelicamente."_

-Estamos fritos. – Sussurrou Malfoy para Sarah.

-Completamente. – Disse Snape.

Sarah e Malfoy acompanharam Snape calados. Os três desceram até o primeiro andar de escadas.

-Existem dormitórios nesse andar? – Perguntou Sarah, sendo ignorada por Snape, que apenas continuou andando. _Sempre gentil._ – Pensou ela.

Snape entrou em um corredor não frequentado por alunos, totalmente escuro e com um ar sombrio.

-Que lugar é esse? – Perguntou Draco, também sendo ignorado por Snape. _Deve estar na TPM._ – Pensou Draco. Sarah, sem saber de onde esse pensamento tinha vindo, riu baixinho para não atrair a atenção de Snape.

-Rindo do quê? – Sussurrou Draco à ela.

-Talvez seja da sua cara de palhaço. – Comentou Snape, parando em frente à um quadro onde um velho roncava sentado em uma poltrona vinho, que ao ouvir o pigarro de Snape, acordou num pulo. Aparentemente, ele não estava acostumado com visitas. – Eu sei o que você guarda. – Disse Snape, fazendo a passagem se abrir, revelando um quarto totalmente escuro. – Iluminnati! – Disse Snape num simples movimento de varinha, acendendo os dois castiçais do quarto, que tinha duas camas, cada uma, escorada em uma parede do quarto, um armário na frente de cada cama e uma escrivaninha ao lado de cada. Os castiçais ficavam presos às paredes esquerda e direita do quarto, que tinha toda a sua decoração ao estilo século XIX, com uma placa escrita Adams / Malfoy na parede da frente, no alto do meio das camas.

-Voltamos dois séculos no tempo? – Perguntou Draco.

-Não tenho tempo para as suas reclamações, Malfoy. – Disse Snape, rude como sempre. – Escutem com atenção. Esse quarto não é usado há séculos. Ele foi construído para duas pessoas que também tiveram as mentes conectadas como vocês. O que precisam saber é que ninguém da escola deve saber que estão dormindo juntos e nesse quarto. Avisem a quem perguntar que vocês têm insônia, por isso estão dormindo nos quartos especiais. **(N/A: vamos fazer de conta que existem "quartos especiais" em Hogwarts. Esses quartos são para sonâmbulos, pessoas com insônia, para aqueles que têm pesadelos demais à noite, etc.) **Vocês devem pegar suas coisas e trazê-las para cá imediatamente. Vocês têm um banheiro particular, como podem ver. – Disse Snape, apontando para uma porta entre a porta de entrada e um armário.

-Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Sarah, temendo a resposta, o interrompeu.

-Já que começou. – Disse Snape.

-Por que eu e o Malfoy temos que dormir no mesmo quarto? E o que os dementadores têm a ver com isso?

-Simples. Eu e Dumbledore acreditamos que Voldemort já sabe que Malfoy não se tornou um comensal, e teme que ele se junte a nós.

-Tarde demais. – Disse Malfoy num sorriso vitorioso.

-E por isso... – Continuou Snape. – Acreditamos que ele esteja tentando matar vocês dois... Especialmente você, Sarah. Desde o ataque do ano passado, você tem sido a segunda mais importante na lista dele, perdendo apenas para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Não sabemos como Voldemort sabia que você estaria num teste de quadribol naquela tarde, mas sabemos que aqueles dementadores não são do Ministério da Magia, e que foram colocados no lugar certo, na hora certa, para matar você. – Disse Snape, olhando com uma expressão séria para os dois. – E sobre vocês dois terem que dividir um quarto, é óbvio que Dumbledore quer evitar que vocês sejam vistos se atracando em plenos corredores de Hogwarts e...

-Espera aí! – Disse Draco, interrompendo Snape. – Você quer dizer que nós vamos nos atacar toda noite?

-Vou tentar explicar de novo. – Disse Snape, inspirando fundo e apertando a base do nariz com os dedos. – Essa conexão entre vocês só vai evoluir cada vez mais. Antes, vocês só sonhavam um com o outro. Agora, um está chamando o outro para o próprio sonho, e isso também está acontecendo fisicamente. Daqui a algum tempo, vocês estarão tão conectados que vão poder ver, ouvir e vasculhar a mente um do outro. Se Voldemort tiver mandado os dementadores de propósito naquele dia no campo de quadribol, é sinal de que ele está ouvindo a mente de vocês, mesmo que de relance. Por isso as aulas de Oclumência são necessárias. Se vocês conseguirem bloquear a mente um do outro, conseguirão bloqueá-la de Voldemort, e a conexão se desfará. Agora, vou deixar vocês a sós. – Disse Snape, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

-Sempre simpático. – Disse Malfoy. – Não importa a ocasião ele é sempre simpático.

-Acho melhor irmos pegar nossas coisas.

-Concordo.

Ambos saíram do quarto.

**Modo Malfoy Online**

_Era só o que me faltava! Dividir um quarto com a Adams! Se meu pai soubesse disso arrancaria a cabeça de Dumbledore... Ou outra coisa._ – Pensou Draco, subindo parando em frente à um quadro com uma montanha pintada, onde uma tempestade de neve caía sem emitir ruído sequer. – Poção Slaver. – A passagem se abriu, relevando um Salão Principal enorme, provavelmente maior que qualquer outro de Hogwarts, todo decorado ao estilo sonserino: tapetes, cortinas, luxuosos sofás e poltronas verde-escuro, uma lareira que parecia não ser acendida há séculos, o que só dava um aspecto ainda mais frio à sala. Mesas de mogno perfeitamente lustrado preenchiam o patamar mais alto do local. Nas paredes, quadros de pessoas importantes e idolatradas pelos sonserinos como Nicolau Maquiavel, Thomas Steferson e Lice Gastron estavam espalhados pelas paredes de pedra, emoldurados em prata com detalhes de esmeralda. O teto não tinha nada de especial, apenas a superfície de pedra escura, afinal, por mais sofisticado que o lugar fosse, ainda era em uma masmorra.

Draco subiu a escada para seu dormitório sem nem dar atenção a Parkinson, que o fuzilava com os olhos de uma das poltronas. Ele se dirigiu ao quarto nº 13 e tentou abrir a porta. **(N/A: em Hogwarts apenas as pessoas que dormem em determinado quarto conseguem entrar nele. Obs.: eu que estou inventando isso.) **Depois de tentar três vezes, a porta se abriu, mas não por ele, e sim por um menino do terceiro ano, Julian Newton, que ao ver que era Draco Malfoy do outro lado da porta, arregalou os olhos e tentou balbuciar algumas palavras, sem sucesso.

_Espera aí, esse não é meu quarto! Meu quarto é o nº 23! Por que cargas d'água eu pensei que era o 13? Meu quarto nunca foi o número 13!_ – Pensou Malfoy.

-Po-posso ajudar? – Perguntou o menino, percebendo que Malfoy não se movia.

-Ahn? – Malfoy acordou de seus devaneios. – Não, eu só errei de quarto. – E continuou a subir a escada.

_Louca de pedra.__ Opa! De onde surgiu esse pensamento?_ – Pensava Malfoy, enquanto outros pensamentos que não eram dele invadiam sua cabeça. – _Chang, por que você não vai enfiar sua cara na privada e me dá um sossego?! __De onde veio isso, meu Merlin!_ – Pensava Draco, entrando no seu quarto e arrumando suas coisas rapidamente na mala com breves acenos de varinha, sem ligar muito para o barulho que estava fazendo. De repente ele reconheceu a voz dos pensamentos em sua cabeça. – _Eu já estou ouvindo a mente da Adams?! Hahaha, isso vai ser hilário! Será que ela pode me ouvir também?_

-Malfoy?! – A voz sonolenta de Vince Stackhouse o chamou curioso. – O que tá rolando?

-Nada. – Respondeu Malfoy seco. Vince era rebatedor da Sonserina desde quando entrou em Hogwarts, e tinha um jeito de ser que o tornava inimigo nº 3 de Draco, logo atrás de Potter e da Adams. Com seus um metro e oitenta e nove de altura, cabelos e olhos negros que de acordo com as meninas "olhavam dentro de sua alma" e pele um pouco menos branca que a de Draco, ele arrasava em Hogwarts, e tinha fama de ser o maior pegador da história da escola, depois de Sirius Black e Tiago Potter. O fato pelo qual Malfoy o odiava era que ele sempre se mostrou interessado em Pansy, e mesmo nunca tendo gostado dela de verdade, saber que tem concorrência não era um motivo para sorrir para Draco. E além do mais... Ele se mostrou interessado em Sarah desde que ela entrou na história, e pretendia fazer dela mais uma na lista dele. Não que Malfoy se importasse... É claro.

-Nada? Então por que está arrumando as malas às duas da manhã? – Perguntou Vince, se sentando na cama e esfregando os olhos.

-Eu vou me mudar de quarto. – Disse Malfoy, olhando para as camas de Crab e Goyle, que dormiam feito pedras. – Avise aos dois por mim quando eles acordarem.

-Vai mudar de quarto por quê?

-Descobri que sou sonâmbulo. Vou ter que dormir num dos quartos especiais. – Disse Draco, enfeitiçando seus cinco malões com o Wingardium Leviosa para poder descer sem ter que carregá-los.

-Como foi que descobriu?

-Ah eu... Acordei agora de madrugada andando pelos corredores do segundo andar.

-Hahaha! Eu queria ter visto essa cena! – Disse Vince, se dobrando de rir na cama.

_Idiota._ – Pensou Draco.

-Sabe Malfoy, as pessoas têm que saber disso. Não vai ficar chateado se eu contar, não é? – Perguntou Vince, levantando uma sobrancelha em tom de desafio.

-Diga o que quiser, a quem quiser. – Terminou Malfoy, batendo a porta do dormitório e descendo as escadas. Assim que se viu livre de Stackhouse, se concentrou de novo para ouvir a mente de Sarah.

_... E pra acabar de acabar, eu e o Malfoy vamos ter que dividir um quarto! Dá pra acreditar?__ Será que a Sarah está conversando com alguém? __Não sei como é que vamos ficar agora. Antes eu era apenas a "Adams" que ele odiava (e acho que ainda odeia), mas na noite anterior eu era a garota da escada... Aquela que ele sempre esperou. Fico pensando se o que eu fiz foi errado. Eu não devia ter seguido o chamado dele naquele sonho. Jamais devia ter entrado na Mansão Malfoy e descido a escada. E se a pessoa pela qual ele estava esperando fosse alguém mais parecido com a Parkinson? Afinal, eles namoraram por três anos! __Pode ter certeza de que não era a Parkinson que eu estava esperando!_ – Pensou Malfoy, se lembrando do sonho. Aquele sonho foi real, e disso ele tinha certeza. Ele jamais soube quem seria a garota da escada, mas jamais pensou que fosse a Adams. Mas, por incrível que pareça, ele não ficou descontente ao vê-la entrando no Salão. Ele só não sabia o por quê. – _E ainda por cima, eu fico ouvindo pensamentos que tenho certeza de que NÃO SÃO MEUS! Agora a pouco eu ouvi "Idiota" e a imagem de um dos meninos da Sonserina veio à minha mente. __Então ela pode me ouvir? Interessante..._ – Pensou Draco, chegando perto do corredor escuro e abandonado. – _Eu tenho que ser sincera, não odeio tanto o Malfoy quanto eu pensei que odiava. Ele até que foi bem gentil comigo no sonho. O problema é esse: eu quero aquele Malfoy doce, gentil e romântico, e não esse que me desprezou desde quando me viu só por causa do meu sobrenome. Eu quero poder patinar sobre um lago congelado com ele e conversar por horas, sem ofensas e sem olhares de desprezo._

Draco se sentiu incapaz de pensar direito ao ouvir os pensamentos de Sarah. Ela parecia estar sendo sincera, e uma onde de arrependimento o atingiu por tê-la tratado mal desde o primeiro momento que conversou com ela. Mas essa era a lei: Malfoy e Adams, mesmo tendo o sangue puro, são inimigos mortais. O motivo: os Adams lutavam contra comensais, e os Malfoy nasciam para se tornarem comensais.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, e nesse exato momento, Sarah guardou apressadamente um caderno em que escrevia com uma pena azul dentro da gaveta de uma das escrivaninhas.

_Então ela tem um diário. Caso resolvido._ – Pensou Malfoy, deixando seus malões na beirada da cama da esquerda.

-Eh... Malfoy, essa cama já é minha. – Disse Sarah apontando para seus três malões que estavam na frente do armário.

-Sinto muito, mas em quartos comunitários eu sempre durmo na cama da esquerda. – Disse Malfoy, deixando seu corpo cair na cama e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

-E eu sinto muito em te informar, mas você não faz as regras aqui. – Disse Sarah, se levantando da cadeira e pondo as mãos na cintura.

-Você está parecendo a minha mãe assim. – Disse Malfoy, se enfiando debaixo do cobertor.

-Malfoy, sai dessa cama! – Disse Sarah, tirando o cobertor de Malfoy e puxando-o da cama pelo braço e se segurando na cabeceira da cama. - Eu fico com a cama do canto, Malfoy estúpido!

-Já falei que EU fico com essa cama! – Disse Malfoy, tentando desagarrar Sarah da cama.

-Atenção todos os alunos e professores. – a voz de McGonnagal disse no alto-falante do quarto, os interrompendo. – A segunda prova do Torneio das Quatro Casas começa agora. Dirijam-se todos os participantes, professores e aqueles que quiserem assistir à prova ao Salão Comunal.

-AGORA?! – Sarah e Malfoy exclamaram juntos. – Às três e meia da madrugada? – Perguntou Malfoy, se sentando na cama da direita. – Dumbledore tinha razão, não dá pra prever a hora que as provas vão acontecer.

_Ganhei_ – Pensou Sarah, ajeitando sua cama com um sorriso no rosto. Mal sabia ela que Draco estava ouvindo tudo o que ela pensava. – _Isso ainda não acabou, Sarah._

-O que você disse? – Perguntou Sarah, ajeitando seu roupão e abrindo a porta do quarto.

-Nada.

-Você não vem? – Perguntou ela, saindo do quarto.

-Na falta de opção...

Sarah e Malfoy saíram do corredor, cada um indo por uma direção diferente para não deixarem suspeitas. Draco pegou o caminho mais longo e foi o segundo a chegar ao Salão. Assim que entrou, viu que a maioria dos alunos estava presente.

_Em plena madrugada? Achei que quase ninguém viria assistir à essa prova.__Eu não pensei isso, pensei?_ – Malfoy viu que estava ouvindo os pensamentos de Sarah outra vez sem nenhum esforço. Olhou para o altar dos professores e a viu em pé ao lado dos outros participantes da prova, olhando para ele com uma expressão confusa.

_Oi, Adams._ – Pensou Malfoy, andando até o altar e olhando fixamente nos olhos dela. – _Malfoy, se estiver me ouvindo de verdade, acene com a cabeça._ – Draco acenou, subindo os degraus do altar e se postando no canto oposto ao que Sarah estava. – _Então eu não estou ficando louca? __ Não.__ Como isso é possível?! Dumbledore disse que a conexão levaria dias para chegar a esse ponto!__ Sempre achei que aquele velho era meio louco. __Hahaha... Devemos contar pra ele? Pode ser perigoso.__ Ficou louca? O Snape nos obrigaria a ter as aulas de Oclumência todos os dias! Vamos fazer de conta que estamos nos comunicando só por sonhos. E a propósito, só porque podemos conversar por pensamento não quer dizer que eu queira falar com você! Câmbio e desligo. __Há-há. Te odeio, Malfoy.__ Também te odeio, Sarah._

-Boa noite a todos. – A voz de Dumbledore entrando no Salão os fez acordar. – Sei que devem estar com sono, mas as provas podem acontecer a qualquer momento, como já lhes disse. – Disse ele, subindo no altar, acenando com a cabeça para os participantes e se virando para todos. – A prova de hoje acontecerá dentro do castelo. Escolhemos realizar a prova de madrugada porque o castelo não fica iluminado à essa hora. Nós apenas acendemos as tochas para que vocês chegassem ao Salão. Nesse exato momento, o castelo permanece em breu total. – Disse Dumbledore, causando cochichos e comentários entre os alunos. – Hoje, os participantes terão que encontrar objetos que estão escondidos no décimo andar do castelo. – Os alunos explodiram em comentários.

Todos da escola sabiam, ou já tinham ouvido histórias sobre o que o décimo andar da escola guardava. O décimo andar era o único que não tinha acesso a nenhuma torre, nem nenhuma passagem secreta. É repleto de salas antigas, não frequentadas há séculos, que vão desde bibliotecas a salas secretas que ninguém sabe o que contém. De acordo com os livros e boatos, o décimo andar era usado para guardar arquivos secretos da escola, livros, fichas de detenções, poções proibidas, um estoque de varinhas que pertenceram à pessoas poderosas e coisas do tipo. Alguns diziam que até mesmo profecias ficavam escondidas nas salas. Por essas razões, as escadas não se conectavam ao décimo andar, proibindo assim, que alunos e professores fossem até lá.

-No entanto... – Continuou Dumbledore quando o barulho cessou. – Vocês não estarão procurando sozinhos. Nessa manhã, escondi sete colares no décimo andar. Em cada colar, está escrito o nome e uma frase para cada participante. Cada colar possui uma pedra reluzente, para facilitar a busca. – Ele pausou e limpou a garganta. – Lembram que eu disse que as provas seriam individuais e que cada participante dependeria apenas de si próprio? – Os alunos concordaram. – Esqueçam disso. Nessa prova, os participantes estarão acorrentados em duplas, que serão escolhidas por sorteio. Como temos sete, alguém ficará sozinho, mas isso não quer dizer que a prova será mais fácil para ele. Aquele aluno que ficar sozinho terá seu colar apagado, e ele apenas acenderá quando ele o tocar. Cada dupla apenas completará o desafio se ambos os participantes estiverem com o colar no pescoço. Assim que os dois estiverem com os colares, a corrente se desfará, e cada participante terá que voltar para esse Salão. O último participante a chegar, estará fora do Torneio. – Concluiu Dumbledore, se dirigindo à mesa dos professores. – Ah! Esqueci de mencionar que apenas o dono do colar pode tocar nele.

-E agora vamos ao sorteio. – Disse o professor Hamilton, se levantando e se aproximando do Cálice de Prata, que se acendeu. Do meio das chamas, um pergaminho enrolado e amarrado em fio de ouro saiu e flutuou até a mão do professor. – Hermione Granger e James Stuart. – Ao terminar de ler os nomes, o braço de Hermione e Stuart foi ligado por uma corrente de prata, com menos de vinte centímetros de comprimento. – Shelly Wonder e Sean Pit. – O mesmo aconteceu com Sean e Shelly, mas como eles estavam distantes um do outro, ao pronunciar os nomes, ambos foram atraídos um para o outro, como se fossem imas, fazendo-os voar pelo altar dos professores e caírem acorrentados no chão do Salão. – Ron Weasley e Draco Malfoy.

_Ô inferno! Eu e o Cabeça-De-Fogo? Acho que até se eu fosse com a Adams seria menos mal! __Valeu, Malfoy.__ Sarah, quer sair da minha mente? __Querer eu quero, mas não consigo. E olha que eu estou me esforçando!_

Draco foi conectado a Ron, que pela cara, também não pareceu muito satisfeito com a notícia.

-Então, as duplas são essas. – Continuou Dumbledore. – Granger e Stuart, Wonder e Pit, Malfoy e Weasley e, Adams, você vai sozinha.

_Sobrei.__ Quer trocar comigo por acaso?__Ah, cala a boca Malfoy!__ Sarah, estamos conversando mentalmente, eu não falei nada!_

-E pra completar, vocês têm que arrumar uma forma de subir ao décimo andar, já que as escadas não se conectam até lá... Ou pelo menos, não por vontade própria. – Disse Dumbledore, se sentando à mesa dos professores. – E vocês não podem usar nada a não ser a varinha na próxima prova. Boa sorte à todos.

Os participantes iluminaram suas varinhas e partiram enquanto eram aplaudidos, cada dupla por um caminho diferente.

_Que desgraça! Era tudo o que eu não queria! Eu e o Weasley idiota!_ – Pensava Malfoy, enquanto subia as escadas acorrentado à Ron.

-E agora o que fazemos Malfoy? – Perguntou Ron, os dois parados num dos corredores do nono andar.

-Nenhuma idéia te vem à cabeça?

-Não... Talvez devêssemos empilhar algumas mesas e subir nelas. O que acha?

-Acho trabalhoso e demorado demais. Precisamos de algum modo mais prático. – Respondeu Malfoy, olhando para as escadas, que se movimentavam sem cessar.

-Que tal escalarmos pelas janelas?

-Ah, claro. Pode ir na frente que eu já te alcanço. – Respondeu Malfoy com ironia.

-E se tentássemos enfeitiçar as escadas?

-Conhece algum feitiço que funcionaria?

-Nenhum. Esperava que no meio dessa cabeleira loira tivesse um cérebro! – Disse Ron com raiva.

_Wingardium Leviosa.__ Sarah? __Malfoy? Achei que não estivesse interessado em usar a conexão para conversar.__ Onde você está? __Acabei de subir no décimo andar.__ Genial!_

-Oi, Malfoooy! – Ron agitava a mão na cara de Draco, chamando-o.

-O que é? – Perguntou Draco, ainda meio distraído.

-Não está me ouvindo?! Eu estou te chamando aqui faz tempo e você nada! Tava pensando no quê.

_Na Sarah. __Chamou?__ Não, estou falando com o Cabeça-De-Fogo._

-Tive uma idéia. Wingardium Leviosa! – Disse Draco, fazendo Ron flutuar. – Agora me enfeitice também.

-Genial! Wingardium Leviosa! – Ele e Malfoy flutuaram até o décimo andar.

...

Vinte e cinco minutos tinham se passado. Draco e Ron estavam rondando pelas salas sinistras sem encontrar nada de útil, apenas livros velhos e cobertos de poeira, profecias e espelhos loucos espalhados dentro de alguns cômodos que pareciam ter sido quartos usados há muitos anos atrás. Em alguns deles, camas, armários, penteadeiras e mesinhas de cabeceira estavam em perfeito estado, porem cobertos de camadas e mais camadas de pó.

Enquanto andavam em busca dos colares, Draco, aproveitando a distração de Ron, começou a checar a mente de Sarah, e descobriu que se concentrasse bastante, poderia não apenas ouvir como ver o que ela estava pensando. Durante toda a busca, Draco foi acompanhando a mente dela, que trabalhava sem parar, entre imagens da família, páginas de livros, histórias que ela leu e lembranças de alguns amigos. Porém, estranhamente, as imagens que ele mais via eram de si mesmo, de quando eles se esbarravam nos corredores, sentavam lado a lado nas aulas e brigavam nos jardins.

-Olha! – Disse Ron, apontando para o beco de um dos quartos em que eles estavam procurando. – Achamos um! Tomara que seja o meu. – Disse ele, se aproximando do objeto que emitia um brilho de um vermelho intenso, largado no chão. Malfoy, que obviamente teve que ir junto com ele, se abaixou e tentou pegar o objeto. Assim que tocou nele, sua mão o transpassou, como se ele tivesse tocado em um fantasma, e sua mão tocou o chão ao invés dele.

-Tá na cara que esse colar não te pertence, Malfoy. – Disse Ron, se abaixando para pegar o objeto. Dessa vez ele conseguiu, e colocou-o no pescoço. Virou o pingente e leu, gravado em letras detalhadas:

_Ron Weasley_

"_A coragem faz dos mais simples homens, os de mais valor."_

-Uau! – Disse Ron, colocando o colar dentro da blusa.

Eles continuaram a busca, e Malfoy continuou a olhar dentro da mente de Sarah.

_Achei! Uhu, Merlin é pai!__ Achou? __Malfoy? Você aqui de novo?__ Hahaha, 'aqui' é ótimo! Como se sua mente fosse um lugar muito frequentado. __Já encontraram os colares?__ Só o do Weasley. E você? __Acabei de pegar o meu. _

_Sarah Adams_

"_Ser leal a quem se ama é o melhor presente que se possa dar."_

-Malfoy, acho que aquele é o seu! – Disse Ron, tirando um livro do meio das prateleiras, revelando um colar que emitia um brilho verde esmeralda. Malfoy tentou o pegar, dessa vez tendo sucesso, e o pôs no pescoço.

_O que é que está escrito?__ Você consegue ouvir a voz do Ron? __Não, mas eu consigo sentir você o pegando.__ Por que eu não consigo fazer o mesmo? __E como é que eu vou saber? Lê logo!_

_Draco Malfoy_

"_De nada vale saber demais, se não se tem astúcia para usar o que sabe."_

Assim que terminou de ler, a corrente que o prendia ao Weasley se desfez.

-E agora o que fazemos? – Perguntou Ron.

-Pernas pra que te quero! – Disse Malfoy, correndo para que não fosse o último a alcançar o Salão Comunal. Ele e Ron estavam correndo lado a lado pelo caminho que vieram, quando Malfoy, sem intenção, ouviu uma voz que não estava vindo de perto deles, e sim da mente de Sarah.

-Olá, Adams... Ou melhor dizendo, adeus Adams. – Seguida de uma risada estridente.

_Minha tia! _– Draco parou de correr num pulo.

-Você não vem? – Perguntou Ron, sem parar de correr.

-Pode ir. Eu tenho que resolver uma coisa. – Disse Draco, correndo para a direção contrária.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-Alunos. – Disse MacGonnagal, entrando na sala. – Hoje vocês irão se transfigurar na pessoa com quem fazem dupla._

_-HEIN?! – A maioria dos alunos exclamou._

_-Exatamente, vocês vão trocar de corpo com a pessoa com a qual fazem dupla durante essa aula. _

Trocar de corpo com o Malfoy?! – Pensou Sarah. – O que você acha Malfoy?

Lua de cristal, que me faz sonhar, faz de mim uma estrela, que eu já sei brilhar! Malfoy, que música idiota é essa? Sei lá, minha mente viaja quando eu estou entediado. Mas tinha que ser Xuxa? Se você reclamar eu vou cantar mais! Eu mereço! Essa conexão via acabar comigo!"

_Capítulo 10 – Oclumência_

_Corre Draco! Corre Draco!_ – Pensava Malfoy, correndo pelos corredores do décimo andar, enquanto tentava ouvir a mente de Sarah.

_Sarah! Sarah, fala comigo! __Sua vaca!... Malfoy?__ Você tá bem? __Draco, eu estou lutando com a sua tia num corredor escuro do décimo andar, existe alguma possibilidade de eu estar bem?!_

-Sarah Mary Adams. – Draco ouviu da mente de Sarah. – Você até que luta bem. – Disse Belatriz, como que se divertindo. – Pena que resolveu lutar do lado errado.

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ – Draco ouviu Sarah gritar, porém apenas em pensamento, e logo depois, ouviu a risada estridente de Lestrange.

_SARAH! Fala comigo, Sarah! Por favor!_ – Pensou Draco, porém a mente de Sarah estava vazia. Ele correu de corredor em corredor, até que a viu caída no chão de um corredor cheio de espelhos, com sua varinha largada perto dela e seu colar brilhando no pescoço. Correu até ela e se abaixou ao seu lado, checando sua pulsação.

-Sarah, por Merlin, não morra! Acorde!

-Ela ainda está viva... Mas por pouco tempo. – Malfoy ouviu a voz do próprio pai, poucos metros atrás dele. Levantou e apontou a varinha em sua direção, mais nervoso que nunca.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Draco, derramando ódio em cada palavra.

-Abaixe a varinha, Draco. Eu não vim pra brigar.

-Devia ter ficado em Azkaban.

-É uma pena ouvir isso do meu próprio filho. – Disse Lúcio, suspirando. – Tenho um recado do Lorde das Trevas para você. Ele disse que você ainda tem a chance de ir para o lado dos que vão vencer. Você não precisa lutar contra sua própria família.

-Vocês não são mais a minha família. – Disse Draco, olhando firmemente para o pai.

-Escute com atenção. O Lorde das Trevas está te dando o privilégio de escolher de qual lado quer ficar. Você devia se sentir honrado por isso! – Disse ele, com um olhar severo. – Amanhã, ao pôr-do-sol, estarei esperando por você duzentos metros ao norte do castelo, em meio à Floresta Proibida. Se escolher se tornar um comensal, esteja lá, com as malas prontas. Se não... È melhor não aparecer e nem mandar ninguém atrás de mim porque, acredite, eu não estarei desprotegido, nem muito menos sozinho. – E dizendo isso, acenou a varinha lançando um feitiço mudo em Sarah e entrou dentro de um dos espelhos, num lampejo de luz azulada.

Assim que ele sumiu, Sarah se sentou num pulo, arquejando com dificuldade, com a mão que não apoiava seu corpo ao chão pressionada firmemente contra o peito.

-Sarah?! – Disse Malfoy, sorrindo aliviado e ajudando-a a se levantar. – Você está bem?

-Vo-você me chamou de Sarah? – Perguntou ela, se segurando nele para se equilibrar.

-E-eu? Claro que não. – Disse Malfoy, retornando à postura original. – Te chamei de Adams. Você deve estar delirando!

-O que aconteceu depois que a Lestrange me atacou?

Draco desviou os olhos dos dela e tentou ao máximo não pensar na conversa que teve com seu pai há pouco.

-Ela fugiu. Eu acabei de te encontrar, te chamei e você acordou. Foi só.

-Ah. – Disse ela, com uma expressão confusa. – Será que ainda dá tempo de completar a prova?

-Mesmo que todos os outros já tenham chegado ao Salão, ainda somos dois, e só uma pessoa vai ser eliminada. – Disse ele, caminhando ao lado dela. Ambos se olharam e pareceram se dar conta de que a prova ainda estava valendo. Dispararam a correr, se enfeitiçaram para desceram de andar e continuaram correndo, Malfoy chegou até mesmo a pular de uma escada a outra, enquanto elas se moviam. Sarah tentava a todo custo acelerar o passo, mas Malfoy estava dois andares à sua frente.

_Há há! Ganhei essa!_ – Pensou ele, enquanto entrava nas portas do Salão Comunal arfando e sendo aplaudido pelos sonserinos de pé. Poucos segundos depois, Sarah entrou no Salão, trombando com ele na entrada e quase fazendo com que ambos caíssem. Assim que ela entrou, os corvinais se levantaram e a aplaudiram, assim como alguns alunos das outras Casas, exceto os da Lufa-Lufa, que tinham uma expressão de decepção no rosto.

_Então eu não fui a última?__ Claro que não idiota, acha que eles estão aplaudindo por quê?__Malfoy, você não tem mais nada pra fazer não?__ Não no momento. Apenas te provocar._ – Sarah e Malfoy conversavam mentalmente sem se olharem enquanto caminhavam, Malfoy na frente, até o altar dos professores, onde Hermione, Ron, Stuart e Sean estavam os esperando, sorrindo.

_A Shelly Perdeu?! Dizem que ela conhece esse castelo de cabo a rabo! O pai dela tem uma planta da obra original que dizem ter sido da própria Helga Lufa-Lufa! Achei que ela ganhava essa.__ Como sempre, você estava errada, Adams. __Eu estava pensando sozinha, não falando com você Malfoy!__ Hahaha! Sinto muito, mas agora que eu tenho acesso à sua mente, você nunca mais vai pensar sozinha._

Nesse momento, Shelly Wonder entrou correndo no Salão Comunal, interrompendo a conversa de Sarah e Malfoy. Mesmo tendo perdido a prova, os Lufa-Lufas e outros alunos de outras Casas a aplaudiram, em consolo.

-Droga! – Ela murmurou, subindo ao altar e ficando ao lado de Sean.

-Então, eis o nosso resultado da prova: Hermione Granger foi a vencedora. – Disse Dumbledore, fazendo com que um estouro de aplausos invadisse o Salão, vindo de todas as Casas. Enquanto isso, Ron pegou a mão de Hermione e sorriu para ela, como se estivesse lhe dizendo "parabéns" em silêncio... Ou talvez algo mais também. – E Shelly Wonder, infelizmente, está fora do Torneio. Quanto aos outros participantes, parabéns por terem se classificado para a próxima prova. – Disse ele, sorrindo simpaticamente. – E para comemorar o excelente trabalho que desempenharam na prova e como um pedido de desculpas por ter levantado todos vocês da cama tão cedo, hoje não haverá aula.

Os alunos saltaram dos bancos em alegria, aplaudindo e gritando. Dumbledore fez um sinal indicando para que saíssem do Salão Comunal. Os participantes permaneceram onde estavam, esperando a multidão se dispersar.

_Uhu! Merlin é pai! __Ah... Hoje tinha Poções, DCAT e Feitiços... Que pena.__ Você bebe Sarah?! Sabe o que quer dizer um dia inteiro sem aula? __Não, o quê?__ Quer dizer um dia inteiro relaxando no meu quarto, sem ter que dividir a mesa com você! __Hahaha, sinto em te informar, mas agora nós dividimos um quarto, se lembra?__ Mas você não vai ficar lá o dia inteiro, né? __Com você lá dentro? Nem morta!_

-O colar ficará pra vocês. – Disse Dumbledore. – É um presente por participarem do Torneio. Boa noite à todos. – Terminou ele sorrindo e sumido em uma nuvem de fumaça.

**Modo Adams Online**

Quando estava saindo do Salão Comunal, Hermione chamou Sarah.

-Sarah! Espera! – Disse ela, andando com Sarah para um corredor vazio. – Tenho que te contar uma coisa.

-O quê?

-Eu acho que o Ron está gostando de mim. – Disse ela, tentando disfarçar a empolgação.

-Sério?! E você gosta dele, não é?

-Talvez... Sarah, você tem que me ajudar! Eu não sei o que fazer!

-Certo. Você ficaria muito brava comigo se eu desse um empurrãozinho nesse relacionamento? – Perguntou Sarah, fazendo um sinal de pequeno com as mão quando disse empurrãozinho.

-Ah, eu não sei. Jura que não vai deixar ele perceber que eu estou envolvida nisso?

-Juro. – Disse Sarah, fazendo desenhando uma cruz no peito com os dedos.

-Então... Tudo bem. – Completou Hermione sorrindo.

-Ótimo! Chame o Harry e a Gina para jogarmos o Jogo do Anel hoje à tarde na beira do lago, ok?

-Ok. Mas o que você tem em mente? – Perguntou Hermione, sem conseguir disfarçar a curiosidade.

-É uma surpresa. – Disse Sarah, virando em outro corredor, acenando para Hermione e seguindo caminho.

_Tomara que dê certo. __Sabia que já inventaram um nome pra isso? Chama-se trapaça._ – Disse Malfoy na mente de Sarah. – _Por que você ainda está ouvindo minha mente? __Porque estou sem sono. Eu vi o que você pretende fazer. É contra as regras, sabia?__ É por uma boa causa._

Sarah entrou no corredor escuro cautelosamente, checando se não havia ninguém a seguindo.

-Eu sei o que você guarda. – Disse ela, fazendo com que o velho que dormia (como sempre) na poltrona acordasse e abrisse a passagem com uma cara rabugenta. -Oi, Malfoy. – Disse ela ao ver Malfoy deitado na cama, apenas de calça de moletom. – Será que você poderia, por Merlin, vestir uma blusa? – Perguntou ela, evitando olhar para ele e pegando duas folhas de pergaminho e sua pena azul. Se sentou na cama e começou a escrever dois bilhetes de uma lida, **(N/A: Loohsteiger, já que gostou, aí estão mais bilhetes de uma lida.)** um para Harry e outro para Gina, contando aos dois o seu plano.

-Eu sei que sou gostoso, Adams. Só vê se não baba. – Disse ele, se ajeitando na cama e colocando os braços para trás da cabeça.

-Malfoy, você é a pessoa mais convencida que eu já conheci. – Disse ela, enfeitiçando o primeiro bilhete para que assim que a pessoa terminasse de lê-lo ele se desfizesse em uma nuvem de purpurina, que formaria um cupido jogando uma flecha e se desfaria.

Malfoy tateou a mesa de cabeceira de sua cama, pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço- mudo para os castiçais.

_Nox.__ Iluminnati._ – Pensou Sarah, reacendendo os castiçais para que pudesse enxergar. – _É guerra, é? Nox.__ Iluminnati. __Nox!__ Iluminnati!__ Nox!_

-Dá pra parar, Malfoy? Eu estou tentando escrever aqui! – Disse Sarah, reacendendo os castiçais. Assim que Draco pegou sua varinha para apagar de novo, Sarah desarmou-o com o Expelliarmus, e pegou sua varinha, que voou na direção de sua cama. Não era a toa que ela era a nova apanhadora da Corvinal.

-Adams, me devolve a minha varinha! – Disse Malfoy, se levantando da cama. – Sarah o ignorou e enfeitiçou os dois bilhetes de uma lida, que saíram voando pela porta afora.

-Não. - Respondeu ela, escondendo a varinha de Draco atrás das costas. – Só se você vestir uma camisa e parar de apagar as luzes quando eu estou escrevendo.

-Adams, eu posso ver sua mente, sabia? Sei muito bem que você não achou ruim o fato de eu estar sem camisa. – Disse Draco, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto levantava uma das sobrancelhas, como se a desafiasse a discutir com ele.

Sarah corou, sabendo que ele estava certo. Fazer o que se ele era musculoso e tinha uma pele perfeita! Resolveu engolir o orgulho e lhe entregou a varinha, tirando o roupão e se enfiando em meio às cobertas.

_Idiota!_ _Eu ouvi isso!__ Olha, isso está ficando incontrolável! Eu não fico vigiando sua mente o tempo todo! Porque não distrai sua cabeça? __Eu não estou vigiando sua mente, Adams!_

-Ah! Eu vou tomar banho! – Disse Sarah, pegando seu roupão de banho e entrando no banheiro.

Malfoy se concentrou em não pensar que ela tinha esquecido a roupa, só para ver a reação dela depois. Pena que ele não era muito bom em esconder o que pensa.

-Pervertido! – Disse Sarah, pegando sua roupa que usaria e entrando no chuveiro.

_**No mesmo dia, Jardins de Hogwarts, 14:00 hs.**_

Sarah estava sentada num dos galhos de um salgueiro (que não era lutador, óbvio), conversando com Harry e Gina, que esperavam ansiosos para pôr o plano em ação. Ela não tinha mania de subir e se sentar em árvores, mas quando passou perto daquele salgueiro, sentiu vontade de se sentar no galho mais escondido, como se isso fosse um hábito. A caixa do Jogo do Anel estava fechada e tinha sido colocada no meio de um semi-círculo que Harry e Gina formaram, se sentando.

-Acha que vai dar certo? – Perguntou Gina, ainda incerta.

-Por que não daria? – Disse Sarah, descendo da árvore e se sentando com eles.

-A Hermione é muito esperta para acreditar que o jogo faria perguntas tão pessoais. Aposto que ela vai querer checar as cartas.

-Gina, você sabe muito bem que a chance disso acontecer é muito pequena, e ela vai estar sentada no lado oposto ao de Sarah, não vai ter como ela espiar.

-Gente, eles estão vindo. – Disse Sarah, trocando de lugar com Harry para que ficasse no meio dos dois, evitando assim que Hermione se sentasse ao seu lado e tivesse que ficar à sua frente.

Hermione se aproximou com Ron:

-Oi, gente. – Disseram os dois.

-Chega aí, mano. – Disse Harry, indicando o lugar ao seu lado para que Ron se sentasse. Hermione se sentou ao lado de Gina, fechando o círculo.

-Então, quem começa? – Perguntou ela, depois que todos tinham colocado os anéis, colocado as cartas no meio do círculo e a flecha já estava flutuando.

-Hermione, você começa. Disse Harry, apontando para o anel de Hermione, que ficou azul e começou a soltar estrelinhas. **(N/A: esqueci de mencionar que o próprio Jogo do Anel decide quem começa, o anel da pessoa escolhida tem a reação que eu acabei de citar.)**

-Ok. – Disse Hermione, girando a flecha, que parou apontando para Gina.

-Hermione, - Começou Gina, lendo a carta que tinha pegado. – Você já sonhou com um grifinório?

-E-eu já. – Disse Hermione, meio confusa pela pergunta incomum. Seu anel ficou verde e soltou mini fogos-mágicos, e o jogo prosseguiu.

-Minha vez. – Disse Gina, girando a flecha, que apontou para Hermione de novo. Ela pegou uma carta e a leu:

-Gina, você realmente amava Dino Thomas enquanto eram namorados?

Gina parou para pensar um pouco e, com medo do que essa resposta provocaria, respondeu:

-Não. – Seu anel também ficou verde. Hermione girou a flecha.

_É agora._ – Pensou Sarah, olhando para a flecha, que parou apontando para ela. Pegou uma carta do monte e a leu:

-Hermione, o grifinório com que você sonhou era o Ron?

-COMO É?! – Perguntaram Ron e Hermione, Ron em especial tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Harry e Gina, sabendo da armação, fingiram uma expressão de choque.

-Eu não tenho culpa. – Disse Sarah. – O jogo é o jogo. E então?

-Bom... Er... Era. – Disse Hermione, corando mais que Ron, que não pode disfarçar um sorriso quando viu o anel de Hermione ficar verde.

-Beleza, eu giro agora. – Disse Sarah, girando a flecha, que parou apontando para Ron.

-Sarah, você já sentiu vontade de beijar um inimigo?

-Eu, acho que já. – Disse Sarah, se lembrando da primeira prova do Torneio, onde ela e o Malfoy quase se beijaram. Seu anel ficou verde e todos exclamaram "Ohs!". – Continua o jogo, Ron! – Disse Sarah, não querendo pensar demais naquela pergunta.

-Tá bom. – Disse Ron, girando a flecha, que apontou para Hermione.

_Beleza!_ – Pensou Sarah, se contendo para não sorrir de ansiedade. Hermione pegou uma carta e depois de relê-la três vezes para ter certeza de que não era ilusão, perguntou quase num sussurro.

-Ron... – Ela engoliu em seco antes de continuar. – Você me ama?

Ron pareceu sair de si naquele momento, seus olhos se arregalaram e pareciam grudados aos de Hermione. Uma gota de suor desceu por sua testa, e por fim ele tomou coragem e respondeu:

-Sim. Desde o dia em que te conheci. – Ele disse, já não mais tímido, mas como se estivesse aliviando um peso há muito tempo guardado em seu peito.

-Por que nunca me contou? – Perguntou Hermione, ao ver o anel dele ficar verde, se esquecendo de que estavam num jogo, sem nem se preocupar com a presença de Sarah, Harry e Gina, apenas olhando fixamente para os olhos de Ron.

-Desde o primeiro dia em que te conheci, eu soube que não conseguiria te esquecer. Quando você ficou petrificada no segundo ano, eu soube o quanto você era importante pra mim, e não só como amiga... Eu percebi que se eu te perdesse, morreria. Porém, no terceiro ano eu pensei que nunca teria chance com você, porque eu era apenas o Ron chato e cabeça dura. Quando você foi com o Krum ao baile no ano passado, eu senti tanto ódio quanto nunca tinha sentido de alguém, mas não foi de você, foi de mim mesmo, por não ter tido a coragem de te convidar para ir comigo, mesmo depois de treinar tantas vezes. – Nesse ponto do discurso de Ron, Hermione estava com lágrimas nos olhos, sorrindo pra ele. – Eu não sobreviveria sem você, Hermione. Você sempre foi minha amiga, mas se quiser, podemos ser algo mais. E mesmo que você me odeie, saiba que eu te amo, e vou sempre te amar. – Disse Ron, sem quebrar o contato visual nem por um segundo.

-Você tem razão. – Disse Hermione, sorrindo. – Você é um cabeça dura. Mas isso só me faz te amar mais ainda.

Ron se levantou e puxou Hermione para que ela se levantasse também, e assim que estavam de pé, a beijou com toda a intensidade possível, e ela o retribuiu no mesmo nível, e sabe-se lá porque, os anéis de ambos ficaram verde e soltaram faíscas, como se dissessem uma verdade no jogo. Eles nem pareceram notar, já que estavam muito "ocupados". Enquanto isso, Sarah, Harry e Gina os aplaudiam e saíam de fininho, deixando o casal só.

Assim que estavam longe do campo de audição dos dois, Gina perguntou à Sarah:

-Quando pretende contar à eles que você enfeitiçou a flecha e leu perguntas que não estavam realmente escritas?

-Talvez eu conte um dia... Mas não hoje. – Disse Sarah, olhando sorrindo para trás e vendo que eles ainda não tinham interrompido o beijo.

-Você tinha razão. Funcionou. – Disse Harry, sorrindo.

-Às vezes eu acerto. – Disse Sarah, piscando para eles e virando em um corredor.

_Agora?! _

-Assim que a Adams aparecer, quero os dois nessa sala. – Sarah ouvia a conversa pela mente de Malfoy, identificando pela voz arrastada e doentia, que ele falava com Snape. Sarah sentiu Draco pegando um pedaço de papel ou pergaminho da mão de Snape. – São ordens de Dumbledore... E Malfoy... Se ela não voltar em meia hora, vá atrás dela.

_Por que você não enfia esse seu sorriso cínico no seu...!__ Ou! Eu estou ouvindo isso, sabia? __Adams?! Você na minha mente de novo?!__ Correção, agora que estamos conectados, é _nossa_ mente. __Rá rá. Muito engraçado.__ O que o Snape queria? __Onde você está? Precisa vir pro quarto agora!__ Você ta parecendo o meu pai, falando assim. Já estou entrando no corredor._

Assim que Sarah virou à direita para entrar no corredor, Snape estava virando à esquerda para sair dele, e eles acabaram trombando um no outro, caindo ambos no chão, Sarah com dor na testa e Snape com dor no queixo.

-Vê se olha por onde anda, Adams! – Disse ele, se levantando e continuando seu caminho, com uma expressão zangada no rosto.

_Malfoy dois. __Ouvi meu nome.__ Nada não, esquece._

_**Na mesma tarde, corredores do 6º andar de Hogwarts, 16:21 hs.**_

-Duzentos e treze, duzentos e catorze... – Dizia Sarah, andando de sala em sala com Malfoy em seu encalço. Snape tinha deixado a infeliz notícia que, aproveitando a tarde de folga dos dois, Dumbledore o havia instruído para dar a primeira aula de Oclumência nessa mesma tarde. Ele tinha escolhido uma sala não frequentada para dar a aula, no sexto andar, nº 218. – Chegamos. – Disse Sarah, parando em frente à uma sala com uma porta alta de mogno entalhado, com os dizeres gravados em tinta prateada no alto da porta:

"_Sala de treinamento para combate._

_Prof. Travis D. Carter"_

_Treinamento para combate?__ Também nunca ouvi falar. Será que era algum tipo de aula de DCAT? __Não sei... Vamos, é melhor acabar logo com isso!_ – Pensou Malfoy, batendo na porta. Dois segundos depois, Snape a abriu e fez sinal para que entrassem, com a mesma expressão habitual de tédio e arrogância no rosto.

-Bom, devo informá-los que o professor Smith nos ajudará nas aulas. – Disse Snape, lhes mostrando Will Smith, diretor da Corvinal, sentado em uma das quatro cadeiras que estavam dispostas no amplo e quase vazio salão. Sarah observou que, fora as quatro cadeiras com acento de veludo verde-escuro que estavam no centro da sala, dispostas duas à esquerda e duas à direita, frente à frente umas com as outras, o resto do salão parecia bem vazio. Na parede leste, algumas armaduras antigas estavam encostadas na parede, lado a lado, e a parede oeste era toda coberta por um espelho, que não estava empoeirado como o resto da sala, e pareceu reluzir quando Sarah o olhou fixamente. Nas paredes ao lado da porta, duas estantes de livros pesados completavam a sala.

-Malfoy, você se senta na frente do professor Smith, e Adams, você se senta aí. – Disse ele indicando a cadeira à sua frente para Sarah, que se sentou, meio hesitante.

-Quero que tomem isso, por favor. – Disse Smith, entregando um frasquinho com líquido verde florescente para Sarah e Malfoy.

-O que é isso? - Perguntou Malfoy, olhando com curiosidade para o líquido gosmento.

-Isso é uma poção que vai desconectar a mente de vocês temporariamente, para que nós nos foquemos apenas da mente de cada um em separado. – Disse Smith.

-E por que ao invés de termos aulas de Oclumência nós não simplesmente bebemos dessa poção todos os dias? – Perguntou Malfoy, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer.

-Porque um frasquinho dessa poção leva dois meses para ser preparado, e não é vendido no mercado porque, acho que sua mente limitada já deve ter sido capaz de perceber, não é comum as pessoas terem a mente ligada. Na verdade, essa é a segunda vez na história que isso acontece. Além de que, essa poção só pode ser tomada uma vez a cada três dias, ou terá efeito contrário. – Disse Snape, sem paciência. – Mais alguma pergunta de essencial importância?

-Não. – Disse Malfoy sorrindo cinicamente, depois de fingir pensar por uns cinco segundos. Ele e Sarah beberam da poção.

-Bom, o objetivo de vocês hoje é tentar nos bloquear sem usar magia. – Disse Smith, estendendo a mão direita para que eles lhe entregassem as varinhas. Assim o fizeram, e ele continuou. – Tentem bloquear nosso acesso à mente de vocês, ok? Concentrem-se e façam de tudo para conseguirem voltar à realidade, assim nós seremos empurrados para fora da mente de vocês.

-Atenção. – Disse Snape, ambos os professores apontaram as varinhas para os dois. – Legilimeus! – Ambos disseram.

Sarah sentiu seus olhos se fechando automaticamente e tentou se concentrar, mas por algum motivo, se sentia presa à sua lembrança. Ela sentiu um vento frio batendo no seu rosto e, olhando para os lados, identificou os jardins de Darktos, e checando a si mesma, viu que estava no segundo ano, num sábado em que ela não fora pra casa como todos os outros alunos, porque tinha provas para estudar. Ouviu o bufo de um das dezenas de dragões que estavam acorrentados ao chão, que nesse momento olhavam pra ela, como se quisessem devorá-la. E deviam querer mesmo.

_Idiotas._ – Pensou ela, passando entrando no castelo, que ela podia jurar, estava tão frio quanto os jardins cobertos de neve. Foi almoçar. Entrou no Salão Comunal e se sentou na mesa do segundo ano, que estava vazia, exceto por Zac Padrack, o menino mais bonito e arrogante do segundo ano. Sarah se lembrou que tinha uma paixonite por ele quando estudou em Darktos, mas que ele nem sabia o seu nome, e provavelmente não iria querer saber, já que ela era uma nerd e ele um popular. Sentiu toda aquela angústia que não sentia há muito tempo voltando a arder em seu peito, e os sonhos que ela arquitetava de um dia namorá-lo ou até casar-se com ele voltaram a pipocar em sua mente.

-Se sentindo só? – Perguntou Snape, que surgiu do nada, sentado ao lado de Sarah. – Eu se fosse você não perderia tempo, ele nunca vai te notar. Você é uma Adams. – Disse ele, destacando a última palavra com um sorriso no rosto.

Sarah tentou correr, e fechou os olhos com toda força que tinha, por um momento conseguindo voltar à sala 218, vendo de relance os olhos de Snape a olhando, e em dois segundos, ele entrou novamente em sua mente.

Sarah estava num dos sofás do imenso salão de festas dos Adams, e pelo que ela observou, estavam na festa anual de Halloween dos Adams, em 2003, já que o vô Walter estava dançando valsa com a vó Helga, ele, exibindo seus caninos pontudos que compunham o visual Conde Drácula, e a avó, rodopiando com seu vestido longo e negro, e segurando o chapéu pontudo com uma das mãos, parecia ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Sarah olhou para si mesma e com um sorriso no rosto se lembrou da sua fantasia de morte, observando o vestido cinza chumbo apertado num corpete, e uma capa longa e negra que a envolvia. Ao seu lado, encostada na poltrona, estava sua foice, e ao se levantar e ver seu reflexo numa das enormes janelas, ela se lembrou da luta que foi para conseguir a fantasia e preparar a maquiagem, que a deixava com a pele mais branca do que de costume, que com o seu cabelo castanho quase preto solto pelas costas, a deixavam mais "Adams" que nunca. Sarah olhou mais atentamente enquanto uma música animada tocava. A maioria deles estava dançando, Jack, que não parecia nada diferente do que era agora, dançava com uma morena baixinha, fantasiada de anjo. Joey e Eleonora conversavam na varanda, junto com os pais de Sarah, sua mãe acariciando a redonda barriga, provavelmente comentando sobre o nome da bebê, que até então não tinha sido decidido até hoje. Os pais de Anna e Mary davam opiniões. As duas, inclusive, estavam sentadas na imensa mesa no fundo do salão, jantando e conversando com os Pit, e olhando para eles, ela sorriu com a lembrança da noite. Anna e Mary estavam fantasiadas de capetinhas, Sean de bruxo, e Carl e Ander de esqueletos.

Sarah sentiu algo lambendo seu pé, e quando olhou para baixo, viu Stich, o maltês peludo da família, a olhando através da franja comprida, que sempre lhe tapava os olhos. Ele estava na família apenas há uma semana, mas já parecia ter se enturmado bem, já que estava com um arquinho de chifrinhos vermelhos, **(N/A: Não sei se mencionei o Stich, cachorro da família, que existe até hoje, foi um presente da vó Helga para Lilo, que estava para nascer. Sobre esse arquinho de chifrinhos, é daqueles que vendem em rodeios e shows.)** que piscavam. Ele parou por um momento enquanto Sarah afagava sua cabeça e saiu logo em seguida, em direção ao meio do salão, onde os Adams, alguns vizinhos e amigos, dançavam. Sarah olhou outra vez para o avô, de repente sentindo uma saudade imensa dele, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. E, subitamente, a ficha de Sarah caiu. Ela entendeu que aquela noite não era qualquer noite, era a noite em que os comensais tinham invadido a Transilvânia e... Era a noite em que seu avô, Walter Bram Adams, considerado o chefe da família, o alfa da Ordem de Merlin, o conselheiro, o amigo, o pai... Faleceu.

Ela pensou em impedir, em correr para falar com ele, em tentar avisar alguém de que os comensais estavam chegando, de tentar avisar à tia Christine para olhar o futuro e... Sarah se interrompeu nesse ponto, olhando para os dois casais que dançavam no meio da pista, Helga e Walter e Christine e James. Ela notou que não conseguia se mover, não conseguia ir até a pista de dança e falar com nenhum deles, e então notou que nas lembranças não temos voz ativa, não podemos alterar os fatos. Só podemos revivê-los. E enquanto Sarah olhava para os casais que dançavam, se concentrou para ouvi-los.

-Querida, estive pensando, - disse James, enquanto bailava com Christine, ambos vestidos com trajes bruxos – acho que precisamos de umas férias.

-E pra onde você pretende ir? – Perguntou Christine, sorrindo com a idéia.

-Egito, quem sabe?

-Ah, James! – Disse Chistine, abraçando-o. – Você sabe que sempre foi meu sonho conhecer as pirâmides!

-Exatamente. – Concluiu ele piscando pra ela.

...

-Meu velho, - Disse Helga à Walter. – Pra onde vamos nessas férias?

-Gata, eu ainda sou jovem demais pra ser chamado de velho.

-Então está bem, meu _jovem_, pra onde nós vamos viajar nessas férias?

-Estou pensando em L.A..

-Los Angeles? – Perguntou Helga, sorrindo. – E nós vamos jogar nos cassinos com os trouxas?

-Na verdade eu estava mais interessado em ir ao Poison Black Jack, dizem ser o melhor cassino para bruxos do mundo.

-Uh, me parece interessante. Mas nós vamos jogar 21 ou pôquer dessa vez?

-Que tal os dois? Nós estamos aposentados, Helga! Não precisamos ter hora pra voltar!

-Esse é meu marido! – Disse ela, rodopiando. – Louco como eu!

-É querida, eu estava até pensando em começar a dar aulas para as pessoas serem como nós.

-Quem sabe... Mas pense nisso depois que voltarmos de Los Angeles.

...

-Com medo? – Perguntou a voz fria de Snape, que tinha surgido ao lado de Sarah, que tentou retrucar, mas não conseguiu, ela estava apenas revivendo uma lembrança. Nesse exato momento, gritos foram ouvidos, o som de janelas se quebrando e feitiços sendo lançados invadiu as janelas do salão, e o caos se instalou em meio ao salão de festas. Sarah se viu em meio a confusão de pessoas indo embora, tia Christine reunindo os que não iam lutar e os Adams, sob as ordens de Walter e Paul, o beta nessa época, se reuniam e pegavam vassouras e varinhas, e trocavam abraços e beijos, que podiam ser os últimos. Sarah abraçou a todos e entrou no alçapão com a tia, as primas, a mãe, que não podia lutar grávida, e os trigêmeos Pit. Depois disso, ela, num misto de raiva e vontade de sair daquele lugar, olhou para Snape, que até então estava ao seu lado olhando inexpressivo para ela, e com toda a sua força, o expulsou de sua mente. Ele estava fazendo-a reviver lembranças que ela preferia manter onde estavam, estava debochando da cara dela e invadindo arquivos particulares de sua mente. Isso a deixou com ódio.

Em segundos, Sarah sentiu seu corpo voltando à sala, sentiu o choque de Snape a observando, e sentiu seus olhos em chamas. Olhou para os lados e viu que Malfoy estava com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo terrível, e Smith o olhava com os olhos distantes, a varinha apontada para ele.

-Chega por hoje. – Disse Snape à Smith, que cessou o contato com a mente de Malfoy devagar, e ele acordou. – Estão dispensados. – Terminou ele, ainda olhando para os olhos de Sarah, Smith fazendo o mesmo, com uma expressão de espanto.

Sarah sentiu-se ser puxada por Malfoy para fora da sala.

-Adams, seus olhos estão pegando fogo. – Disse Malfoy, enquanto caminhavam até o quarto.

-Ahn?... Ah. – Sarah se concentrou. – E agora?

-Chocolate amargo.

-O quê?

-Seus olhos. Apagaram. Voltaram à cor normal. – Disse ele, enquanto desciam as escadas para o primeiro andar.

-E meus olhos são cor de chocolate amargo? – Perguntou ela, divertida.

-Sempre foram... A não ser que você use lentes.

-Não... É que ninguém nunca reparou na cor dos meus olhos antes... _Não desse jeito._ – Pensou Sarah, se lembrando do seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, em que Sean disse que seus olhos eram castanhos. Só castanhos.

_**No dia seguinte, torre secreta do oitavo andar, 16:00 hs.**_

**Modo Malfoy Online**

_É hoje o dia da minha decisão. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, sabe do que eu estou passando. Eu tento escolher a hora certa para escrever nesse diário, para manter o meu drama longe da mente da Sarah, quero dizer, Adams. Nesse momento ela está dormindo. Posso ouvir os sonhos dela. Ela está sonhando que está numa biblioteca gigante, toda pra ela. Ela parece feliz._ – Malfoy não pode notar o sorriso que deu enquanto escrevia. – _Ultimamente, tenho vigiado a mente dela quase à toda hora, é como um hobby. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não a odeie mais... Porque eu odeio, odeio muito. Ela é uma Adams! _

_Mas, voltando ao assunto, percebi que se eu for me encontrar com meu pai hoje, não vou poder voltar nunca mais a Hogwarts, nem nunca mais aparecer em público, mas posso sobreviver. Essa é uma guerra perdida. Os comensais são dezenas, mais o exército de dementadores e lobisomens que está sob comando de Voldemort devem nos massacrar em poucos minutos._

_Então essa será a decisão mais difícil que eu terei que tomar na minha vida: devo ficar do lado dos que vão matar ou do lado dos que vão morrer?_

_**Na mesmo dia, quarto do corredor secreto, cama da esquerda, 17:00 hs.**_

**Modo Adams Online**

Sarah estava lendo um livro bruxo enorme e velho, de pensamentos de grandes bruxos do passado.

"A maior verdade que já me contaram, não se baseou em fatos, e sim em sentimentos. O homem que eu pensava odiar um dia me disse, logo à mim, pessoa tão racional, que não existe um lado bom e um mau, não existem pessoas certas e erradas, só existem pessoas, com características diferentes, com objetivos diferentes, com valores diferentes. Mas mesmo os ambiciosos, os orgulhosos, os desprezíveis, amam.

Rowena Ravenclaw"

-Lendo o quê, Adams? – Perguntou Malfoy, entrando no quarto sorrindo.

-"Pensadores bruxos". Onde você estava?

-Na sala do Dumbledore. Eu estava... Resolvendo uns assuntos.

-Ah, legal. – Disse ela, voltando a ler para não ver Malfoy tirando a camisa, como sempre, para deitar. – Já vai dormir?

-Vou só cochilar. – Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto. – Ah, e a propósito... Eu adoro chocolate amargo. – Terminou ele, fechando os olhos e se ajeitando na cama.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-À partir de agora, vamos todos ser animagos._

_-Mas já?! – Perguntou Hermione, espantada. – A maioria de nós é muito jovem até mesmo para tentar!_

_-Então devemos começar o quanto antes. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo._

Acho que você vai ser uma ornitorrinco. Rá-rá, Malfoy. E eu acho que você vai ser um dinossauro.

_-Adams, Malfoy. Sua vez de tentar. – Disse Snape."_

_Capítulo 11 – Monitores_

**N/A: Para aqueles que estiverem acompanhando a fic, eu fiz um cronograma dos jogos de quadribol para que vocês saibam quanto está o placar de jogos e quem está ganhando. Se estiverem interessados em acompanhar os jogos me avisem que eu mando o documento. É bem simples, apenas uma tabela de uma página do Word. Então é isso, aí vai um capítulo pra descontrair.**

**Bjs.**

_**1º de Abril, quarto do corredor secreto, cama da esquerda, 04:40 hs.**_

**Modo Adams Online**

_Diário, não posso escrever muito porque são quatro e tanta da manhã e o Malfoy está dormindo, então tenho que ser breve para que ele não acorde com o "barulho irritante da pena" como na semana passada. Bom... Ultimamente não estou tendo muito tempo de escrever, pelas tarefas extras que os professores nos mandam fazer para nos ajudar nos NOMs e tal. Além disso, os treinos estão cada vez mais intensos e mais longos (o que está acabando comigo). Falando de quadribol, vou contar como está o placar até agora:_

_1º lugar: Sonserina, com 3 jogos._

_2º lugar: Corvinal, com 3 jogos._

_3º lugar: Grifinória, com 2 jogos._

_4º lugar: Lufa-Lufa, que não ganhou nem um jogo._

_A Sonserina está na frente porque tem mais pontos que a Corvinal (imagine o quanto o Malfoy está se achando com isso). _

_Continuando, tive umas oito aulas de Oclumência com Snape, e honestamente, não parecem estar funcionando pra mim. E acho que também não estão funcionando pro Draco ... Eu escrevi Draco? Quis dizer MALFOY. Ele fica bem abalado nas aulas, e acho que é isso, mais do que tudo, que me faz odiar Oclumência. Não sei por que, mas sinto muita pena dele. Ter um pai em Azkaban e uma família de comensais não deve ser fácil. Ele me parece muito sozinho também. Eu já tentei conversar com ele como duas pessoas normais, mas ele sempre me despreza porque eu sou uma Adams. Como se o sobrenome de uma pessoa já dissesse tudo sobre ela._

_Bom, agora vamos às notícias boas:_

_Semana passada o Ron pediu a Hermione em namoro, em plena biblioteca. Achei muito romântico. Ele enfeitou a mesa em que eu e ela nos sentamos pra estudar toda tarde com uma toalha vermelha e velas. Vestiu um terno e ficou esperando-a com um buquê de rosas vermelhas na mão. Assim que nós chegamos pra estudar, eu parei na porta e assisti à cena. Ele ajoelhou, lhe entregou as flores e tirou um anel de prata do bolso. E agora eles andam pelos corredores sorrindo e de mãos dadas. Eu ainda não contei sobre o jogo, mas acho que nem faz tanta diferença agora._

_Desde a prova no décimo andar, não temos tido nenhuma prova do Torneio. O Malfoy acha que Dumbledore deu um tempo por causa das provas. Lá estou eu falando do Malfoy de novo! Essa coisa de conexão mexe com a gente! Assim que eu acordo, se o Malfoy estiver acordado, conversamos mentalmente (ou melhor dizendo, brigamos mentalmente) ou se ele estiver dormindo, eu acabo escutando o que ele sonha, ou sem perceber começo a vasculhar a mente dele. É inevitável. Nós nunca mais sonhamos um com o outro desde que começamos a dividir um quarto. Acho que é pela tensão de tanta coisa acontecendo. Ah! Me lembrei! Hoje é aniversário do Jack e do Joey! Escrevi uma carta pra eles ontem à noite e... Tenho que ir, o Malfoy está acordando e eu tenho que dormir. Tchau!_

**Horas depois, Salão Comunal, mesa da Corvinal, 06:40 hs.**

-Temos que nos concentrar no próximo jogo. – Disse Sean, que tinha convocado uma reunião do time da ponta da mesa. – Estamos empatados com a Sonserina, mas eles estão na frente com 30 pontos a mais que nós.

-Trinta pontos não são nada, do jeito que o Steve está jogando, no próximo jogo estaremos na frente deles. – Disse Pam, sorrindo para Steve, que estava jogando com brutalidade ultimamente, ninguém sabia por que, mas durante o jogo, ele tentava rebater a goles na cabeça do Malfoy sempre que tinha a chance.

-Sobre isso Steve, tente acertar os aros e não a cabeça do Malfoy. – Disse Sean severo. – E você Sarah, excelente trabalho no último jogo. – Disse ele, fazendo com que o time inteiro desse tapinhas nas costas de Sarah.

-Como conseguiu pegar o pomo três vezes em vinte minutos? – Perguntou Diego Jonson, um menino loiro e alto do sétimo ano que era artilheiro do time desde que entrou em Hogwarts.

-É Sarah, você nem deu chance ao Malfoy de chegar perto do pomo. – Disse Trenth Jonson, sexto ano, irmão de Diego.

-Vocês viram a cara de tacho que ele ficou depois daquele jogo? – Perguntou Diana Fells, quarto ano, artilheira.

-Eu vi. – Disse Sean sério. – E é isso que me preocupa. – Todo o time se calou e ouviu. – Acho ótimo termos ganhado deles no último jogo, mas a Sonserina venceu a primeira rodada de jogos. Nosso próximo jogo é dia onze contra a Lufa-Lufa. – Disse ele, olhando na tabela de jogos. – E o desse sábado é Sonserina versus Grifinória. Vamos torcer para que o Harry acabe com eles. Vou tentar agendar mais treinos extras para nós essa semana. – O time todo suspirou de desânimo.

-Mais treinos extras?! Sean, nós estamos tendo treinos extras toda semana desde o começo do ano! – Reclamou Diana.

-E essa noite Dumbledore vai informar quem serão os novos monitores. E se algum de nós for escolhido, como vamos participar dos treinos extras? – Perguntou Steve.

-Ok, ok. Se um de nós for monitor, chega de treinos extras por essa rodada. – Disse Sean, rendido. O time todo pareceu mais feliz com a notícia enquanto saía do Salão.

-Estou contando com você, Sarah. – Trenth sussurrou para Sarah quando Sean não podia mais ouvir.

-Vem cá. – Steve puxou Sarah da multidão enquanto eles iam para a sala de Transfiguração.

-O que foi? – Perguntou Sarah enquanto andavam pelos corredores.

-Er... Sabe, Sarah... É que estão dizendo que no último dia de aula vai haver um baile...

_Eu se fosse você saia daí. Ele vai acabar te convidando para o baile._

-Malfoy?

-O que disse? – Perguntou Steve, tentando entender por que foi interrompido. Sarah nem estava prestando atenção com Malfoy na sua cabeça;

-Oh, nada. Continue. – Disse ela, sorrindo simpaticamente.

_Sarah, não acredito que você vai deixar um idiota desses te convidar para o baile!__ Malfoy, vaza da minha mente! __Correção, nossa mente.__ Tanto faz! Eu estou tentando prestar atenção no que o Steve está falando. __Eu não caio nessa, Sarah. Estou sentindo que você não quer sair com ele.__ E desde quando você sabe o que eu sinto?_ _Desde ontem. Eu venho praticando faz algum tempo._

-Então... Você aceita? – Perguntou Steve, olhando ansioso para Sarah.

-Aceito?! O quê?

-Ir ao baile comigo, se tiver mesmo um baile. – Disse Steve enquanto esperava que Sarah entrasse na sala **(N/A: caso tenha esquecido, o Steve é o sexto ano)**.

-Eu... Eu... – Dizia Sarah, olhando em direção à sua mesa, onde Malfoy a esperava com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

_Eu te avisei.__ Ah, cala a boca!_

O sinal bateu, sauvando Sarah.

-Eu... Te respondo depois. – Disse Sarah, indo se sentar no fundo com Malfoy enquanto Steve ia pra sua sala, já atrasado.

_Eu avisei. Eu avisei._ – Cantarolou Malfoy na mente de Sarah. – _Sshh, quero dar uma lida na matéria enquanto a McGonnagal não chega. __Nerd.__ Malfoy. __Ai, essa doeu._

-Alunos. – Disse MacGonnagal, entrando na sala. – Hoje vocês irão se transfigurar na pessoa com quem fazem dupla.

-HEIN?! – A maioria dos alunos exclamou.

-Exatamente, vocês vão trocar de corpo com a pessoa com a qual fazem dupla durante essa aula.

Trocar de corpo com o Malfoy?! – Pensou Sarah. – O que você acha Malfoy?

_Lua de cristal, que me faz sonhar, faz de mim uma estrela, que eu já sei brilhar!__ Malfoy, que música idiota é essa? __Sei lá, minha mente viaja quando eu estou entediado.__ Mas tinha que ser Xuxa? __Se você reclamar eu vou cantar mais!__ Eu mereço! Essa conexão via acabar comigo!_

McGonnagal apontou com a varinha para o quadro, onde surgiu um breve texto sobre Transfiguração Corpórea e sobre os dois tipos de feitiços que eles usariam na aula.

-Copiem rapidamente o texto e memorizem os feitiços.

Os alunos copiaram em dois minutos e começaram a memorizar os feitiços.

"_Feitiço para troca corpórea: Body Transformer._

_Gire a varinha em um círculo anti-horário, depois corte para a direita e aponte para a pessoa em que vai se transfigurar enquanto fala o feitiço. _

_Feitiço para desfazer: Finite Transformer._

_Gire a varinha em um círculo no sentido horário, corte para a esquerda e aponte para si próprio enquanto fala o feitiço._

_P.S.: É imensamente importante que a pessoa esteja concentrada no que está fazendo para que os feitiços não sejam mal executados, fazendo com que apenas metade ou algumas partes do corpo se transfigurem."_ – Lia Sarah.

_Já imaginou Adams? Eu com minhas pernas e seu tronco? Hahahahahahaha!__ Já me imaginou com seu tronco e minhas pernas? Hahahahaha! __Ou que tal: suas pernas, meu tronco, seus braços, meu cabelo e sua bunda?_

Sarah e Malfoy começaram a rir do nada no meio da aula. Os outros olhavam sem entender por que da explosão de risos sem motivo nenhum.

-Alguma coisa engraçada aconteceu aí atrás? – Perguntou McGonnagal, se levantando da mesa. Sarah e Malfoy pararam de rir na hora. – Acho que já sabemos qual dupla vai começar. – Disse ela sorrindo.

_Sobramos._ – Pensaram Sarah e Malfoy juntos, enquanto iam para a frente da sala.

-Varinhas em punho. – Disse MacGonnagal, saindo de perto. Sarah e AMlfoy apontaram a varinha um para o outro. – Lembrem-se, vocês têm que estar concentrados no que estão fazendo. E... – A sala toda olhava em expectativa. – Vão!

-Body Transformer! – Disseram os dois, lançando um jato de luz branca um no outro. Assim que a luz os atingiu, eles foram levantados do chão, um se transformando no outro, primeiro o rosto, depois os cabelos, depois o resto do corpo. Poucos segundos depois, quando a transformação terminou, ambos caíram no chão. Assim que olharam um pro outro, caíram na risada, rindo e apontando para si e para o outro, fazendo toda a sala rir também.

-Silêncio! – Disse McGonnagal, olhando severamente para os alunos. – SILÊNCIO! – Todos se calaram. – Parabéns, vocês executaram o feitiço com perfeição. Espero que tenham aprendido como é que esse feitiço funciona. Todos vocês deverão permanecer no corpo do seu parceiro até o final desse horário. Quero um relatório de cada um para amanhã contando como foi a experiência. – A sala toda resmungou desanimada. – Podem voltar para os seus lugares. – Disse ela à Sarah e Malfoy.

Sarah, acostumada com seus um metro e sessenta e cinco, andou meio desequilibrada no corpo alto de Malfoy enquanto ele, rindo, mexia nos novos cabelos compridos e lisos, levemente ondulados. Ambos se sentaram na carteira, enquanto os outros se transfiguravam e riam.

-Nossa, você é alto. – Disse Sarah, experimentando seu novo ponto de vista.

-E você é baixinha. Seu cabelo é pesado, não te incomoda não? – Perguntou Malfoy, enquanto mexia nos cabelos de Sarah.

-Já me acostumei. E você, essa franja caindo no olho não te incomoda não? – Sarah soprava a franja.

-Ei! Minha franja tem estilo.

-Hahahaha, olha aquela cena! – Disse Sarah, apontando para Cho Chang, que fazia dupla com Crab.

-Ai, meu Merlin! Eu estou enorme de gorda! – Disse ela, experimentando o novo corpo.

-Ah, é? Oi, meu nome é Chang. Cho Chang. – Disse Crab, imitando a voz do James Bond.

-Ah é guerra? – Retrucou ela, com as mãos na cintura. – Eu sou o Crab, olhem pra mim dançando balé! – Chang saiu dando piruetas com o corpanzil de Crab.

Sarah e Malfoy se dobravam de rir.

-Olha aqueles dois! – Disse Malfoy, apontando para Sean e Goyle, que começaram a se bater.

-Eu quero meu corpo de volta! – Dizia Sean, voando pra cima de Goyle.

-Hahaha, eu tenho músculos. – Disse Goyle, se achando.

Parkinson e Luna passaram ao lado de Sarah e Draco. Parkinson, com uma expressão avoada demais, e Luna, rangendo os dentes de ódio.

-Di-Lua, tira essa expressão de maníaca do meu rosto!

-O quê? – Disse Luna, prestando atenção em Parkinson. – Olha só! Meu cabelo é bem mais claro visto do corpo de outra pessoa.

-Dá pra mudar essa cara pra uma expressão decente? – Berrava Parkinson.

-Hahahaha, tá vendo isso Malfoy?

_Coxas: aprovado._

-Ei! Tira a mão da minha perna, seu tarado! – Disse Sarah, batendo em Malfoy.

-Ai! Saiba que se você deixar marcas o corpo é seu!

-Tem razão. – Disse Sarah, parando de bater no próprio corpo e mordendo o braço.

-Ei! Esse é meu braço!

-Exatamente. – Disse Sarah soltando a manga da capa para tampar a marca que fez.

Durante os próximos minutos, Sarah e Malfoy observaram as outras duplas nos novos corpos, enquanto riam de dobrar.

-Ok, ok. Hora de destrocar de corpo. – Disse McGonnagal, se levantando. – Andem rápido com isso, temos cinco minutos. – Suspiros de alívio foram ouvidos da maioria dos alunos, cansados de brincarem de ser outra pessoa.

-Acho que vou escrever um livro: "Adams por um dia". – Disse Malfoy, enquanto pegava a varinha.

-Nem foi um dia inteiro!

-Tá bom, e que tal: "Adams por um horário".

-Malfoy, pra ser um Adams é preciso de muito mais do que estar no corpo de um. – Disse Sarah, levantando uma sobrancelha e apontando a varinha para Malfoy.

-Finite Transformer! – Ambos disseram, sendo acompanhados por outros alunos.

Eles destrocaram de corpos e saíram para a próxima aula.

_**No mesmo dia, Salão Comunal, 20:01 hs.**_

-Então Sarah, como é dormir num dos quartos para sonâmbulos? – Perguntou Dakota, sentando ao lado de Sarah na ponta do banco mais próxima à porta, como de costume. Hoje nem Sean nem Steve tinham ido jantar.

-Bom, é normal. – Disse Sarah, tentando desviar do assunto. _Intrometida ela, não? Será que não tem mais nada pra fazer?__ Malfoy, será que você podia, só durante o jantar, me dar sossego? __An... Não._

-Sarah! Oi, Sarah! – Disse Dakota, cutucando o ombro de Sarah, que tinha se desligado da conversa e olhava fixamente para Malfoy.

-Ahn... oi, o que disse?

-O que está rolando entre o Malfoy e você, hein? – Perguntou ela, olhando com aquele olhar "sei que está me escondendo alguma coisa".

-Eu e o Ma-Malfoy? – Sarah começou a gaguejar. – Nada! Ele é só um... Malfoy ué!

-Sei. Vou fazer de conta que acredito. – Disse Dakota, concentrando no jantar.

Nesse momento, Steve entrou no Salão parecendo exausto, com os cabelos escorrendo, e sentou ao lado de Sarah.

-O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou Sarah preocupada.

-Smith... Detenção... Encanamento... Quadribol... Malfoy idiota... – Ofegava Steve, tentando formar uma frase inteira.

-Respira primeiro, depois você fala. – Disse Sarah, abanando Steve com as mãos. Ele respirou fundo, tomou um gole de suco de abóbora e disse:

-Eu tive que cumprir uma detenção com o Smith porque a professora Samantha "acha" que eu tentei acertar a goles na cabeça do Malfoy de propósito no último jogo. – Disse ele, fazendo sinal de aspas com as mãos.

-E é verdade? – Perguntou Dakota.

-É. E por isso o Smith me mandou, junto com o Hagrid, concertar o encanamento do banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme sem magia. – Disse ele, apontando para os cabelos encharcados.

-Dry. – Disse Dakota num aceno de varinha, fazendo o cabelo de Steve secar.

-Valeu. – Agradeceu Steve.

-Pra que concertar o encanamento daquele banheiro? É só fechar o registro. Ninguém usa aquele banheiro.

-É sobre isso que eu queria te falar. – Começou Steve. – O Hagrid não é lá muito bom em guardar segredos, e acabou deixando escapar que Dumbledore queria concertar aquele vazamento para deixar o banheiro usável de novo, para eventos futuros.

-Eventos futuros? Tipo o quê? Alguma reunião de monitores em pleno banheiro feminino? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Ia ser hilário! Já imaginou? Os monitores da Lufa-Lufa por favor sentem-se naquelas privadas. Os da Corvinal nas pias e, Murta você poderia pegar o rolo de papel higiênico para as nossas anotações, por favor? – Disse Dakota fazendo Steve e Sarah rir.

-Mas o que eu preciso saber nisso? – Perguntou Sarah à Steve.

-Pensei que talvez uma das provas possa acontecer no banheiro, já que são imprevisíveis.

-É, com Dumbledore nunca poderemos descartar nenhuma hipótese.

-Atenção, alunos! – Disse Dumbledore, com um pergaminho como símbolo das Quatro Casas gravado.

-E falando nele... Disse Dakota.

-Eu gostaria de anunciar os novos monitores desse ano, que substituirão os do ano passado. Esse ano os monitores foram escolhidos por votação dos professores e dos ex-monitores. Devo lembrar-lhes que, caso não queiram aceitar o cargo, digam agora, pois o segundo mais votado assumirá seu posto. Sendo assim, os professores de cada Casa, por favor, se aproximem.

Smith, Snape, Hamilton e McGonnagal se levantaram e ficaram ao lado de Dumbledore, sendo aplaudidos por todos do Salão, principalmente os alunos puxa-saco, na esperança de terem assumido o cargo. Dumbledore entregou o pergaminho à McGonnagal, que anunciou:

-Os escolhidos da Grifinória foram: Gina Weasley e Harry Potter. – Recebendo os aplausos e assovios de todos, os dois foram até o palco sorrindo. – Vocês aceitam o cargo? – Perguntou McGonnagal. Ambos aceitaram, e McGonnagal passou o papel para Hamilton.

-Os escolhidos da Lufa-Lufa foram: Ashley Carter e James Stuart. – Disse Hamilton, causando um estouro de aplausos para o monitor mais novo da história de Hogwarts. Além de entrar pro Torneio, agora Smith também estava na lista de monitores. Tudo e mais um pouco que um garoto de doze anos pode querer. Os dois receberam os emblemas e ficaram ao lado de Hamilton, que passou o pergaminho para Snape.

-Os escolhidos da Sonserina foram: Pansy Parkinson e Vince Stackhouse. – Disse Snape, causando aplausos de toda a Sonserina e de alguns fãs de Parkinson e Stackhouse.

-Esse mundo está perdido. – Disse Dakota para Sarah.

-Concordo. – Respondeu ela.

Snape passou o pergaminho para Smith, que leu:

-Os escolhidos da Corvinal foram: Sarah Adams e Steve Wizard. Enquanto Dakota empurrava Steve e Sarah para fora do banco, já que eles estavam em choque, ambos foram muito aplaudidos, especialmente pelo time da Corvinal, que estaria livre de treinos extras pelo resto do mês.

_Adams, você como monitora? Hahaha, isso vai ser um desastre!__ Tudo isso é inveja Malfoy? __Adams, eu sei que você queria que eu fosse monitor. Eu vi sua mente.__ Você não tem mais nada o que fazer não?! __Ahn... Deixe-me pensar... Não._

-Bem, agora que já sabemos quem são os monitores, eu gostaria de informá-los que esse ano haverá apenas dois monitores-chefes, ao invés de dois de cada Casa. Devo ressaltar que haverá muito mais responsabilidade sobre esses monitores. E eles são: - começou Dumbledore, pegando o pergaminho. – Cho Chang da Corvinal. – Todos do Salão a aplaudiram. – E Draco Malfoy, da Sonserina. – Terminou ele, fazendo com que muitos aplausos sonserinos e poucos de outras Casas fossem ouvidos.

Draco caminhou com um sorriso superior no rosto até Sarah.

_Ainda acha que eu tenho por que ter inveja de você?__ Não acho. Fico feliz por você._ – Pensou Sarah irônica. – _Então por que não me dá os parabéns?_ – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto Dumbledore colocava seu distintivo e todos voltavam para seus lugares. – _Você não me deu os parabéns, e eu sou monitora também! __Só que eu sou monitor-chefe. Sou seu superior e você tem que me obedecer!__ Hahahahahaha, que dó Malfoy! __Tudo bem então, pa...__ Pa?__Parabéns, Adams._ – Sarah começou a rir em plena mesa da Corvinal, enquanto olhava para Draco.

-Você tá legal? – Perguntou Steve, que também começou a rir por impulso.

-Devem ter zonzóbulos na cabeça dela. – Disse Luna, que surgiu vinda de lugar nenhum e se sentou ao lado de Dakota.

_Não tem nada pra me dizer?_ – Perguntou Malfoy mentalmente, olhando com cara de desafio para Sarah. – _Está bem! Parabéns Malfoy._

_**Sábado, 03 de abril de 2009, Largo Dharma, nº 12,5, Londres, 19:59 hs.**_

Todos os membros da Nova Ordem da Fênix estavam treinando no imenso Salão de Bailes do último andar, agora sendo usado como sala para treinamento de DCAT. Hoje, eles estavam usando o livro "Feitiços Explosivos – Volume 6", lendo, anotando os feitiços que gostavam e testando-os em pleno Salão, lutando contra armaduras de cavaleiros enfeitiçadas para combate. Já havia mais de uma hora que eles estavam detonando e reconstituindo as armaduras, e Fred, Jorge e Snape mostravam excelente talento para explosões.

-Bomba Raver! – Disse Malfoy, fazendo uma armadura voar em meio a fagulhas vermelhas e quase bater na cabeça de Harry, que desviou a tempo.

-Muito bem, filho. – Disse Narcisa, enquanto explodia duas armaduras uma na outra.

-Bomba Wallace! – Disse Sarah, fazendo com que a armadura que Malfoy tinha explodido voasse na direção de Snape antes que batesse no chão. Snape, que estava ocupado explodindo barreiras de gelo que Dumbledore havia criado, tomou uma pancada do pé da armadura, que caiu na sua frente logo em seguida.

-Ei! Dá pra prestarem atenção no que estão fazendo?! – Berrou ele, olhando em direção à Sarah.

-Desculpe! – Disse Sarah, explodindo mais armaduras com feitiços não-verbais. Dumbledore os havia ensinado que qualquer vantagem que tivessem sobre os comensais deveria ser usada, por isso Sarah começou a usar feitiços não-verbais, no que se mostrou muito boa, tanto quanto Malfoy, que aderiu a mesma prática.

_Bomba Ten! __Bombatry!__ Boomax! __Travel Bomb!_ – Pensavam Sarah e Malfoy, enquanto arremessavam armaduras por todos os lados.

-Super Bomb! – Disse Helga, que agora tinha passado para o lado ativo da Ordem. Ela achou que as circunstâncias atuais pediam mais pessoas no campo de batalha do que enfurnadas em sótãos. Não houve ninguém capaz de convencê-la do contrário. – Cara! O Walter is adorar isso! – Disse ela, bloqueando de um dos feitiços mandados pelas armaduras e mandando-as longe.

-Hahaha, tenho certeza disso! – Disse Jack, que lutava ao lado de Joey.

-Maxer Bomb! – Disse Mary Jane, que tinha entrado pra Ordem há duas semanas. Além de ser o maior relacionamento que Jack conseguiu ter (segundo Helga, o único relacionamento sério) ela possuía a coragem e a inteligência necessárias para detonar com os Comensais em batalha. Jack piscou pra ela ao vê-la mandar oito armaduras pelos ares.

-Lá vai... – Começou Julia, a única que não teve que usar feitiços explosivos, já que seu poder era explodir coisas. – BOMBA! – Terminou ela, fazendo todas as armaduras presentes no Salão se espedaçarem. Todos a aplaudiram de animação.

-Desculpe interromper, mas o jantar está servido. – Disse Molly, abrindo a porta apenas o necessário para ser ouvida.

-Uhu! Rango! – Disseram os Weasleys, descendo as escadas, sendo acompanhados pelos Adams, Malfoys e Snape.

-Você até que não é má em explodir armaduras, Adams. – Disse Malfoy para Sarah, enquanto desciam as escadas um pouco mais atrás que os outros. – Mas é claro que não é tão boa quanto eu. – Completou, com um sorriso arrogante.

-Malfoy, já te disseram que você não é perfeito? – Perguntou Sarah.

-É claro que não. A maioria das pessoas não mente tão descaradamente assim.

-Sarah do meu coração! – Disse Fred, se enfiando entre ela e Malfoy e passando um braço por cima de seu ombro. – Você estava muito sexy explodindo armaduras, sabia? – Disse ele, piscando pra ela e fazendo Malfoy segurar o riso enquanto acelerava o passo.

-Ah... Obrigada? – Disse Sarah, incerta do que dizer.

-Não tem de quê. – Respondeu Fred com um sorriso galanteador.

...

_Oh, que gracinha. Os dois pombinhos!_ – Pensou Malfoy, sentado à frente de Sarah na mesa de jantar. Fred estava com a cadeira colada à da de Sarah. – _Cara, você é muito a toa não é?__Eu não sou a toa. Eu só estou entediado no momento.__ Por que você não enfia o garfo no olho pra se distrair? __Porque dói. Tive uma idéia melhor.__ Qual? __Super fantástico! O balão mágico! O mundo fica bem mais divertido!__ Ah não, qualquer coisa menos cantar, pelo amor de Merlin!_

O jantar percorreu tranquilo. À noite, todos foram dormir aos diversos quartos da casa. Em cada quarto dormiam duas pessoas, os que não eram casais ou irmãos gêmeos, foram sorteados. Hermione e Ron, Harry e Gina e Malfoy e Sarah dividiram cada dupla um quarto. Malfoy e Sarah foram escolhidos porque Dumbledore enfeitiçou o papel dos nomes deles, para que caíssem no mesmo quarto, pelo problema da conexão e tal.

...

-Péssima noite, Adams. – Disse Malfoy, trancando a porta e tirando a camisa (pra variar).

-Uma péssima noite pra você também, Malfoy. – Disse Sarah, guardando o livro na mesa de cabeceira, se cobrindo e apagando a luz.

Em poucos minutos ambos adormeceram.

_**Na manhã seguinte, quarto da Adams e do Malfoy, 08:25 hs.**_

Sarah tinha dormido como um anjo. Ela sabia que tinha sonhado alguma coisa, mas não se lembrava o que, apenas que tinha sido um sonho excelente. Ela se mexeu na cama, espreguiçando, mas não abriu os olhos. Sentiu que a cama estava gostosa demais pra levantar cedo.

_Desde quando esse colchão é tão duro?_ – Pensou ela, passando a mão no local onde estava deitada. – _E desde quando essa cama tem cabelos?!_ – Pensou ela, passando a mão em cabelos macios e finos que estavam um pouco acima de si no travesseiro. Ela ouviu um suspiro e sentiu-se ser abraçada. – _E desde quando essa cama abraça?!_ – Pensou ela abrindo os olhos e vendo que estava deitada em cima de Malfoy, que estava esparramado na cama dela, com os braços a envolvendo possessivamente. Ele abriu os olhos e ele e Sarah, ao se darem conta da situação, pularam cada um pra um lado, Sarah escalando a cabeceira da cama e Malfoy caindo da mesma.

-O QUÊ?! COMO?! QUANDO?! – Começou Malfoy, ao se levantar.

-COMO VOCÊ FOI PARA NA MINHA CAMA, MALFOY! – Berrou Sarah, fechando a mão em punho como se fosse dar um murro na cara de Malfoy.

-Eu sei lá! E como você foi parar em cima de mim?

-Não muda de assunto!

-O que é que está acontecendo aqui?! – Perguntou Snape, entrando no quarto com o Alohomorra, acompanhado de Dumbledore.

_Deixa comigo._ – Pensou Malfoy, aparentemente calmo.

-Acontece que nós acordamos tentando nos matar de novo. – Explicou ele, como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-Previsível. É a conexão agindo nos sonhos de vocês e fazendo com que isso se torne realidade. – Disse Dumbledore. – Agora que já estão mais calmos, arrumem-se.

-E Malfoy, por Merlin, vista uma camisa. – Completou Snape, saindo do quarto.

Assim que ele saiu Sarah desatou a rir, se esquecendo do acontecido.

_**No mesmo dia, sala de treinamento improvisada, 14:00 hs.**_

**Modo Malfoy Online**

Todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix estavam praticando feitiços defensivos no grande salão, quando Fawkes entrou voando pela janela.

-Parem! – Disse Dumbledore, pausando a confusão de escudos mágicos e feitiços voando para todos os lados. – Parece que temos correio. – Completou ele, pegando a edição matinal do Profeta Diário que Fawkes tinha lhe entregado.

-Alguma coisa de importante, Alvo? – Perguntou Arthur.

-Creio que sim. De extrema importância. Dumbledore pigarreou e começou a ler:

"_O Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, afirmou em entrevista imediata ontem à noite, que um bando de dementadores que não estavam sob o controle do Ministério, invadiu a Floresta Dark, situada nos arredores da Transilvânia, onde uma grande quantidade de lobisomens foi capturada, ainda não se sabe como, e levada juntamente com os dementadores, que deixaram três homens mortos no caminho._

_Fudge prefere não divulgar os nomes dos falecidos, para dar mais privacidade para as famílias, mas diz que todos os homens eram aposentados que trabalharam no Ministério da Magia. Por ora, não sabemos quem foram os responsáveis pelo ataque, mas como nunca podemos esquecer, e não descartando essa opção, gostaria de lembrar-lhes de que os Comensais da Morte ainda estão à solta, e que cinco deles fugiram de Azkaban no mês passado."_

-Como ainda não sabem quem são os responsáveis?! – Exclamou Harry. – Quem eles acham que podem ser? O lobo mau e o coelhinho da páscoa?

Todos riram da comparação feita por Harry, amenizando o clima tenso do salão.

-Dumbledore, não acha que Voldemort pode estar tentando recrutar lobisomens, não é? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Não sei, mas por precaução, vamos ter que avançar no treinamento.

-Avançar? Como assim? – Perguntou Gina.

-À partir de agora, vamos todos ser animagos. Lobisomens não matam animagos, e se nos depararmos com um deles, é melhor que possamos nos defender. – Disse Dumbledore, fazendo com que as armaduras abrissem espaço, marchando para um canto da sala.

-Mas já?! – Perguntou Hermione, espantada. – A maioria de nós é muito jovem até mesmo para tentar!

-Então devemos começar o quanto antes. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo.

Acho que você vai ser uma ornitorrinco. Rá-rá, Malfoy. E eu acho que você vai ser um dinossauro.

-Adams, Malfoy. Sua vez de tentar. – Disse Snape.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-Adams e Potter perseguem o pomo lado a lado. – Dizia a professora Samantha, narrando o jogo. – E a goles agora está com Steve, Steve rebate e é gol da Corvinal! – 120 à 140 pra Corvinal. Corvinal desempata o jogo, Adams se aproxima do pomo, e..._

_-Atenção todos os alunos e professores! – McGonnagal interrompeu a narração da professora Samantha e o jogo parou. – A terceira prova do Torneio das Quatro Casas começa agora."_

_Capítulo 12 – Sarah / Draco – Parte I_

"_-À partir de agora, vamos todos ser animagos. Lobisomens não matam animagos, e se nos depararmos com um deles, é melhor que possamos nos defender. – Disse Dumbledore, fazendo com que as armaduras abrissem espaço, marchando para um canto da sala._

_-Mas já?! – Perguntou Hermione, espantada. – A maioria de nós é muito jovem até mesmo para tentar!_

_-Então devemos começar o quanto antes. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo._

_Acho que você vai ser uma ornitorrinco. __Rá-rá, Malfoy. E eu acho que você vai ser um dinossauro._

_-Adams, Malfoy. Sua vez de tentar. – Disse Snape."_

-Qual de nós? – Perguntou Malfoy. _A Sarah primeiro, a Sarah primeiro!_ _Por que eu?! Tá com medo?__ Malfoys não sentem medo, Sarah. __Não sei se você percebeu, mas está me chamando de Sarah.__ Estou? Deve ser de tanto ouvir sua mente, ADAMS!_

-Você primeiro, Adams. – Disse Snape. Sarah se aproximou de Dumbledore.

_Sobrou pra mim.__ Isso é que dá nascer Adams._

-Prestem atenção, todos vocês. – Disse Dumbledore, indo até o meio do salão. – Dentro de cada pessoa há um animago. Se vocês se focarem em um animal específico, jamais conseguiram se transformar. Pensem em si mesmos, na sua personalidade, no seu jeito de ser. Cada um precisa encontrar o âmago de seu ser para encontrar seu animago. Concentrem-se, ouçam seu coração bater, foque sua atenção na sua mente, e pensem em estarem se transformando.

Sarah fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Sentiu seu sangue correr mais rápido nas veias, seu corpo começar a tremer e em sua mente, milhares de imagens passavam como flashes. Depois de alguns segundos, ela abriu os olhos, e viu que não tinha conseguido.

-Bom... Já é um começo. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo. – Agora todos vocês, podem começar a treinar. – Assim que Dumbledore terminou de falar, todos começaram a se concentrar e se esforçar ao máximo.

Sirius não teve dificuldade nenhuma, já que por ser um maroto era animago desde o terceiro ano. Lupin foi o único que não precisou tentar, já que era um lobisomem.

Dumbledore se transformou em uma fênix de penas prateadas e saiu voando pela sala, sendo seguido por Snape, em forma de cobra. Depois de uns dez minutos, Paul Adams conseguiu se transformar em um lobo cinza, Jack se transformou em um tigre, assim como seu irmão gêmeo Joey, que conseguiu poucos minutos depois. Eleonora se transformou em uma gata branca, e andou cheia de charme no parapeito de uma das janelas. Julia se transformou em um puma, e Raymond em uma hiena, que saiu rindo escandalosamente pelo salão. Angeline Adams se transformou em uma enorme borboleta azul, e pousou no ombro de Paul, que estava em forma de lobo. Arthur Weasley se transformou num bode, o que causou muitas risadas de todos, principalmente de Raymond, a hiena. A Sra. Weasley se transformou em uma cabra pouco depois. Narcisa Malfoy também se transformou em uma borboleta, porém com as asas verde-escuras e prateadas, e era um pouco menor que Angeline. Os outros presentes na sala não conseguiram se transformar. Depois de algumas horas, Dumbledore resolveu encerrar o dia de treinos.

**(N/A: no capítulo anterior eu escrevi "sábado, 03 de abril" só que na verdade foi "sábado, 04 de abril", desculpem.)**

_**No mesmo dia, quarto da Adams e do Malfoy, 20:30 hs.**_

**Modo Adams Online**

Sarah estava sentada em sua cama, escrevendo em seu diário depois de um dia cheio. Depois de fracassar na sua tentativa de se tornar um animago, ela e Malfoy tiveram que suportar mais uma aula de Oclumência insuportável com Snape. Lá pelas seis da tarde, todos jantaram. O jantar tinha saído mais cedo hoje porque às sete Harry, Malfoy e Ron voltaram pra escola, para o jogo de quadribol. O senhor e a senhora Weasley foram ao Ministério da Magia com os Adams, Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin e Tonks, resolver alguns assuntos e checar o porquê de não terem sido informados sobre o ataque dos dementadores. Gina e Hermione tinham ido assistir ao jogo. Os gêmeos foram à loja, e mesmo com a insistência de Fred em levar Sarah junto, ela não quis ir. E Sarah ficou sozinha na imensa casa, escondida do Largo Dharma, número doze e meio.

_Diário, faz tempo que eu não escrevo. Mas também, divido um quarto (e minha mente) com o Malfoy, nunca tenho privacidade. Eu não costumo ficar indo muito ao Salão Principal da Corvinal,porque sei que lá não vou ter privacidade para escrever no meu diário. Na biblioteca muito menos! Então, tenho escrito de madrugada, mas vou aproveitar que estou sozinha e escrever. Bom, ultimamente a conexão entre eu e o Malfoy tem diminuído um pouco. Agora um não sente mais o que o outro sente, nem consegue ouvir o que o outro ouve. Pode parecer pouco, mas pra nós dois isso já é uma grande conquista! Outra coisa está rolando. O acesso da minha vó à minha mente está diminuindo muito. O Snape acha que é por causa da conexão com Voldemort, que é um excelente oclumente. A boa notícia é que nenhum bando de dementadores veio tentar me matar de novo. Nem ao Malfoy._

Dim, dom! – A campainha tocou, fazendo Sarah guardar o diário na mesa de cabeceira e descer para atender.

_Tudo o que é bom, dura pouco!_ – Pensou ela, descendo as escadas. Ao abrir a enorme porta de madeira, ela foi atacada por alguém não identificado e levantada do chão, num abraço esmagador. As únicas coisas que ela pode identificar foram as vestes verdes encharcadas e a vassoura na mão do cidadão.

-Sarah, você não vai acreditar! – Disse ele, ainda sem largar Sarah e fechando a porta com o pé.

-Malfoy... Você... Está... Me sufocando... – Disse Sarah, quase sem voz.

-Oh! Me desculpe! – Disse Draco, colocando Sarah no chão.

-O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou ela, incrédula por ele ter a abraçado.

-Nada. Eu estou bem. Na verdade, eu estou ótimo! – Disse ele, tirando a capa e balançando os cabelos molhados, fazendo com que respingasse água em Sarah.

-Que felicidade é essa Malfoy?

-Meu time ganhou, meu time ganhou, eu peguei o pomo três vezes! – Dizia ele, rodopiando pela sala com Sarah em seus braços.

-Hahaha. É mesmo. – Sarah já estava começando a achar toda aquela situação engraçada.

-Um minuto para o fim do jogo... – Começou ele, soltando Sarah e andando pela sala imitando a emoção do jogo. - A adrenalina correndo solta pelo estádio... Pessoas gritando... Grifinória com 450 pontos, Sonserina com 420... Eu e o Cicatriz voando lado a lado atrás do pomo... Eu subi na vassoura e minha mão estava tão perto... Tão perto... – Disse ele, se aproximando de Sarah sem perceber. Ela não conseguia se mover pela proximidade... E nem queria. – Tão perto... – Disse ele, fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem prateados. Sarah não tinha certeza, mas sentia seus olhos em chamas. – E então... – Malfoy segurou Sarah pelos ombros e foi se aproximando de seu rosto.

Dim, dom! – A campainha tocou, fazendo-os pular cada um pra um lado. Malfoy foi atender. Abriu a porta brutalmente, e deu de cara com um Dumbledore com um sorrisinho simpático no rosto, e diferente de Malfoy, completamente seco, já que a água da chuva desviava dele, provavelmente por algum feitiço louco de Dumbledore.

-Olá, crianças. – Disse Alvo, entrando na casa. Malfoy fechou a porta e se virou para ele com um olhar assassino. – Tenho notícias para vocês.

-São boas? – Perguntou Sarah, já meio sem esperança. Ultimamente, as notícias eram sempre ruins ou piores ainda.

-Depende. – Disse Dumbledore. – Acho que são boas pra vocês. – Disse ele sorrindo pra Sarah e piscando discretamente para Malfoy, que amenizou um pouco a carranca. – Descobrimos porque não fomos notificados sobre o ataque dos dementadores à Floresta da Transilvânia. – Disse ele, dando uma pausa para suspirar. – O correio do Ministério está sendo interceptado.

-Por quem? – Perguntou Sarah, só pra garantir mesmo.

-O Ministério nunca afirma nada, você sabe como é. Cornélio está agindo na defensiva e se fazendo de cego, surdo e mudo há meses!

-Deixe-me adivinhar. Nada de cartas por tempo ilimitado. – Disse Malfoy, já não mais bravo, e sim com uma expressão de desinteresse no rosto.

-Adivinhou. Sem cartas. E o Ministério continua proibindo aparatações e o uso de viagens de Pó de Flu. Então, o jeito é voar e mandar mensagens pessoalmente.

-Falando em pessoalmente, onde está o resto da Ordem?

-Eu já ia chegar nesse ponto. Todos da Ordem vão passar a noite na sua casa, Sarah.

-Na minha casa?

-Sim. Sua casa é perto do Ministério da Magia, e com cada vez mais ataques na Transilvânia, achamos melhor estar por perto sempre que pudermos.

-Tá bom. – Disse Malfoy num suspiro de desânimo. – Vamos fazer as malas.

-Não precisam. – Disse Dumbledore. – Vocês não vão.

-Por quê? – Perguntaram Sarah e Malfoy juntos.

-Porque hoje já é sábado à noite, e a Ordem não vai voltar pra cá nesse fim de semana, então não teremos como trazer vocês de volta à tempo de pegarem a chave de portal para a escola, já que aparatação e Pó de Flu não são mais opções.

-E quem vai pra casa dos Adams? – Perguntou Malfoy.

-Todos os adultos e os gêmeos Weasley. Então vocês, Harry, Ron, Gina e Hermione vão ficar por aqui.

-Não que eu esteja reclamando da visita Dumbledores, mas você não podia ter avisado tudo isso por telefone? – Perguntou Malfoy, ainda irritado pela interrupção anterior.

-Podia ter avisado, mas não poderia entregar isso. – Disse Dumbledore, tirando do bolso interno do casaco um globo de neve empoeirado, onde um papai Noel imóvel sorria, enquanto a neve caia ao seu redor. – Essa é a chave de portal que irá levá-los à Hogwarts. Ela será ativada amanhã à noite às 7 e fechará às 7 e cinco. Fiquem atentos e não esqueçam. Alguma dúvida? – Sarah e Malfoy acenaram negativamente com a cabeça. – Então, tchau. – Disse ele, entregando o globo à Sarah e sumindo num estalo, sem deixar rastro.

-Típico do Dumbledore. Sumir quando alguém vai reclamar. – Disse Malfoy, revirando os olhos.

-É. – Disse Sarah, colocando o globo de neve numa prateleira.

-Bom, então eu vou tomar banho. – Disse Malfoy, subindo as escadas.

-Tá... Eu vou... Ficar aqui. – Concluiu Sarah, se sentando no sofá.

...

Quinze minutos depois, Sarah estava no quarto, deitada na cama e folheando um álbum de fotos atual. Nele ela viu fotos dos Adams, das reuniões da Ordem da Fênix, dos jogos que ela jogou com Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos nos fins de semana, dos jogos de quadribol e etc. Mas a foto que ela mais gostava era a última do álbum, tirada por Sean, a que ela e o Malfoy estavam rachando os bicos na aula da McGonnagal, se dobrando de rir como se fosse dois amigos contando piadas, e não dois arquiinimigos conectados mentalmente pelo maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu. Ela sorria sem perceber ao ver a foto.

-O que você está vendo aí? – Perguntou Malfoy, entrando no quarto secando os cabelos, já com sua calça de moletom e sem camisa, sinal de que ele dormiria em breve.

-Ah! – Exclamou Sarah de susto, largando o álbum na cama e quase pulando pra fora da mesma. – Você devia avisar quando entra, sabia? – Malfoy ria da cara de espanto dela. – Fazer algum barulho, assoviar, bater na porta...

-Pra que bater na porta do _meu_ quarto? – Perguntou ele, se sentando relaxado na cama.

-_Nosso_ quarto, Malfoy.

Trrrrrim! Trrrrim! – O telefone tocou. **(N/A: não sei se já notaram, mas sou péssima pra efeitos sonoros. Me desculpem por isso.)**

-Atende lá, Malfoy.

-Quanto é que você vai me pagar se eu for? – Disse ele, deixando bem claro que não moveria um músculo.

Sarah se levantou a contragosto e foi atender.

**Modo Malfoy Online**

Malfoy se espreguiçou na cama e olhando de relance para a cama de Sarah, viu que o álbum que ela estava olhando tinha caído pra baixo na cama, marcando a página que ela estava olhando.

_Mexer nas coisas dos outros é feio, Draco. O que sua mãe diria, hein? Ainda mais as coisas de uma Adams!_ – Pensava Malfoy pra si mesmo, indeciso se pegava o álbum ou não. – _Ah! Ninguém vai saber mesmo!_ – Concluiu ele, se sentando na cama de Sarah e olhando o álbum. Ele viu duas fotos, uma de cada lado do álbum, uma dos dois voando lado a lado atrás do pomo num jogo de quadribol e outra dos dois rindo na aula da McGonnagal, em que tivera que se transformar um no outro. Ele sorriu com a lembrança e ficou admirando a foto por um tempo indeterminado, até que ouviu a voz de Sarah o chamando do primeiro andar.

-Malfoy! Vem cá!

-Já vou! – Disse ele, deixando o álbum de fotos onde estava e descendo as escadas. – Fala. – Disse ele, quando chegou ao primeiro andar.

-Era o Harry no telefone. Ele disse que ele, a Hermione a Gina e o Ron vão ficar na escola de uma vez.

-Então quer dizer que... Estamos sozinhos?

-Parece que sim.

-O fim de semana inteiro?

-Aparentemente.

-Bom então... Legal. – Concluiu Malfoy, deitando relaxadamente no sofá.

-É... Legal. – Disse Sarah, deitando no outro.

Trrrrrrrim!

-Sua vez de atender, Malfoy.

-Tá bom! – Resmungou ele, se levantando pesadamente e atendendo ao telefone. – Alô!

-MALFOY! Seu idiota, cachorro de uma figa! – A voz de Fred era audível até para Sarah, pelo tanto que ele gritava.

-Dá pra falar mais baixo, ô Cabeça-de-Fogo! Eu não sou surdo!

-Presta atenção! O Ron me disse que você e a Sarah vão passar o fim de semana inteiro aí, sozinhos!

-E daí?

-E daí que se você tentar alguma coisa com a MINHA Sarah eu te mato, ouviu?!

-Se eu não tivesse ouvido eu consultaria um médico. – Debochou Malfoy.

-Não tô com paciência pra piada, Malfoy! Não encoste um dedo na Sarah, entendeu?

-Desculpe Weasshshhshshhs... A ligação ta péssshshhshsh... Acho que vai ca shshhshsh. – E desligou o telefone.

-Quem era? – Perguntou Sarah, que só tinha ouvido uma confusão de gritos.

-O Fred.

-E o que ele queria?

-Me dar boa noite.

-Sei, Malfoy. – Ironizou Sarah.

-Posso te pedir uma coisa? – Perguntou Malfoy, se sentando no sofá. Sarah o imitou.

-O quê?

-Já que nós dormimos no mesmo quarto, sentamos na mesma carteira nas aulas e compartilhamos nossas mentes, acho que podemos dispensar essa formalidade de Adams e Malfoy.

-Quer que eu te chame de Draco?! – Perguntou Sarah, incrédula.

-Quero. Soa melhor. – Disse ele sorrindo. – E eu vou te chamar de Sarah.

-Por mim, tudo bem. – Disse Sarah, feliz por dentro por ter estreitado um pouco a barreira entre os Adams e os Malfoys.

-Então ta, Sarah. – Disse ele, divertido.

-Ei, já que estamos à toa, quer jogar xadrez?

-Você sabe jogar xadrez?

-Sei.

-Não melhor do que eu. Sou capaz de apostar! – Disse ele, se gabando.

-Veremos. Vou pegar meu tabuleiro.

...

Sarah e Malfoy estavam jogando xadrez no salão de jogos subterrâneo há duas horas sem cessar. Estavam na terceira partida, sendo que cada um havia ganhado uma.

-Sarah, eu se fosse você tirava sua torre da minha reta.

-Rá rá, Draco, digo o mesmo para o seu bispo.

-Meu bispo não arreda o pé de onde está!

-Sendo assim... – Começou Sarah, capturando o bispo com a rainha. – Xeque...

-O quê?!

-... Mate. – Completou ela, levantando uma sobrancelha e dando um sorriso superior.

-Ah! Não acredito que perdi pra você!

-Você devia jogar com o Ron, aí você ia ver o que é perder com estilo.

-Bom, pra mim chega de xadrez por hoje.

-Concordo.

-Quantas horas?

-Quase onze.

-Então... O que quer fazer?

-Que tal um filme?

-Terror?

-Não! – Respondeu ela num susto. - Comédia?

-Por que não pode ser terror? Está com medo?

-Eu não disse isso. – Disse Sarah, desconversando.

-Que tal se a gente visse o que temos disponível pra assistir antes de escolher?

-Hahaha, é... Tem razão.

-Vai chover. – Disse Malfoy, enquanto subiam as escadas até o primeiro andar.

-Por quê?

-Uma Adams concordando com um Malfoy? Tenho medo que caia até granizo!

-Exagerado! – Disse ela, enquanto abria o armário de filmes do primeiro andar e checava os títulos.

-Haha, eu tinha razão.

-Sobre o quê?

-Sobre a chuva. – Disse Malfoy, indicando a janela à Sarah, e pelo que ela pode ver, o céu parecia estar desabando em água.

-Olha nossas opções: - disse Sarah, pegando alguns DVDs **(N/A: Meus bruxos são modernos, tem TV, DVD e telefones. Já os computadores e celulares eu não incluí porque acabariam com o correio-coruja.) **e mostrando-os à Draco. – O Grito, Ao Cair da Noite, Navio Fantasma, O Chamado I e II, O Enviado...

-O Viado?!

-_En_viado. – Disse Sarah, rindo. – A Órfã, e toda a coleção de Jogos Mortais.

-Aposto que o Snape escolheu a filmoteca desse lugar.

-É, pelo visto não vamos ver filmes. – Concluiu Sarah, indo guardar os filmes de volta na prateleira.

-Ei! Eu quero assistir! – Protestou Draco, pegando Navio Fantasma da pilha que Sarah carregava.

-Boa sorte. Eu vou dormir.

-E vai me deixar aqui sozinho?!

-Ra Ra, quem estava com medo mesmo?

-Ah! Vamos ver, Sarah... – Malfoy fez cara de piedade.

-Meu Merlin! Nunca pensei que fosse um dia chegar à ver a cara de piedade de Draco Malfoy! – Zombou ela, indo até a cozinha e voltando com dois refrigerantes** (N/A: Sim, meus bruxos bebem Coca-Cola xD)** e alguns breguetes comestíveis. **(N/A: Breguete: palavra usada para designar coisas para as quais você não encontrou um nome específico. Tem o mesmo significado de treco, coisa, trem, negócio e outras palavras genéricas.)**

-Cadê a pipoca? – Perguntou Draco, enquanto colocava o filme e se sentava no imenso sofá de veludo vermelho de cinco lugares com apoio para os pés.

-Não tinha pipoca, então assaltei os M&MS do Snape.

-O Snape guarda M&Ms na despensa?

-Pelo visto sim. Tinha um bilhete escrito "Não toque. Isso é pessoal. Ass: S. Snape".

-E você mexeu mesmo assim?

-Mexi. Eram M&Ms ou vomitilhas. Também peguei esses saquinhos com sapos de chocolate que encontrei em cima da geladeira. Não tinham bilhete nem identificação, então vou considerar como artigos públicos.

-Assaltando professores e roubando coisas misteriosas. Você até que se daria bem na Sonserina. – Zoou ele, ajustando o idioma do filme. Sarah lançou um sapo de chocolate na sua cabeça como desconto. – Au!

-Você mereceu. – Disse ela, se sentando ao seu lado e conjurando dois porta copos nos braços do sofá.

-Onde aprendeu a fazer isso? – Perguntou Draco, colocando sua lata no porta copos e conjurando canudos para os dois.

-Coisa de Adams. Se quiser eu te ensino.

-Mais tarde. Agora vamos ao terror! – Disse ele dramático.

-Tá bom. – Disse Sarah determinada, porém tremendo. – Liga o filme.

...

Trinta minutos depois, Sarah já estava gritando e sem perceber tinha se agarrado ao pescoço de Malfoy, escondendo o rosto no peito dele toda vez que alguma alma penada aparecia.

_Ela nem percebeu que está colada ao meu pescoço. _–Pensou Malfoy divertido, vendo que Sarah estava abraçada ao seu pescoço como se sua vida dependesse disso. – _Por mim... Sem problemas._ – Pensou ele dando um sorriso cafajeste e passando um braço pela cintura de Sarah sem que ela percebesse.

_Será que eu a convido ou não? Afinal, não acho que mais alguém valha à pena... E eu só tenho um mês pra escolher. Ah, meu Merlin! O que meu pai pensaria disso?!... Pensando bem, quem liga pra o que o meu pai pensa?_

Sarah podia não saber de nada enquanto estava se encolhendo e tremendo abraçada à Draco, mas o convite mais louco que receberia na sua vida estava prestes a acontecer.

Continua...

_Capítulo 12 – Sarah / Draco – Parte II – Surpresas_

"_Sarah podia não saber de nada enquanto estava se encolhendo e tremendo abraçada à Draco, mas o convite mais louco que receberia na sua vida estava prestes a acontecer..._

Quando de repente...

Dim, dom! – O som estridente da campainha coincidiu com a hora em que o espírito da garota loira do filme apareceu no meio do nada, e Sarah pulou de susto com a situação, indo parar, sabe-se lá como, agarrada ao lustre da sala.

-Como é que você subiu aí?! – Perguntou Draco espantado, depois de se recuperar do engasgo que teve com o susto.

-E-eu sei lá! – Disse Sarah, olhando para o teto e percebendo que ela estava mesmo lá.

-Como você pretende descer daí?

Sarah pensou por um momento e respondeu:

-Da mesma forma que eu subi pro décimo andar na segunda prova do torneio.

-Ah! Entendi! – Draco pegou a varinha. – Wingardium Leviosa. – Delicadamente, pôs Sarah no chão.

Dim, dom!

-Vou atender. – Disse Sarah, tentando evitar ter que explicar como ela tinha ido parar no teto, coisa que ela não saberia explicar para si mesma. Ela abriu a porta.

-Oi, Sarah. – Disse Fred, todo molhado e com um sorriso no rosto.

-Fred?! O que você ta fazendo aqui? Não era pra estar na Transilvânia? – Perguntou Sarah, fechando a porta atrás deles.

-Bom, na verdade eu estava, porém senti sua falta. – Disse ele sorrindo.

-Mas como chegou aqui? – Disse ela, enquanto o secava com um feitiço não-verbal.

-Eu vim de dragão.

-Dragão?! Não me diga que...

-Seu irmão me emprestou o dele. Já que a vassoura dele está no conserto...

-A Stronger do John está no conserto?!

-Dá pra acreditar? Ele disse alguma coisa sobre ter sido por causa de um novo dragão selvagem encontrado na Pensilvânia, mas não prestei muita atenção.

-Você _veio_ de dragão pra cá?!

-Vim.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, me diga que deixou ele em algum lugar da vizinhança!

-Haha, e como exatamente eu faria isso? Não sei se você se lembra, mas esse é um bairro bruxo. Eu o deixei ali no quintal.

Sarah reabriu a porta e viu um dragão amarelo de tamanho médio dormindo e babando na parte do gramado que ficava debaixo da varanda.

-Não é uma belezura? – Disse Fred por sobre o seu ombro. – Eu adoraria ter um desses pra mim. – Sarah tentou esconder o ódio que sentia por dragões e respondeu:

-É. Uma gracinha.

-Sarah, quem era? – Perguntou Draco, entrando no Hall.

-Sarah? Desde quando _você_ chama a Sarah de Sarah? – Perguntou Fred emburrado.

-Oi pra você também, Weasley.

_Agora a festa está completa!_ – Pensou Sarah, fechando a porta e indo pra sala, sendo seguida pelos dois. – _Uma Adams, um Malfoy, um Weasley e um dragão! Não falta mais nada! __Falta só mesmo o Potter e o Dumbledore, aí a casa estaria completa para um fim de semana perfeito._ – Ironizou Draco, se sentando ao lado de Sarah no sofá de cinco lugares. Fred se sentou na poltrona.

-Então Weasley, posso saber o porquê da visita? – Perguntou Draco, impaciente. Fred olhou em volta e viu que a TV estava com uma imagem congelada, sinal de que eles estavam assistindo a um filme. Os doces e os refrigerantes no porta-copo também ajudavam na dedução.

-Vocês estavam assistindo a um filme?

-Nós _estamos _assistindo. – Respondeu Draco, tamborilando os dedos no braço do sofá.

-Que ótimo! Espero não ter perdido muita coisa. – Disse Fred, se sentando entre os dois e convocando um refrigerante da cozinha que veio flutuando.

-Quer dizer que não vai embora? – Perguntou Malfoy, vendo-o conjurar mais um braço no sofá entre ele e Malfoy, e um porta-copo nele para colocar seu refrigerante.

-Vou. Concluí que vocês dois se sentiriam muito sozinhos nessa casa imensa, então vim passar o fim de semana com vocês. – Disse Fred, se aconchegando no sofá e pegando o pote de M&Ms que Draco estava comendo.

-E quando você vai embora? – Insistiu Draco.

-Quando você for. – Disse Fred, ligando o filme por pensamento. **(N/A: TV de bruxos, lembram?)**

-Então, aproveitem o filme, porque pra mim já deu! – Disse Sarah, se levantando.

-Não vai ver o resto? – Perguntou Fred.

-Não... Achei esse filme meio chato. – Desconversou Sarah, olhando para Draco. _Não se preocupe,não vou contar à ele que você morre de medo de filmes de terror!_ – Pensou ele, lendo a mente dela. _Valeu._ – Pensou Sarah, subindo as escadas e indo tomar banho.

Fred desconjurou o braço do sofá e foi se sentar na ponta contrária à que Malfoy estava, deixando três lugares de distância entre eles e se concentrando no filme com cara de enterro.

-Então Loiro-Aguado, desde quando você chama a Sarah pelo nome?

-Desde hoje. – Respondeu Draco, azedo.

-Posso saber por quê?

-Não. – Respondeu ele, sorrindo ironicamente, notando pelo canto do olho que Fred estava cerrando os punhos de raiva. Sorriu.

_**No mesmo dia, quarto da Sarah e do Draco, 23:45 hs.**_

Depois que Sarah saiu do banho e Draco e Fred acabaram de ver o filme, Fred insistiu para que Draco dormisse em outro quarto, já que a casa estaria vazia, mas como Draco é um sujeito muito possessivo, insistiu em dormir na _sua_ cama, no _seu_ quarto. Fred, quase avançando em seu pescoço, se despediu de Sarah e foi dormir.

_Em 1923, um exército de lobisomens, comandado por David Peterson, um ex-auror, invadiu um campo de treinamento de dragões brancos, atualmente fechado, e roubou misteriosamente três dragões adultos, os guiando para o pequeno povoado de treinadores de dragões que ficava na minúscula ilha conhecida como Ilha G, atacando e destruindo a ilha, num massacre comandado pelo seu desejo de vingança para com o irmão, Duane, que supostamente..._

-Ei! Tem pessoas tentando dormir aqui! – Disse Draco, se sentando na cama e gritando com Sarah, atrapalhando sua leitura.

-Ei! Eu não disse nada! Vai me dizer que agora até o barulho das páginas sendo passadas está te incomodando?! – Disse Sarah, fechando o imenso livro de História da Magia que tinha pegado na biblioteca.

-Na verdade, está. E essa luz do seu abajur também. Ah, e é claro! Você esqueceu que estamos conectados mentalmente? Eu estou ouvindo tudo o que você está lendo. E por falar nisso, por que diabos alguém se interessaria em ler sobre um ataque à Ilha G a essa hora da noite?!

-Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas quarta feira temos prova de História da Magia. – Disse Sarah emburrada.

-Eu sei, eu sei. A Revolução dos Gigantes Australianos, a Guerra Quente, e essa guerrinha idiota e sem significado que nem me lembro o nome. – Disse ele desinteressado, deitando novamente.

-Como é que você pode não lembrar da Guerra da Ilha G?

-Sei lá, não me interessa. Mas não esquenta não, na hora H eu acabo me lembrando. – Disse ele, numa tentativa de fazer piada.

-Ra-ra. Tô morrendo de rir. – Disse Sarah sarcástica, voltando a ler.

_Draco idiota! __Eu ouvi isso!__ Por que não sai da minha mente e tenta pensar em outra coisa? __Tipo o quê? Acho que vou pensar no quanto você tremeu enquanto assistia o filme. Hahahahha.__ Draco, eu te odeio. __Eu também.__ Bom saber que você se odeia, assim tenho certeza de que não sou só eu que te acho insuportável. __Ra-ra. Você não me achou insuportável quando estava agarrada a mim no sofá.__ Vai te catar! __Isso seria fisicamente impossível.__ Você poderia pelo amor de Merlin, SAIR DA MINHA CABEÇA?! __Nossa, não sabia que era possível gritar mentalmente, acho que vou tentar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!__ Ó Merlin, tenha misericórdia! __Ta religiosa hoje, hein?__ Eu mereço!__ Posso te fazer uma pergunta?__ Fala. __Você está lendo por causa da prova ou porque não consegue dormir?__ Por causa da prova... E porque eu estou sem sono. __O filme te deixou com medo, não foi? Ta com medo da garota loira aparecer no seu armário é?__ Vai cagar! __Não tô com vontade.__ Ah!_ – Sarah apelou e fechou o livro, apagou a luz do quarto e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas.

-Sarah. – Draco a chamou, se sentando na cama e acendendo o abajur.

-Hum. – Sarah resmungou em resposta.

-Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta.

-E eu não quero conversar.

-Não é sobre o filme. É sobre outro assunto completamente diferente.

Sarah se sentou e acendeu seu abajur.

-Fala.

-Não sei se você sabe, mas dia 5 de junho é meu aniversário.

-Mesmo? O meu é dia 2 de junho.

-Você vai fazer festa?

-Não, detesto festas de aniversário quando são pra mim.

-Eu também! Mas o que você faz no dia do seu aniversário? – Perguntou ele, mostrando interesse.

-Nada de tão especial... Eu leio os livros que ganho, voo sobre a Floresta da Transilvânia, assisto um filme e durmo.

-Nossa. Seu aniversário deve ser um tédio. Com quem você faz isso tudo?

-Normalmente sozinha. Claro que não teria como alguém ler um livro comigo, então essa parte é sozinha mesmo. Já sobre o voo sobre a floresta, o que eu adoro, normalmente ninguém me acompanha, ninguém gosta de passar a tarde voando sobre uma floresta sombria e enevoada que é conhecida como "o berço dos lobisomens". E o filme... Bom, eu assisto à noite, e é difícil pra alguém assistir comigo. Por que a pergunta?

-É que existe uma tradição antiga dos Malfoy que diz que quando um Malfoy faz aniversário, ou o passa dando uma festa ou saindo com uma garota.

-Hahaha, sério? Quem inventa uma tradição dessas? O aniversário não é um dia pra fazer o que se quer?

-Não entre os Malfoy. Bom, seguindo com o assunto, o caso é que minha mãe começa a preparar tudo desde o começo de maio, então eu tenho que ter decidido até lá o que eu vou fazer. E honestamente, eu não quero fazer uma festa.

-Aham. Continue.

-Então, a única opção que me resta é sair com uma garota.

-Foi o que você fez no ano passado?

-Não, no ano passado eu fiz uma festa.

-Mas e a Parkinson? Vocês eram namorados, até onde eu sei.

-Eu não agüentaria passar um dia inteiro ao lado da Parkinson! Ela fala de mais!

-Você conseguiu namorá-la por três anos. – Retrucou Sarah.

-Isso tudo é ciúme? – Perguntou Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Sarah atirou um travesseiro nele.

-Tem dó, Draco!

-Posso continuar ou você ainda não acabou de me bater? – Perguntou ele, ajeitando o cabelo.

-Foi mal por atrapalhar seu cabelo, madame. – Zoou Sarah, mas parou ao ver a cara de enterro de Draco. – Ta bom! Parei! Continua.

-Prosseguindo... Então, esse ano eu escolhi ir a um chalé da família, que vai estar vazio. Sabe como é né? Curtir a natureza. Nadar na cachoeira, balançar na rede, assistir à imensa televisão 90 polegadas que tem lá. – Disse ele, com um ar sonhador.

-Hahahaha. Ah é claro! As televisões são suuuuper naturais.

-Pô, ver mato o dia todo não dá, né?

-Tem razão.

-Então, minha mãe achou a idéia ótima, porém como eu já disse, tenho que levar alguém comigo. Uma suposta "namorada". – Ele fez sinal de aspas com as mãos.

Sarah sentiu o coração bater mais rápido sem nem saber por que.

-Sei. E...

-E eu estava pensando, já que não vou arrumar ninguém mais suportável, se você não quer ir comigo, é só fingir que estamos "namorando". – Ele fez sinal de aspas de novo.

-Eu?!

-Não meu bem, a Pokahontas.

-Mas e a sua mãe?! E a sua família?! E a _minha _família? Nós podemos estar em trégua, mas ainda somos Adams e Malfoy. Água e óleo. – Disse ela, apontando para si e para ele.

-Bom, não pense que você é minha melhor opção. – Disse ele, em tom arrogante, típico de Malfoys. – Mas existe um fator lógico que me levou a concluir que tem que ser você.

-Qual?

-Estamos com as mentes conectadas, esqueceu? Dumbledore não nos colocou dividindo um quarto sem motivo.

-Você está falando sobre o contato físico através de sonhos?

-É. Tipo naquela manhã em que nós acordamos abraçados e... Ah! Você entendeu.

-Onde fica esse chalé?

-Na Austrália.

-Então acho que não corre risco de acordarmos abraçados. A distância vai nos manter seguros.

-Na verdade, eu perguntei sobre isso à Dumbledore na semana em que ele nos colocou no mesmo quarto. Ele me disse que temos que nos lembrar de quem criou essa conexão.

-Voldemort.

-Exato. De acordo com Dumbledore, quando estamos juntos, fica mais difícil para Voldemort ler nossas mentes, é como se a conexão ficasse chiando. A idéia principal de Voldemort era que eu fosse pro lado deles, e isso me manteria afastado de você, fazendo com que ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos através da minha mente e estar sempre um passo à frente da Ordem de Merlin. Mas, já que isso não funcionou, Voldemort está provavelmente usando a pequena ligação que ele tem com a nossa mente, que adquiriu quando fez a conexão, para tentar ver e ouvir o que acontece na Nova Ordem da Fênix. Dumbledore disse que quanto mais distantes ficarmos um do outro, mais fácil fica pra Voldemort nos ouvir.

-Então eu _tenho_ que ir, não é? Você só está me chamando por cauda dessa conexão idiota, não é? – Perguntou ela nervosa.

-Tecnicamente, sim.

-Não acha que vamos ficar desprotegidos sozinhos na Austrália?

-O chalé é completamente protegido e escondido. Meu tataravô criou um feitiço para que apenas Malfoys e seus convidados entrem no território do chalé.

-Que dia nós vamos. – Perguntou ela, ainda emburrada.

-Dia quatro. Vai dar numa sexta feira. Vamos voltar no domingo à tarde.

-Ótimo. Boa noite. – Terminou ela seca, apagando o abajur e se deitando.

-Qual é o problema? – Perguntou Draco, ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

-Nenhum. Boa noite.

Draco apagou o abajur e se deitou, olhando para as costas de Sarah e tentando ler sua mente. Ele percebeu que ela estava com muita raiva, e que pensava que ele não teria a convidado nem em um milhão de anos se não fosse a maldita conexão. Sem querer ouvir mais, saiu da mente dela e ficou remoendo o assunto até pegar no sono.

_**25 de abril, sábado, campo de quadribol, 19:40 hs.**_

**[N/A: Bom, vamos ao resumo do tempo que se passou: as provas chegaram (não são os NOMs) e a biblioteca voltou a ser povoada por alunos com cara de cansaço e olheiras. Hermione e Sarah continuaram normalmente com o cronograma de provas e se saíram bem, como sempre. Ron, Harry e Gina também se deram bem, já que Sarah e Hermione deram uma "mãozinha". A Ordem da Fênix continuou treinando e ninguém mais conseguiu se transformar, apenas Helga, que se tornou uma coruja e Jonh, que se transformou em um dragão negro. No mais, Voldemort pausou os ataques e o Torneio não teve mais nenhuma prova ainda.]**

Sarah parou por um momento no campo, observando ao redor para ver se encontrava o pomo, e sorriu ao ver que a platéia cantava e dançava ao ritmo da música Love Game, que tocava na maior altura na vassoura de Sean, que defendia um gol atrás do outro. Sarah viu pelo canto do olho que Harry também tinha parado, e estava checando um pouco mais pra cima. Resolveu que ficar parada não resolveria, então foi voando lentamente em torno do estádio, alterando a altura.

_Ta difícil aí, Sarah?__ Malfoy? __Achei que agora eu fosse Draco.__ Ainda estou me acostumando com a idéia. E aliás, não sei se quero te chamar de Draco. __Ainda está brava porque eu só te chamei pra viajar comigo por causa da conexão?__ Você acaba de responder à sua própria pergunta._ – Concluiu ela, avistando o pomo, que estava um pouco mais abaixo do nível em que ela estava. Mergulhou em direção à ele, sendo seguida por Harry.

-Adams e Potter perseguem o pomo lado a lado. – Dizia a professora Samantha, narrando o jogo. – E a goles agora está com Steve, Steve rebate e é gol da Corvinal! – 120 à 140 pra Corvinal. Corvinal desempata o jogo, Adams se aproxima do pomo, e...

-Atenção todos os alunos e professores! – McGonnagal interrompeu a narração da professora Samantha e o jogo parou. – A terceira prova do Torneio das Quatro Casas começa agora.

-Agora?! – A maioria do estádio exclamou em surpresa, ao ver McGonnagal tomando o lugar de Samantha no microfone.

_Como assim agora?! __Sei lá. Dumbledore deve ter pirado. Interromper um jogo de quadribol por causa de uma prova do Torneio?!__ Vindo de Dumbledore, parece uma coisa bem normal._ – Sarah e Malfoy coinversavam mentalmente, enquanto todas as bolas e jogadores pousavam no estádio, para onde McGonnagal estava. Assim que todos pousaram, ela se virou para a platéia e usando a varinha de microfone, disse:

-Eu gostaria que todos permanecessem em seus devidos lugares. Sentem-se, por favor. – Todos das arquibancadas se sentaram e fizeram silêncio ao verem Dumbledore surgir do meio do nada bem ao lado de Minerva, os observando como se estivesse ali o tempo todo.

-Eu sinto muito tem que interromper uma partida tão emocionante, - Dumbledore começou, usando a varinha de microfone – mas não pude encontrar momento mais propício que este para a próxima prova. Eu gostaria que todos os presentes em campo que não sejam participantes do Torneio, por favor, se retirassem para as arquibancadas, e que os participantes que não estão em campo, viessem até aqui imediatamente. – Os jogadores saíram do campo com expressões emburradas no rosto, enquanto uma onda de burburinhos rodava as arquibancadas. Apenas Ron, Sarah e Sean ficaram em campo. Em questão de segundos, Hermione, Stuart e Draco entraram no estádio pelas portas laterais. – Bom, para que todos saibam, hoje nossos participantes terão que voar. – A platéia pareceu se animar, e gritos e aplausos de expectativa se espalharam. McGonnagal enfileirou os participantes lado à lado, saindo para as arquibancadas logo em seguida.

_Voar? Finalmente uma prova que eu tenho certeza de que vou vencer.__ Draco, não sei se você se lembra, mas eu também jogo quadribol. __Eu também me lembro que você joga muito mal.__ Tenho três palavras pra você. Vai... Catar... Coquinho._

-Atenção, - Disse Dumbledore, fazendo o estádio se calar de novo. – A prova de hoje, - Ele estalou os dedos, fazendo com que todos os participantes ficassem vestidos com uniformes de quadribol pretos, com o emblema de suas casas no peito. – é uma versão modificada da prova dos dragões do Torneio Tribruxo. – Ooooohs! foram ouvidos da platéia. – Como podem ver, o céu está nublado esta noite. – Todos olharam para cima e constataram que a visibilidade seria bem baixa se tivessem que planar em meio à névoa. – Bom, acima dessa névoa, seis dragões esperam por cada um de vocês. – A platéia se agitou. – Cada um deles tem um ovo dourado preso ao seu pescoço por uma corrente ultra-resistente de trinta centímetros. Cada ovo dourado revelará uma pista para a próxima prova. O objetivo de vocês é pegar o ovo enquanto o dragão está voando. Aquele que nocautear seu dragão para pegar o ovo estará desclassificado.

_Hum! Como se fosse fácil convencer um dragão a nos dar o ovo!__ Hahaha, imagine só a cena: "Com licença, será que você poderia ficar quietinho um minuto sem me torrar só até eu pegar essa coisa que está no seu pescoço?!" __Hahahaha._

-Porém, para que nenhum de vocês tenha qualquer tipo de vantagem, todos irão com essas vassouras. – Dumbledore bateu duas palmas, e Libras 2.5 surgiram nas mãos de cada participante. Seis pedestais de prata surgiram espalhados pelo campo, cada um com o sobrenome de cada participante gravado. – Vocês devem trazer o ovo de ouro até o campo e colocá-lo no seu pedestal. O último participante a completar a tarefa estará eliminado do Torneio.

_Detesto Libras! São muito lerdas e grandes!__ Eu também te detesto pelos mesmos motivos, mas não reclamo. __Ra Ra Ra Sarah, me matou de rir._ – Respondeu mentalmente Draco, irônico.

-Bom, em suas marcas... – Disse Dumbledore, erguendo a varinha para o céu.

-Espere! – Hermione interrompeu. – Como é que vamos saber qual dragão devemos perseguir.

Dumbledore sorriu simpaticamente e disse:

-Não se preocupem. Não será preciso seguir os dragões. Cada dragão seguirá o participante a que foi destinado. – E dizendo isso, fez um gesto com a varinha, fazendo com que um tiro de luz se espalhasse, dando uma breve iluminada no céu. Cada participante sumiu em meio à névoa em um jato.

Sarah tentou subir o máximo que pode, investindo na sua idéia de que quanto mais alto estivesse, melhor seria sua visibilidade sobre o tapete de nuvens e névoa.

_Até que essa vassoura não é tão ruim._ – Pensou ela, vendo o quanto era fácil se equilibrar. – _Diga por você, porque eu detestei!__ Draco?! Cadê você? __Estou no país das Maravilhas tomando chá com a Alice e o Chapeleiro Maluco. Onde você acha que eu estou?! Voando em meio à esse breu é claro!__ Nossa, porque todo esse mau humor? Medo do escuro?_ – Zombou Sarah mentalmente, enquanto sobrevoava iluminando o caminho com sua varinha, quando ouviu um barulho bem conhecido, algo entre um grunhido, um rugido e um pio. O som inconfundível de um dragão. Olhou pra trás e viu que estava sendo seguida por um dragão vermelho enorme, carregando o maldito ovo dourado no pescoço e cuspindo fogo em sua direção. Disparou em ziguezague pelo céu escuro, desviando do fogo, tentando enxergar alguma coisa no breu. Assim que conseguiu se distanciar o suficiente do dragão à ponto de despistá-lo e perdê-lo de vista, freou, apertando o peito enquanto arfava, tentando não balançar a vassoura com as mãos trêmulas.

_Essa foi por pouco!_ – Esperou ouvir algum comentário de Draco, mas só obteve silêncio. – _Draco? Ta vivo ainda? __AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!__ Acho que isso foi um sim. Tudo bem aí? __Como é que pode estar tudo bem se tem um dragão de uns seis metros me perseguindo?!__ Voe em ziguezague e o despiste. Funcionou pra mim. __Ta ok, vou tentar. Mas enquanto isso... AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

Sarah resolveu continuar voando, só que dessa vez, pretendia _perseguir_ o dragão antes que ele a encontrasse. Assim que retomou voo, ouviu zunidos de vassouras por perto... Muito perto. Olhou para os lados e viu vultos negros a cercando, formando um V invertido, vestidos de preto, porém dessa vez, sem máscaras. Comensais da Morte. Pela pouca visibilidade que teve, viu o rosto inexpressivo de Lúcio Malfoy bem ao seu lado, e à sua esquerda, o sorriso indecifrável de Belatriz Lestrange. Depois disso, viu um jato de luz azul vindo em sua direção do norte, e em seguida, o céu estrelado enquanto caia da vassoura. Antes de apagar, ouviu a voz de sua vó, Helga, sussurrando em sua mente: "Não se preocupe. Os Adams estão à caminho.". E depois, só houve o escuro.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-Sendo assim, você venceu a terceira prova do Torneio. – A platéia se agitou entre gritos de comemoração, palmas e pulos. – E devo informá-los de que a noite ainda não acabou..._

_Todos se calaram incrédulos._

_-... A quarta prova do Torneio começa agora. Vocês têm dez minutos para se preparar. – Dizendo isso, Dumbledore sumiu, deixando cinco participantes boquiabertos em campo, e cochichos correndo pelo estádio."_

_Capítulo 13 - Lembranças _

"_Assim que retomou voo, ouviu zunidos de vassouras por perto... Muito perto. Olhou para os lados e viu vultos negros a cercando, formando um V invertido, vestidos de preto, porém dessa vez, sem máscaras. Comensais da Morte. Pela pouca visibilidade que teve, viu o rosto inexpressivo de Lúcio Malfoy bem ao seu lado, e à sua esquerda, o sorriso indecifrável de Belatriz Lestrange. Depois disso, viu um jato de luz azul vindo em sua direção do norte, e em seguida, o céu estrelado enquanto caia da vassoura. Antes de apagar, ouviu a voz de sua vó, Helga, sussurrando em sua mente: "Não se preocupe. Os Adams estão a caminho.". E depois, só houve o escuro."_

Sarah sentiu sua consciência voltar lentamente à ativa, como se alastrasse devagar pelo cérebro. Notou que estava deitada e coberta e que seu peito latejava de dor. Tentou se sentar, notando que suas costas também doíam. Sentiu um cheiro bem familiar, desinfetante e água sanitária.

_Estou no Santo Mungus outra vez?_ – Pensou ela, tentando se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. De repente, num súbito de consciência, a terceira prova do Torneio passou em flashes na sua mente. A névoa, o dragão, os vultos e o sorriso insuportável de Lestrange. Depois, um jato azul e a queda. – _Eu morri?_

-Ainda não. – Uma voz familiar a informou. Sarah abriu os olhos e viu que estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts, deitada num dos leitos, com Draco Malfoy a observando sentado numa poltrona com um jornal no colo e um sorriso no rosto.

-O que... Como... Desde quando... – Sarah tentou formular uma pergunta, sem sucesso.

-Qual pergunta você quer que eu responda primeiro? O que aconteceu, como aconteceu ou desde quando você está aqui? – Perguntou ele, ajeitando os travesseiros às costas de Sarah.

-Na verdade seria: "Desde quando você lê jornal", mas essa também serve. – Riram, descontraindo o ambiente.

-Bom, vou te passar um resumo de ontem.

-Ontem? Quantas horas são? – Perguntou Sarah, notando que a enfermaria estava iluminada por velas, e que o céu estava estrelado do lado de fora.

-Não sei a hora exata, mas é domingo à noite, por volta das nove.

-Eu dormi esse tempo todo?

-Dormiu. Na verdade você estava em coma, mas...

-Coma?!

-Vai querer o resumo ou não?

-Vou.

Nesse momento, a porta da enfermaria se abriu, e Fred, Steve e Helga entraram correndo na enfermaria, Fred com cara de preocupação, Steve com um sorriso aliviado e Helga com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

-Sarah! Sarah! – Fred e Steve avançaram para o leito de Sarah, empurrando a poltrona em que Malfoy estava para o lado, Fred checando sua temperatura e Steve seu pulso.

-Ela está bem... – Começou Draco tranquilo, sendo interrompido por Fred aos gritos.

-Como é que ela pode estar bem sua besta loira! Ela estava em coma!

-Mas eu esto... – Sarah tentou argumentar.

-Tudo bem, Sarah? – Steve perguntou, se sentando na beirada da cama.

-Ela está bem, e aposto que ficará melhor ainda quando vocês vazarem da área! – Disse Helga, dando uma bengalada em cada um e se sentando numa cadeira recém conjurada.

-Haha, oi vó.

-Tudo beleza aí? – Perguntou Helga, tirando seus óculos escuros estilo mosca com bordas de strass para ver melhor a neta.

-Já estive pior. – Respondeu Sarah com sinceridade.

As portas da enfermaria foram novamente abertas, e Dumbledore entrou acompanhado de Paul e Angeline.

-Oi pai, mãe, Dumbledore.

-Olá, Sarah. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo simpaticamente. – Eu gostaria que se retirassem para que a família pudesse vê-la... – Disse olhando para Fred e Steve, que saíram da enfermaria. Draco permaneceu onde estava. - ... Todos vocês. – Completou olhando severamente para Draco, que se levantou para sair. – Ah! Senhor Malfoy, - Dumbledore disse, quando Draco estava abrindo as portas para sair. – Espere em meu gabinete. Você sabe a senha. – Draco afirmou com a cabeça e saiu.

Paul e Angelina se sentaram em duas cadeiras conjuradas ao lado de Helga, Dumbledore permaneceu em pé.

-O que aconteceu? – Sarah perguntou, já sem paciência.

-Você saberá da história completa mais tarde. – Disse Dumbledore. – O que precisa saber agora é que ontem à noite, dezoito comensais da morte a cercaram durante a prova do Torneio, e que você caiu da vassoura e foi salva no ar, entrou em coma profundo, mas que agora está bem.

Sarah assentiu, louca para conversar com Draco, que ela tinha certeza de que lhe contaria a história completa sem enrolar.

-Alguém se feriu? – Perguntou ela, preocupada.

-Apenas você pela queda, filha. – Disse Angeline.

-Jonh teve alguns cortes no braço, mas já está curado. – Disse Paul. – É preciso muito mais que dezoito comensais para lutar contra os Adams e deixar feridos. – Terminou ele sorrindo.

Uma coruja amarronzada entrou em rasante por uma das janelas da enfermaria, e pousou no ombro de Paul.

-Coruja nova, pai?

-Sim, o Phill fugiu com a coruja dos Pit há um mês. – Disse ele, abrindo a carta que estava embrulhada em plástico com aspecto oficial. – O nome dele é Thor.

-O que o Ministério nos conta? – Perguntou Angelina, fazendo carinho em Thor.

-Coisas do seu trabalho? – Perguntou Sarah.

-Não. Ontem depois do ataque, o Ministério nos mandou uma carta querendo explicações para termos aparatado e exigiram explicações para tal "desrespeito e desconsideração com as regras" – Disse Angeline, fazendo sinal de aspas com as mãos.

-Nós fomos pessoalmente ao Ministério e explicamos o ocorrido. – Disse Dumbledore.

-E eu deixei Thor lá para que me retornassem a resposta.

-Achei que o correio estava proibido. – Disse Sarah.

-Thor é uma coruja aquática. Veio pelo lago. **(N/A: criação minha: as corujas aquáticas são lentas quando voam, mas conseguem nadar e respirar embaixo d'água, e são extremamente velozes em água doce.)** – Disse Angelina. Sarah olhou para Thor e constatou que ele estava meio molhado, assim como o plástico que envolvia a carta. – Já que não encontramos alternativa melhor, Cornélio resolveu abrir uma exceção, já que todas as linhas telefônicas também estão sendo interceptadas agora.

-Quer dizer que nem o telefone é seguro mais?! – Perguntou Sarah incrédula.

-Por tempo ilimitado. – Completou Dumbledore.

-O Ministério quer nossa presença imediata para uma reunião do Ministro com o Departamento de Ordens. – Disse Paul, guardando a carta no bolso e se levantando. Angelina fez o mesmo, desconjurou as cadeiras e deu um beijo na testa de Sarah, se despedindo.

-Tchau, filha. – Paul imitou o gesto.

-Eu os acompanho. Pelo visto, tenho que ir também. – Disse Dumbledore, acompanhando os Adams. – Sarah, fique onde está até segunda ordem. – Disse ele, e saiu logo em seguida.

-Hum. Até parece. – Disse Sarah, depois de ver uma pequena mala com roupas limpas, escova de dentes e uma toalha. Se levantou com dificuldade e foi para o banheiro da enfermaria.

_**Vinte minutos depois, gabinete de Dumbledore.**_

**Modo Draco Online**

Draco estava sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha de Dumbledore impaciente, se distraindo passando e repassando as páginas do Arauto dessa manhã, o qual já tinha lido três vezes.

-Ansioso? – O Chapéu Seletor perguntou de repente, assustando Draco.

-Ah! Não é da sua conta.

-Não disse que era. Só perguntei.

Draco o ignorou.

A porta do gabinete de Dumbledore se abriu num rompante, e uma Sarah com cara de cansaço e com as mãos nas costas passou pela porta. Draco se levantou para ajudá-la.

-Sarah?! O que é que você está fazendo aqui?

-Procurando respostas. – Disse ela, caminhando lentamente até a cadeira mais próxima.

-Deixe que eu te ajudo, vovó. – Zoou Draco, ajudando Sarah a se sentar na cadeira ao seu lado.

-Algo me diz que regras estão sendo quebradas. – Disse o Chapéu Seletor em sua voz grave, fazendo Sarah saltar de susto.

-Ah! – Ela gritou de espanto, quase caindo da cadeira. – Quer me matar?

-Dumbledore te mandou aqui? – Draco perguntou.

-Não exatamente. – Disse Sarah, desconversando.

-Sarah, o que você fez? – Draco perguntou, sorrindo divertido, sabendo que Sarah tinha novamente quebrado as regras.

-Bom, Dumbledore me mandou ficar onde estava até segunda ordem. Eu dei a segunda ordem à mim mesma: "Encontre Draco Malfoy e saiba a história real." – Disse ela, imitando a voz de Dumbledore, fazendo Draco rir.

-E como entrou aqui? – Perguntou ele.

-"Você sabe a senha". Ta na cara que essa frase era a nova senha.

-Como descobriu?

-Intuição feminina, eu acho.

-Quer que eu te conte tudo aqui? – Perguntou Draco, sabendo que ela deveria estar desesperada. Sarah olhou para o Chapéu Seletor, que observava a conversa.

-Acho melhor arrumarmos um lugar mais privado para conversar.

-Ok. – Disse Draco se levantando, pegando o jornal e passando um braço pelo ombro de Sarah para ajudá-la a andar.

-Adams. – O chapéu a chamou, quando estavam saindo.

-O quê? – Ela perguntou.

-Você se daria bem na Sonserina. – Draco segurou o riso e Sarah respondeu:

-A sua sorte é que eu não tenho nenhum sapo de chocolate ou M&M do Snape por perto pra atirar em você. – Disse ela, saindo do gabinete enquanto Draco ria e deixando o chapéu para trás sem entender.

...

-Nosso quarto é pra lá. – Disse Sarah, enquanto Draco a levava pelas escadas acima.

-Eu sei, e é também o primeiro lugar aonde Dumbledore vai te procurar. Sabe Sarah, pra uma fugitiva, você ainda tem muito pra aprender.

-Ra Ra. Falou o monitor-chefe.

-Hahaha, não sei como Dumbledore teve coragem de nos escolher pra monitoria. – Disse ele, depois que subiram dois lances de escadas, parando em frente à uma tapeçaria e passando três vezes por ela.

-Tá fazendo o quê?

-Isso. – Disse ele, abrindo a porta que acabara de surgir e puxando Sarah pra dentro da sala.

-Uma Sala Precisa em Hogwarts?! – Perguntou Sarah, espantada, enquanto se sentava na sala que Draco imaginou, com sofás verde-escuros, duas cadeiras, uma de frente para a outra e uma lareira.

-Você sabe o que é uma Sala Precisa?

-Draco, eu leio.

-Ah é, às vezes me esqueço. – Disse ele sorrindo, a ajudando a sentar numa cadeira e se sentando na cadeira em frente à ela.

-Então, me conte tudo.

-Eu acho que sei uma forma melhor de te contar.

-Qual?

-Eu posso te _mostrar_ o que aconteceu. – Disse ele, estendendo as mãos pra ela.

-Não sei se consigo entrar na sua mente tão facilmente quanto você entra na minha.

-Só vai saber se tentar.

-Ok. – Concluiu ela, segurando as mãos dele. – Suas mãos estão frias.

-Poder do gelo, lembra? – Disse ele, fazendo com que os olhos dele ficassem prateados.

-Então aquele sonho foi real?

-Foi. Assim como você tem o poder do fogo, eu tenho o do gelo.

-Não sabia que sua família tinha poderes também.

-Não tem. Só eu mesmo... Mas, chega de papo. Concentre-se na minha mente.

Sarah olhou profundamente nos olhos de Draco, até se perder na imensidão prateada, vendo flashes das mil e uma coisas que passavam na mente dele.

_Não procure, me deixe te mostrar._ – Disse ele mentalmente. – _Ok._ – Respondeu Sarah.

_**Flashback que Sarah viu na mente de Draco.**_

Draco estava voando e gritando feito louco pelo céu, tentando distrair o imenso dragão amarelo que o seguia, voando em ziguezague como Sarah sugeriu. Depois de alguns minutos, viu aliviado que tinha conseguido despistá-lo. Freou a vassoura e ficou planando por um tempo, tentando ver alguma coisa no meio da névoa.

-Alive! – Disse ele, lançando o feitiço para dissolver um pouco da névoa temporariamente. Com a pouca visibilidade que teve, pode ver Sarah voando para o leste, há uns trinta metros à sua frente. – Sarah! SARAH! – Tentou chamá-la, sem sucesso. Quando estava voando para perto dela, viu um bando de comensais a seguindo, a uma distância de uns vinte metros, e se aproximando cada vez mais.

_Pensa rápido, Draco! Pensa rápido!_ – Pensou ele, sem saber o que fazer, olhando em volta. As únicas coisas que pode ver foram: as estrelas, o imenso tapete de nuvens que se estendia abaixo do ponto onde planava e... Seu dragão vindo em sua direção. – _Já voltou, meu bem?_ – Pensou ele irônico, enquanto voava na direção contrária à que o dragão vinha, novamente fugindo. – _Eu devo estar muito louco pra fazer isso!_ – Pensou ele depois de decidir o que faria, guiando o dragão para a direção contrária a que Sarah estava, no intuito de trombar com ela. – _Helga! HELGA! HELGAAAAAA! __**Quem é?**_ – Helga perguntou, finalmente ouvindo. – _Graças a Merlin! __**Com quem eu estou falando?**__ Draco Malfoy. Estou no meio de uma prova do Torneio das Quatro Casas, sobrevoando o céu enevoado de Hogwarts onde seis dragões estão nos seguindo, e a Sarah está sendo perseguida por Comensais da Morte! __**A Sarah?! Comensais?! Consegue distraí-los?**__ Por pouco tempo. __**Estamos à caminho.**_

Draco voou até avistar Sarah à alguns metros na sua frente, sendo cercada por Comensais em formação de V invertido. Olhou para trás e viu que seu dragão ainda o seguia, há uns três metros de distância. – _É agora ou nunca._ – Pensou ele:

-Sonória Máxima! – Disse ele, lançando o feitiço em Sarah, que caiu desmaiada a céu aberto. Em uma fração de segundo, mergulhou na sua direção, deixando que seu dragão trombasse com o exército de comensais e o distraísse. Acelerou sua vassoura a medida que viu Sarah caindo, e a segurou com o Wingardium Leviosa em pleno ar, a sentando em sua vassoura em seguida e a mantendo no lugar com um feitiço para poder segurar a varinha. Viu luzes verdes surgindo um pouco à sua frente, e com alívio percebeu que eram os Adams, montados em vassouras, com varinhas em punho e liderados por Paul Adams, já partindo na direção dos Comensais, que lançavam feitiços no dragão. Todos os Adams entraram com estilo na briga, exceto Eleonora, que voou até Draco.

-Tudo bem aí? – Ela perguntou.

-Por enquanto sim. – Respondeu Draco, olhando Sarah, desmaiada.

-Ela foi ferida?

-Não. Eu lancei o Sonória nela, foi minha única opção.

-Ainda dá tempo de completar a prova?

-Acho que sim.

-Se eu ficar com ela você acha que consegue?

-Eu tento. – Disse Draco, passando Sarah para a vassoura de Eleonora. – Tem como você esperar bem aqui com a Sarah até eu voltar?

-Por quê? – Perguntou ela sem entender.

-Eu explico depois. – Disse ele, voando em direção ao conflito, na direção do dragão. Passou na frente dele, desviando de feitiços que eram lançados por todos os lados, e jogou uma pedra recém conjurada nele, ativando seu radar, fazendo com que ele voltasse a persegui-lo. Saiu da multidão, lançando o feitiço Confúcio atrás de si para que não fosse seguido, e voltando a fugir do dragão. Em meio à fuga, viu Ron fugindo de um dragão verde assim como Hermione, mais à frente.

_Ainda dá tempo!_ – Pensou ele, sorrindo. Assim que conseguiu se distanciar uns três metros do dragão, ficou em pé na vassoura, e trocou a varinha de mão, apontando para o dragão.

-Petrificus! – Disse ele, fazendo com que o dragão ficasse mais lento, e fosse caindo cada vez mais pela lentidão com que batia as asas. Aproveitando o momento, Draco sentou novamente na vassoura, e passando rapidamente pelo dragão, arrancou com um Estáliar a corrente e pegou o ovo. Em seguida voou novamente para a briga, no local onde tinha deixado Eleonora o esperando. Assim que chegou perto, viu que ela estava lançando feitiços defensivos num imenso dragão vermelho, enquanto a briga ainda rolava agitadamente, com feitiços, vassouradas, explosões, pedras de gelo, murros e chutes de Jonh e algumas bengaladas de Helga.

_O dragão de Sarah. Exatamente como imaginei. _– Pensou ele, entrando na frente de Eleonora:

-Petrificus! – O feitiço teve o mesmo resultado, e Draco conseguiu pegar o ovo. – Bombarda Máxima! – Lançou ele no dragão, só por garantia. – Eleonora, me entregue a Sarah.

-Não acha melhor levá-la para a enfermaria?

-Não. Eu sei que a Sarah adoraria completar a prova, e vou fazer isso pra ela, mas preciso que essa briga não vaze daqui. – Disse Draco, passando Sarah para sua vassoura com uma mão, segurando os ovos de ouro pela corrente com a outra e guardando a varinha no bolso interno do uniforme.

-Ainda vai completar a prova?!

-Vou.

-Boa sorte, então. – Disse Eleonora.

-MARY... JANE... – Jack gritava enquanto batia num comensal, atraindo a atenção de Draco e Eleonora.

-O QUÊ? – Perguntou Mary Jane, enquanto dava uma vassourada em Belatriz Lestrange.

-VOCÊ ME DARIA A HONRA... – Ele parou para estuporar Crab. – DE SER MINHA ESPOSA?! – Todos os Adams pararam de brigar momentaneamente, surpresos, voltando a bater nos Comensais logo em seguida.

-É O QUÊ? – Perguntou Mary Jane, pra confirmar.

-QUER SE CASAR COMIGO? – Jack perguntou de novo. Ela voou em direção à ele, o abraçou e respondeu:

-SIM! – Todos os Adams aplaudiram, sem parar a briga.

-Quem é essa? – Draco perguntou.

-Mary Jane... Adams. – Eleonora completou, sorrindo. – A prova, Malfoy! – Disse ela, indo para o meio da briga.

-Ah! É mesmo! – E dizendo isso, Draco passou os braços de Sarah, que estava sentada atrás dele na vassoura, pelo seu pescoço, e os enfeitiçou para que ficasse assim. Segurando os ovos de ouro pelas correntes e a vassoura com a outra mão, mergulhou à toda velocidade no céu, atravessando o tapete de nuvens e, finalmente, saindo do meio da névoa e vendo que estava num ponto acima da parte leste do castelo. Voou à toda velocidade para o campo de quadribol.

-Oh, Meu Merlin! – Hermione exclamou, enquanto ela, Ron, Dumbledore e Minerva se aproximavam da vassoura de Draco, o ajudando a descer Sarah. Assim que Sarah estava segura, Draco correu até o seu pedestal e colocou o seu ovo no lugar, correndo em seguida para o de Sarah, fazendo o mesmo. – A platéia o aplaudiu das arquibancadas.

-O que aconteceu? – Dumbledore perguntou a ele, que se sentou na grama do estádio para respirar.

-Ela ficou em pé na vassoura para lançar um feitiço no dragão, se desequilibrou e caiu, batendo na minha vassoura. Eu estava planando um pouco mais abaixo. – Draco explicava, tentando parecer o mais convincente possível. – Resolvi completar a prova para ela. – Ele se levantou e se aproximou de Dumbledore, o suficiente para poder sussurrar sem ser ouvido por mais ninguém. – Comensais. – Sussurrou ele, lhe mostrando um corte no braço e fingindo que falava sobre ele.

-Como apareceram? – Dumbledore perguntou, também aos sussurros, fingindo examinar o braço de Draco.

-Não sei. Os Adams estão cuidando do assunto. Eu os chamei. Disse para cuidarem de tudo sem que ninguém soubesse, não quis causar pânico.

-Muito bem, garoto. – Disse Dumbledore, tocando o machucado do braço de Draco com a varinha, fazendo-o sumir. – Atenção! – Disse ele à todos, usando a varinha como microfone. – Durante a prova, a senhorita Adams se desequilibrou e caiu da vassoura, e Draco Malfoy a salvou em pleno ar, por estar voando um ponto abaixo de onde ela estava. É com orgulho que lhes conto esse ato heróico: Malfoy, além de salvá-la, completou a prova para os dois, mantendo a ambos no Torneio. – A arquibancada se agitou em aplausos, gritos e cochichos de pessoas que não acreditavam que um sonserino pudesse fazer isso, principalmente um Malfoy.

Nesse momento, Stuart pousou no gramado, com a cara cheia de cinzas e os cabelos meio queimados, assim como sua vassoura, e foi tropeçando até seu pedestal, pulando para colocar o ovo no lugar. Assim que colocou, deitou na grama exausto, recebendo os aplausos de todos. Logo em seguida, Sean saiu do tapete de nuvens bem em cima do estádio, e constatando que tinha perdido, largou o ovo e pousou, sendo aplaudido.

– É com grande pesar que anuncio que Sean Pit deixa a competição. – Disse Dumbledore apertando a mão de Sean, que foi para a arquibancada. – E, como eu disse, o primeiro a completar a prova seria o vencedor, sendo assim, você venceu a terceira prova do Torneio. – Disse Dumbledore apertando a mão de Ron Weasley. A platéia se agitou entre gritos de comemoração, palmas e pulos. – E devo informá-los de que a noite ainda não acabou...

Todos se calaram incrédulos.

-... A quarta prova do Torneio começa agora. Vocês têm dez minutos para se preparar. – Dizendo isso, Dumbledore sumiu, deixando cinco participantes boquiabertos em campo, e cochichos correndo pelo estádio.

-Como é que é?! – Stuart exclamou, se levantando nervoso. – Eu quase fui torrado por um dragão imenso, voei feito doido para chegar até aqui e ainda me dizem que tem mais?

-Que cena hilária. – Draco comentou para si mesmo vendo Stuart nervoso.

Dumbledore ressurgiu do meio do nada, dessa vez bem na frente de Stuart, que pulou de susto.

-Draco Malfoy, quero falar com você. – Disse ele, caminhando até Draco. – Você sabe que a senhorita Adams não está em condições de participar da próxima prova, certo?

-Então quer dizer que ela está fora do Torneio? – Perguntou ele, se sentindo meio culpado, já que tinha sido ele que a enfeitiçara.

-Bom, depende de você. – Disse Dumbledore. – Sabe a trilha que vai para a Floresta Proibida?

-Sei.

-A próxima prova é uma corrida até ela, sem o uso de magia nem vassouras. Se você quiser, pode correr representando a Sarah também.

Draco se sentiu aliviado em saber que Sarah ainda não estava fora do Torneio.

-Claro. Eu corro.

-Sendo assim, tome. – Disse Dumbledore, tirando dois colares de prata do bolso interno do casaco e entregando à Draco, um com um pingente verde e outro azul, ambos em forma de troféu, com o sobrenome do participante. Draco olhou bem para o sobrenome Adams, gravado em letras delicadas na pedra.

_Que Merlin me ajude!_ – Pensou, indo se alongar.

**Fim do Flashback que Sarah viu na mente de Draco.**

Sarah abriu os olhos de repente, perdendo a conexão, voltando a realidade da Sala Precisa, vendo Draco também abrir os olhos, e notando que ele estava apertando tanto suas mãos que ela já quase não as sentia mais.

-Draco, minhas mãos. – Disse ela, enquanto ele ainda piscava, se acostumando com a claridade da sala.

-Ah! Foi mal. – Disse ele, largando as mãos dela. – Por que perdemos a conexão?

-Não sei, mas acho que a sustentamos por muito tempo. – Disse Sarah, tentando digerir todas as informações que tinha recebido.

-Então? O que acha?

-De tudo o que aconteceu?

-É.

-Acho... Quase inacreditável! – Disse Sarah, ainda sem acreditar que ele tinha feito tudo aquilo por ela.

-Antes de começar a me metralhar de perguntas, me deixe contar a parte que não deu pra ver. – Disse ele, vendo que o interrogatório iria começar.

Sarah assentiu com a cabeça, ansiosa.

-A corrida foi exaustiva, já que estávamos cansados pela prova anterior, mas eu consegui chegar em segundo lugar. O Ron foi o vencedor, de novo, deve ser por causa daquelas pernas de pau de dois metros cada!

-Hahaha, não precisa zoar só porque ele é alto, Draco!

-Continuando... A Hermione chegou depois de mim, então o Stuart foi eliminado. De acordo com Dumbledore, por eu ter corrido representando você, você ficou em terceiro lugar. Agora pode perguntar. – Disse ele, deitando num dos sofás, relaxando enquanto Sarah se sentou no outro.

-Antes de tudo, obrigada. Não sei nem como te agradecer por me manter no Torneio. – Disse ela sorrindo.

-Você fica me devendo essa. – Disse ele como se isso fosse um contrato.

-Como conseguiu falar com a minha vó pela mente?

-Usei a lógica. Sua vó pode ler mentes, e está sempre de olho na _sua_ mente, que está conectada à minha. Era a minha primeira alternativa de contato mental.

-E qual era a segunda?

-Voldemort, o criador da conexão. Mas acho que não seria de muita utilidade, imagine: "Voldemort? Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas será que dá pra você adiar a manicure e tirar seus Comensais daqui? É que eles estão tentando matar a Sarah, sabe como é né? Isso não seria nada bom. E à propósito, será que depois disso não poderíamos tomar um chá com torradas no seu esconderijo, acho que seria adorável!" – Disse Draco rodopiando pela sala e imitando voz de gay, fazendo Sarah se dobrar de rir no sofá.

-Hahahahahaha, ta bom Draco, entendi. – Ele se sentou.

-Ainda não acredito que o Jack vai se casar! E com a Mary Jane! – Disse ela feliz.

-Momento estranho para pedir alguém em casamento, não acha?

-Draco, para os Adams, cada dia pode ser o último.

-Desde quando vocês brigam com Comensais?

-Desde que eles existem.

-Agora entendi o porquê da pressa do Jack.

-Tenho só mais uma pergunta.

-Fala.

-Por que diabos minhas costas estão doendo tanto?

-O feitiço teve mais impacto do que eu imaginei. Foi mal.

-Tudo bem... Bom, o resto já foi esclarecido. – Disse Sarah, se levantando. – Acho que está na hora de encarar Dumbledore. – Disse ela, saindo da sala com Draco.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe até a enfermaria? – Perguntou ele, vendo que ela ainda estava mal.

-Não, já te causei problemas demais. Acho melhor você voltar para o gabinete de Dumbledore e rezar para que ele ainda não tenha passado lá.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. Ah! Draco... – Disse ela, parando de descer as escadas.

-Oi?

Sarah andou até ele e o abraçou, Draco apenas ficou imóvel, sem saber como devia reagir a isso.

-Obrigada por salvar minha vida. – E dizendo isso ela virou o corredor, indo em direção às escadas.

-De nada. – Disse Draco para o corredor vazio, assim que recuperou a voz. Notou que ainda segurava o jornal que queria mostrar para Sarah, e releu a manchete: "Futura senhora Adams", onde a foto de Mary Jane enfeitava a capa.

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_-Jack Markson, você aceita Mary Jane..._

Essa é a parte mais chata dos casamentos, o discurso. Concordo. Meia hora de blábláblá. Sarah, eu se fosse você se acostumava com isso, porque quando você e o Weasley se casarem vai ter que ouvir a mesma leréia. Quem disse que eu vou me casar com o Weasley?! Calma, não precisa ficar nervosinha. Draco, vai cagar. Sssshhh. Estamos perdendo o blábláblá.

_-Sendo assim eu vos declaro, marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva._ – _O padre encerrou a cerimônia, e Jack e Mary se beijaram, em meio aos aplausos de todos."_

_Capítulo 14 – Festas_

_**1º de maio de 2009, sexta-feira, sala de reunião de quadribol, 17:30 hs.**_

Os jogadores da Grifinória e da Corvinal estavam reunidos esperando a professora Samantha para definir como ficaria o resultado do jogo de sábado, que tinha sido interrompido por Dumbledore para as provas do Torneio das Quatro Casas.

-Aposto que vão dar vantagem pro time deles porque marcaram mais gols! – Sean comentou com Sarah e Steve, os três estavam sentados num dos bancos enormes para dez pessoas do lado esquerdo do salão.

-Mas a Sarah pegou o pomo duas vezes. – Protestou Steve. – E teria pegado a terceira se não fosse por Dumbledore.

-Acho que se a professora Samantha vai avaliar desempenho. – Opinou Sarah.

-O que é que ele ta fazendo aqui?! – Disse Steve, olhando pra porta. Sarah se virou e viu Draco encostado no encosto da porta. Ele a chamou com um sinal.

-O que você tanto conversa com esse cara, hein? – Perguntou Steve nervoso.

-Preocupe-se com o que é da sua conta, Steve. – Disse Sean. – Com o jogo, por exemplo. Você já pegou uma detenção por implicar com Malfoy antes, e agora que ele é monitor-chefe acho melhor você ficar na sua.

-Vou deixar vocês dois brigando e vou ver o que ele quer. – Disse Sarah, sem paciência para dois jogadores nervosinhos com o resultado de um jogo.

_Pelo menos o Draco é calmo. Irritante, insuportável, arrogante e retardado... Mas é calmo._ – Pensou Sarah, se aproximando de Draco, que a chamou para o corredor.

-Tenho notícias. – Disse ele.

-Quais?

-Dumbledore me pediu pra fazer uma "tarefa especial", por ser monitor-chefe, e era pra Chang me acompanhar.

-Como assim, "era".

-Ela foi visitar os pais nesse fim de semana.

-Me deixa adivinhar, vai sobrar pra mim? – Perguntou ela, sabendo pelo sorriso irônico de Draco, que estava certa.

-Às vezes fico impressionado com sua capacidade de advinhar. No ano que vem você devia entrar pra aula de advinhação. – Disse ele, zoando da cara dela.

-Ra Ra. Tô rindo. Fala aí, onde é que eu entro nessa história?

-Bom, de acordo com Dumbledore, a "tarefa" é na Floresta Proibida. Ele disse que eu tenho que buscar uma coisa pra ele, e disse que tenho que ir acompanhado por outro monitor, já que a Chang não está disponível, por garantia. E eu escolhi você.

-Por que eu? – Perguntou Sarah desanimada.

-Por três motivos. Primeiro: porque eu não suporto os outros monitores. Observação: isso não quer dizer que você seja suportável, mas pelo menos você eu posso zoar. Segundo: vou precisar da sua ajuda pra roubar um mapa da biblioteca e...

-Pera aê! Rebobina essa parte. Roubar um mapa? Posso saber por que e o que te faz pensar que eu vou ajudar nisso?

-Bom,


End file.
